Light Fists
by Lightblade23
Summary: Life wasn't always on my favor, I never knew my father never cared, mom was enough for me and my sister. Life went on but my life was never fair; I took that bullet so my sister could live on. But I'm alive somehow and a ring is floating in front of me, telling me that I can overcome great fear but. What if I can't? Green Lantern OC.
1. Chapter 1

**DISC ION.**

* * *

Prologue

Life for some it's great they go from loving parents to grandparents to uncles and so on. For me life isn't like that in any way, I never met my father never have I seen him but I don't really want to see him; it's been 4 years and I don't really care if he appears or not. He abandoned my mother my sister and me to fend off for ourselves. The only aspect I remember of him is his light blonde hair and his eyes the same eyes I have one ocean green and the other baby blue. My mother has worked to the bone for me and my sister, for us to live a life we deserve; but that left us alone most of the time so I did what I saw was fit. I began to take care of my sister, she is a bundle of joy for such a small person it brings a smile to my face every time I am with her. I'm 4 years older than her, while she is 2 I am 6; she always plays with hair she always tell me it's like gold, I don't really have any friends in the school we go; my sister is the only friend I need and the only one I want.

My mother is the kindest person I've met, she always looks after me and my sister placing our happiness before hers. Never have I seen her sad; around me she is always smiling giving me a feeling of safety, a feeling of love, a feeling of joy. To my mother we were her world and I can't imagine my life without her. Mom always was up to make us feel loved, each day telling me and my sister that she loved us. But I knew she was in pain, she suffered from not being able to give us enough things. But she was always kind and even when I asked for dolls or toys she would always say. "We'll buy it later." The first time I lost hope after a few months passed she arrived with the doll I wanted a few months back. She arrived home with that present; even though I didn't want it anymore I knew that I needed to smile at her for her to be happy, so I did it for her. She knew my smile was fake, but she didn't seemed bothered as she knelt in front of me and told me that she loved me. It wouldn't be until years later that I would come to regret making that fake smile.

My mother was called to the principal's office after a result of my exams, I thought I was in trouble for doing bad; but I remembered all the answers and wrote them down in the exam. The history teacher at first accused me of cheating but I told him that I remembered the answers since they were written in the book. I took the exam three more times it was until the third time when I presented the exam in an empty room that they saw what happened. My brain lets me remember anything I see, so they saw me as a genius that went to a public school. I was six in first grade, and I got skipped three years; I was in the fourth grade and my sister got the same result being skipped to the first grade. My mom was so proud of both my sister and I, her smile didn't fade for two days.

One night I woke up feeling thirsty it was a few months after being skipped. That I heard sobbing, it was weird I've never heard someone cry this much it sounded as if it lost all hope. The noise came from my mother room in the small apartment we lived in, the door was half open I saw her in her desk crying. "I don't have enough for both of you, I'm sorry I failed again. But they must not see me like this. Compose yourself Jessica, remember. Both of them before yourself. I'm hungry, but if I eat something there won't be enough for them in the morning. Suck it up, wait for one more day salary comes that day. Endure.." She told herself as she gripped her stomach. "That's right, Sammy's birthday is next month she turns seven. Ill prepare her something special, maybe if I save enough I'll buy her that other doll she wanted... yeah I can do that I just need a few night shifts." That broke my heart; I didn't know my mother was hungry and that she sacrificed herself for us to eat. But her strength was amazing her will to continue and look forward, her drive was my sister and me for a brighter future.

I was sad the next day after seeing her in that state, but she brightened my day I told her that I was sad because she wasn't eating. But she told me she already ate, that happened throughout the day, she told me that I didn't need to be sad because of that. She said that we need to fight for what we believe in, even when we only feel pain, in the end you will see that what you endured was worth it.

I turned 7 the next month October 22, and I told my mother I didn't want anything for my birthday; that was my biggest mistake in my life. She told me that I spoke nonsense; she decided that we would spend the day at the park. We spent the entire day there; mom, my sister and me we played the entire day she didn't seemed bothered to play dumb child games with me and my sister. After a few hours we bought ice cream I was worried for the price of what would cost us the ice cream; but my mother she ordered a big order for all of us. This day was the happiest day in my young life. I saw my family so happy, so full of life, only to have life take it from me. We were leaving a local pizza that was really cheap but really good, I was so happy to see my sister and mother smile so honestly; it almost made me forget how my mother was crying that night. But life had a different plan for me; from then on I didn't liked my birthdays.

It was just after we finished eating pizza and my mother said that we should walk home, I knew we couldn't afford a taxi or a bus to take us home. That morning saying that I didn't want anything, it still is my biggest mistake. We began walking and we stopped by a toy shop we went into the shop and she picked the doll I asked for a few months back. Another Barbie doll with a sun hat, and a summer dress like the one I had; we spent in the store 15 minutes, those fifteen minutes of making line waiting to pay for that doll I didn't ask for. But that time we spent in that line was what sealed her fate.

We came out of the store and we began walking home, I had a smile from ear to ear with the box of the doll in my little arms as I grabbed my mother's left hand, while my sister had her left; it should've been a heartwarming scene to anyone who looked at us. We were walking for a few minutes but we stopped as loud 'Bangs' were filling our ears. It was as if fireworks were near, it was so close the Bangs were deafening in my ears they were so close. "Ufg." I heard beside me as I was pulled to the ground by my right hand, my doll got thrown out of my arms, I looked to my left as I was face down to see my sister in the ground face down crying loudly. My mother fell soon after, but she wasn't moving she fell her face up as she gripped her stomach. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her eyes had tears. I crawled up her, the sound of constant bangs around us were dying down.

I crawled up to her, her face had tears running down the side of her face. I looked up to see her stomach had a deep red stain that was spreading, I didn't know what to do. I placed both hands on the wound applying as much pressure as I could, hoping that my touch would heal her, but it was doing nothing her eyes were open, she lifted her head to look at me. I looked straight at her, she was smiling... that smile that never left her face, that honest smile that warmed my heart was still there. "Hey...Take care of your sister no matter what..." Her voice trembled but it was commanding yet caring. "And remember that no matter what... ugh... happens" She spoke in harsh breaths her eyes still had tears running down her face. But I payed as much attention as I could, my eyes were threatening to spill tears but I held strong "Even in the darkest night ...the sun will shine brightly... the next day." She said panting harder, her breath was slowing down; I knew she didn't had much time left.

I saw how she closed her eyes closed, that honest heartwarming smile never left her face as her head returned to the ground; her tears stopped and her chest stopped rising. My hands completely wet and stained from that liquid, I looked at my sister she was crying and grabbing mom's right hand for dear life. "Take care of your sister no matter what." Those words echoed in my mind, that last order she gave me... that mission I would do.

My mother had a sister, our Aunt her name was Laura but she and my mom and her were estranged. She was nice but she wasn't as kind as mom was; she didn't fill that whole my mother left me with. My sister cried asking when was mom coming back, and where did mom went to?

But I held strong, I didn't cry not even once since losing mom. I needed to be strong for my sister I understood what my mom did for us she held strong and that's what I did. In school I was a troublemaker, but I stood up against bullies who were bullying younger people. That's when I learned to fight, punching it worked and scared people off; it made me feel strong and sure on myself that I could do anything. Coincidentally the bullied didn't get detention or got suspended; I was the one that got suspended for fighting. My aunt always scolded me "What you're doing is incorrect; a lady shouldn't fight with her fists." I didn't care, fighting made me feel strong winning or losing it still made me feel strong. People learned to not mess with me, but I'm still a little girl that threw punches at bullies.

Not even a year passed after my mother died, my aunt got killed one day she went to the bank to make a deposit for her job and... she died, a maniac with a gun in bank decided that a hostage should be made as an example that he wasn't kidding when he said he would fire his gun. My aunt being that example, and the only victim in that situation. I didn't get to know her a lot but she was good to me and my sister. I still held strong for my sister as she cried again for losing someone she cared about.

My sister and I got thrown into the foster care system, we didn't have much luck as we were not freshly born or were from one or two years of age. Yeah that didn't work out while I was 8 my sister was 4. In the orphanage that we got thrown into as the system didn't found any family for us. I was one of the oldest but my sister was really cute and she was still four that innocence still shone brightly, many people tried to adopt her but she wouldn't budge not without me. When they said that she would go in an interview she would ask for me first, in case they said no which they always said no. She would throw a fit and make the couple lose interest in her, she is really smart. In the nearby public school that all the orphan kids went to, me and my sister couldn't attend our other school as it was too far away from the orphanage we attended that new school. Where the bullies saw my sister as an easy target, along with me as we spent every free time with each other they bothered me for my hair color or my eye color but, they went after my sister when she was alone. After a few times I threatened them but they continued, I gave that last warning towards them but they didn't listen; I didn't want to put them in their place but they made my sister cry, and that broke any patience I had for them. They returned home with bloody and broken noses while I returned with a black eye.

The person in charge of the orphanage was just waiting to throw me out of the orphanage Miss Alfie, she hated my guts for being there. She always told me that because of me my sister wouldn't get adopted, but I didn't care of what she told me. I feared that my sister would be adopted and I wouldn't be able to protect her, to be with her; but I didn't had money so my mind said to me 'hey, you can fight challenge someone to a fight and get money by betting.' It was a dumb idea at first but I began to earn money in exchange for a few bruises, in the end it was worth it.

Fighting became my business for a few months, I got 300 dollars from winnings I could've gotten more but I lost several times I won because boys underestimated a skinny girl with a strong punch. My grades were really low I didn't pass any subject that year I was in 7th grade yet I couldn't, as I didn't attend the classes, and went to fight for money, after all a 9 year old that knew how to fight was weird but it made the bets interesting for them. So I convinced my sister that we should leave In the middle of the night, and look for another place and look for a place to live she agreed, I grabbed my things and left with my sister in tow. We took a bus to a nearby city, San Jose California; I didn't had a plan I just hoped for the best.

I didn't know what to do, we walked through the city. I didn't know what to do I just hoped for the best. My sister was hungry and I decided to stop at a dinner to eat. The dinner looked really understaffed, it was a 2 story building but it was still really small. The dinner had a lot of boxing photos a man in a ring with bright gloves and shorts just as bright fighting in a ring, his hand held up motioning he was the winner, belts, medals, and trophies all for boxing. There was a sign at the entrance door '"Help wanted" it read before we were done eating the man behind the register kept looking at us curiously. The dinner was empty but it was late afternoon only my sister, the cook, and the man behind the register were in the dinner. As the lunch break was over it was about 12:30 in the afternoon making the dinner empty.

I walked to the door took the sign and gave it to the man, he had dark skin and looked around mid to late 50s he looked at me as if I was joking both of his brows borrowed; I looked at him with determined that I was not joking. That is when life started to look up to me sort of, it was summer me and my sister were runaways with nowhere else to go.

Earl he became the grandfather I never had, not that I know who my father is never knew and never cared. I told him my story, how I lost my mother and how the orphanage was unfair. He told me that he lost his wife and his unborn child in an accident. So he allowed me and Annette to stay in the second floor where it was the storage for the dinner. As it was still summer I started working as a waitress in the dinner earning money, but it wasn't enough for me and my sister to go to school, so I decided that she would be going to school.

I decided to start again with my business; I got beat up but always covered my face to avoid getting marks or making bruises too obvious sometimes it worked others not so much; it went on for a few months. But It wasn't until I was approached by a man in a grey suit, since usually my fights happened in the same alley. He approached me and told me I had talent, since that night I won 2 fights in a row, against older guys. He gave me a card with an address and told me that I could win three times what I earned in three months, so I did the logical thing and went to the address it was a real ring, out of dirt and wood to surround the ring, men were screaming at the ring where 2 guys were fighting each other blood on each of their faces. 'This is brutal.' I thought as I approached the man from last time, since told me that I could get thrice the money I had earned meant my sister would go to a private school if I won here.

So I began fighting in the ring at first I dominated amateurs trying to fight someone with experience I was still a little 9 year old, but it got bad really soon. After my tenth victory they decided I was ready for the big leagues, I thought the same as I won against boys my age or bigger than me, but boy was I wrong; I got pummeled by a man in his mid-twenties. That night I limped to the dinner everything hurt badly, Earl was there since the dinner was 24 hour service but he usually wasn't there, and I was lucky since the worker in the night shift didn't ask me any questions, but Earl he saw me limp and bruised and helped me, bandaged my ribs, and sterilized my cuts. He knew what I was doing since almost the beginning.

I never noticed that all the pictures in the dinner of that boxer were Earls. As the years progressed Earl taught me how to box, I progressed through the ranks of the ring. Annette didn't know what I was doing I told her that I was working late and that I usually fell or tripped, she helped me bandage my bruises. Even though it left me like a mummy or surrounded by bandages I felt happy to be with her. I learned a lot about fighting people bigger than you the first person that I beat was called Carlos "Crusher" Garcia; he was the first person to beat me in the "big leagues".

I'm 13 and my Annette 9 all the money I got was around 25000 dollars all that money for my sister and her future, but each week I gave her all the tips I got from working as a waitress at the dinner. We bought a TV we never had one when we were little, and a laptop for Annette to work on homework, I enjoyed being with her no matter how much time we spent together I was never bothered to be with her. She was really a fan of superheroes, usually she bought comics I only let her have 2 each time we went to the store, I always got myself green lantern that was my favorite by far anything you can imagine to fight. That will always be my favorite powers. My favorite show was young justice it was a really good show lovable characters and how they solved crimes and fights it was an escape for me, no matter how many times I watched the series I never got tired it was a really good escape from the life I got.

"Sis let's go, grandpa told us he got a surprise for us back at the dinner." Annette told me as she was trying to take me from the bench in the park; it was getting dark so we left. As we walked from the park Annette was really happy. 'I will make anything to make that happiness stay there.' As we crossed the street I saw 3 people walking straight towards us each with a weapon in hand, I pulled my sister behind me. The man the front looked a lot like 'oh no.' "Hey light fists, we have a score to settle." His heavily accented voice sounding in my ears "No we don't, you lost I won end of story." I argued with him.

"Listen puta, you made me cut my drugs. So pay me what is rightfully mine or else, she gets it." He said pointing with his wrench in hand.

"Don't threaten her you in-documented fuck." I told him, he swung his wrench at me I took a step back as his two cronies charged at me, the one in the right swung his bat aiming to my face, I ducked under the swing and uppercutted him under his sternum taking him down the other one had a knife he slashed at me, I took a step back the man kept slashing until it landed one in above me chest, and another one making a line in my stomach. Both slashes burned but I Ignored the sensation, as he tried to stab I was able to land a punch on the inner side of his bicep after that I threw him over my shoulder using his weight against him. Once he was in the ground I placed my shoe into his face repeatedly until he was knocked out. The other one tried to get up only to receive a kick to the face knocking him out instantly.

Carlos looked scared he threw his wrench at me I dove to the side to avoid it, my sister was directly beside me, he placed his hand on his back pocket and took out a gun. 'Oh no' he pointed the gun at me I froze, he was not thinking straight. The drugs were affecting him. But as he saw me freeze he looked beside me, he smiled in a crooked sick way. I realized he was going to shoot, instantly I moved to my sister to cover her, instantly the bang sounded in my ears.

My stomach exploded in pain it burnt, I fell to the floor gripping my stomach. 'God it hurts.' The pain was too much it burnt it was as if my stomach wanted to crawl out. "S..sis?" Annette was beside me. 'I saved you, the pain is worth it.' I thought I rose my head to look at my sister as tears ran down her eyes. "Don't worry Annie, pops will take care of you...ugh... check the safe everything you need... is there." I was starting to see black around my vision it was nearing my time. "Remember... even in the blackest night the sun will shine bright the next day... And thank you ..." My Breath was slowing down, my head felt drowsy and I tasted copper in my mouth I coughed. "...so much for giving me happiness, stay strong" I needed to say something before I left her forcing myself to speak "and... I love you Annie." I told her the same that mom told me that night, I now get it no matter how bad things look there will always be hope you just have to fight through everything life throws at you. The pain was worth it as I protected her. The noise began to subside, the last I heard was. "Please Sam don't leave me." "I'm sor..." I left the world with a smile on my face 'I saved her; I don't care about me dying. Live a good life... I love you Annie.'

Those were my last thoughts before darkness took me completely.

* * *

 **AN This is the first chapter the series begins in chapter 3 as it covers episode 1 and 2.**

FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW. Or not I don't care.

The story updates every 2 days


	2. Chapter 2

**Only disclaimer I own nothing**

 **AN at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Hey kid, are you alright? Someone HELP!" I gasped griping my stomach feeling the warmth on my stomach. I tried to breath but I couldn´t. I could hear the noise around me... but wait, why can't I hear Annie she was right beside me. As that realization hit me my stomach stopped hurting, all the muscles around the area started to loosen up. I shot up from being on the ground sitting; there is a man beside me. "Hey little girl are you alright?" I was about to talk only to be interrupted by the sound of an explosion. 'Out of the fire and into the frying pan. Why is life against me?' I stood up ignoring the man trying to talk to me. "I'm fine." As I said that I saw everyone on the street running, at the end of the street was a little girl looking at the building. She was younger than my sister, but she wasn't moving; she was frozen among the whole commotion. "Hey kid, where are your parent?" I ignored the man and ran towards the little girl.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me towards that girl, she was really small standing in the sidewalk as people rushed past her among the chaos. As I reached her I saw a woman dressed in green with red hair, standing above green plant; beside her was a woman with a purple unitard shooting purple beams at the cars on the street making them blow up. The girl was beside a car. 'Oh no.' "Move you little maggot." I screamed at her, that seemed to awaken her from her stupor but she wasn't moving. As soon as I was beside her I pulled her and covered her with my body from what I knew was about to come. As the explosion sounded in my ears, it was deafening my chest filled with the adrenaline I was used to. I was moving on instinct, I picked the little girl up in my arms and ran.

As I ran away root broke through the concrete, I ducked and weaved through them, right, left, under, without dropping the little girl. "Get back!" I heard behind me. That made me run faster, a bright light was behind me I knew what was going to happen so I braced for the impact that was about to come for me. "Really Sapphire, children?" That was the voice of a man I looked behind me and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Get away, this will get ugly." "Oh is it Green Lantern? You're a man you'll serve as fertilizer for my children." I can't believe what is happening behind me there is a wall made out of green transparent almost like glass.

"Flash get Ivy, I'll take care of Sapphire." I started moving as soon as the green wall behind me disappeared, in the direction where everyone was running. "Hey girl where is your mother?" We passed the third block away from the fight. A woman was that was standing in the bench of the sidewalk looking everywhere her head snapping in every direction like a confused squirrel, looking everywhere. I placed the little girl in the ground as she pointed to the woman. "Run to her, she is looking for you." I told her, as she ran towards her mother; people were still running away from the fight. I need to get out of here. I can't recognize any store or street. 'God where am I?' I ran through the alleys until I reached an abandoned building, I could hear people running but it was a faint noise in the background.

I decided to sit down to recount what happened. 'Okay, I remember getting shot and stabbed.' As I thought that I ran my hands through my body to see if I had blood or cuts, but I only had my old scars from the fights in the ring. 'Okay recount, my name is Samantha Parthenon, and I don't have the shot wound. Next, I didn't saw Annie beside me I will go and check if the dinner is here to see if Earl and Annie are alright. Next I saw a superhero Green Lantern above all of them. I can't believe it I felt excited and giddy but damn I need to see if Annie is alright.'

I started picking myself up from the ground, I didn't realize I was on the ground; as I was making my way out of the abandoned building, it looked like a construction that wasn't finished it was a multifloor building it was offices of some sort it doesn't matter, I'm leaving. A noise got louder and louder it was as if it was getting closer, I had around 10 more minutes of daylight. So I began to walk in the direction of the exit of the building. But that noise got louder it was as if something was working with a pickaxe through walls. The noise was right above me, on instinct I threw myself to the side after landing on the floor I moved as fast as I could and whipped my head to see what the source of that noise was.

The place where I was there was a hole a green trail of light passed through it, in front of me there was a ball of green light, I was in a prowling position not knowing what was next, I slowly stood up looking curiously at the ball extending my right hand to it, but my action was cut short by a booming voice that came out of the ball of green light "Samantha Parthenon, You have the ability to overcome great fea..." The ring flew into my right hand and into my middle finger. "Recharge required, ring power at .01% recharge at the nearest lantern power source." As soon as that happened a lantern appeared at my feet I yelped by the sudden apparition of it.

'This is a green lantern ring I knew it out of the comics, movies, and shows that I watched. Okay don't freak out yet, first off get to Annie and Earl; plan out of there.' I remember that I could store the lantern in a pocket dimension; I took the lantern and placed it in front of me shaking my hand by the handle making the lantern shake. "STORE YOURSELF DAMMIT." I screamed shaking it more but to no avail. "Screw it you're coming with me." I told to myself, but before I could do anything my right hand was pulled to the side of the lantern and into the whole where the power source is. I pulled with everything I had separating the ring from the lantern. "Power at .01% Recharge immediately at a nearby lantern power source." "Shut the fuck up." I told the ring.

I made my way to the dinner avoiding the streets, if I was correct next alley to the right and across that street the dinner would be there. But deep down I knew I wouldn't find anything, as I rounded the corner with my lantern in hand. My worst fear became a reality, instead of Earl's dinner it was still a dinner but it wasn't Earls it was called Emma's dinner and breakfast. 'Okay I'm gonna try my luck, I need to see if I can find Earl or Annette.' I crossed the street ignoring the looks people gave me by carrying the big lantern in my hand, or at least it felt like I was sticking out.

I opened the door, the bell of the door alerted every one of my presence. I moved to the reception, I was greeted by she had a white blouse with a broach with the name "Emma" on it, she had an apron filled with a notebook and what I assumed was pens. "Hello, are you looking for someone?" She had a British accent, but it didn't sound too British. "Yeah I'm looking for Earl Lavellan." I said hope in my chest that he would be here. "I'm sorry but I don't know who that is." "What about Annette Parthenon?" I said trying to keep my face straight of the impending sadness that was in my head. "Sorry, don't know who she is either." I sighed. "Thank you, maybe I'm at the wrong dinner." I said aloud to make sure I covered my tracks as clumsiness of a little girl.

I left the dinner and my stomach growled loudly. 'I need food, and I don't have money.' I touched my pockets my wallet was there but I remember that I spent all the money buying ice cream for Annie. Tears welled up in my eyes. 'NO, not yet. It might be a world of superheroes but fights are always made. I'll look for 'the ring'.  
Good thing about I don't know what happened to me but thank god that illegal fighting is everywhere, it wasn't the ring I usually fought but it was something alike. I spent 3 hours walking looking for a ring with my lantern in hand, until I reached a warehouse filled with noise. I knew that's where they are fighting.  
Now I need to find the best dressed person here. 'There.' The man in the back he had a grey suit and combed blonde hair, he was looking at the fights. I reached him and touched his shoulder with my left finger grabbing his attention. "What are you doing here girl? This is a place for adults. Hank; Take her out of here." I am always underestimated. "I want to fight." "Hank get her out of here." As a big burly man that I assumed was Hank he had big hammy hands I tried to grabbed me I grabbed his right wrist twisting it, he screamed in pain and I kicked his right leg making him kneel in his right knee, he tried to move but I moved my hand with his wrist at the brink of breaking, I only needed to apply force and it will break in two pieces. Hank was screaming in pain.

"Alright kid you made your point, let go of hank he is a good man." I let go of hank he stood up rubbing his wrist moving his hand in circles while grunting. "I fight the next one." "That isn't how the business works honey." I glared at him. "Next fight, you get half of what I win." I said, he laughed. "Okay three fourths." That was my original plan. "Fine kid you fight next, only leave that lantern out, no weapons, and no jewelry." He told me motioning to my lantern and my ring; I took my ring off and placed it in my pocket.

"Ladies and Gentleman, there has been a change in the program, tonight we have a new fighter." The announcer said he looked well-dressed but not enough to stand out like the one in the suit. He approached me "what is your name kid?" He asked me. "Light fists." I told him placing my lantern on the floor near me; it can get stolen easily here. "Presenting Light Fists, our new fighter against we all know him, we all like him, presenting Mace." A man walked in the sand ring he was shirtless the word "mace" tattooed on his chest. He looked really ripped like it costed him a lot to move. That would be my advantage. "Bets close in 15 seconds. Fighters get ready remember only rule is no rules."  
"Begin" Immediately the fight began he raced towards me, I ran after a few second of him running. He cocked his right fist to punch; as he got closer he threw the punch I weaved to my left avoiding the punch and placed a punch on his side. He groaned after the punch, he turned around and lunged at me I took my boxing stance and delivered a swing right at his cheek, I felt his mouth move and a small crack; my fist hurt a lot but it was nothing new.

He became more weary on what I was able to do it was my turn, I couldn't overpower him in strength but I needed to take a hit so that I would lull him into a false sense of security. I got on his guard and aimed at his jaw delivering an uppercut, feeling a complete crack in his mouth he screamed I covered myself as best as I could, knowing the punch would come his punch hurt a lot, it landed on my arm it completely numbed the whole arm, at least it was my left. He looked really dizzy; this is my chance as he looked relieved of landing a hit. I stood up to face him it took me a lot of will to lift my left arm. The noise of the crowd was deafening. "Come at me maggot." He again decided to lunge at me, I ducked under him and kicked his right leg which was in front of me, and he fell to the dirt of the ring.

I prepared to knock him out, I knew how to deal with crowds, I raised both arms to my sides moving them up and down for them to cheer on me and took a stance to kick Mace in the face to knock him out, and give him a lot of pain. The crowd started to chant "fist, fist, fist"; as soon as Mace placed both hands on the dirt to get up as he got on both knees I ran up to him with as much speed as I could manage and all the strength I could manage to kick him with the sole of my foot to his face. Mace fell to the floor unconscious.

"Winner Light Fist!" Many groans were heard but the crowd still chanted my name. I took my ring out of my pocket and placed it on my middle right finger, my left arm hurt to move. 'It will bruise and hurt a lot tomorrow.' I made my way to the man in the grey suit. "You have talent kid I can say that to you." "I`ve been fighting since I was 9, I'm the best fighter at my age." I said trying not to sound smug; my stomach growled loudly making it hurt a lot. I gripped my stomach from the pain. "Whoa kid you alright? You didn't get punched in the stomach." He said to me with a hint of preoccupation on his voice. "Shut up, money for food NOW." I told him "Here kid 400 bucks." He gave me the 4 hundred dollar bills. "What's with the Green Lantern get up?" He told me I was making my way out of the warehouse he was following me with Hank behind him. "Not of your business." I told him coldly. "Hey, before you leave. Have my card, call me in tomorrow we move the ring through the city. You'll fit right in here." Screams started to sound. "POLICE RUN AND GREEN LANTERNS RUN!" A man in the entrance screamed everyone scrambled to run for the exits. I took the card and ran to where I came from.  
As I got out of the warehouse I saw green light beams covering the sky. I ran as fast as I could with the money in my pocket and lantern gripped tightly in my right hand. I covered myself in the darkness of the alleys, trying not to get caught by either police or lanterns. I heard a police car rounding the corner, and 2 men who were hiding beside me. "Through the warehouse, police car about to pass. Move now." I said as I ran and as fast as I could and kicked the wood of the warehouse doors. The warehouse was completely empty; there are always 5 exits out of a warehouse excluding the exits in the offices of the second floor. "Run to the right exit." I said as we ran through the warehouse. I saw green light on the right side. "Go to left one." I said, 'They're after the lantern.'

We exited the warehouse; both men looked at me as if asking for directions. "Go to the north part of the city or lay low on alleys away from here." I told them. "Thanks girl, you saved our asses back there. Too bad you didn't get to meet your hero." He told me motioning to my lantern. He was black skinned with a broken white shirt and ripped jeans. "Yeah too bad we didn't get money from the fight we need the medicine for momma." The other one said, he was in the same state actually I think they're twins. 'They're here for money for medicine, for their mother.' "Do you think the joker gang is accepting people?" "Nah bro you go there you don't return from that gang the same, that man is a maniac." I placed my right hand in my pocket placing the lantern on the floor stopping from walking "Wait, take these 200 dollar." I said giving them the money. "This is yours; you were totally Bruce Lee up on Mace. We can't take it." "Shut up, I only need 200 for food. " I haven't eaten in a day so take it or leave it." I said as they took the money. "Bro this is enough for the rest of her treatment. She can live, thank you so much Light; you gave our mother a chance to live her life." He said taking the money. "I'm Kyle my brother here is Keith." Keith was at the verge of crying because of the money I gave them. "I'm Sam; take care of your mother, and of each other. Family is the most important thing in the world."

Both of them ran towards what I assumed was their home; I walked to the nearest alleyway to rest from all that running and fighting. My stomach growled and I fell to the floor gripping it as I tried to move, I felt bile rise to my throat and puking in floor beside me. 'God this is painful, this is worse than getting punched.' I tried to move but I was too tired to move, I took the Lantern gripping it closer to my chest as my eyelids felt really heavy. I tried to move but ended up falling to the side smelling the puke I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** So I have up to episode seven written out, I'll post chapters until I finish the entire Young Justice first two seasons. So Follow, favorite and review or do whatever you like I will still write and post chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Story will be updated every two days at 12:00PM

AN at the bottom

disclamer ION

* * *

'God my head hurts, a lot; I can't move my left arm. Food is priority, then medical help.' I stood up doing my best to move, I could move my legs slowly I'm sore from yesterday and my arm is completely numb. 'Screw it food first.' I moved to the nearest fast food joint, called big belly burger. I got into the restaurant trying to be as inconspicuous as possible; I sat down with a big burger and soda. I placed the lantern on the ground between my feet, and began to eat only to be interrupted by two distinct voices. "I'm telling you Barry, I couldn't find it; a new lantern is in earth, Batman told me it was in that warehouse but nothing. It's so frustrating, even John was mad that he wasn't there" "Don't worry Hal; he will appear sooner or later." That made me stop in my tracks, he was looking for me. No they were looking for me. I stood up as soon as they sat down on a table, on the back of the restaurant.

I neared the register. "Excuse me could you give a bag to go?" I asked "Sure, here." The man gave me the bag. I returned to my seat and grabbed the burger and threw it in along with the fries, leaving only the coke. I picked the lantern and as soon as I was out of the joint and walked as fast as I could and ducked into the nearest alley so that I couldn't get spotted. I hid behind the dumpster and peaked only to see both men run past the alley. "They almost saw me. I'm safe" I sighed in relief opening the bag and continue eating. "Yeah were safe. But what are we safe from?" A man in rags looked at me and was peeking behind another dumpster.

I almost screamed, but stopped myself. "They want me for something I have." I said getting another bite. "Well its good were safe." He told me looking at me or more precisely at my burger. 'Mother fucker, but he deserves a meal.' "Thanks, for the save." I said throwing the burger into the bag and taking a handful of fries. "Everything here is for you, and have a 50 you might need it in an emergency. Cold season is approaching." I said placing the bill and the bag in the floor I stood up and picked the lantern. "Thank you so much little missy." The man sounded grateful. "Don't spend the 50 in drugs, use it for food and something warm, it will get cold soon. Goodbye" I said getting out of the alley. "Wait! Kindness can only be replaced with kindness, take this before you go." The man was a few feet behind me his hand extended in it was a watch a metallic pocket watch, it looked cheap but it was valuable for him, so I took it. "You know it's not necessary." "Nonsense take it." He said "What is your name young lady?" He asked. "Samantha." I told him. "Yours?" "My name is Earl." My eyes widened. He went back to the alley. "You sure it was him?" "Yeah man, he had the battery only GL batteries glow like that." I turned around and saw Hal and Barry both men who entered the restaurant and I had to run away from. "Shit." I said. I looked to my right the street was empty and a truck approaching but enough for me to pass but not for them.

I bolted to cross the street, both of them stood still while I ran enough to pass the truck an alley was at the side of the block I turned grabbing of a pole to not stop my momentum only to crash against something hard face first. My arm exploded in pain as I landed. I tried to get up only to run face first into someone. "Mother fucker." I said as I fell on my butt after crashing again.

"You're in trouble lady." I looked up to see The Flash looking down at me, I crawled to my feet to run only to be stopped by a force gripping me from my sides, my arm exploding in pain from the grip. "AAHH" I screamed from the pain, it originated from my arm onto my leg its agonizing. Immediately I was dropped on the ground, I gripped my left arm from the pain. My jacket covered my arms, the lantern beside me.

"What did you do?" I heard a scream "I made a construct for her to stop running." The other one sounded shocked. I sat up the pain not nearly subsiding. I reclined myself against the wall of the alley, to rest my arm. As I got used to the pain both superheroes in costume still argued. I got up and supported myself against the wall to stand. 'Okay stomach half full, now medical help.' I started limping towards the other end of the alleyway; I saw a pharmacy 2 blocks away. "Hey! Where do you think you're going with that?" I heard the voice of one of them, I didn't know if it was Hal or Barry. "It's mine, and I need medical attention. So either stay there talking or help me." I said, limping to the end using the wall as support. In a second The Flash or should I say Barry was beside me. "Wait, what do you mean by, it's yours?"

I looked at him with an annoyed look. "Medical attention now, story later." I said as I reached the street. "Okay, let me help you." He said. "No hospitals, pharmacy 2 blocks away." I said pointing at the pharmacy sign. "Alright, come on GL." He said picking me up. I glared at him he only smiled. "I don't like being saved I can do it myself." "Yeah but I'm faster." I just grumbled.

My left arm was bandaged and I got discharged with the order of not doing anything in the next day or so. I was about to pay for the consult but flash beat me to it. I got dragged to a rooftop by the flash. "Don't do that, it's annoying, and I think I'm about to throw up." I said glaring at him." Green Lantern landed beside me, he had a smile on his face. "Start explaining." Green Lantern said. 'Wow he is fit and that suit makes him an eye candy. He always was my superhero rush.' I tried to check him out discretely and failing miserably.

"Well I got this lantern after I saved a little girl when you were fighting Star Sapphire, I think you saved me. Then I delivered that little girl to her mother, I ran through alleyways onto an abandoned building heard a sound then this ring was speaking but it stopped mid-sentence and flew into my hand, after that I needed money so I looked for 'the ring' fought, won and escaped you, that's why I'm injured." I said looking directly at Hal. "You mean the ring stopped mid-sentence. How did it end mid-sentence? It need battery, have you recharged it? And what were you doing at an illegal fighting ring?" Okay, I need to play dumb. "Recharge?" He looked excited "Yeah, you need to place the ring in your battery and say the oath. Don't worry it comes naturally. You didn't answer why you were at an illegal fighting ring." "Help?" I said motioning to the lantern and my bandaged left arm. "Oh right sorry." He said picking the lantern and holding it in front of me. "Now hold your hand out and place the ring in the battery." "Wait it isn't a lantern?" I asked. Flash started laughing. Hal just glared at him. I placed my ring and immediately words came out of my mouth. "In brightest day, in the blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power, Green Lantern's Light."

The ring charged up my jeans and shirt into a sleeveless suit I had white bandages up to my forearms and black gloves, I had armor in my shoulders and the green lantern symbol in my chest with armor on my upper chest, my jeans changed into armored boots that left me enough space to move, the suit it really its tight but it's as if it was a second skin, my facemask was a domino mask instead of the usual one. I was brought out of my thoughts as the same voice started again "Fear, Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps. Report to Oa for training." Woah that is different, and trippy. "And so my job is done. See ya later GL" With that Flash ran out of the rooftop. "Okay blondie time we left." "That's not my name. But I need food, you kinda made me run out of the restaurant and I gave the burger to a homeless man." "Okay well grab a bite before we go and for you a shower you stink, names Hal by the way." He said extending his hand. I took it shaking it. "Samantha."

I'm standing in the full body mirror my green lantern suit looked badass, it was tight but it was formfitting and comfortable. I had black in my sides and the places where my armor ended the rest was green, my mask was black; it was different from Hals. My blonde hair stood out a lot, and the mask made my eyes look completely white aside from having one sea green and one baby blue. My sister always told me my eyes were pretty, I never knew how much I would miss her. But I can't break down, not yet; I need to live on I was chosen by power of will and I'll live up to. I turned off the suit and dressed myself in my old clothes, or only clothes.

"Let's go, I have food for the 3 day trip back to Oa." He said smirking "Wait 3 days?" I asked surprised. "Well yeah, I could teleport us there once in space but you don't even know how to fly. So let's go to the roof and we can take off from there." 'Oh god, I have never flown in a plane.' As I reached the rooftop in my Green Lantern suit there was a green plane. "I have never flown in an airplane." I said panicking. "Don't worry it's fun." He said cheerfully "Oh god I'm gonna regret this." I said getting on the plane construct.  
We spent 3 days in space, it was awesome and beautiful, each star, each sun, each planet, every single one is beautiful. I talked with Hal about my life, how I took care of my sister, why I joined to fight in illegal fighting rings all the money I made. But I had to lie to him about how Earl and my sister died. Stealing all the money I had made from fighting, how my much I fought as I grew how I didn't finish school and dropped out to pay for my sisters' education. He told me about his father and the inspiration it was to him, he grew into a man that feared nothing. How the woman he loved became a maniac as soon as she picked a power ring.

Oa is amazing it looks completely alien it's awesome. I looked left and right seeing aliens from many different species each one different from the other. Hal gave me a light introduction to what the ring could do I learned to fly, and how a construct may work. Hal and I made a vow of secrecy that he would never tell what he knew of me to anyone of the league. "Hey Kilowog." Hal said to a hulking pink figure, no matter if I saw him on pictures, movies, series, nothing compares to what it is in real life. His pink scales makes him look like a lizard but at the same time its like he is a hippopotamus, but he looks really menacing in his uniform. "Who is this? New recruit?" His voice is really deep, but I have faced people as big as him. "Yeah, she is the new lantern of earth." Hal said. "It's been a few years since the last time I had a trainee." "Watch out she is tough." Hal said. "Now let's go to the guardians." 'Oh right, those guys.'

I stood at the front of the door it had the symbol of the green lanterns in big I looked up to the door. Hal broke me out of my trance placing a hand over my shoulder; he just used his ring to open the doors. I walked in the stairs were huge; I walked each step until I reached the top, each guardian in its respective place floating. "You're the new Green Lantern, you are the newest recruit in a long time. Make sure you live up to the name of the Green Lanterns." The guardian in the center said to me. "I'll do my best guardians." Was all I could say before they dismiss me. "Tell lantern Jordan to come after you leave. Report to lantern Kilowog for training." "Yes sir." I said leaving and going down the stairs, I saw Hal at the base. "Hey, you're called up there by the blue yodas." I told him. He bursted out laughing. "Oh man that's precious, I never thought of that one. I knew I would like you since I met you." He said as he started to fly up the stairs.

I saw Kilowog outside of the door, I was about to go to and talk to him, but Hal was already behind me. "What did the yodas told you?" I said, his smile grew and Kilowogs voice was booming with laughter. "They said you show promise, so Kilowog its time you show her the ropes." Hal said. "With pleasure. Let's go poozer." He told me. Hal carried me in a platform since he didn't trust my flying yet. We arrived at a place where I knew it was made for training.

"Alright poozer show me what you got." He immediately made a construct of a hammer I moved to the side. 'Holy crap this is not good.' He made another hammer to crush me but I made a shield to protect me, but it proved inefficient as Kilowog broke them without a problem, I tried to use his weight against him, but he was fast. I took a few steps back to make some distance between us so I could assess what to do. He made a boulder and threw it at me, I made a shield to protect me, it broke but stopped the boulder from crushing me. Okay he is big and not so fast it's my turn to fight. I carged and made a metal pipe to do what I had in mind.

He made another hammer I focused on my body and as Kilowog swung horizontally at me I ducked under it the energy of the ring pulling me through the ground. I was in his area and swung my pipe construct at his leg, to make him loose balance but it didn't work he only staggered and for that I received what I assumed was another mace to my face. 'That hurt.'

As the match went on each try I made I was outmatched, he had experience and knew how to use his ring, I only knew how to fight. I got a few good hits in, but it wasn't enough to get him down; I was downright exhausted, he looked winded. I charged again ducking and weaving through what he sent against me, until I reached him I focused on my hand a gauntlet, as I jumped punched him in the jaw getting some spit out of him but he just grabbed me and threw me into the ground. I knew this wasn't concrete but it hurt just as much. "Alright poozer that's enough." He said breathing hard.

I was panting hard. "You did good Poozer, not many newbies last these long." "How long was I fighting?" I said panting "Thirty minutes, you lasted a lot against him. When I first fought him I lasted 5 seconds, I got completely destroyed." "I didnt realize how long I lasted." I said. "I need water or something as close to water as I can. And is it normal for my ribs to hurt when I breathe?" Kilowog laughed. "You might be a really strong Lantern kid maybe even better than Jordan over here." "That's good but I need water, and new ribs." That made Hal, Kilowog and me laugh.

"These is going to be your dorm where you'll be staying while you train here." It looked really simple a small closet, a single bed, and a door to what I believed was the bathroom. "Well at least it's not like there's going to be an exam at the end... right?" I said looking at hall, he just gave me an apologetic smile. "You can't be serious, there's an exam?!" He gave me the same look. "Well it's not like it's a thousand questions." His expression didn't change, I deadpanned. "I hate my life." I said admitting defeat.  
"Wake up early tomorrow, I was asked by the guardians for me and Kilowog to train you until you graduate." He said as the door closed, I got into the shower or whatever that weird damp mist was, and recharged my ring before going to bed. I saw there was a pair of pants and a sleeveless T shirt beside the bed I dressed in them, I never took the ring off not since I got it; and I'm okay with that.

"I'm standing in that sidewalk 2 unconscious bodies beside me was my sister, but there was someone pointing a gun at my sister I heard the bang and saw my sister fall to the ground his stomach quickly staining her white dress."Why did you leave me alone sis? You said you would protect me now I'm alone, dying because you failed your promise." "No Annie I gave you everything I'm sorry I'm a failure, forgive me." I cried to her. "Don't leave me." She said to me. "Never, I will never leave you." I said only for her to look at me in the eyes her blue eyes directly to mine. "You already did." She said instantly I was the one in the ground gripping my stomach in pain.

I shot up from the bed. 'Mother Fucking dreams and your stupid remorse feelings.' My eyes were watery, I cleaned them up and since I'm not in the mood to go back asleep I looked at the clock that Earl gave me it read 5 Am, I decided to change into something that was in the closet, I knew that the first months of being a green lantern it was without your ring and I would breeze through them, I knew how to fight, and I was fit enough to know what to do.

"Come on poozer faster." Kilowog screamed at me as I ran across the obstacle course, lava that isn't fun but I gave my best, never retorted or reproached against orders. Surprising Kilowog and Hal, Kilowog said I was different that every cadet he has trained they always believed they were the best since they were chosen by the ring. I learned that I should never reproach to a superior that; was drilled into my head by Earl in my early days learning to fight. Time went on and they said I was a natural to being a Lantern, I didn't care I fought as I always did; I have a good memory the thousand question exam wasn't as hard as I expected; well having near photographic memory is nice.  
The days became weeks, the weeks became months and soon a year passed and I was one of the best cadets to ever graduate the green lantern corps. I got an award, it was given to me by Ganthet the guardian he was nice and told me to keep doing what I'm doing. Many other Lanterns were there, I saw Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, and the cute squirrel I never learned its name. I needed to give a speech and only said what my mother told me. "In the blackest night no matter how dark and how void of light it becomes. The sun will always rise the next day, it is up to you as a lantern to illuminate that night, to make hope to never banish and trust your will to never falter. Because as a Green Lantern you will make sure that even in the blackest night you as a Green Lantern shine as bright as the sun."

And so we returned to earth with Hal to become another lantern of earth. Only that as I returned I didn't have a place to stay. I was on patrol on coast city with Hal constantly. But he always told me to stand back and watch as he did all the work. That was for about two weeks, he was afraid of me getting hurt in case something went wrong. I was able to work beside him after talking with him about it.

We went on patrol 5 times a week switching the days but I didn't have a place to stay so I lived in the streets, I returned to the ring imagine a 14 year old girl fighting in an illegal ring. And above that a green lantern, it lasted for about 3 months before I got stopped mid fight against a man thrice my size. Only for Hal to arrive and interrupt the fight guns blazing or in his case lights blazing along with Guy, John and Kyle. Boy was I in trouble I tried to run away but Hal caught me in a construct. "Shit" was all I could say. "Language young lady" Hal said to me.

"What were you thinking fighting in an illegal ring again?" Hal sounded really mad. "But I've been doing this since I was 9 what is so wrong with doing it?" Hal was pissed but John interrupted him placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know that it was highly irresponsible to do this right?" "But the worst thing that happened was when I was stabbed 3 times... And I shouldn't have said that." "You were stabbed?" Wow Hal is super mad now. John just looked incredulously at me. "Well that's the end of this, I'm going home." I said, getting scolded in the rooftop of a random building isn't fun. I lit up my ring and flew away or tried to since four chains grabbed me by my extremities.

"Really all four of you?" All four looked serious. "Kid you stink." "Thanks guy, love you too." I said with sarcasm dripping from my mouth. "It's true you literally and figuratively stink. When was the last time you had a bath?" Guy asked me "None of your business." I said the chains slacked I made an effort to break the chains, I knew I could break 3 but for me to get away without making a mess of lanterns fighting against lanterns, I waited for all 4 to slacken.

"Answer the question Sammy." That stopped my thoughts. "What did you call me Gardner?" "Sammy." Fuck the lanterns fighting lanterns news. "Don't call me that ever again." I threatened finally the last chain slacked I used my strength to break all four chains as the happened I rushed at my top speed to get away from here. Only my sister and Earl could call me Sammy. I'm above central city, I need a stress relief and I have 200 bucks from the last time I fought. I knew I had to find a ring ASAP to punch someone in the face.

'Bingo the center of the city there here I can fight.' I reached the place and demanded to fight it's always easy to win when underestimated. Light fist had a name through the cities it seemed, as they let me fight the next two fights one after the other. I won enough for a shower in a hotel, never enough for an apartment. The clock earl gave told me it was almost 6 I decided to fly back to coast city to my alley. Where light fists lived, where I lived, marked by my green lantern symbol on the entrance of the alley it was for me a welcome home carpet. 'God its cold. At least I have my blankets.'

I don't have anyone to live with so a cardboard box and fast food are what I mainly live on. Patrols make it difficult for me to get money in the rings, and so a cardboard box blankets and fast food are my life since I returned from Oa. "What the fuck? They stole my blankets." I said aloud. It's really cold the middle of winter and it's currently snowing. 'I hate my life, but a few hours of sleep and then a motel.' I thought shivering from the cold, I got in my box and fell asleep.

"You know that a lady shouldn't live in an alley." A voice I knew too well said to me. "Too bad I'm not a lady now get out of here before you leave with a few broken bones." I threatened my voice shivering and teeth chattering "Sam what are you doing here and more so sleeping in a box? It's the middle of winter." "His name was shit Sherlock first name No…I live here Hal happy? This is where I live, it's my alley." He knelt down and tried to take a bag of chips from my box. "Hey those are my snacks." I told him trying to move my feet and hands didn't respond my entire body was frozen in place he only opened them up and started eating, He is handsome and I can let it slide, since it's Hal. "You know you can live with me or John or Kyle, hell even with Guy but you two would destroy his house." That made me laugh. "See you're laughing that's good. You fight like hell kid I can give you that, but why fight in those rings?" He asked me, my whole body is really cold I can't turn my head or move but I need to play it off and then get a pharmacy or something because at this rate things aren't looking up to me as they always did. "Easy money, but not enough to rent an apartment. Now give me a reason before I use my ring to blast you out of my alley" I said powering up my ring, my hand not being able to move. "Come live with me. You won't have to fight to survive anymore. I will provide enough for both of us." It sounded too good "What's the catch?" I asked "Actually there is no catch, come on we lived a year on Oa. Let's go." He said motioning for me come I was in a ball shivering in the box. "There's a problem." I said shivering. "What's the problem? Don't tell me mighty green lantern is having problems to accept help." He teased. "Actually I can't move, I think something froze." I said shaking violently. "Thank god Kilowog isn't around, he would beat up all of us if he you in this state." I tried to laugh only for me teeth to chatter. "Damn, I need to see if you have frostbite." He said using his ring to scan me "No... Hospitals." "Too bad, Sam you're out of luck." "I never had any." Hal placed his fist in front of his mouth speaking to his ring. "Hal Jordan, to green lanterns, I found her. Bad case of hypothermia, I'm going to coast city central hospital see you all there."

Turns out I was about to suffer from hypothermia, my ring would've not being able to protect me so it sent silent help beacon. I didn't know until it would've been too late, Hal picked me up in his arms. The blanket still around me, and started to fly "Let's go Sam, or else the help beacon will reach Oa and they would be here in less than an hour. You're important kid, the award you got hasn't been given to anyone in the corp." I only shivered.

As we were reaching the hospital Hal in his green lantern suit, he landed a block away in an alley and powered off and began running as fast as he could. His ring started to well... ring. "JORDAN! WHAT IS THIS DISTRESS BEACON WERE GETTING COMING FROM SAM'S RING." I could hear Hal swear i could only smile. "Scold later I'll call you bye." He said entering the emergency entrance. "Help, I found her in an alley. She isn't able to move. He was motioned to place me in a bed soon after a nurse picked me up and took me to a room and undressed me, I heard her gasp. I was thrown into a tub filled with hot water; I flinched from the heat, but didn't make a sound.

After a few hours I was being treated for my wounds of the fights I had in the ring. "Damn kid, you're tough, but that would be all." the nurse told me, her name was Shawna she had black skin and bright brown eyes, black hair in a high ponytail, and she was skinny. "Yeah, I know. Now I feel better. So I can leave right about now." I said getting up from the bed passing Shawna as she finished stitching the cut in my brow getting to the door only to find Hal, John, Kyle and Guy waiting outside. "Oh shit." I said as I saw them. "Language." Hal said. "Heh kid, you know you're a pain and what you did was even more irresponsible. But thank god you're okay." John said to me kneeling to hug me, I froze from the contact it's been a few years since I was hugged it felt nice. Okay this hug is lasting too long I started to struggle out of the hug. "Okay that's enough, John?' I said trying to get john to stop hugging me. "You know kid, you deserve to be grounded; but that was on me, I didn't know where you live knowing your past. That was my fault." Hal said apologetically. 'Yeah and getting yelled by Kilowog and a guardian isn't fun." Kyle said John stopped hugging me, I was relieved but I missed the contact.

"Wait Kilowog and a guardian?" I asked "Yeah, not fun at all. Details later, now we need to get you discharged." Kyle said "What about if I run away and I call you later of where I am." I said. "That won't work. Jordan's already working on the tramits for adopting you." Wait what? "What?!" "Yeah you said that you didn't have a family and you're a runaway. So I decided to adopt you, with these people as your legal guardians." "Why are you doing this? Why would you want a kid that's broken beyond repair?" I asked looking at my feet. Tears on my eyes "You're not broken. You're just lonely." Those words broke me all the tears I had started to flow freely. "Is she crying? She never cries, not even the thousand question exam that one made me cry." I heard an ouch followed by a "shut up Gardner." That made me smiles. "You're not alone anymore Sam, you have us, you have the core, you're not alone not now not ever. Now come on let's get you get you home." He said, i tried to make the tears stop but i couldn't.

I walked with the four of them to the reception my tears stopped flowing. 'Wait I'm not from this world, if they found out about me not having a birth certificate. Think of a lie.' "Mister Jordan here are all the documents for the adoption and here is the bill for the medicine, and the treatments, the doctor told you when to come back to get the stitches removed." 'Wait what? How do they have the papers I'm not from around here, and by around here I mean this universe.' "Done and done, 349 dollars. With the medicine." Hal said paying the receptionist. "Give the doctors note to the pharmacy so she can give you the medicine." "I'll do it." Kyle said grabbing the paper

I arrived at Hals home, everything hurt. "Sam take the room that is empty it's empty make yourself at home." Hal said to me 'This is nice, is life looking up to me now?." I thought. "This is your home now." He said to me, those words meant a lot to me, never have I heard those words. "Thank you Hal." I said as I hugged him, "I don't hug anyone I don't like hugging." I said as I hugged him "I know kid." He said hugging me. 'Maybe life is looking up to me.'

* * *

Next chapter Young Justice begins from there on it's gonna follow the timeline and so on. Follow Favorite and Review or dont I dont care. I'll write this story until the end of season two and from there on I might make an original storyline until season three comes out. But for now every two days I'll update.


	4. Chapter 4 Epsiode 1 and 2

**AN at the bottom**

* * *

"Today is the day? What do you mean? By "today is the day?" " 'Oh god, please don't tell me it's that show.' "The day when you become a member of the League." 'God damn it, it is that show.' "Member of the League, HA please I'm better being a Green Lantern and not in the League that you always work for." "Sam come on lets go they're waiting I told them we would go." He said to me, giving me a stern look. He knows that if I see that look I look at it as if it was my job to do it. I sighed. "Fine, I'll go." I said admitting defeat. I could see Hal celebrating fist bumping the air and jumping like a little kid. I never met the other sidekicks, I heard from them by Hal comparing them to me, I just ignored him and at night went to the rings to fight.

"Let's go they're waiting, suit up and lets go." He told me as his uniform appears. I powered up my ring to get my uniform and we went out of the house on the way to Dc to the Hall of Justice which was supposedly the HQ for the Justice League, which I knew it was just a ruse for the public, the real one being the Watchtower. We flew at Hals top speed, my speed was faster than his and I'm stronger than many other lanterns but I was really fast when we flew. We reached Dc in 10 minutes, I saw the Hall of Justice it's huge, but Oa had bigger doors than the whole building. In the other side of the fountain I saw 8 people I knew by heart and memory since I was able to remember everything, it's called eldetic memory or something like that. I could see them, batman and robin, Green Arrow and speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad, along with Flash and Kid Flash. All of them were looking at us, waiting for us.

As we landed beside them I heard from Kid Flash. "This day keeps getting better by the second." He appeared in front of me using his speed. "Hello beautiful, I'm Kid Flash and I never knew angels flew so close to the ground." 'Oh god, don't laugh, don't laugh.' I chanted trying not to laugh at that pick up line it would be mean. "Green Lantern." I said responding he tried to approach closer to me only to be interrupted by Robin, nudging kid flash in the ribs. "Dude!" "Hey, I'm Robin, that's speedy, and Aqualad." He said motioning to them, Aqualad waved at me awkwardly and speedy only nodded at me. I waved back at Aqualad just as awkwardly. "As I've said before I'm Green Lantern, or the new Green Lantern." I was about to say something only to be interrupted by Hal.

"Sorry were late "someone" was being difficult." He said motioning to me. I just hmphed. "Nice block dude, she is like totally beautiful." Kid Flash said. "Yes ,totally beautiful is still here. Hello." I said sarcastically. Kid flash looked flustered we began rounding the fountain all walking as a group. 'I never thought of myself as beautiful, my sister always told me that. But I didn't care all I wanted was to make my sister happy and if she told me I'm beautiful then I played along, God I miss her a lot.' We reached the other end which was divided by a limit from both sides leaving enough space to walk, it felt like I was about to walk to a movie premier.

"Mommy look! a Green Lantern, she is so pretty; then that means girls can be Green Lanterns. Mommy can I be a Green Lantern?" The voice of a little girl sounded to my right. "Mom can I cut my hair like that Green Lantern? It looks so beautiful." 'My platinum blonde hair was always short up always above my shoulders so it won't get in my way when I fought.' "Dude check out that Green Lantern, she is hot." A teenager said. "Get photos of her, this has never happened another Green Lantern and she's a girl. This will go viral." We started walking, immediately flashes started to go off on my face.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow spoke. "Born that way." Replied Speedy. "I'm glad were all here." Aqualad said. "Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash said "Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today." Speedy said. "Technically I'm not a side kick, I'm a full member of the Green lanterns" Robin and kid flash looked at me curiously. "Sorry first time at the hall, I'm a little overwhelmed." Kid flash apologized. "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin said. "Well whelmed means to submerge, engulf or bury in water, so we kinda need water for that one." I said smugly. "Oh maybe that's why."  
He said looking at the 7 statues of the founders. "You look so smug in that statue." I said to Hal, He only laughed. "Yeah we were only seven then, we were called "The super friends." Don't know why we agreed to that name, none of us liked it." We approached the door with 'Personal access only.' The door opened revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado standing there. Martian Manhunter stepped out. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Green Lantern. Welcome." Kid Flash and Robin high fived, and we began walking to the door "You now have unlimited access to the Gym our footstock alley and of course our library." He said as all the heroes walked past us. "Make yourselves at home." Green arrow said. Each of us took a seat I just made myself a chair out of my ring, speedy just stood. "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day we shouldn't be long." Batman said as he walked to the other door. I knew it was a zeta tube to the Watchtower. "Recognized Batman zero two, Recognized Aquaman zero six, Recognized Flash zero four, recognized Green Arrow zero eight, recognized Martian Manhunter zero seven, recognized Green Lantern zero five, recognized Red Tornado one six." All heroes looked forward.

"That's it?! You promised us a look inside not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy said. "It's a first step, you've been granted access few other get." Aquaman said sternly. "Oh really?" Speedy said motioning to the glass window filled with bystanders taking pictures. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" He continued. "Roy you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said as he approached him. "What I need is respect." He said as he turned to the rest of us. "They're treating us like kids. Worse like sidekicks! We deserve better than this." Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin and I shared glances. "You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be "The day" step one in becoming full-fledged members of the league." "Well sure, but I thought step one was tour of the HQ." Kid Flash said "Except the Hall isn't really their real HQ." All the sidekicks and heroes looked surprised looked surprised I just raised a brow. 'God this guy is an asshole.' "I bet they haven't even told you. It's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing; an orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower." I was about to laugh at him. ' This guy needs to learn respect, to authorities bigger than him.'

"I know I know but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" Green Arrow spoke only to see Batman glare at him, Green Arrows face fell. "Or not." Aquaman took a step forward to Speedy "You are not helping your cause here son. Stand down or." "Or what? You'll send me to my room?" 'God damn this guy deserves a punch.' "And I'm not your son, I'm not even his." He said motioning at his mentor. "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." He said as he took off his cap throwing it to the ground. Robin and Kid flash looked surprised as Speedy or Red Arrow started walking past us. "Guess they're right about you four." Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad stood up I stayed there sprawled in my chair construct. "You're not ready." "Um I don't really care you know, I've been to space. So suck it up boy and learn respect to your superiors." He stood there as soon as he heard me, but kept walking. "Asshole." I muttered.

Immediately as the doors closed an alarm started going off and superman was displayed in the screens. "Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire." The big blue said, Batman moved to the screen all the heroes in tow. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to.." He was interrupted as another alarm came in. "Zatara to Justice League the Soshar of Wotan are using the amulet of Aton to block out the sun. Requesting full league response." 'He interrupted the bat, damn he's got guts.' Batman looked up to Superman. "Its a small fire local authorities have it under control." "Then Cadmus can wait." He pressed a key in the computer. "All League member randevú at Zataras' coordinates. Batman out." All heroes started moving to the zeta tube from before. While the sidekicks approached batman. "Stay put." Batman ordered. "What? But why?" Flash and Aquaman stood beside batman. "This is a league mission." Aquaman said. "You're not trained..." Flash said. "Since when?" Kid flash interrupted him. "What I meant is you aren't meant to work as part of this team." Flash said motioning to Batman and Aquaman. "There will be other missions. When you're ready." Aquaman said. "But for now. Stay. Put." Batman said glaring. "GL? Need my help there?" I asked Hal as he was waiting for Aquaman Batman and Flash. "No, kid you listen to what Batman said." "Oh well less work for me." I said as I made myself comfortable again. "Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green arrow said. "Indeed" Martian Manhunter responded, as all the heroes walked past the door that led to a zeta tube.

kid flash stomped the ground. "When were ready? How are we supposed to be ready when they treat us like sidekicks?" He said as he finished looking at Aqualad. "My mentor, my king I thought he trusted me." He said disappointment in his voice. "Trust?! They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ in space." He said motioning both hands to the sky. "What else aren't they telling us?" "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with speedy?" Both Kid Flash and Aqualad looked down. I just laughed "Are you for real?" Kid Flash asked me. His head whipping to my voice. "What? It's their job besides, I'm already a Green Lantern. I didn't took that thousand question test for nothing." I said. "Besides, they left something for the authorities and Batman has a suspicion about them" I said motioning to the computer. "That's true. What is project Cadmus?" Aqualad spoke. "Don't know but I can found out." Robin said as he moved to the computer I got up and me being laze I flew near them.

"Access denied." The computer said as Robin typed. "HA, wanna bet?" He said as he started cracking files in the computer, pressing keys. I paid attention to what he did, so he is placing code to bypass the security hmm. So that's hacking works. "How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked. "Same system as the batcave." Robin responded as he typed the last piece of code breaking the final barrier for the access to the information, pressing enter the Access denied message lit green and gave us access "Access Granted." The computer said. "Alright Project Cadmus Genetics Lab, here in DC. That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate." Robin suggested. "Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualads' voice is really hypnotic I could hear it all day. "Hey they're all about Justice." Robin said "But they said stay put." Aqualad said. "That was for the blocking out the sun thing, not for this." I said "Wait are you guys saying you're going to Cadmus. Because if you're going I'm going" Kid flashed said I smirked and landed beside Robin who was also smiling along with Kid Flash, all three of us looked at Aqualad. "Just like that we're a team on a mission." "We didn't come for a playdate." Robin said and Aqualad smiled. 'He has a handsome smile. Damn.'

We flew out of the Hall of Justice I carried Aqualad and Robin as Kid Flash ran in the street. When we reached Cadmus There was already firemen putting out the fire and police making sure no bystanders were on the way. "Stay put we will get you out" a fireman with a megaphone said. "Kid Flash run ahead NOW." I yelled at Kid Flash. He ran ahead just as an explosion threw 2 scientists in lab coats out the window. Kid flash ran up the building and caught them. Throwing both of them to the roof but the weight of both scientists made him loose speed for him to go up the building. He slipped and gripped the window were the scientist were previously thrown. "Its what's his name.. Flash boy." The fire man said. I landed beside the firemen placing down Robin and Aqualad. "Good call GL." Robin said. "Aqualad, water, fire move." I said as I made a platform of light under kid flash and another for the scientists on the roof I flew over to kid flash. "Woah nice call beautiful." Kid flash told me. "Robin give me one reason so I don't throw him out the window?" I said as I moved the second platform for the scientists to be on the ground. "How did you know?" I heard you land; the sound of water reached my ears as I saw all the fire die down and Aqualad, stand right next to us. Robin was already hacking the computer checking for files. "Good plan GL." I felt myself blush. 'God I hate hormones.' "Were here to investigate, poetic justice remember." Robin said as he kept checking files in the computer.

I started walking exploring the floor. "What is?" Aqualad said as the elevator closed. Kid Flash along with Robin to catch up to us. "This is wrong." He said as his wrist started displaying a computer screen. Showing scans of the building an the elevator. "Thought so. This is a high speed elevator, this doesn't belong in a two story building." "Neither is what I saw." Aqualad said as he moved to the door opening it by force. He looked down surprised. "And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin said. I flew into the shaft making a platform for them to stand. "Going down?" I said. "I need to say it; it's awesome to have a green lantern in this team." We were going down. "Ah crapbaskets. Robin doors now." I said as the elevator was about to ram into us. "Bypassing security aaand done." Aqualad opened the doors by force.

"Welcome to project Cadmus." Robin said, as the elevator passed behind us at a high speed. We walked a bit, only for Kid flash to start running to the hallway. "Kid wait!" Aqualad said trying not to sound to loud. "He is out of reach for me." I whispered pointing my right arm at his speeding figure. We ran to catch up to him only to see him crawl out of the way of being stumped by what I knew were genomorphs, that looked like mammoths with little people riding them. All of them ignored us. "No nothing going on here." Aqualad said as we stood there looking at them go.

We kept walking exploring the compound till we reached a door. Robin immediately began working on it to open. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Robin said. The room was filled with many glass pods filled with water each was connected to a metal tube, each creature was giving electricity. "We still need water for that Robin." I said. "This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world the real Cadmus isn't in the grid it creates its own power with these things." Kid flash said. "Must be what they're bread for."

"Even the name is a clue it comes from a Myth a creating a race by soling dragons teeth deep into the earth." Aqualad said. "And this Cadmus creates also life too." Robin said as he approached the console. "Lets find out why, these things they're called genomorphs, look at theses stats. Super strength, Claws, telepathy. These are living weapons." Robin said. "They're engineering an army." I said "But for who?" Kid Flash said. "Wait there's something else. Project Kr. Agh the files triple encrypted I cant." "Kr like the element?" I said remembering correctly what will happen. "DONT MOVE!" Someone yelled as he ran into the room, 5 creepy thing following him. "Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, And Green Lantern?" He said. "At least he got the name right." Robin said. "I know you, you're guardian a hero." Aqualad said as I walked covering Robin as he ran the decryption program. "I do my best." Guardian responded. "Then what are you doing here?" Kid flash said. "I'm chief of security you're trespassing." He said as he placed both fists on his hips. "But we can call the Justice League figure this out." He said trying to sound reasonable. "You think the league is gonna approve of you making weapons?" Kid Flash said. "Weapons? What are you... What have I?" The small genomorphs horns turned red and looked directly at Guardian. "Agh my head." He looked in pain only to look at us as the small genomorphs looked again at the front.

"Take them down hard, no mercy." He said as all the creepy crawlers started speeding past him. Robin jumped in front of us throwing a smoke bomb, all the genomorphs rushed to us. I made a fist and punched the first one to jump at me, these smoke is really annoying. Kid Flashed rushed behind me kicking one that was meant for me behind my bad. I saw Aqualad hit one only to be charged by Guardian throwing him through the floor, and crashing against a metal plate denting it. As Guardian rushed Aqualad I rushed at guardian intercept him making a bigger fist cover my own I jumped and decked him in face making him fall to the ground along with the little genomorph.  
"To the elevator follow Robin." I said as I flew toward the high speed elevator, as we reached the elevator door. I saw Aqualad run past me. I made a brick wall for the genomorphs to be delayed. "Way to be a team player Rob." Kid flash scolded Robin "Weren't you right behind me." He said as the elevator doors opened. We rushed in as my construct was broken by the overwhelming of numbers of genomorphs. I got in last the elevator doors closing behind me. "Were headed down?" Aqualad said "Dude out is up." I ignored what was about to come. "Ring power percentage." I said to my ring. "Power percentage at 45%." That's enough for a while. "This is out of control, perhaps its time we should contact the league." Aqualad said only to be stopped by the doors of the elevator to open.

"We are already here." Kid flash said as he and Robin ran ahead. Aqualad looked at me. "They're right. Come on we need to find out what is going on here." Aqualad only sighed loudly, we caught up with Robin and Kid Flash. "Which way?" Aqualad said turning towards me. "Creepy hallway one or creepy hallway two?" I said motioning to both hallways that looked like the inside of an alien. "HALT." A creature yelled in my head, he was a genomorph taller, dressed completely in white. As he took two barrels from the ground threw them at us only for them to explode as we ducked. "Robin distraction. Head to the second creepy Hallway" 'If I'm right its where Superboy is.' Robin threw birdarangs at the genomorph while the me and the others headed to the hallway. "KF, go." Aqualad said Kid flash started running ahead, only for a woman to yell. I flew past the woman on the ground as the doors were closing I made a construct of a metal rod to stop the door from closing. I flew past it, as Kid Flash, Aqualad and finally Robin passed. I dissolved the construct and the doors immediately shut.

"I disabled the door were safe." Robin said. "Were trapped." Aqualad and I replied at the same time, both of us looked at each other. "Um guys, you might wanna see this." Kid flash said as he pressed a key and the lights of the room went up to reveal a boy in a white suit inside the chamber with an all too familiar S on his chest. "You were right GL, big K little r the atomic symbol for Krypton." Kid flash said. "Robin hack." Aqualad and me said at the same time. "UH right, right. Robin said as he plugged the computer on his wrist to the computer and his program bypassing the password system.

"Weapon designation Superboy a clone grown in Sixteen weeks! from DNA acquired from superman." Robin exclaimed. "Stolen from superman." Aqualad said. "No way superman knows about this." Kid flash said. "The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty four seven." Robin said. "What about the small things up there." I said pointing to them on the screen. "Genomorph gnomes, telepathic force-feeding him an education." Robin replied. "And I can guess what else. They're making a slave out of… well superman's son." Kid flash said. "Now we contact the league." Aqualad said as he pressed his belt buckle. "This is Green Lantern, requesting assistance at project Cadmus in Dc." I said to my ring. "Message not sent. No signal." 'Stupid piece of shit, you work a lot like a phone sometimes. Even though I don't have a phone.' "No signal, were in to deep." Robin said. "Literally." Kid flash added. "This is wrong, we can't leave him like this." Kid flash said. "Set him free." I said. Robin looked expectantly. "Do it." Aqualad reaffirmed, Robin started working on his wrist computer, opening the pod of Superboy.

Superboy began moving immediately his arms but he stopped, he opened his eyes and lunged at Aqualad at incredible speeds, Superboy was above Aqualad and punched him in the face. He was stopped by Robin grabbing his head in a headlock, me making a construct to stop his left arm and Kid flash grabbing his right arm. "Were on your side." Robin said but Superboy threw kid flash though a glass container. "I don't wanna do this." Robin said throwing a smoke pellet into his mouth. Superboy got off Aqualad coughing and Aqualad kicked him in the face. Making him fly a few feet away near me; Superboy didn't looked hurt. "Bring it big guy." I said as I made an armor construct to avoid a punch that could break my arm. I punched him two times in the face, he grabbed my third punch, sucker punch me in the stomach and throw me against a wall making a dent. "Oh my ribs." I said as I tried to breathe I looked up to see Robin try to taze Superboy only for Superboy to grab the cords and pull Robin towards him, making him fall to the ground and step on his chest. "Enough." Aqualad screamed and with that I blacked out.

I groggily opened my eyes, trying to move. Only to find myself cuffed and restrained by special cuffs above my head they completely covered my hands. 'That's not good.' "Oh you're awake, good. You know it's really hard to get a Green Lantern ring. You see nobody on earth knows how it works. And thanks to you we now have one, you'll be the next development of Cadmus. Living weapons that can use light to their favor." The man said to me. I tried to make a construct to give pressure to the cuffs, only to be shocked, electricity running through me. "AAhh" I screamed. "That isn't recommended any foreign energy that is used, will shock you. So don't fight, and give us the future of weapons." He said. "God shut the fuck up, nerd." I said groaning. "You ramble to much as soon as I get out. I'm gonna punch you so hard you'll regret having me here restrained." I said.  
"Feisty." "Director Desmond you're needed in the project Kr construction for supervision." A man in a lab coat said. "Alright I'm going. You'll be a fun experiment." He said as he started to walk away. "Shut up nerd, you'll regret this." I said as he left the door closing leaving two lab coats a woman and a fat man checking notes on their computers. "You either let me out or I make sure both of you wish your parents used protection." I said which made both of them flinch. 'Oh well it's gonna be the hard way. This will hurt like a bitch.' I thought as I channeled my will into the ring. "AAHH." The electricity ran through me, the machine started to throw sparks, my body felt like it was made out of ants that were on fire. Until it stopped the cuffs broke and the machine short circuited. Both scientists ran out of the lab where I was. 'Thank god' I thought; I could barely stand but I needed to move and find, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy; he is the key to getting out.

I started limping through the facility, the electricity felt like it was still there. I felt antsy and filled with pain and energy. I was walking using the wall of whatever this rock was to use as support to walk. I don't want to use constructs to walk, I don't have much energy left in my ring and I don't know how to store my battery in the pocket dimension. I was limping and I saw him, Superboy standing there with the genome gnome on his shoulder. He looked at me, I was ready to fight. "Come on boy, I fought in worse states that these." I said pulling up my fists in front of my face only lose my balance and fall to ground. "Stay here." He told me, pulling me to wall to sit. 'Oh good a break, before shit gets real.'

Not even a minute later of my break, I heard an explosion and saw Aqualad, Kid flash, Robin and Superboy run towards me. "Hey guys, little help here?" I hated being carried, but I needed to do it if I'm going to not become a lab rat. "Aqualad carry her, KF is too fast for her, and I need both hands." Robin said. "Hop on." Aqualad said, as I climbed to his back with the help of Superboy. "We are forty two levels below ground get to the elevator." Aqualad said as we ran though the hall only for all the egg like objects in the wall start to glow and the mammoth like genomorphs blocking our way to the elevator. "Superboy make way to the elevator we need to escape." I said. "You too don't give me orders." He said sounding angry as he punched a mammoth genomorph in the face making it fall to the ground. Aqualad kid flash and Robin weaved past the Genomorphs getting to the elevator doors.

We made it to the elevator doors, Aqualad opened them. Superboy grabbed Aqualad with me in his back, and jumped Robin using his grappling hook to go upwards, along with kid flash "Grab on tight." Aqualad told me as Superboy jumped, with all the strength he could muster, we passed 20 levels, only to start falling by decreasing our speed. I reacted by making a small platform for the 3 of us. "It's like you want me to run out of power." I said. "I don't get it superman can fly. Why can't I?" He said confused. "You can't fly but you can leap high buildings still really cool." Kid flash said. "Get on, I don't know how much power I was so let's make it count." I said everyone got on and we started to fly upward. "I need to say it again; it's awesome to have a green lantern here." Only to hear the elevator descend again. "Oh come on." I said annoyed stopping in sublevel 15 "Superboy Aqualad doors." I said both of them punched the doors respectively. I threw all of us out of the platform and into the floor. The elevator passing a second after we landed, on the floor. "Fifteen, not bad at all." I said everyone got up I wasn't able to stand up, my muscles hurt to move; Aqualad quickly picked me up and began running after the others.

"Ring power percentage left." I said to my ring and in Aqualads ear as we turned left. "14% recharge required." The ring said. "Well screw you too." I said. We turned right by order of Superboy only to stop at a dead end with a vent opening. "Great direction supey are you trying to get us repoded." Kid Flash said him. "No, I don't understand." Superboy said confused. "Shut up and climb into the vent." I said

we were crawling through the vent as fast as we could my muscles were in overdrive and I knew the night wasn't over. "Great at this rate we'll never get out." Kid flash said "Shh you hear that." Superboy said. "This is our stop." I said as I motioned to the vent opening that lead to a hallway. Beside it was a stairwell that had in green "Exit." We got out of the vent and Robin began to type away at his wrist computer. "I hacked the motion sensors." He announced. "Still plenty of way between the exit and us." He said. "Yeah but I finally got room to move." Kid Flash said as he ran into the stairs, Aqualad picked me up again and we began running up the stairs. "MORE BEHIND US!" Robin said, we crossed a set of stairs. I saw the creepy crawler genomorphs fall out of the stairs above us. Superboy kicked the stairs that connected to the main stairs destroying their way to get us. We kept moving through the stairs, only that the genomorphs stopped coming at us. We reached sublevel 1 one as kid flash was picking himself of the ground, the alarm blaring at our ears, and all light were red. "Were cut off from the street." Aqualad said. "Thanks my head hadn't noticed." Kid flash said. Superboy ran at the door and punched it, not leaving even a dent. "Can't hack this fast enough." Robin said, a rumbling sound was heard behind us as 2 mammoth genomorphs appeared. "Door to the left." I said pointing at the door, immediately Robin kicked it open, forgetting about hacking the door. We all followed only to be stopped by getting surrounded by genomorphs of all types, along with guardian. "Ah crapbaskets." I said. As I climbed out of Aqualads back powering up my ring making myself glow, along with Aqualad making two swords and robin preparing his birdarangs. Immediately my eyes felt really heavy, and I lost all sense of conscience there. "Screw you psychic midgets." I said falling to the ground.

My conscience returned, we all stood up, Aqualad supporting me to stand up. "Feels like fog lifting." Guardian said. "Guardian?" Aqualad asked him. "Go, I'll deal with Desmond." He said. "I think not." He was interrupted by The same doctor who wanted me as a lab rat. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He said as he drank a vial of bright blue liquid. He fell to the floor, his clothes ripping I thought I heard bones breaking, as his size grew his skin got peeled off by the growth Desmond became a blue monster. "Oh that's gross." I said before Desmond started growling he looked at us with an evil smile. Everyone prepared to fight against him. "Everyone back" Guardian said as he charged Desmond or blockbuster now, only to be thrown against a wall and get knocked out. "So much for a hero." I said. Superboy charged blockbuster, as they traded blows Superboy was thrown to floor, he got up he jumped with both fists to punch blockbuster, only to get tackled and going through the roof of sublevel 1. "Okay that's... one way to blast through the ceiling." Robin said shooting his grappling hook. "You think the lab coat he planned that?" Kid flash said grabbing Robin. "Yeah, no." I said as I enveloped Aqualad in my energy to follow after them.

Superboy was squaring against Blockbuster punching and kicking only for blockbuster to grab him by the leg and throw him straight at Aqualad. I jumped out of the way and regrouped with Aqualad and Superboy, Kid flash and robin followed suit. I helped Aqualad get up while Robin and Kid flash helped Superboy get up. Blockbuster just smiled at us, we looked at each other and charged against him kid flash running past us and into Blockbuster, distracting him enough by passing through his legs; he looked up to see Superboy and Aqualads fist collide with his face making him lose balance, kid flash made a stool out of his body making blockbuster fall.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." He said as he got up and began running again. I stood up to face him making armor only on my arms to punch him. I got one hit before he tackled me into a pillar making a dent, and the concrete pillar to bend. I punched him again in the face when he cocked his fist, making him stagger. "Oh crapbasUGH." I got punched again by him, and making a bigger dent in the pillar; as blockbuster recoiled his fist to punch me again he was stopped by Aqualad using his water swords to make a whip to stop him from punching me again. Aqualad moved above where I was held only for blockbuster to grab him by his weapon and throw him to the ground making a spider web crack in the ground where he landed.

Blockbuster picked me up and threw me against another pillar making it making another dent in it. "Oh my ribs, that time they cracked." I said. Looking around me as Blockbuster punched Superboy straight through a pillar. 'Oh right that's how he was defeated.' "ROBIN!." I yelled as another pillar broke, he looked at me I pointed at the pillar that meant the building would come down on top of him. "That's right, KF. Get over here." Robin started explaining. "On my mark." I said. "Got it." Robin and Kid Flash responded. "KF go." I said "Got it." He said as he ran and punched blockbuster in the face grabbing his attention. "Got your nose." Kid flash said, as he provided the distraction making damage to the pillars by making blockbuster destroy them. "Sorry try again." Kid flash said only to fall by a rock hitting him in the back. "Superboy Aqualad." I said pointing at Robin. As blockbuster was about to punch Kid Flash I made a cube at his feet for him to stumble and crash into another pillar destroying it. "Thanks." He said. I made a construct of a hammer and punched the pillar Robin instructed me to, while he and Aqualad set up the trap. "Done." Robin yelled. "KF, its done. Go go go." I yelled at him. As he made blockbuster follow him to the trap. "Superboy take him down." I said as Superboy jumped and punched the distracted Blockbuster to the ground wet ground. "Aqualad, fast." I ordered as Aqualad light up his tattoos to make electricity go through the water, electrocuting Blockbuster.

"ROBIN!" I yelled "MOVE!" Robin yelled; as he detonated the charges he set. The building started to come down on top of us, all five of us ran together in the same direction. I got tackled by Aqualad and I tackled Robin immediately I constructed a shield to surround us, the whole building started to fall on top of us. My ring didn't had much power left but it was enough to the rubble to settle. The sound was deafening, until it stopped not a sound could be heard instead of our breathing, I pushed the rubble from on top of us. My shield completely cracked meaning it was about to break, good thing I'm strong. "We did it." Aqualad said between breaths. "Was there ever any doubt." Robin said high fiving kid flash only for both of them to groan. "I want pizza and a bed, 300 dollars for any of those two options." I said as I stood next to them

Superboy walked to see blockbuster knocked out and under the rubble of what was left of Cadmus's top building. "See the moon. Oh and superman. Do we keep our promises or what? Kid flash said, Superman was flying and getting closer and closer to us, behind him was, Red Tornado, Shazam or Captain Marvel before he changed his name, Martian Manhunter, Zatara as they landed on the ground in the side of the street which was above us, Superman landing completely in front of us. After Superman landed, other heroes were here; Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, HawkGirl, and Hal. 'That's not good, he looks serious. He is never this serious unless I'm in trouble. Which was about last Wednesday because I went to a ring to fight, and Friday and Saturday. Don't blame me old habits die hard.' Beside superman were the non-flyers carried by a platform made by Johns Green Lantern ring, Batman scowling, Green Arrow with his arms closed around him, Aquaman and Black Canary. John looked annoyed more than anything, Hal flew down with the rest of them and stood beside John who looked just as stoic. I know what is about to come, and I didn't like it.

Batman walked towards us behind superman as flashed appear behind him looking serious. Superman looked straight at us and Superboy walked past us standing in front of him, his costume was ripped along with gashes. He took the top part which covered the S of his chest, Superman's eyes widened. Superboy looked expectantly to be greeted with open arms. 'He is about to be disappointed, but I know I'm gonna bury myself. But screw it.' Superman just glared, Superboy' face showed confusion and anger. "Is that what I think it is?" Batman said. "He doesn't like being called an it." Kid flash said I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ugh." He responded. "I'm supermans' clone." Superboy said aloud, every hero looked at eachother confused by his statement; Batman looked at Aqualad, Robin and me. "Start talking."

We told him what happened from us getting in to being captured, escaped, to being released, to fighting blockbuster. Batman's' expression didn't falter through the explanation. "We will talk about this later." Hal said to me, as he and John made a bubble around Blockbuster and took him to Belle Reve Prison. They flew away along with hawkman, hawkgirl, and Captain Atom.

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy and me as we spoke. My body is screaming at me for rest. "Ring, power?" "2%" It responded. "Enough for getting home." I said in relief. "Dude you were awesome here, your calls to what to do were great." Robin said to me. "Smart and beautiful I like it." Kid Flash said, I laughed. "Good one, I'm not pretty." I said laughing more than I should've. "I differ." Aqualad said as I stopped laughing, my cheeks were completely warm. Superboy was looking at Superman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter talking. Martian Manhunter realized this and alerted Superman; Superman started walking towards us. Superboys arms were crossed in front of his chest, standing in front of superman. "Well... we'll figure something out for you... the league will... the league will figure something out for you. For now I... I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." He said as he turned around and was taking off. 'I hate my life.' But I need to do it. "Hey, are you really gonna leave him like this?" I don't really know what I'm doing so I'll wing it. Superman stopped. "He is a clone, yes. But he is made from something out of you. You need to know that like it or not; he is family to you. He didn't asked to be made, but now he is living free from being turned into a weapon. Now he is a person, with a will of his own. Can't you see he is looking for guidance in you?" He stood there a few seconds and took off following where Hal and the others took Blockbuster. "Cadmus will be investigated, all fifty two levels. But let's make one thing clear.." "You should've called." Flash interrupted Batman. 'Do people really interrupt batman that often?' Batman looked annoyed at flash. "And results aside. We are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." He said.

"I am sorry but we will." Aqualad said. "Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman said. "Apologies my king. But no." Aquaman looked surprised by his comment. "We did good work tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad said. "If this is your treatment about the hall the four of you..." "The five of us, and it's not." Kid flash interrupted Flash. "Batman we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?" Robin said. "Why let them tell us what to do its simple. It's simple get on board or get out of the way." Superboy said as all five of us looked directly at them "I think we can make an arrangement right? After all there are threats the league can't stop when they're out there on the obvious threats." I said trying to bargain, batman's eyes narrowed.

We left the scene after being told to use a zeta tube to mount justice the next morning. I flew to coast city landing falling onto the ground as my ring was out of energy. "Oh come on we were right there." I said to the ring as I got up. My normal clothes replacing my green lantern uniform. "Ouch my everything hurts." I said as I got up and looking for the clock I was given it read 2:13. 'Oh great, Hal is already here.' I walked the rest of the way, fumbling with my keys as I was trying to unlock the door the house. I closed the door as silent as possible, only for the lights to be turned on. "Ah crapbaskets." John and Hal were standing in the living room. "Okay if this is about the fighting last week, old habits die hard." I said trying to sound reasonable and innocent. Hal and John just glared at me. I got scolded about what I did was wrong, and how it would've been awful if I got hurt or worse, my head was pounding against my skull, my eyelids felt really heavy as john was giving an explanation about his life as a marine, and I fell asleep in the chair that was mine, each one had a chair in Hal's house, Kyle and Hal shared the sofa when Kyle visited, John took the chair on the right side of the living room while I took the one beside the sofa so I could place my feet on top of the center table so I could be more comfortable, and Guy he took the other empty seat; not my brightest moment, in my history of being scolded... actually it is, I never fell asleep during them.

"GOOD MORNING." Hal yelled as he barged into my room it was an empty room he had, so he decided to give it to me, since he still had a guest room. I groaned as I was awoken. "Go away." I said as I covered my head with the pillow. "Whoa I've never seen you act like a teenager before." He said. "Tired, body hurts, go away." I said muffled by the pillow. "Noup, get a shower you reek, after that recharge your ring and come to breakfast were going to mount justice at 7." I just groaned, and kicked the air feeling angry at my predicament. "Don't make me use the ring." As he said that I got up, he always used that by dropping a bucket of water on me when I couldn't wake up.

I showered, but as I got out I looked at myself in the mirror. "Pff yeah right, I'm not beautiful. My brows are thin, my nose is too straight, my lips really thin and my eyes are weird. Don't know what Kid Flash said, or even Aqualad but it made me feel self-conscious; something I had long forgotten to do." I said to myself checking my face up close, my body was toned from all the exercise, the only thing I had for me was that, my chest was normal size that fit my body, my but was round, but my problem was all around my light toned white skin; its filled with scars; thin lines, long lines, stab marks, and two gunshot wounds. I remember each and every one when it happened, each stab, each slash, and both gunshots, the one in my side and the one I don't have but it's in my memory. It was for all the times I fought for my sister and her future. But is there someone here that could see onto other dimensions? 'Doctor Fate is the only one that I saw him do it, I wonder why hasn't he approached me, maybe because I slipped through the cracks and went to deep space. Wait never mind, Doctor Fate is not active until Zatara takes the Helmet. The other ones are the anti-monitor and Darkside, both of which I don't like.'  
We arrived at Mount Justice at seven I had bandages bellow my Green Lantern suit since my everything hurt, my ring at full power. Hal said it was time that I stored my lantern in the pocket dimension which I never learned how to use it only for Hal to tell me to make a square in the air and use my ring as a doorknob. That is the simplest way to do it, he could call it by will to appear on his hand. I could only do it the easy way, well since it was my first time doing it a 5 minute lesson I learnt quickly enough after 3 tries that took me about a minute the other four were to practice open and close the dimension to grab the lantern battery.

Hal started moving equipment to get the station back online, I sat there for an hour, until everyone started arriving via zeta tubes. Superman kept looking at me, he looked lost in thought as he worked through the cave moving objects that looked like it could only be lifted by machinery, yet he was carrying them in one hand. Batman arrived along with the other mentors with their sidekicks. I waited in a construct in the shape of a crate to I could sit and watch everyone work. "Hey GL." Robin said to me he was dressed in civilian clothing but with the same color scheme and glasses covering his eyes. "Hey Robin, How was your scolding?" I asked casually. "Not bad, but not good. What about you?" He responded in the same tone. "Fell asleep during it." I said smiling, that made him laugh.

A few minutes later everyone else arrived, Aqualad waved at me he was dressed in a jacket and the same pants. I responded the same way. "Hey beautiful, is it just me or you get prettier each day." Kid flash said, I laughed not believing him. "Me? Yeah right. Good one Kid Flash." I said I was dressed in my casual clothing, blue jeans with green tennis shoes, a T-shirt that was like the suit of Hal, a black short jean jacket, and gloves that I never took off, since they were a present from my sister; they're black fingerless, while covering my hand up to my wrist. Along with glasses to cover my weird eyes. Superboy arrived a minute later, he nudged his head at me with a serious look as if acknowledging me I replied the same way. He was dressed in a short sleeved T-shirt with a red S of superman on his chest, he had blue jeans and black shoes, or boots, and I never knew what to call them never cared finding out about the name. After more heroes arrived we were gathered, all the sidekick stood in a line one beside another, Batman and the other heroes were looking at us., Captain Marvel, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Hawkman, Green Lantern and Aquaman looking at us. "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League, were calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together, and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training, I will deploy you on missions." Batman said. "Real missions?" Robin asked. "Yes, as Green Lantern yesterday said. "We handle the obvious threats, while there are threats we can't handle." "We will handle the obvious, there's a reason we wear this big targets on out chests." Flash interrupted Batman. "But Cadmus proves that bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman said pointing with a look to batman. "The six of you will be that team." Batman said. "Cool... wait six?" Robin asked. Batman looked behind us, we turned back to see Miss Martian, and Martian Manhunter. "Meet Martian Manhunters niece. Miss Martian." Batman presented her. She looked excited as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand. "H..Hi." She told us waving.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid flash said. "Welcome aboard, I'm kid flash, that's Robin, Green Lantern, and Aqualad." It's cool if you forget their names. I walked up in front of Kid Flash. "Ignore him he likes to joke, and welcome to the team." I said as I walked forward extending my gloved right hand to her. "I'm honored to be included." She said as Aqualad, Kid flash and Robin came closer to introduce themselves and talk to her. Superboy stood behind. "Superboy come meet Miss Martian." I said turning to him. He walked towards us not saying anything, as he stood in front of her white shirt started to change as if liquid was going up her shirt tainting it black leaving only the red X, and her cape disappearing. "I like your T-shirt." She said, he looked stoic, only for Robin to nudge him in the ribs, surprising him. Robin smiled at him making him smile. Kid flash ran beside him placing an arm on his shoulder. "Today is the day" Aqualad said I smirked.

* * *

Follow favorite and review, next chapter will be uploaded on Sunday 27.


	5. Chapter 5 Episode 3

**AN at the bottom**

 **disc ION.**

* * *

"I'm tired of Green arrow not messing up my operations personally." The man said.

We were waiting in the containers nearby to ask speedy to join us. I said why not since he has experience, and I want to punch him in the face in training its July 17 it been over a week after he left the hall of justice, but I still want to punch him in the face. Speedy ran ducking and doing acrobatics avoiding the shots of the light gun. He shot an arrow into the gun and blowing it up destroying his suit. "Do you know how much I paid for a suit my size?" The man said.

"Move in." I said to the team.

"Scorch the earth boys." The man yelled at all the thugs transporting guns took one, only for Kid Flash to knock the guns out of two on the front and Robin to shoot Birdarangs at the other ones on the back, giving his usual laugh and ominous laugh. I made an anvil and sent it to the ones near the front of the van with the guns while Aqualad made a whip with water knocking the ones in the back against the truck.

"Cover speedy, I'll go in once I see an opening." I told Aqualad, as he began running to Speedy.

The man kept throwing pieces of the floor at Speedy; he just ducked and shot explosive arrows at him. As one boulder was about to hit him Aqualad cut the boulder in half with his weapon in the form of a sword. "

The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need." Aqualad said as I flew to regroup. "For covert missions. You know spy stuff." Robin told him "And a training room. " I said, trying to sweeten the deal.

Kid flash ran up the wall of the container. "And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian, even though GL is just as pretty." Kid flash said. "Again with that."

The man growled and picked up another boulder from the ground and threw it at us, everyone ducked out of the way Aqualad took it head on and made a mace in his weapon. Speedy shot three more exploding arrows. "Ha tell arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job." The man said.

"Then what about a girl." I said as I made a gauntlet with spikes and punched him in the face. "Ah" The man fell to the ground. "That all you got?" The man taunted, at me I just pointed at speedy loading his bow.

He just opened his arms inviting the arrow to hit him. Only for the arrow to instead of explode start to make foam enveloping the man, his muffled screams sounded as the foam spread.  
I flew near the rest. "High density polyurethane foam. Nice." Kid Flash said, as speedy was walking to the maze of crates.

Aqualad and Robin were side by side, reclining against the containers. "So speedy you in?" Robin asked, Speedy just stopped.

"Pass, I'm done letting arrow and the league tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids. Your junior Justice League is a joke, something to keep you busy and in your place."

"OOHH BOO HOO, I'm too good to be a Justice League member." I said he didnt stop walking

"I don't want any part of it." He said as he disappeared in the crates. We looked at each other.

"Why do I always want to punch him in the face, every time I hear him speak?" I told everyone.

The next day I arrived at mount Justice at 9:30 to explore a bit until I found the training room. I don't know how much time passed. I made constructs while staying in my regular workout clothes which consisted of a green shirt and black pants with the same shoes I always wear. I trained against light constructs the computer made so I could train, it's what I always did, I had that job as a waitress, but now I can't work so I train to forget. The same reason I fight at the rings; beside the money I need for things.  
"GL come to the briefing room." Aqualad told me via the intercom in the cave.

I made a pipe and swung at the last construct of light from the training room. "Level 3 complete." The computer said "Stop training, end session." I said to the computer.

The session ended. I took a quick shower and got to the center of the cave where Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy were there waiting. "Hey Aqualad didn't know you were here." I said, my hair still wet from the quick shower.

"Hello to you." He told me, I smiled back, beside him was Miss Martian dressed in a pink skirt and pink jacket with a white shirt, and Superboy was in the same clothes as yesterday. "Recognized Robin B01, Recognized Kid Flash B04." The computer announced as Robin and kid flash arrived in their civilian outfits, Robin with the same glasses.  
"Did you ask him?" Robin said.

"What did he say?" Kid flash added.

"He is arriving right now." Aqualad responded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid flash said running towards what I assumed was the hangar.  
Everyone followed him Superboy stood there, I motioned for him to come as Miss Martian passed me flying. 'Why is she wearing a skirt? And flying?' "Miss Martian wait." I told her she stopped and flew up to me.

"What up GL?" she looked at me curiously.

I got close to her and whispered in her ear and explained what she did wrong. She looked at me surprised and her face turned red out of embarrassment. We walked the rest of the way to the entrance of the mountain to see it lower a piece of grass and we looked above to see Red tornado land in front of us, the wind ruffling my clothes.  
"Red Tornado." Kid Flash said.

"Is there a reason for you to intercept me outside the cave?" Red Tornado asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad said.

"Mission assignments are the batman's responsibility." Red Tornado answered.

"But it's been over a week and we…" "You'll be tested soon enough, for the time being. Simply enjoy each other's company." Red Tornado said.

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad said.

"No but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave." He said as he walked into the cave.

"Keep busy." Kid flash sounded annoyed.

"Does he think were falling for this?" Robin argued.

"Oh, Ill find out." Miss Martian said as she looked straight at red tornado narrowing her eyes. "I… I'm sorry I forgot, he's a machine inorganic. I cannot read his mind." She said.

"It's okay, you know what I'm thinking right now?" Kid Flash said.

"We all know what you're thinking now." I said nudging him in the ribs as I walked past him.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad said  
"Well Superboy and I live here so... we could play tour guides." Miss Martian said. "Okay I'm going to go train." I said making my way to the cave, not even a few steps in I got called by Kid Flash "Wait, don't you want a tour. You know Miss M could give us a tour. You, Miss M, and me we could have a private tour." I just looked at him with a deadpan look.

"She never said private." Robin said.

"Teambuilding well all go." Aqualad said I just stood there to stay at the back, I only need one glance at thing to memorize them.  
"So this would be our front door." Miss Martian began.

We visited each and every part of the mountain, from the power source to the back entrance.

"I heard this cave was reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league." Kid Flash said.

"Then why abandon it and move to the hall of justice?" Superboy asked.

"The caves secret location was compromised." Aqualad responded.

"So they traded it for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense." Superboy argued.

"If villains know the cave; we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian said worried. "The bad guys know, we know, they know about the place so they never think we would be here." Robin said taking Miss Martian's hand. I walked towards Miss Martian.

"Don't let him confuse you with his play on words. Look at the base like hiding in plane sight, literally because its a mountain." I said. "

That much more clearer." She said  
Superboy sniffed. "I smell smoke." He said

"Oh my cookies." Miss Martian said worried flying to what I assumed was the kitchen. 'Aaand she's still wearing a skirt.' As I saw her fly away. We coughed up to her only to see a tray of burnt cookies. "I was trying out Ramie Jones recipe of episode seventeen of... oh ha never mind." She said in a defeated tone.

"I'm sure they would've tasted great. They don't seem to mind." Robin said as they looked at me and Kid Flash eating the cookies. "I have a serious metabolism." He said eating a cookie.

"I'm hungry, besides food is food. You might want to add nuts or almonds they would taste better." I said trying to grab another cookie only for kid flash to take it.

"Hey that was mine." I told him I moved onto the next cookie.

"I'll make… more." She said lighting up a bit.

"It was sweet of you to make these." Aqualad said.

"Thanks Aqualad." Miss Martian responded. "Were off duty, call me Kaldur'Ann. Actually my friends call me Kaldur." Aqualad or Kaldur said.

"I'm Wally see I already trust you with my secret ID unlike mister dark glasses over here Batman's forbidden him from telling anyone's his real name." Wally said.

"Mines no secret its M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan it's an earth name and I'm on earth now." She said all looked at me.

"I'm Samantha, or Sam either of them work fine." We turned to Superboy, as he walked out.  
Megan looked directly at him "GET OUT OF MY HEAD." He yelled.

My head began pounding it was as if someone entered my thoughts and pushed them inwards excreting pressure on my skull I couldn't think. "What's wrong everyone on Mars communicates telepathically" My head began punding more.

Her voice is deafening "GET OUT OR ILL BREAK YOU." I screamed at her, powering up my ring.

"M'gann stop, things are different on earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." 'Wait if she can read thoughts she can see memories.'

"Besides the Cadmus's little genomes left a bad taste in his brain." Kid flash added, right now I'm beyond angry; she can see my pain. "JUST STAY OUT." Superboy yelled at her.

"Do it again and you will regret having psychic powers." I said storming off.

'That alien can see my pain, my memories; I'm really frustrated I need to punch something.' I punched the wall next to me, I was about to punch it again with my other hand only to be stopped by Aqualad placing a hand on my shoulder to stop from punching the wall again.  
We reached the elevator I'm still mad about Miss Martian and what she might've seen. She seemed happy. 'I need to corner her and ask her.' "This is my Martian Bioship I crossed my arms and huffed loudly, everyone walked to the bioship.

"Cute, not aerodynamic… but cute." Kid flash said,

The Bioship looks like a red egg with black stripes. "Its at rest silly, Ill wake it." She said extending her hand over to it.

The ship started to morph until it looked like a proper space ship. It looks really intimidating and cool in real life, it looked alive; not just a machine that changed shape, it looked like it was breathing. It turned swiftly and opened the door on the back making a ramp.  
"Well? Are you coming?" She said inviting us into the ship.

We looked at each other my anger tamed by my curiosity. All of us looked unsure, but we got in my curiosity getting the better of me. The ship inside was even more amazing; it looked as if it adapted, but I don't know it's well alive.  
We reached the cockpit six seats were made one for everyone.

"Strap in for launch." M'gann said as sits started to appear in the cockpit I took the seat in the middle at the front.

Only to be strapped in immediately by the ship. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." The doors of the bay opened and M'gann extended her arms and the ship extended 2 controls and we took off.

The ship flew as if the ship was like a bird, extending its wing after not flying in a long time. "This is amazing its as if its alive." I said "All the ships of Oa none are like this," I said in amazement "Incredible."

Robin said. "She sure is." Kid Flash said looking at Miss Martian. "Which I mean the ship, like all ships are she." Kid Flash said.

"Smooth." I said "Hey, you're still beautiful" "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin said.

"Dude." Kid flash said.

I reclined myself back in my seat, the anger returning, after the initial surprise.  
"I may not have psychic powers but, I know what you're both thinking. You both overreacted and you're trying to find a way to apologize." Aqualad said to us.

"Just say sorry." He said smiling.

I huffed, as we both looked at M'gann driving, I turned to the front of the ship.

"They'll come around." Robin said.

"They don't seem to like me very much." M'gann said.

"You both remember, one has super hearing and the other is standing there." Kid flash said.  
"Hey, what about showing us shapeshifting?" Robin asked.

M'gann stood up and her clothes and shape transformed into a female Robin. She twirled again shapeshifting into a female version of kid flash in full costume.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Kid flash said.

M'gann twirled again transforming into me in my green lantern suit. It was as if I was standing there, only for each of the imperfections I show in my suit, my eyes scowled at her at the remainder of my imperfections. 'Why do I feel so self-conscious? God I need to punch someone.' Robin interrupted my thoughts by clapping "Impressive, but you won't fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder, than girls." She said.  
"What about your clothes?" Kaldur said

"There organic like my ship they respond to my mental commands." She said motioning to her clothes.

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy said.  
"Can you do the phasing through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Kid flash said.

"Density shifting? No it's very advanced technique." M'gann said. "Flash can vibrate his molecules to pass right through a wall. When he tries it bloody nose." Robin said laughing.

"Dude." Kid flash complained.

"I can do this, camouflage mode." M'gann said the ship turned invisible.  
"Red Tornado to Miss Martian there is an emergency at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly." Red Tornado said to us.

"Sending you coordinates." He ended.

"Acknowledged, changing course." M'gann said piloting the ship towards the power plant

"Hmpf Red tornados keeping us busy, again." Robin scoffed.

"Well, a simple fire lead you to Superboy, we should find out what caused the alert." M'gann said.

As we arrived at the power plant which was a mess, I turned to the right to see a tornado. "I hate my life. TURN THE SHIP." I yelled looking at a tornado making its way to us, we barely evaded the tornado.  
We jumped out to see people run out the power plant, and the Tornado going inside the power plant.

"Robin are Tornadoes common in new England?" Kaldur asked.

"He ran ahead as we landed, and no they're not, Tornados are more common near east and the main states to have Tornado alerts are Alabama, Oklahoma, Iowa, Kansas and the North East of Texas." I said listing them out the top of my head as Robins laugh reached our ears. They looked at me confused.

"What I remember everything I see." I said as we all ran into the plant to see robin fighting a manlike armor with tubes running from his back to his arms, he was red with black lines. Robin crashed against a pillar and landed on the ground, Superboy landed beside Robin.  
"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough." Robin said to us.

I powered up my ring to have my uniform in my ring is crazy useful. "My apologies, you may call me Mister Twister." He said as he made tornadoes out of his hands, to stop the charging Superboy throwing him like a ragdoll to the wall where we came from.  
"KF distraction, Aqualad Miss Martian behind me Robin you're on point. Watch out for his arms that's where the tornados come from.." I said as Kid flash ran to drop kick mister twister in the chest only to be stopped by the wind and get thrown out the back.

That was what I needed; I made a giant fist with holes in it for the wind to pass through. I connected sending him a few feet back. He extended his arm and I got thrown by a tornado throwing me into a metal pillar.

"Oh my ribs." I said as I crashed into the floor, Only to look up to see Aqualad and Miss Martian get thrown back by wind.  
"I was expecting to fight against a superhero, well that green lantern is challenge otherwise I was not however expecting children." Mister Twister said.

"Were not children." Robin said throwing birdarangs and explosives at him only for them to get blown away.

"Technically were teenagers." I said.

"Objectively you are children. Have you not heard of the word supervision I find your presence here. Disturbing."

We all got up and regrouped, only for kid flash since he was out the window literally I looked at Miss Martian motioning with my eyes to the metal contraption that was above Mister Twister, and to Superboy to go up.

"Well we hate to see you disturbed, let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can." Robin said.

I motioned for Miss Martian to do it, while I flew to get close to him. 'Please Superboy follow my lead.' As the smoke of the container fell over Mister Tornado he just extended his arms and threw me back. Superboy was about to punch him in the face only to get thrown the same way as me, and land on top of me.

"Oh my ribs, again." I said as I felt Superboy weight on me, and followed by another weight to be added followed by a yelp from a woman.

"Okay that time, I heard a crack." I said.

"Indeed that was quite turbing. Thank you." Mister twister said, as he flew out of the plant.

All of us groaned as we began to stand up. I rushed out to see Wally about to crash into a wall I made a Baseball glove construct to catch him.

"I got you smooth talker." I said smirking.

"Whoa thanks."  
"I would've thought you would all learn your limitations by now." Mister Twister said. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Aqualad screamed.

"Isn't it obvious I'm waiting for a real hero." Mister Twister said.

"Read his mind, find out a weakness." I said to Miss Martian.

"But I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." She responded.

"It's okay with the bad guys." Robin said, She closed her eyes and focused.

"Nothing I'm getting nothing. Hello Megan! Mister twister is Red Tornado in disguise, he is inorganic an android. And how many android do you know that can generate tornados?" Miss Martian said.

"Red Tornado sent us here." Aqualad said "After he said we would be tested soon enough, this is his test. Something to keep us busy." Robin agreed.

"Speedy called it were a.." "Everyone SHUT. THE. HELL UP." I screamed at them as I pointed at him making a syphon lighting surrounding Mister Twister.

"Red Tornado can't do that, he can only fly when his legs aren't visible and his arms become red tornadoes when he fires them. Also that conclusion was dumb for you to play along; now SHUT UP, and fight. SINCE I WOULD RATHER NOT BE DOING THIS." I screamed.

"You thought I was Red Tornado allow me to indulge you." Mister twister said as he was surrounded by lightning and made an explosion beneath him.

"Ah crapbaskets." I said constructing a barrier to cover us from the damage, but it broke the force of the explosion was to strong, knocking us down.  
Miss Martian covered us with her ship as Mister Twister was about to shoot lighting at us again.

"I won't deny you children have power but playing hide and seek will not help me reach my objectives so stay concealed. If you confront me again I will show no mercy." 'So sassy. My god.' I sat up to see Miss Martian covering Wally's mouth with her hand. "Good thinking Miss Martian." I said to her. Superboy got up

"And that's supposed to make us think Twister was Red tornado, to lower our guard." Superboy said.

"She didn't do it on purpose." Aqualad defended her.

"It was a rookie mistake, we shouldnt have listened." Robin argued.

"You're pretty inexperience." Wally said taking his goggles off.

"Good call GL, you reacted quick." Aqualad was about to continue only to be interrupted by me.

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP. MAGGOTS." I yelled I'm pissed, really pissed, all of them arguing to defend her yet demoralizing her.  
"She thinked fast to cover us with her ship, enough for Mister Twister to ignore us and go away to do whatever his plan is. You don't make assumptions" I signaled to Aqualad "You, you may have been trained by Batman your sense of assumptions is retarded. " I told pointing at Robin

"And you two don't get carried away by the opinion of an asshole who thinks going solo and outside the law is the way to go." I told to kid flash

"Now were going to stop this guys, and then we will get pizza because I want to. NOW GET ON THE LIVING SHIP AND LETS MAKE THAT ROBOT INTO SCRAPS." I yelled at them. We all got on the ship, and we began to make a plan Miss Martian's idea, even though we called Red Tornado to help he declined saying it wouldn't be wise to interfere, as it was our battle to fight.  
Kid flash run ahead, make a distraction followed by everyone, else. We arrive to see a tornado pass through the pizza joint I saw when we passed the town, that morning. "Okay I wanted to go there, so now I will turn you to scrap." I said as I charged only to get thrown away by wind, and with that were done, each and every one got thrown every which way until Miss Martian arrived as Red Tornado.

"I was hoping you would be able to handle this, clearly you cannot." We reagrouped behind him

"But we have a plan now." Robin said.

"The subject is not up for debate."

We all went out of the fight to let them fight, kid flash was ready by placing his goggles on, I started using my ring directing it to go below the ground for my opening. As the fake Tornado was on the ground Miss Martian made herself known, my construct came out of the ground launching him to a Tornado Kid Flash made by spinning,

Superboy caught him and began punching at the suit making smoke come out of the suit, Superboy punched him launching him into the dock where Aqualad was waiting.  
Second later he got thrown into the air only for me to make a construct to restrict his movement, Miss Martian flew and uses her telekinesis to rip apart his arms so he couldn't make tornados. Robin threw explosive birdarangs, making him fall to the ground. Mister Twister began to move only to kneel in from of us, the lights of his blue eyes looking at us. Only for the chest area to open and reveal a man that looked really skinny.  
"Foul, ah I call foul." He said.

"Can I do it? I pleaded

"Sure." Miss Martian told me.

"M..mercy." The man said.

"Nah bro I'm fresh out of it." I said as I covered my fist in green energy and punched straight through his head, destroying as I made sure to destroy the right eye that I remember had cameras. Kid flash kneeled in front of the corpse of the robot grabbing the other eye.

"Cool. souvenir." He said grabbing the left green eye.

"Move away please." I said aloud. Making a bigger anvil construct and crushed him. "Now that felt good." I said aloud.

"You rocked this mission. That was awesome." Kid Flash said.

"Okay and now we go for pizza." I said sighing.

"This robot was made for you. It was made in order to turn you against us." I said as the remains of the robot pilot were on the ground.

"This is not your matter to work with. Now consider this matter closed." Red Tornado told us

"Batman, Aquaman and flash, would've jumped right in to fix things." Kid flash said. "Maybe a Heartless machine was exactly what we need." Robin said.

"Dude Harsh." Kid Flash responded.

"And inaccurate, I have a heart carbon steel alloy, I also have excellent hearing." Red Tornado turned to us.

"Right sorry I was trying to be more accurate."

"And more respectful." I said as I pulled my glasses downwards looking at him smirking.  
"Well time to go, I need to take care of some things." I said walking to the zeta tubes.

Wally, Robin and Kaldur caught up to me. "You know, Sam was right Speedy was so wrong on this." Wally said.

"This team thing." Robin said. "

Might just work out." Kaldur ended the sentence.

Superboy away from M'gann, M'gann looked relieved. We were alone in the room; I took of my glasses, and looked directly at her.  
"About what happened in the morning..."

"Don't talk. I'm not going to apologize; you're a telepath and a psychic, which means you can see my memories. If you ever do that without my permission of you going inside my head. I. will. break. you. But… I'm grateful you're on this team, and I hope we can become friends… in time. That's why I'm trusting you with this." I said taking off my necklace giving it to her, the necklace was made out of string cords black, white, red and blue.

"Why are you giving me this?" She looked clueless.

"Because I trust that you will take care of it, besides were the only two founding girls of the team." I said smiling at her.

"Why are you doing this?" She was dumbfounded.

"This is what I'm left with from what my sister left me with, so extend your hands so I can make bracelets out of this." I said as I made a construct of a pair of scissors.

I cut the necklace in three places, I know who will arrive later, and I tied the bracelet around her wrist.

"Are these friendship bracelets?" I smiled

"You can say that." I said as she tied the bracelet in my right wrist.  
As I was about to leave, Megan called to me.

"You know Sam, you shouldn't wear sunglasses, and your eyes are really pretty." I smiled remembering what my sister always told me.

"Thank you, my sister always told me that. See you tomorrow Megan, maybe I will come to cook one of these days." I said As I took the zeta tube to coast city.

"That would be lovely Samantha." Megan said excited.

"Recognized Green Lantern B 0-2" The zeta tube transported me to the secret exit of coast city an abandoned storage in an alley.' Well I ate pizza so I'm not hungry.' I called Hal saying I would stay out late with the team. I knew he knew I was going to go to an illegal fight ring. 'Old habits die hard, and I'm still not over my losing my family or only family. Now I'm just alone in this world with heroes… I miss you a lot Annette.

* * *

AN: Thanks for following 

AryaZEvans

Breezyfree

DragonsFairy24

Hamato Sakura

kidkai7508

kmardon93

waitinggamer

Thanks for following and I'm happy that you follow the story

Thanks for favoriting the story

Breezyfree

CryStorm808

TitanaDeathSong

kaylabear1

kidkai7508

kmardon93

mantle3

It's awesome that you favorite and follow and I will answer reviews or PMs enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.

Follow, favorite and review.

 **Next update**

 **Tuesday November 29 2016.**


	6. Chapter 6 Episode 4

**AN at the bottom.**

 **DISC: I O N.**

* * *

It's been two days since Mister Twister. Batman is giving us a mission. "Isla Santa Prisca this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. A strength enhancer drug sold under the street name: venom."

'I remember when someone tried to fight with it he was kicked out, since the fighting rings I go to doesn't let people with powers fight. Clean human fighting human, it gives me a sense of home, in a painful adrenaline rush kinda way.'

"Infrared heat signatures indicate that the factory is still operating in full capacity. But all shipments of venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only, observe and report. If the justice league needs to intervene it will. The plan requieres two drop zones." The screen changed to a picture of the Island signaling the two drop zones.

"So… Who's in charge?" Robin asked.

Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other. "Figure that out between you." Batman said, Robins smile grew and stayed there, the whole way to the island.

"Aproaching the dropzone A in thirty." Aqualad stood up and prepared to drop. "Remember no bright colors, and we go by codenames. Miss Martian, we stay out of sight." I told him he nodded, as he placed his suit into furtive mode.

"Ready." Aqualad said. "Bioship in camoflage mode." Miss Martian announced.

"Get us close to the sea." I said as the ship descended closer to the water.

"Good luck, Stay in contact by radio. Go now." I said as a hole opened bellow Aqualad. "Copy that." He said as he dived into the water below. A few seconds Aqualads' voice sounded in the comms. "Heat and motion sensor are patched, data is in a continuous loop, move in." Aqualad said.

"Good job Aqualad, move to drop zone B Miss Martian take us there." I said.  
Kid flash pressed his emblem making his suit change color scheme. "How cool is this?" He said checking himself out.

"Really cool." I said.

He light up as he secured his belt to the Bioships cables that were formed. "Very impressive indeed." Miss Martian said as her suit started to change from her skirt and shirt, until it was a full body black suit, along with her cape to become longer and a hood. She looked kinda smug.

"My. My is Miss Martian showing smugness?" I said mocking Miss Martian smiled at me.

"That works too." He said dreamily.

I focused on my suit, losing all the armor on my body and switching the schemes of green to black and black to a darker green.

"That's even better." Kid flash added. I felt self-conscious again I swear one day I'll tell him to stop.

"Hey supey not too late to put on the new stealth tech." Kid flash said to Superboy.

"No capes. No tights. No offense." He said crossing his arms.

"It totally works for you." Miss Martian said in a dreamy tone. 'OH god.'

"You can totally do good work in those clothes." She said giving a thumbs up.

"Moving on. And moving out Miss Martian, let's go." I said motioning for her to open the hole in the bioship again.

"Hop on." I said as I made a small platform for me and Superboy.

"I think I didn't need a line." Superboy said, as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah but creating a hole in the ground when you fall is not viable for covert operations." I told him as we landed.

"Aqualad were at Drop zone B, randevú on our position." I said in the comms.

"Copy that I'll locate you via GPS, and randevú there." He said.

"Copy that moving out." I said as we began to move through the jungle.

We came across a waterfall each taking careful steps and our paying attention to our surroundings. Robin was checking the map for the route to the factory.

"Wait did you guys hear that?" Superboy asked us.

"Uh is that a supehearing thing?" Kid Flash said

"You do have great ears." Miss Martian said I groaned.

"Okay GL what now?" "Robin, wait." I said quietly, but it was too late. Robin was out of sight.

"Man I hate it when he does that." Kid Flash complained.

"Kid Flash, Superboy switch to infrared and see if were followed or been spotted." I ordered, as we began to move down the path until we reached cover.

Kid Flash covered himself behind a trunk Superboy doing the same in a rock, Kid Flash placed his goggles on and they lit up. Superboy narrowed his eyes.  
"Got a squad up ahead." Kid flash said pointing ahead of him.

"No, two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us." Superboy corrected. immediately gunfire began. "No superhearing required now." Kid flash said.  
I froze the sound that plagued my childhood, my stomach churned and turned, I fell to my knees. 'Oh god' the sound on ears became focused on the bullets, suddenly I'm 7 years old again covering from gunfire covered by my mother. "GL?" Miss Martian said to me.  
'Get down.' I heard in my head, I began throwing up. 'God this tastes horrible.' "GL! Hey snap out of it. Sam!" That snapped me out of my thought.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. "I'm fine. We avoid clear of that fight. Meet Aqualad in the randevú point." I said wiping my mouth of vomit.

"Yeah we do that as soon as I find Rob." Kid flash said as he vaulted over his cover.

"Oh no you don't." I said making a wall, so I could stop him from blowing cover. "ough." Kid flash said as he crashed to the wall then to the ground.

"He was trained by batman he know how to handle himself don't forget that." I said as I helped Kid flash get up.

"Aqualad status?" I said wiping my mouth.

"Moving on your position." Aqualad said.  
The sound of gunfire didn't stop until could see who was shooting at whom.

"Everyone we need to move in, we need information; and for that we need to interrogate someone. So spread out and attack on my order." I said as everyone else began to spread out.

"Okay don't panic. Don't panic." I said to myself.

"Move in...Now." I ordered.

Immediately Kid Flash started punching and kicking while evading bullets. I flew out and made a construct of a mace and began swinging at anyone with a gun.

"Way to be a team player Rob." Kid flash said. "Punching people now, talk later." I reminded them as I ducked below someone trying to punch me with the rifle they had.

"So much for stealth." Aqualad said as he stopped one from getting away, by electrocuting him.

"That's the last one, and I figured if they're having guerilla warfare confrontations, it means they know about a threat happening here. An imbalance in power; besides we need information from the direct source." I said logically.

"That actually makes sense." Aqualad said. "Yeah it does. Tie them up and we move on from there." I said motioning towards the trees in a clearing nearby.

"Done." Robin said finishing the knot.

"I recognize these uniforms they're from the cult of the Kobra." Robin said.

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned if he knew a dangerous extremists were running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Aqualad said.

"Agree and since there's clearly no love loss, between the cultist and those goons. I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out." Robin said placing his fingers in his chin.

"That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Kid Flash said.

"We get it Kobra wanted super cultist mystery solved, radio bats and we'll be home in time for..." Kid Flash added.

"These cultists aren't on venom, Kobras hoarding this stuff we don't leave, not until I know why." Robin interrupted Kid flash.

"Until, you know why?" Kid flash told him.

"This team needs a leader." Robin said smugly, Aqualad looked at me uncertainty. "And the leader should be you. Dude you're a thirteen year old who ducked out on us without a word." Robin began to laugh mockingly as Kid Flash stopped talking.

"And you're mature at fifteen? You almost ran headfirst to blow our cover." Robin responded.

"GL, orders?" Aqualad asked me.

"Me?" I asked dumbfounded, immediately Kid Flash and Robin stopped.

"Yeah, you've been doing the right calls." Aqualad said, I blushed at his honesty.

"Yeah GL, you told us to listen to Miss Martian when we were gonna abandon her." He added, both Kid flash and Robin looked at me.

"That… is true." Kid flash admitted, Robin deflated.

"You're right, GL orders?" Robin asked me. Everyone looked at me, only Superboy he looked focus on his hearing. "Superboy anything you wanna share?" I asked at Superboy as he smiled at me.

A laugh began to sound in our ears. "Such clever niños, buy you only know half the story." That voice was heavily accented, I tensed, completely.

"Let me show you the rest." He said, my stomach twisted. 'Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out.' I was chanting in my head.  
"Get you into the factory... Via my secret entrance." He smiled at us.

"Miss Martian do what you always do." I told her, she knelt down in front of him. "There is a secret entrance but, he is hiding something." She said her eyes began to glow white.  
"AH AH AH chica, Bane is not that easy." Bane said.

"Agh, he is mentally reciting football scores in Español. This could take a while." She complained.

"It's easy; the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane said everyone looked at me, I sighed.

We moved through the jungle until we reached the top of a mountain, Robin began to scout.

"Robin what do you see?" I asked him. "That's a lot of product. There is a buy going down. But if Kobra is not selling to the usual suspects." Robin responded.  
"Then we need to find out who is buying it." I said.

"But we still need answers." I said we turned to Bane who moved a boulder that was covering the entrance.

"Answers are these way." His voice rough, my shoulders were completely tense. I was on edge we entered the narrow hallway Bane leading us. I'm really tense and stressed by being near that man, who had that accent I hate. I knew the rest noticed, from the beginning of this cooperation. I've already relieved both my worst fears; but it also reminded me why I'm a lantern since I'm able to overcome both fears, and keep fighting even though I wanna curl in a ball and cry.

"So el luhador is now leading us?" Kid Flash said, I made a construct of a hand and smacked him in the head. "Ow." He said. Okay I'm more on edge each step we took, Aqualad looked at me worried. I gave him a look for a 'not right now.' We reached the end Bane placed his finger in a scan and the metal door opened. We walked to a storage room. Bane opened the door Robin peaked through the door looking in all directions.

"Great all clear." He said as he took a step I grabbed him by the cape.

"What the?" Robin said.

"Hey what's your deal?" Robin said.

"Orders." I told him, we walked in the room it had pipes in three levels.  
"Go up, find a computer get the info." I said

"Kid scout for a good place to see what happens, stay out of sight and return with Robin with us." I said to both of the, both nodded.

"Good chain of commands." Bane told me.

We went into the main warehouse; we took cover by hiding behind crates. "They're packing only freshly produced venom but not the old stuff. Why?" I said.

"Freshness counts?" Miss Martian said.

"Helicopters coming." Superboy warned.

"Miss Martian, go invisible and don't get caught see who the buyer is. We communicate telepathically, link with me. No peeking you know what I told you" I said.

"Good idea." Aqualad told me.

"Move up we need better vision and these crates will be moved." I ordered as we moved to the second level on the walkway.

" _GL, I can see them, sending mental image_." Miss Martian said in my head I received the image of "Sportsmaster." I whispered "He is the buyer, now we call backup. GL to Red Tornado do you copy." I said only to receive static. "Well crapbaskets, coms jammed." I announced.

"What now we can only wait for Kid to return with Robin." "I have a better idea." Bane said jumping down, and punching two Kobra guards.

"Well screw you too." I said as all hell broke loose, gunfire began, a beast that I could see his skin ripped in places and muscles showing, passing through a window and crashing onto the walkway where we were standing destroying it by breaking it in half making us fall.

"Superboy get the big guy." I said Superboy charged the beast. I made a construct of a small wall to cover me from the gunfire and shoot beams out of my ring.

" _Miss Martian little help?_ " I thought.

" _On my Way_." She said as I saw Kobra operatives fly into walls.

" _Miss Martian find cover and link everyone up, radios jammed_." I thought.

" _Copy that._ " She said flying to cover Sportsmaster threw a javelin at her she gasped, I made as fast as I could cover a construct of a shield to cover her, just in time for the  
javelin to crash against it.

" _Everyone online?_ " She asked in our minds

"Yeah." Superboy responded.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. Safe." I thought as I reached cover my construct got destroyed as I reached cover.

" _You know it beautiful._ " Kid flash said

" _Yes._ " Aqualad told us.

" _Great, now regroup_." I thought

"Kinda busy now." Robin said.

" _Robin GET HERE NOW!_ " I yelled in my mind as loud as I could.

" _Fine._ " Robin responded.

" _Aqualad cover our backside until Robin arrives._ " I said as I shot a beam to the Kobra agents that were on the walkways.

" _We need to retreat, NOW. Kid Flash give us an exit back to the secret entrance fastest way._ " I told him as I flew following Kid Flash, to the room where we came from. Superboy was still fighting the ugly humanoid thing. I was waiting for Superboy to close the door.

" _DOOR._ " I thought as Superboy grabbed the door and closed it by force. The door closed and the mechanism locking it.

"MOVE." Aqualad said aloud, we began to run the corridor shook and the door was destroyed by the humanoid thing and the Kobra began shooting at us again. I made a construct to stop the bullets from reaching us.  
"Superboy, Aqualad. Support beams." I said both of them began punching the wooden beams, collapsing the tunnel and blocking fire with debrief. The tunnel stopped shaking I made a light for us to see.

"I can't believe this got screwed up." I said looking at my feet, a feeling of dread on my gut I was about to take off my ring but as I was stopped by Robin

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"I failed you guys, were out here, a buy is going on about an illegal drug that makes people into monsters." I told them.

"What are you talking about, we have made the mission hard for you, and you constantly restrain us from doing dumb things." Robin said.

"Hello, Megan! You've been doing awesome since the Mister Twister event." Miss Martian told me

"You're a good leader. Keep doing the same, you're doing adequately." Aqualad said. "Now, Orders?" Aqualad added.

"First things first, we can't let that shipment leave this Island. Second, we need to figure out how Cadmus and Kobra are related. And last but not least punch Bane in the face."  
I said to them as they nodded.

"But first we get out of here, come on." I told them as I began running out the tunnel. "OH and Miss Martian keep us linked. Oh and sorry for the cursing beforehand." We were stopped by Bane being at the entrance.

"Halt niños. I'm feeling explosive." He said with a detonator in hand. We looked up to see 5 charges of C4 " _To many explosives, my construct will break._ " I said to them. " _Kid Flash prepare to get to the detonator. Aqualad make him talk_ " I told them.

"You betrayed us why?" Aqualad asked Bane, that made Bane ramble about how he wanted his factory back and would kill us for the Justice league to avenge us and then he would get the island back.

" _Kid Flash on my mark. Everyone look scared or shocked_." I ordered as I made my face of shock.

"Blowing the tunnel with you inside will have.." " _GO, GO GO._ " I thought "The same result" Bane said clicking the invisible detonator.

"With what? this trigger thingy?" Kid Flash said waving the detonator in his hand as he reclined against a tree.

" _Miss Martian lift him up_." I thought as fast as I could before Bane could swing at Kid Flash.

"So we can check one out the list." Superboy said.

"Fine you punch harder than me." I said aloud crossing my arms.

"Drop him." Superboy said to Miss Martian as she dropped Bane Superboy punched Bane in the face the punch made wind ruffling my hair. _'Holy shit._ ' I thought everyone looked at me. "What? I did warn you." they kept looking at me. "Just tie bane up and we can move on." I ordered.

"Kid flash you'll move to the sides take out Kobra shooters, Superboy you'll distract the big ugly, while Aqualad gets water from the factory, remember that blockbuster got knocked out by electricity. Miss Martian, get to the helicopter and place the bombs Bane left for us, Superboy after Aqualad finds water for the big and ugly you distract sportsmaster so Miss Martian can place the bombs. Robin you'll go for the leader of Kobra, Ill dispatch along with kid flash of the cultists and join you as soon as everyone's knocked out or unconscious."

The plan went along just fine; the big ugly got electrocuted while trying to fight against Aqualad or more like getting dragged by water. Kid flash and I dispatched of all the cultists Kid Flash took a mask as souvenir. We regrouped as the helicopter where sportsmaster was getting away with, fell on top of the factory after the bombs went off. I regrouped with Robin who was fight the leader of Kobra losing badly against him.

"I'm surrounded by mosquitoes." The man said.

"Good cause this mosquito is mildly concerned over your pain." Robin said as he got off his below the feet of the leader of Kobra.

"Another time then." He said as he walked to the jungle and disappeared.

"Let him go. He will return." I said to Robin smiling.

"We picked the right guy or girl to lead." Robin said.

"And a beautiful one at that." Kid Flash added "Yeah automatically making you the right girl to explain this to batman." Robin said motioning to the factory as he laughed. "Ah crapbaskets. At least this time I didn't get punched on the ribs." I said.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for the favorite**

If I Can be

 **Also the review from.**

AryaZevans

It means a lot and thank you for reviewing, also happy that you're enjoying the story. And all green lanterns are only humans the ring gives them power but theyre still just regular people.

 **The PM from**

Artist1.

I already answered you, so enjoy the story Im sure you will enjoy what will happen next.

If you want follow, favorite and review. or dont I dont really care.

 **Next Update: Thursady december 1st 2016.**


	7. Chapter 7 Episode 5

**AN: at the bottom**

 **DISC ION.**

* * *

We spent a month and a half training with me as the leader, we debriefed this mission in august 3rd, it was nearing that time again. Kid Flash was winning against Aqualad playing holographic air hockey while he was eating a banana. "Recognized Superboy B-0-4." The computer said as Superboy walked in.

"Hey Superboy how was metropolis?" He just walked past us.  
"Ready for training anyone.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian said. She ran up to him to hug him.  
"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood. So I thought I would see how you were adjusting." He asked her, I felt a pang of jealousy. 'I see Hal everyday but I don't see him as a parent to me, not yet, more like a brother becoming a father.'

"A few bumps but I'm learning" She said Superboy was walking away. I felt really uncomfortable in this scenario so I was about to head to the gym to fight against constructs.  
"That's all I could ask." Said Martian Manhunter my chest felt really restrained.

"Stick around both of you. Class is in session." Black Canary spoke to us.  
"I consider this an honor to be your teacher I'll throw a lot at you, everything I've learned from my own mentors' agh and my own bruises." She said as she took off her jean jacket she winced as she took out her left arm since her left bicep was bandaged.  
"What happened?" Asked Miss Martian.

"The job, now combat is about controlling conflict putting the battle on your own terms only acting never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner." She announced.  
"Right here." Kid Flash said and walked forward to the center of the arena, finishing his banana and throwing it to the trash can.  
"After this I'll show you my moves." Kid Flash said, Black Canary just smirked, she threw a punch at his face, he blocked with his right arm but left his feet wide open, Black Canary crouched and swiped at his feet, taking him down.

"Ouch hurts so good." Kid flash said.

"Good block but did anyone saw what he did wrong?" She asked as she helped Kid Flash stand up.

"OH oh, he hit on teacher and got served." Robin said

"DUDE." Kid flash groaned.

"He allowed me to dictate the fight." She said.

"He left his stance open, he was slow and didn't consider attacks from the sides, or in his case from below." I said

"This is a waste of time I don't need training. With my powers the battle is always on my terms." Superboy complained.

"I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time." He said

"Smaller people will take you down, if you learned you're not unbeatable, not if, but when." Black Canary told him.

"Prove you don't need training, you'll go after him." She said to me.

Superboy walked to her and took a stance, he threw a punch at her, she dodged left and took his hand and threw him a few feet. Superboy landed on his back and he grunted. Robin laughed only for Aqualad to hit him in the ribs to stop him from laughing. Superboy got up and growled at her.  
"You're angry, good. But don't react, channel that anger into..." Superboy screamed and charged. 'Retard, he will get thrown on the ground just as fast.'  
Canary vaulted over him, throwing him off balance she crouched low and swipe kicked him making Superboy fall on the ground. He got up.

"My turn." I said powering my ring to make my outline highlight me.

"I've never seen her fight one on one." Robin said. I took the boxer stance I always used when fighting in the rings for my opponents to underestimate me. She knew I wouldn't charge and she wanted to make a point. She charged and I switched stance to the fighting style I learned in the underground of Oa, taking a low stance and extending both hands opened bot palms each finger separated. She closed in on me I punched extending my hand to her to fake out she dodged and into my trap. I kicked her she didn't expect it, she got swiped kicked by me. But she didn't fall to the floor, she placed a hand on the floor and stood in a handstand.

"You're good, nice fake out." She said, as she ran at me I switched stances to what I learned from the cute squirrel Ch'p. She vaulted trying to drop kick me, I dodged to the side. She jumped back turning to throw a punch with her right hand I blocked moving her arm to give me the opening I need. "You're done." I said as I punched her using my ring to make 7 small fists to punch where she couldn't guard. Canary faltered as she dodged, I elbowed her in the stomach making her bend by the punch knocking the air out of her. I grabbed her arm and judo flipped her over me. "ough." She groaned. As she flipped over she landed with both feet on the ground and turned to me.

"That was amazing, I've never seen that fighting style." Robins voice sounded around me.

"She does have talent." Black Canary said.  
I extended a hand to Black Canary.

"She is a good fighter, she could've won without her ring. But you fight good as if you have years of experience." She said.

"Since when do you fight kid?" She asked me.

"None of your business." I said glaring at her.

"Batman to the cave." The face of batman appeared in a hologram in front of us.

"Five hours ago a new menace attacked green arrow and black canary, the attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called reinforcements which proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." Batman said.

"Whoa one guy with the powers of the entire league." Kid Flash said.

"In the end it took eight leaguers and four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." "Who made it, T O Morrow?" Robin asked.

"Good guess Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman responded

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter told us.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead" Aqualad added

"So we all thought... or hoped." Canary responded.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized. We're sending two trucks to two separate star labs facilities, in Boston and New York, for immediate evaluation. Every  
precaution is being taken; we'll have four additional trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split in two undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks." Batman said displaying the trucks in the screen.

"Yes, road trip." Kid flash celebrated.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy said angry.

"You have something better to do?" Batman responded, while Superboy looked away, my transmitter that was given to me as a team leader started to beep I checked it and saw  
the coordinates for us to move out from.

"Coordinates received, on our way." I said as I flew towards the zeta tube. Superboy was the last to arrive with us.  
We arrived to see 5 bikes and a scooter and everyone changed to civil attire, to blend in.

"Hell no, I don't know how to drive these things." I said, as I looked at the one that had my colors.

"You mean you can defeat Black Canary in hand to hand combat and don't know how to drive?" Kid Flash said.

"Well I have a ring that can make me fly." I said as I picked up the green and black helmet. The last part of the android was being loaded.

"Everyone get in position for us to move out." I said as I got on my bike, it felt like a bicycle only to be reminded I didn't know how to ride a bicycle

"Relax these things drive themselves." Robin said.

"Yeah it's like riding a bicycle." Kid flash told me I looked unsure.

"You don't know how to drive a bicycle?" He asked.

"What did you do when you were growing up?" He asked indignantly, that struck a nerve.

"None of your business." I replied angrily, I placed my helmet on and looked straight ahead. 'That was rude, but he would never understand what I went though.'

"We split up in two teams, Kid Flash Aqualad and Miss Martian you follow truck to Boston, Robin, Superboy, and me will go after the one in New York" I said sounded upset, Kid Flash and Robin shared a look, Kid flash looked worried. Everyone got ready and took places, Batman gave the signal to move out, and we waited for the trucks to move so we could guard each one.

"Stay on comms, if anything happens alert the others, remember it's an open channel we all hear what you speak." I said warning them.  
We moved through the highway following the trucks until each truck took a different route, we stood close to the one that had the parts of the robot I knew it will get stolen, but I'm too preoccupied with having my bike to stay stable during turns. Robin was completely calm along with Superboy. 'How are they so calm in this deathtrap?' Robin's bike moved beside Superboy's as we passed beside a cornfield.

"If dislike is the opposite of like is disaster the opposite of aster? See instead of things going wrong they go right." Robin asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Aster is flower that is usually pink or purple or it's a star shaped piece that is formed during the division of animal cells." I said remembering the meaning of aster.

"How do you know this?" Robin asked.

"Eidetic memory, everything I see I remember it.

"Superboy you looked out of it what's wrong, please don't save it I'm currently trying not to fall out of this thing." I said we waited for a moment only for Superboy to answer.

"Canary I mean what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with superstrenght? Clearly she couldn't Beat Lantern." He said angry.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig, Canary learned that the hard way, same with Batman, and well… me." Robin said.

"And me, I fought men three times my size since I was 7 years old." I said he only accelerated ahead.  
"Do you think Superboy is okay? I mean I wasn't reading his mind or anything, but anger flowed off him in waves." Miss Martian's voice came through radio. 'I told them that radio channel.' I couldn't look away from the road, too focused on the bike.

"Ha surfed that way, just give him space. Me stick as close as you like." Kid Flash voice sounded in the radio, my face had a deadpan look.

"Superboy just needs time to cool off a quiet mission will give him time to cool his head." Aqualad said.

"Contact our truck is under attack." I said as green small metallic monkeys sticked to our truck.

"Same here." Aqualad said.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy said.

"Engage don't let the monkeys take the cargo." I ordered.

"Copy that." Aqualad responded.

"Finally I'm out of this metal contraption of death." I said aloud as I powered my ring making my suit form around me.

"Robot monkeys totally Ivo's twic style." Robins bike transformed in two and only getting a one wheeled bike.

"Hey switch your bike to battle mode." He said, I pressed the middle screen of the bike where the speedometer was. I felt a shift in the bike and the backside of my bike turned into a drone that was flying above me and the bike had only one wheel.

"Oh god my metal contraption of made had a baby." I said as I saw the drone start to shoot at the monkeys.

"No point." Superboy said jumping out his bike, the bike came at me and Robin.

"Oh fuck." I sad as I jumped off and flew below the drone, Robin did the same to avoid getting hit. Superboy was fighting the monkeys that came in swarms onto the truck. He punched angrily spending too much time in a single one. I landed on the truck and went to the monkeys that were crashing against the drivers windows. I made boots with spikes to be able to walk on top of the truck both drones got destroyed by monkeys landing above them and breaking them and making them crash against the ground.

"Oh thank god the baby of death died." I said taking my helmet off and using it as a projectile towards a monkey that was flying at me.  
I cleared monkey after monkey that were trying to get to the driver, kicking punching and smashing left and right. But they didn't stop, Superboy got overwhelmed I saw the monkeys flying away with him, his eyes had smoke. Then he got dropped into the highway."Superboy's down, and I'm getting overwhelmed by monkeys, and no Robin we still need water for the whelmed thing." I said as I saw the monkeys use lasers to break the top off the truck and got into it to retrieve the android part.

"Breach we got a breach. Monkeys are on the inside with the cargo." I said as I smashed a monkey with a hammer construct, Robin started using his batons to destroy monkeys, Superboy landed on the truck again and he got swarmed instantly by monkeys.  
Two monkeys made their way to the tires and shot them I couldn't do anything to stop them from shooting them, the truck started to steer and lose control. I made two hand constructs one grabbed Robin the other one destroyed the door of the driver and took him out, I flew away from the truck I felt my feet lose ground as I dissolved the spike shoe constructs and flew as fast as I could to the side of the road, I landed where Robin and the driver were, the truck flipped along with Superboy, until it came to a stop the back part blew up and the monkeys flew out of the truck with the android parts, the guards limped out one supported on the other.  
Superboy got out of the truck he got up rubbed his eyes and jumped after the monkeys. "Aqualad to GL, we lost our cargo." Aqualad said.

"Same here and we lost Superboy." I answered.

"GL to Superboy radio your position, we'll go after him." I said with a hand to my ear.

"I don't need help, don't want any." Superboy answered.

"Superboy? Superboy answers." I said in the comms. "Well F you too." I added.

"He is out of my telepathic range. This professor Ivo if he is alive seems to be two steps ahead of us." Miss Martian's voice came in the radio.

"Maybe we should contact Red Tornado." She said.

"Tornado always tells us to fight out fights and this is one of our fights. The mission can still be accomplish if we make sure the robot is dismantled." I said as I looked at a monkey remains.

"Well it's great this is our fight except for the part of us not knowing where to LOOK!" Kid flash complained.

"Robin the monkeys could track the android meaning they can trace the signal the robot emits, hack a monkey remains so we can see where the robot parts are." I said. "On it, it seems both parts are gonna reunite in... Gotham city." Robin said.

"That far south? M'gann and I won't make it anytime soon, I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out." Aqualads voice was cut off.

"Hop on, aster guy." I said making a construct of a jet.

"You know, for calling a bike a metal contraption of death, a plane is way more dangerous." He said smiling as he climbed the stairs I made.

"Yeah right, those bikes are made for you to die in one of them." I said as we took off; it took us half an hour to reach the south of Gotham, Robin got out of his civilian outfit and into his regular one.

"Hey I see you changed too." Robin said looking at Kid Flash who was beside us.  
"You kidding I feel naked in civies." Kid Flash answered shuddering.

"Robin directions?" I asked to see where the parts are headed.

"They were heading through Gotham but they veered. Wait they're at my school." Robin said.

"Directions wait, veered?" I asked.

"Yeah." Robin responded

"Ah crapbaskets." I said

"What do you mean?" Kid flash asked.

"It means it reassembled." Robin said.

"I stand corrected crapbaskets." I said following where Robin was pointing.

The school was shaking I could see debrief passing through the school the movements to fast.

"Kid Flash move in and get that idiot out of danger." I ordered referring to Superboy who I knew was fighting the android.

"Got it boss man or boss woman." He said as he ran ahead, his voice sounded in the comms.

"Head to the basketball Gym." He announced.

"Robin directions?" I said as Robin guided me to the gym. We reached the Gym to see the android punching Superboy and throwing him against a wall.

"Hey ugly." I said shooting a beam near the android.

"Accessing Martian Manhunter." The robot said making himself intangible

'Wait he would've used a construct, no Green Lantern was in the attack against the android.'

"Don't let him near me he doesn't have my powers." I said. "Robin threw birdarangs at him.

"Accessing Martian Manhunter." The android said as he became intangible again. "Accessing Red Tornado." His legs became a tornado as he neared us we all scattered away from him by the wind, crashing against walls and benches.

"Access captain atom" The android began to shoot at Kid Flash his hands dispelling energy, Kid Flash was running around the Gym.

"Access Black Canary." The androids mouth opened and made a sonic wave knocking away Kid Flash.

"Superboy wait!" But it was too late.

"Superman." The android grabbed the punch and knocked him aside.

"Plan?" Robin asked, I motioned to Ivo who was just sitting there watching. "I get you." He said throwing birdarangs "Martian Manhunter." The android destroyed Robins projectiles by using his elongated arms, knocking Robin aside and Superboy into me. "Ah my ribs." I complained.

"Superman." The android said. "AAhh" Kid Flash screams filled the Gym. "Martian Manhunter." 'Oh right, divine intervention.' I thought moving Superboy off me as I saw Robin standing there in the ground an arrow imbedded in the floor.

"Robin NOW." I said as Superboy charged at the android. "Black Canary." The android said flipping him through the Gym. "Superman." The android charged his eyes and looked at us I made a wall construct to cover us. "Can't get a clean shot." Robin said, my construct was constantly taking the damage cracking slowly.  
"Aww Yawn, Amaso was made to mimic your abilities during battle. Then what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals, except that green lantern. Which is smart enough as to not touch Amazo, so he doesn't assimilates her powers." Ivo said. "So everyone keeps saying." Superboy said.

"It makes me angry!." Superboy yelled as he jumped at Ivo, the beam subsided.

"Great he's gone ballistic again." Kid Flash said scared.

"Not really, look at his actions he's directing that anger." I said as Superboy rushed at Ivo who was running like a weasel.  
"Amazo protect your master priority alpha." Ivo said scared, as he ran away,  
"Captain atom." Amazo said shooting a beam at superboy. Two monkeys grabbed Ivo and were about to fly away, Robin rushed at Ivo dropkicking him in the back Superboy looked at me.

"Get him to phase and make sure as he reassembles his molecules place your hand in his head." I said, at Superboy.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I can't touch him, if you want to add my power to his collection." I said "Ill cover what he shoots us." I said He jumped at him.

"Superman." Amazo said stomping the ground throwing kid flash to a wall he was gonna crash headfirst into it.

"Robin, Phase him." I ordered. Superboy began to run at him.

"Martian Manhunter." Amazo phased I saw Ivo getting away, but I could catch Kid Flash. From crashing headfirst into a wall, I constructed a baseball glove and caught Kid Flash. "Superman." Amazo said as Superboy landed in from of him, his body reformed and Superboys' fist was through where his head was.  
Amazos' head exploded and Amazo halted and crashed to the floor, completely still. "DISASEMBLE HIM NOW!" I yelled at them.

"Boss woman, he has no head." Kid Flash said.

"Don't take any chances." Aqualad said, as he and Miss Martian flew into the gym Miss Martian making a bee line towards Superboy.

"Superboy are you alright?" She asked him gripping his arm to help him get up.

"I'm fine, feeling the aster." Superboy said smiling looking at us.

"I told you it's a flower, or a part made during cell division in animals... but you did great Superboy." I said looking at him.

"Hey where's Ivo?" Kid flash said.

"Sorry it was saving you from colliding headfirst to a wall or stopping him, Ivo getting away is on me. Sorry." I said.  
Everyone looked at me as I was looking at my feet, feeling like I screwed up. Superboy placed a hand on my shoulder, Kid Flash ran up beside me in a one armed hug.

"I knew you liked me Sam." He said I smiled, looking up. I was hoping they get angry but it seems I did the right decision.

"I like you when you're not nosy." I told him.

We were standing in a straight line, Batman scolding us about how our last two missions went. "A simple recon mission observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your mistakes. Until then good job, No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy but you were able to keep you partners in line, trusting them, and using their abilities. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and how you choose who leads determines character." Batman said as everyone turned their heads to me, I kept a straight face. "Great job." He said turning to me.

Now debrief on the latest mission." Batman said we all made a group with me standing at the center, Robin and kid flash to my left and Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy to my right.

"We arrived at the mountain after delivering the parts to its destinations; it was 1:05 in the morning. "The Amazo robot is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate star labs, but Ivo escaped. He originated the tech and he is more dangerous than the android." I said looking at the screens.

"Capturing the professor will be a league priority." Canary said to us.

"But your latest mission we understand you encountered... other complications." Martian Manhunter said crossing his arms in his chest looking at Superboy. "I kept looking straight ahead while I knew everyone looked at Superboy. Batman walked to us, I kept looking him in the eyes, or what I assumed were his eyes.

"Complications come with the job; your ability to handle them has impressed the League." Batman said.

"The whole. League?" Superboy sounded surprised.

"Given time yes. Kryptonians as you know have very hard heads, but sometimes green is needed." Batman said, Superboy smiled at me.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the league exists, because there's some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please if we needed help we would never get the chance to ask." Robin said taking out an arrow a green arrow with a metal tip that looked feminine it had curved tips not serrated ones. He handed it to batman who handed it to Green Arrow don't ask me how I know it but it looks feminine.

"You were following us. Babysitting you still don't trust us." Robin argued.

"We didn't follow you." Batman said as Green Arrow took an arrow which was double headed, made to pierce flesh.

"That's… not your arrow." Robin realized "But that means."

"Speedy!" Kid Flash said.

"He has our backs." Aqualad added.

"Not so fast boys." I interrupted. "Speedy uses simple spear head arrows having the bottom completely straight; he doesn't use curved ones at the bottom of the head." I said remembering the shape of his arrows.

"Sweet souvenir." Kid Flash said, taking the arrow from green arrows hand.

"But wait, if it's not speedy's and not green arrows. Then who?" Robin said his fingers in his chin, Batman and Green Arrow look at me.

"What? I've said it before. Eidetic memory I remember everything I see or read." I said. Superboy cleared his throat as he made his way to Black Canary.

"I'm ready." He said. "Good cause I'm here." Canary said.

"See you tomorrow guys I need to go do... things." I said.

"Wait I still want to fight you hand on hand." Canary said to me I smiled.

"Sorry but I can't maybe next time." I said turning towards the zeta tubes. 'Well time to remember pain.' I thought as I was going in the search of the ring. "Recognized B 0 2." The computer said. "See ya tomorrow guys." I said as I appeared in the abandoned alleyway and went to the fighting ring that today I was set to fight.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks to the new follower**

navybluebookworm, glad you decided to follow and see that you're interested in the story.

 **Thanks to the new favorite.**

Beloved Butterfly, thanks for the favorite I'm happy you've enjoyed the story.

 **Next update: Saturday December 3 2016**


	8. Chapter 8 Episode 6

**Disc ION.**

 **Serious AN at the bottom.**

* * *

"Hey GL you should come over GL, beach day is fun GL." I said aloud its august 8 and we agreed to have a beach party; I had bruises in my stomach and the right side of my ribs. I was wearing a one-piece swimsuit which was green and black on the top and completely black in the bottom.

"Hello, Megan. We should hit the beach every day." Megan said in her yellow bikini and instead of having the normal bottom she had shorts.

"First a moment of silence. For our absent comrade." Robin said.

"Poor Wally." Megan said as she looked down.

"Come on GL it's fun." Robin said, I just crossed my arm bellow my chest.

"Last one to get in the water is a rotten egg." Robin said as he ran to the water, everyone ran after him. I ran behind Miss Martian who had a donut floater.

"GL you're last." Superboy said to me.

"No fair you began running before me." I argued.

"Hey GL dodge." Kaldur said to me as a stream of water hit my whole body, leaving me completely wet.

"No fair Kaldur, no powers." I said he just laughed at me. 'He has a cute laugh.' That made me laugh along with him.

"Okay you're not playing fair. So let's go." I said powering my ring, he looked scared, I made a big box in the water and lifted. He began to run away along the water.

"Get back here, revenge is upon you." I said playfully and laughing as I chased him.

"Heads up." Super boy said as he jumped.

"Incoming." I yelled as Superboy landed beside us making a huge wave making get carried by the waves I was standing a few feet from Kaldur.

"Hey Kaldur." I said as he looked at me smiling, I pointed my finger upwards. He looked up only for the construct to disappear and be completely enveloped in water. I started laughing, as we began to water fight in the lower part of the beach, I don't know how to swim so I stayed close to the beach.

"Okay I'm hungry I didn't have breakfast, but I brought the buns you guys asked me for." I said grabbing the buns for hot dogs giving them to Robin who was cooking the sausages.

"Nice, the sausages are ready, everyone grab one." Robin said as everyone grabbed a bun and a sausage. We ate the hot dogs in silence, I can enjoy this every once in a while. But I couldn't help but be saddened, Annette never visited the beach or swim, she never learned to ride a bicycle. That's the things I regretted to never teaching her those things. I looked at my feet feeling sad.

"Hey GL don't be sad. What's bothering you?" Megan asked me.

"Please Megan it's Samantha, you know we're friends right?" I said smiling I know that will get her out of my hair.

"Come on Samantha you and me against Kaldur Megan and Superboy." Robin said as he took the volleyball ball.

"Okay I'll set the net." I said as Superboy and Kaldur placed the net since the poles were already in place.

"Megan how can you spike the ball to well, you're a natural." I said as it was my turn to serve.

"Don't know but it's really fun to play." Megan said as I served the ball.  
In the end Me and Robin won we knew how to work well with each other, we low five as Superboy and Kaldur crashed against each other on our match point. Robin and I laughed at them along with Megan.

"I'll take the sun." I said as I made a chair construct and grabbed my glasses from my pack and sat in the chair I made facing the sun trying to relax.

"Hey Samantha you wanna bury Superboy in sand?" Robin asked me with a smirk in his face as he pointed to his right hand middle finger.

"Nah you have fun I'll take the sun." I said as I reclined in the chair.

We spent the whole day in the beach, in the end I could only think of how my sister would've loved the beach swing and playing in the sand. But I could never take her to one. 'What would she think of me now? me being a Green Lantern.'

"Batman to Green Lantern. There will be a new addition to the team; you will meet the team addition at five pm. Batman out." Batman's voice came in my ring.

"Well we're getting a new member." I said as I made my way to the rest to help carry things inside.

"Awesome I wonder who He is." Megan said. We got everything to the cave and I along with Megan went to her room to change, her room was really well... Megan.

* * *

I decided to change in Megan's room since it was girls only and I needed a place to change quickly.

"I like your room it's soo... you." I said to her.

"I know, it's great." She said her clothes changed to her usual outfit mission outfit.

"That is so handy, while I need to change to my regular clothes." I said as I started undressing removing my swimsuit were girls so it's okay, but I stopped midway as I heard a gasp.

"Shit." I stood still my swimsuit was on the ground, I had bruises all over my stomach and all the scars I had over the years. I felt her hand close in on the one that was a bullet wound exit I had the pair in the front I flinched at her touch.

"What happened?" She asked worried.

"Not right now, but tonight I'll tell you. I'll tell you about me, please don't tell anyone about this." I pleaded.

"Alright Samantha. Only if you tell me later." She said to me.

"It's a promise." I said.  
We arrived at the main room of the cave where Batman Red Tornado and Green arrow were standing along with a blond girl in green suit which showed her stomach, she was wearing green pants and had a bow and a quiver. Everyone was in his suit; Miss Martian looked at me with worry.

"This is Artemis your new teammate." Batman said motioning to Artemis, she looks so smug. I walked up to her. "I'm Green Lantern, that's Robin, Aqualad, Superboy and our last teammate is gonna arrive soon I think" I told her extending my hand. She looked at me smugly, not taking my hand, I scowled and she looked smugly at me. 'Well F you to bitch.' I thought.

"Recognized Kid Flash B 0 4." The computer said as the zeta tube lit up

"THE WALL MAN IS HERE!" Wally announced as he arrived. "Now let's get this party start.." he started running toward the main room only to trip mid-way by one of the many things he was carrying. The beach ball he had was about to hit me I moved my head to the side lightly to avoid it and passed between Batman and Red Tornado. He was wearing swimsuit shorts, and many other beach stuff. I looked at Robin; I swore I told Robin to tell him to come here dressed in his suit. Robin just smirked. 'You sly dog.' I thought, as I smiled.

"…Ted." Wally finished, as he looked up his shades below his nose which had sunblock.

"Wall man huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" Artemis sounded so smug. ' What is with archers and my wish to punch them in the face.' I thought "UHH who's this?" Wally said as he stood up and walked to us motioning to Artemis. "Artemis your new teammate." She replied. "Kid Flash never heard of you.

"UH she's my new protégée." Green Arrow said as he walked up to Artemis and place a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asked sounding astonished.

"Recognized Speedy B 0 7" The computer announced as the zeta tube lit up.

"Well for starters he doesn't go by speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Speedy or Red Arrow said he changed his outfit to a red with black sleeveless jacket, and black boots. 'Okay with that I'm reminded of why I want to punch him.'

"Roy? You look…" Green Arrow said

"Replaceable." Roy answered.

"It's not like that you told me you were going solo." Green Arrow responded.

"So why waste time finding a sub. Can she even use that bow?" He said upset.

"Yes she can" Artemis said as she walked to him glaring at him.

"Who are you?!" Wally asked.

"She's my niece." "I'm her niece." Green Arrow and Artemis responded at the same time.

"Another niece?" Robin asked.

"She's not your replacement; we always wanted you on the team. We have no quota on archers." Aqualad said.

"And if we did you know who we pick." Kid flash said.

"Whatever bay watch I'm here to stay." Artemis said.

"We have no quota on archers. But you already said you don't want to be here. So you either changed your mind and want you join or you want something from us; and I don't think you changed your mind, so speak up." I said as he began to walk over to where everyone was standing.

"A doctor, named Sterling Rocket." He said.

"A nanorobotics genius at royal university in star city vanished two week ago." Robin responded displaying info about her, she is a genius she has top grades and many, many projects under way.

"Abducted two weeks ago, by the league of shadows." Red arrow said.

"Whoa you want us to rescue her from the league of shadows?" Robin asked excited. "Hardcore." Kid flash said as they fist bumped. "I already rescued her. Only one problem the shadows, already coerce her into creating a weapon." He said as he used a holographic computer to display the info about the weapon, they were bugs made to disintegrate.

"Doc calls it the fog, comprised of millions microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh. But its true purpose is theft. To eat and steal raw data and deliver the stolen intel to the shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, science and tech." Red arrow said.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah sounds like the shadows." Artemis interrupted. 'What does she know about the shadows, those are obvious aspects of any society like that. You only have Sportsmaster as your father; that doesn't make you a know it all of the criminal underworld.'

"What do you know about the shadows?" Wally asked. Artemis just smirked at him. "Who are you?!" He exclaimed.

"Wally changes into your suit, you're still in your swimming trunks." I said pointing at him.

"Roquette is working on a virus to render the fog inert." Red Arrow said.

"But if the shadows know she can do that then that means." Robin said "They'll target her; right now she's off the grid stashed in the local high school computer lab." He said.

"You left her alone?!" I exclaimed. "She's safe for now." He answered plainly.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Green Arrow said.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégée?" Red Arrow asked, Batman stopped Green Arrow by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You brought this to the team. It's their mission. Which means it's hers now too." Green Arrow said pointing at us.

"Pshh, then my job heres done." Red Arrow said as he left to the zeta tubes. "Recognized speedy." The computer said. "That's Red Arro update." He said as the zeta tube powered up.  
Wally and Artemis looked at each other uncertainty.

"Wally suit now." I said he realized he's still in his swimming trunks.

"We leave in 2 minutes, Miss Martian prepare the bioship. The doctor is alone right now we move fast now. Artemis follow us to the ship." I said everyone listened to me as we walked to the bioship.

"What did he meant by out of the grid." Superboy asked.

"It means she can't be tracked by a GPS signal." Robin said.

"Meaning she isn't using the internet." I added, we boarded the ship and kid flash caught up with us.

"GL here, team moving out." I said to the comms.

"Copy that. Batman out." Batman responded. We took off as the hangar opened. I took a seat as I made a construct of the school; I remember every part of the school in the picture Red Arrow showed us.

"So what's the plan?" Artemis said as she looked expectantly at Aqualad

"Bosswoman?" Kid Flash said to me.

"Wait you?" Artemis said.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" I said to her glaring at her, her face looked like she had screwed up big time.

"No, no, not at all." She said.

"Alright here's the plan. Miss Martian Superboy, Artemis, are on perimeter duty. Superboy your ears are our ears." I said he nodded at me.

"Aqualad, kid flash, Robin and me will be in charge of the area inside the school. Aqualad you and me will be with the doctor. As soon as she says she can track the fog, Robin and Superboy will move out in the bioship." I looked at everyone.

"Like the plan." Robin said.

"Artemis? Problem?" I said.

"No, great plan."

Were arrived and took positions. "Miss Martian link us up. Don't want the league of shadows on our comms." I thought to Miss Martian 'It became pleasant to be connected to her. It's the ultimate private conversation.'

" _Alright Sam...Everyone online?_ " Miss Martian's said, it felt like an open skype call just with a lot more background noise.

" _Agh this is weird._ " Artemis said in her head her voice having small eco; she was looking at her hands. We all sat in the computer lab of the local school, except for Miss Martian and Superboy standing in the roof of the school.

" _And distracting, coding a distributive algorithm virus in a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen thinking in my skull._ " Doctor Roquette complained as she typed.

" _Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you?_ " Kid flash said as he ate a snack bar.

" _Pot, Kettle. Have you met?_ " Artemis said to Kid Flash motioning with her hands.

" _Hey I do not need attitude from the newbie who rode Red Arrow of the team._ " Kid Flash complained. "That is so not on me." Artemis said as standing from the desk and  
crossing her arms looking away.

" _Fate of the world at stake?_ " Doctor Roquette complained.

" _I hate my life, both of you go to your stations. Artemis go patrol the perimeter Kid Flash go around the school you're too loud chewing and it's getting on my nerves."_ I said to both of them.

" _Good idea._ " Aqualad said as she stood up and walked out the door.

" _What is with archers and attitudes. I swear I need to punch someone._ " I thought forgetting were mentally linked. Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin looked at me and took a step back.

"Give her some slack; it was her arrow that saved your but in that fight against Amazo." Robin said.

" _What? No that was Speedy's I mean Red Arrow's arrow_." He said.

" _Not so much, GL said it was her arrow._ " Robin responded.

" _Still not giving her the satisfaction._ " Kid flash said

" _You know I can still hear you right guys_?" Artemis said.

" _Aghh_." Kid Flash said.

" _I stand by what I said_." I said in my head.

" _I couldn't get the justice league_." Doctor Roquette said as she grabbed the bridge of her nose.

" _The virus is won't be of much use unless we track the weapon. Can you track it?_ " Aqualad said.

" _My utility fog is not a weapon it's science. Brilliant science. Of course I can track it, but I need to go online. But might as well rent a billboard with the word "assassinate me." on bright neon."_ Roquette complained.  
I moved to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, Kid Flash ran out the room since he didn't obeyed my order.

" _We will protect you."_ I said to her she relaxed and press enter for the algorithm to run, I read in my mind the code appearing, trying to understand the code, and followed along the code as it was being executed

" _Umm GL you think too fast, don't do that."_ Kid Flash said in my head.

" _Yeah, we all can hear you think_." Superboy said to me.

" _Oh, sorry_." I said to everyone.

" _How can you think so fast I can't think that fast?_ " Doctor Roquette looked at me.

" _OH OH I enjoy this part. GL what was written in the line 15, 100 and 307?"_ Robin asked me my mind looked everywhere for the answer.

" _void parenthesis int rightleg. Parenthesis, int iScanner dot and coma, and while parenthesis i less than or equal to 360_." I said out the top of my head.

" _GL that's amazing you're smart, crazy smart. You ought to be on the top of the class or even the state."_ Robin said.

" _Yeah school right... Shit they can hear me_." I said.

" _Tracking fog now."_ Roquette told us.

" _Landing on Philadelphia._ " She said.

" _Robin and Superboy prepare to move out. Miss Martian prepare the ship."_ I said " _Mmm that boy_." Artemis voice sounded in my head.

" _Huh_?" I responded

" _He can hear you we can all hear you._ " Miss Martian said.

" _I know."_ Artemis voice sounded sultry.  
 _  
"Oh god. Focus."_ I said as Robin jumped out the window and into the back of the school.

" _Ready_." Miss Martian announced.

" _Moving out."_ Robin said as the ship took off disconnecting from the mental skype call.

"You embarrassed Superboy." Miss Martian said sounding jealous

" _Didn't hear him say that."_ Artemis responded,

" _Focus. We went online they're on their way here_."

" _Must you challenge everyone?"_ Miss Martian asked her.

" _Where I come from, that's how you survive_." Artemis said.

"Where you come from, ain't got anything like where I come from, even before I was a GL still aint got anything where I come from." I said, as that struck a nerve, during this state I learned to think in a second plane so I didn't disturb anyone by my thinking, since I thought on multiple levels I found that the second plane a safe place to think.

' 'I know Cheshire's here. Okay I need to move obvious trying to be oblivious so Aqualad to jump in the way. ' ' I moved beside Roquette. The door opened a little that was my queue; Aqualad pushed me out the way and received the shurikens.

"DOCTOR GET DOWN." I yelled at her; using a construct to push her out the way of the second projectiles that got thrown.

"That had to hurt ." Cheshire said

"Atlantean skin is quite dense." Aqualad said as he clashed sword with her.

"And my shuriken quite poisonous." Cheshire said.

"Miss Martian, Kid, Artemis were under attack move to the lab Ill cover the doctor." I said mentally.

"On our way." Artemis said Aqualad got thrown to the floor; I tried to join only for her to throw shurikens at me which bounced of the energy that surrounded me. Aqualad evaded slashes when Cheshire was on top of him, Cheshire saw the opportunity and threw one of her Sais at Roquette. I made a wall construct for the Sai to be thrown away stopping the Sai completely. Roquette yelped as the Sai bounced of the green surface.

"Almost." Cheshire said as she stood up, Aqualad reformed his sword.

"Poison slowing you down?" Cheshire asked him

"Jellyfish toxin largely immune." He said as he was head-butted.

"Largely?" She said lifting her Sai. Facing Cheshire in real life is like fighting a spirit, she moves in only one way... deadly. I'm a street fighter but she, she fights to kill. I made construct to cover Roquette completely in a box.

"AH" Cheshire screamed, as her Sai landed in the ground.

"Don't. Move." Artemis said, as pointing her bow at Cheshire.

"This is getting interesting." Cheshire said as she took out a sword. Artemis began shooting at her Cheshire cut and blocked each arrow that Artemis shot at her.

"What are you doing?" Roquette told me.

"Protecting you so shut the hell up." I lifted my ring at Cheshire's back, Kid flash and Miss Martian barged through the door.

"Maybe a little to interesting." Cheshire said Artemis shot at her as she spoke. Kid Flash charged to tackle her, only for a flash bomb to go off at her feet blinding all of us.

"Gone." Kid flash said.

"She's getting away. You're letting her get away." Roquette said angrily inside the box I made around her

"This is all your fault. You were on perimeter. How did that shadow get in?" Kid flash said to Artemis as she glared at him.

"That is not fair I was outside too." Miss Martian said.

"Outside being distracted by her. Besides I can't be mad at you." Kid flash said " _Besides you saved me from drowning._ " He added in his mind Miss Martian crossed her arms "We heard that." Everyone spoke.

"Dang it." He said aloud. ' 'That was on purpose.' '

"Um get me out of here." Roquette told me touching the construct from the inside. "Don't worry I didn't do half as well on my first battle, and I know you haven't been Arrows sidekick for very long." Miss Martian said to Artemis.

"Focus, god you're giving me a headache. Since I'm currently thinking in 3 different planes and you talking is making it harder. We need to move, the league of shadows can and will be back with reinforcements."

"Robin to GL, were over Philadelphia we've located the shadows next target. Star Labs were too late. It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The fog decimated it. This is bad star Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?" Robin said

"We need to find the fog again, were moving the doctor. Standby" I said in the comms

"We need to get the doctor a not potato computer." I said.

"Plan?" Aqualad asked me.

"Miss Martian disconnect me until I give you the signal unless you want a headache." I said to her.

"Wait, we need to hear how you think of the plan." Aqualad told me. "Okay, just a heads up I'm moving my three current planes to the front." I said.

"Oh man you weren't kidding, you think as fast as I move." Kid flash said. "That's a logical plan, and you think way too fast than the rest of us." Aqualad said to me.

"Yeah you have a genius level intellect. How many planes can you think at?" Roquette asked me.

"I don't know around ten? Don't know never tried." I said shrugging

"Fog Located." Roquette said

"Robin, Superboy its heading to Gotham, stop it from civilian casualties." I said in the comm

" _Aqualad, set the trap Artemis, Kid Flash stop it. I can hear you glaring._ " I told everyone. "Miss Martian stay in camouflage mode and do a sweep of the area, GL check the docks, look for movement." Aqualad said.

"They're going in, moving to the doctor." Aqualad said.

" _Moving into the cafe_." I said making my way to the doctor flying below the docs to the cyber cafe. I floated onto the cafe Aqualad opened the door for me.

"Nicely planned." Aqualad said.

"Am I good or am I good?" I said.

"You're great." Aqualad said seriously at me.

"Yeah actually you are. Also almost done." Roquette said at me as she typed furiously at the computer.

"I'm sorry doc but I'm gonna encase you in a box so you won't get attacked so control your breathing." I said

"Cheshire moving on your position on pursuit." Artemis said in the comms.

"You are not the so not the boss of me." Kid flash said in the comms.

"Artemis intercept, stall her. Doctor work faster." I said to the doctor making another construct bigger taking a layer so there could be more air for her.

"She's on the roof." Aqualad said taking out his weapons making swords. A ball got thrown into the room, smoke started to flow in to the room I knew Cheshire was in the vents. But there are three openings; I turned to see three darts get thrown at Aqualad. "Let's test the limit of your jellyfish immunity shall we?" Cheshire said as Aqualad charged at her, she dispatched him in two swift movement making Aqualad fall to the ground unconscious.

"There limit tested." She said.

"Now Green Lantern, I always wanted to fight a Green Lantern." She said.

"Well lucky for you I'm about to F you up." I said, making a clone of her with Sais.

"Oh fun." She said twirling her Sais.  
My construct fought against her I was able to fight against her, hand to hand the clone had some of her moves, and some of my own.

"Well I'm good." She said, said as my construct attacked her, imitating her moves. From what I've seen, my construct had unlimited ammo and was steel solid, so her attacks weren't making damage.

"Done." The doctor said.

"So you finished the virus eliminating the reason for your elimination. But not the entertainment value. " Cheshire said to me and the doctor.

"Lucky for you my orders are clear. You live to program another day, after all doctor… the shadows may find another use for you." Cheshire said looking at us.

"And you, you're good." Cheshire said to me.

"Wait." I said making my construct attack her, only for Cheshire to throw a flash bomb and disappear.

"She got away." I said dissolving both constructs, I ran at Aqualad to help him and taking out the darts from his chest and making him rest against the wall.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Roquette asked me. I touched his face with care trying to make him to wake up.

"I'm sorry Aqualad." I said as I began to remove the darts from his chest.

"He's out cold." I felt myself blush as I took touched his muscles, and took out the darts. I took his temperature trying to see if he had fever.

"The infiltrators have been outfiltrated." Robin said in the comms. I was about to retort but, I was interrupted by explosions outside the store. I moved to the door to hear what they talked about.

"I suppose now you bring me to justice, let your friends interrogate me. I wonder if your position is secure enough for you to survive them learning everything I know." Cheshire said.

"That's what I thought." She added.

"So like the Cheshire cat I'll disappear." She said as smoke spread in the street.

I moved to towards Aqualad who was waking up.

"You okay big guy?" I asked as Roquette helped him out of the cafe.

"Yeah." He answered panting. "Artemis where's the assassin?" I asked her

"Sh.. she ... she got away." She responded Kid flash arrived along with Miss Martian along with the mercenaries that helped Cheshire were tied and unconcious.

"From you? Big surprise! Notice we got ours." He said motioning to the mercenaries. Artemis was walking away looking at her feet

"Cool souvenir." Kid Flash said as he picked his mask.

"Her mask?" I said "You saw her face?" Aqualad asked Artemis.

"It was dark." I couldn't see her.

"It's okay, Robin and Superboy stopped the fog, and Roquette is alive and safe. Thanks to you giving enough time by distracting Cheshire, giving enough time for me to reinforce my constructs, and for her to complete the virus. Welcome to the team." I said extending my hand and walking to her. She shook my hand, and smiled.

"I always wanted another sister, here on earth I mean, well I have GL and twelve back on mars but trust me it's not the same." Miss Martian said to Artemis.

"I wouldn't know. But thanks" Artemis responded smiling at her. Megan and I elbowed Kid Flash in the ribs from both sides "Ow, yeah welcome." He said as Artemis extended her hand to shake with Kid Flash, he took it and shook it.

"You did well in this mission. You were in expendable in the mission, welcome to the team." Aqualad said smiling at her and shaking her hand.

"Yoh Robin, come pick us up so we can deliver the doctor to a safe location. I'll make a construct to take everyone with us and deliver the mercenaries to authorities." I said in the comms.

"Copy that we will locate you by GPS, meet you there." "Oh and by the way outfiltrated or outfiltraitors doesn't exist the closest thing to an antonym to inflitrators is sealer." I said in the comms everyone laughed at my correction.

"But it sounds cool though." He argued.

"It does. GL out. Now everyone get in." I said making a plane that looked exactly like the bioship.

"Oh this is cool." Artemis said.

"I like the detail." Miss Martian said. "I try." 'If the bioship is alive, then that means it feels. So logically it means it can feel sad, happy, among emotions. So it can get sick and...'

"Umm GL were still linked." Kid flash said rubbing his temples; I looked around to see everyone doing the same.

"Miss Martian I think we can cut off the mental communications." I said aloud.

"Hello, Megan. That's right."  
We delivered the mercenaries to the police, along with doctor Roquette to a safe location and away from the shadows. We arrived at the mountain in the bioship the one that Megan controlled.

"Well today was a good day." I said stretching myself and powering down my ring to have my normal clothes. "I got a tan and enjoyed the sun, a god fight and you now know how I make the plans during missions. Oh and on august eighteen to august nineteen you won't see me." I said looking at Wally, he had a dreamy expression.

"I'm sorry I got lost in your eyes, which are really pretty." He said looking at my eyes. "Wait you guys heard how she makes a plan in her head? Ah man I missed it." Robin said.

"Rob you don't want to be there when she makes them, it gives you a headache. Too much information at once." Kid flash said to Robin

"Why are you not coming those two days?" Aqualad asked me. "None of your business." I told everyone walked to the zeta tubes. I stopped reclining to the door of the Hangar, Artemis was the last one to walk. I gave a look to Megan saying to go ahead, with my eyes.

"Artemis stay behind, Wally I'll give you the pep talk tomorrow." I said yelling the last part to Wally.

"OKAY!" he said, Artemis tensed as she stood in front of me

"What's up?" She asked me I placed my hand in a palm in front of me, signaling for her to stop. I made a construct of two walls covering the exit of any sound for Superboy to not hear. She took a defensive stance.

"I heard what Cheshire said; you sounded too familiar with her. But know one thing..." I said placing my hand into my left pocket.

"I don't know what you were talking about." She said looking in all directions as if she was about to run away, her hand tensing in her hand.

"I trust you." I said showing her the piece of string that was the collar I cut for Megan. "What?" She said sounding confused.

"I don't care where you came from or what you did to get here, just know this I trust you with one of my most priced positions to ever exist. This string guard it with your life." I said to her as I wrapped it in her wrist.

"Why? I'm new to the team." She asked me.

"Yeah but know this. Friends are the family you choose and with this you become part of my family. Welcome to the family." I told her lowering down the construct. "Thanks." she said as she smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Before you go. I made a promise to Megan. You coming?" I said to her.

"Yeah." She responded.

I told both Megan and Artemis about my past. I didn't cry. Both of them looked astonished to say the least at my story. Megan looked sad and Artemis cried after hearing what happened in my life. But it felt good to be able to lift this weight off my shoulders. This fear of failing, how each time I said non your business tore me inside. But it felt nice to finally tell my story, saying how much I missed my sister why I had bruises and scars. But I'm finally accepted and I have friends, and family.

* * *

 **Serious AN.**

 **So, I didn't update in 5 days XCOM 2 got in the way, but I have up to episode 15 of the series and I'm currently working on the aftermath of season 1 setting up for season 2. Guest whoever you are, this story is inspired by "Green light means go." By SakuraPhoenix13 I PMed her and asked to adopt her story and after 3 weeks she hasn't answered and so I adopted the story and I'm currently developing it and taking a turn of my own. So yeah this is the "continuation" of Green Light Means Go only with a more realistic tone as the story written by her doesn't have a tone where the character was depicted. By any means this is official after all its fanfiction. I dont mean to debunk the story written by her and I'm not doing this to steal the story, this story has a surprise later on. But if you don't like the story then don't read it; there's literally no need to throw shit at people who're writing this for fun.**

 **No new followers**

 **No new favorites**

 **If you like the story follow, favorite and review.**


	9. Chapter 9 Filler and Episode 7

**Disc: ION**

 **Serious AN at the bottom.**

* * *

I limped through the streets to the nearest zeta tube I knew coast city had one around here somewhere. But I returned in the need to feel pain, to forget, only to get my ass handed to me in a basket. To say I'm not okay is an understatement. Yesterday was the anniversary of my death, when I left my sister and became a Green Lantern, the day I lost my life and my everything, it's the one of the 2 days I can't use my ring, I need to feel pain to remind me of my failures how I failed to keep my sister happy; to try and feel how she feels. Everything hurt I fought the entire day yesterday, slept on my old alley, and returned to fight.

Everything hurts and I need medical help so my other idea was the cave finally it's here. I opened the doorway that was in coast city it was near the green lantern memorial park where they commemorate heroes flash has one in central city, Hal has one in central city; the alley near the park has a hidden zeta tube inside an out of order soda machine, on the side it opened by biometric scan.

"Recognized Green Lantern B 0 2." The computer said as it scanned me.

"Mount. Justice." I groaned in pain, I felt myself being transported as I was enveloped by light and lost my balance and fell to the ground. 'God that hurt.'

"Hey Sam, what's ..." Megan's voice, only to be cut short by her scream actually. I tried to stand up only to fail miserably. I groaned as everything hurt, I'm from head to toe with bruises and blood, my blood mainly. My body in so much pain and too tired to stand but I was using sheer will power to try to stand until I was able to get on my feet. 'Did standing always cost so much energy?' Artemis was beside me helping me stand placing herself to carry me in one arm and began dragging me, my feet couldn't move out of pain.

"What did we told you about doing this?" She said to me.

"Don't remember."

"That's a lie!" Megan told me she sounded angry.

"Don't care med bay, now." I groaned out speaking, Kaldur took Artemis's place and began to carry me in one arm.

"Thanks Kaldur." I said as he dragged me, my feet not responding to my commands, a shirtless Superboy helped me get dragged doing the same Kaldur but my other side.

"This isn't the first time you come here like that. You have to tell us how you get in this state" Kaldur asked.

"It's the. Second time." I said gasping for air, my breath trying to return to me as we reached Megan's room both placed me down on the edge of her bed.

"And as I've said before none of your business." I said as Robin gave me a piece of frozen meat.

"You know purple doesn't suit you right? That's why green is in your name." Artemis spoke as Megan made her way towards me with bandages and the first aid kit; she took out alcohol and cotton I immediately made a swipe attempt at the bottle only to fail miserably to taking it from her hands.

"No alcohol. Deadly allergic to it." I said catching my breath. Megan grabbed the oxygenated water bottle from the first aid kit.

"Wait seriously, you're allergic to alcohol. That's really weird." Wally said.

"It's called alcohol intolerance it produces vomit, extreme nausea and my heart would go into overdrive trying to get it out of my system." I said as Megan was pouring the water on my cuts, to which I hissed at.

"Lift your shirt; I need to check for injuries, on your ribs." Artemis told me 'So bossy.'

"Aren't you gonna move. Boys. Out." Artemis ordered and the boys cleared the room leaved as I tried to take my shirt off but failed miserably it took help from Artemis and Megan to take it off and a lot of pain as I moved.

"We told you to not fight in those rings." Megan said

"But I need the money." I told her.

"That's a lie and you know it, Hal provides everything for you."

"Fine… it's that time of the year." I said in defeat.

"Oh no." Artemis gasped.

"You don't need to fight to remember." Megan said.

"Your whole stomach is completely purple. My god you took a beating, I can see at least 6 bruised ribs, we need to treat those, and your right shoulder is covered in bruises." Artemis told me as she examined my body, I would be embarrassed but I every time I moved the pain numbed me.

"This pain, it never goes away. Those rings remind me of my constant fight for my sister and her future only for it to be taken away. It was her birthday you know, and she and Pops didn't even deserve it. Pops and I had a surprise for her, I went to the store for candles and return to find my whole world, my whole reason to live, to fight… gone. Only the voice of that man is all I remember of him. He wanted the money of the register, earl gave it to him, yet he still shot them both. God I miss them so much, I deserve this pain, this cuts, and this scars as reminder of my failure." I said as tears started flowing, I haven't cried in years this is my first time crying out of pain out of that loss.

"That is not true and you know it." Artemis told me.

"You need to remember it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known that would happen." Megan reassured me.

"It's my fault you know it if I hadn't ask for that doll mom would be here. My life would be better, it would be happier." I said as tears ran down my face.

"Willpower decreasing." The ring reminded me of me being a failure. I took it off and threw it as far away as I could ignoring the pain in my arms. I felt like a failure and gave up… any strength I had, left me. I fell on the ground, and curled into to a ball and sobbed. My sister she was my all, my everything. I made sure she would be happy, that I would make her life easier by giving away mine.

That she will be happy and she would never suffer what I suffered through. But failed miserably, I left her, I failed her, I almost killed her. Why did I get a second chance, why did I fight? It's my entire fault. If that birthday I hadn't asked for anything she would've never died, we would be happy… now she's alone and she has no one to turn to, I failed her.

The door opened. I didn't care if they saw me, I deserved to be judged. I'm no leader, I'm nobody. Even my ring told me I was, what I always knew… a failure.

"Hey Sam." It was Megan's voice was soft but I kept crying my heart out I felt arms wrap around me I flinched from the contact.

"Stay out of this room!" I heard Artemis yell, I felt another pair of arms around me. It felt warm it reminded me of those times Annette hugged me when she cried. That made me cry harder; all the pain I had saved from years, came crashing out.

"I miss you Annie, I'm sorry I couldn't save you I'm so sorry. If only I hadn't been greedy, if I hadn't asked for that doll Mom would be here… I'm a failure… I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry Annie. Why did I fail you?" The hug tightened. I don't know how much time I cried, but I fell asleep while crying I don't know for how long I did that. I woke up and saw I was on the bed not on the floor; and the room was empty, I had a black T-shirt with a red S, too big to be mine, and my bloodstained shirt was nowhere in sight. My eyes were sore and swollen from not crying, I felt like crap both literally and figuratively.

I walked out of Megan's room limping. I walked into the living room to see all my teammates. No, friends. Looking at me with uncertain looks.

I decided to walk back into Megan's room.

"Sam, you know you need to tell us." Superboy said to me.

"You can be team leader I don't care. I'm a failure, as a person. I quit, you may wanna..." I paused and began to limp towards the nearest zeta tube which was across the hallway. "Keep the ring. It already reminded me of the failure I am." I said limping to the hallway only to bump my head into Wally's chest who stood in front of me blocking my way.

"You're not a failure, you're a great leader, you can't give up that easily for god's sake you're a green lantern; show courage. You use literal willpower to fight. And you say you're a failure? No missions have failed. Yet here you are sulking." Wally told me, I sniffed.

"You're our team leader; you earned that by doing what was right. You're our leader and I don't accept you quitting this team." Kaldur said.

"Neither do I." Superboy said.

"Tell them what happened. Its time." Megan told me, I sighed. I returned to the living room where everyone was sitting my ring on top of the furniture that had the TV. I took a seat in the empty place of the couch.

"Well I was a normal girl; I was celebrating my 7th birthday. I along with my sister and mother spent the whole day at the park playing normal kid games, dumb kid games. That was my fault I told my mother I didn't want anything for my birthday she said that I spoke nonsense. She was the kindest person to ever live, she gave up food her food for me and my sister to eat, me and my sister were geniuses both of us had eidetic memory. She always smiled at me even when she knew I didn't mean things. I remember one time I smiled with a fake smile, she saw right through me and she still smiled the same at me." That is of my best memories, yet it hurt. 'I hate my memory.'

"After playing the entire day, we went to a local pizza shop, and when we were returning she decided to… surprise me, we didn't take a cab or the bus my mom decided to walk home but it was because she wanted to buy me a doll I asked for a few months back so she took us to a toy store that was a long way from my home but near the pizza place… we spent exactly 15 and 36 seconds in that line waiting to pay for that fucking doll." My eyes began to water and my chest constricted.

"We were walking home when gunshots started to sound around us, my mother threw me and my sister to the ground she got shot in the stomach and bled out with my hands on her wound trying to keep her with me, but failed miserably… I miss her so much. And it's my entire fault. If I had asked for something that day, we would've gotten that doll and that would've been it. But…" A sob escaped my throat, and tears began to stream down my face.

"I never once cried about her death, this is actually my first time crying." I said as I sniffed.

"It's not your fault, you need to know this; don't blame yourself for something you can't control. That wasn't your fault; it was those people that shot at her." Robin told me, as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I flinched but calmed as the hand began to move on my back making small comforting circles.

"After that, we lived with our aunt for 10 months, she was nice but she was always weird around us. She and my mother were estranged. I don't really know the whole story between them, never will… but those 10 months were cut short. A maniac in with a gun took hostages in a bank saying he would shoot someone if they don't give him what he wants. And lucky me it was my aunt, she was the example showing that he wasn't kidding." I laughed grimly at the memory of the cops arriving home. Everyone was silent Robin looked like he understood, but I knew his story… but mine was worse than theirs.

"We got thrown into an orphanage, along with the local public school I never showed any weakness, never cried to protect my sister from what happened to us. I made sure to stay strong for her, never show weakness so she would be brave. I told her I would be brave enough for both of us; that, made her happy. My mother asked me to protect my sister no matter what, so I took it upon myself to protect her from bullies, or anyone that dared to bring harm to her. That's when I began to fight after a week the bullies were afraid of me. I thought "Hey, I can fight and I need money for me and my sister to get out of this orphanage." As if buying our freedom. Dumb kid logic, and so I walked around town and challenged local gangs to fight and bet money on who won those fights, it took me awhile but I got 300 dollars. I didn't care about school, I failed my first year of junior high school for not presenting to class, and since I dedicated my life to fighting yeah an 8 year old fighting gangs. That's when I got cut, stabbed and shot."

"Wait you were 8? You should've been in fifth grade." Wally said.

"Yeah, I skipped a few years since I was "really smart." " I said making quotations.

"And so I took my sister and we left, took a bus and we left the orphanage we became runaways. My sister was scared but we left I was strong for both of us, and she didn't cried since I didn't cry. We arrived to the next city that morning, we had two hundred and nineteen dollars with sixty three cents. My sister was hungry so we stopped at a local restaurant with a help wanted sign. The one in charge of the dinner helped us, he gave me job and I couldn't go back to school so I worked at the dinner, if I worked hard enough my sister would go to a private school; but the money for a private school is really expensive so my job as a waitress wouldn't be enough and so I returned to fight people and local gangs, until a man with a grey suit told me to go to a ring in the center of the city and gave me his card, "You will make 3 times what I earned in 3 months. You have talent kid." He told me, I made the logical thing and went to the ring." Everyone looked serious listening to my story unmoving.

"So at first I fought amateurs, people who underestimated me for my size and being a girl, big mistake. Until I won ten fights, I didn't get all the money I needed to give away 30 percent of my winnings just to participate. But I got into the "big leagues." I thought I was ready, boy was I wrong. A 9 year old fighting people on their mid-twenties I was really dumb. That night I got pummeled and limped through the city until I reached the dinner only for Earl the man who gave me a job and became my pops, he patched me up and taught me how to fight. I made sure my sister didn't know what I did for money; I told her I was working and was really clumsy. "

"Life went on for three years, not until my sisters birthday which was two days ago, I got enough money for her to attend a private school I made twenty five thousand five hundred and fifty six dollars with fifty eight cents for her school and supplies. We lived in the room upstairs the dinner. But that day her birthday we returned from a day at the park we ate ice cream and I spent my day playing with her, she smiled so brightly it reminded me that all the pain of fighting, every bruise, cut, stab or shot… was worth it. I wanted her to smile through life; she always told me that I'm beautiful, my hair, my eyes, my face. I was never self-conscious, I didn't care I played along each time she said I was beautiful I know I'm not beautiful each time I see myself in the mirror i see my imperfections."

"You know you're beautiful right?" Kid flash said.

"Yeah you're prettier than me." Artemis added.

"Yeah right, but anyway I didn't felt self-conscious until kid mouth here kept telling me that. That's why I always laughed I'm not pretty, never was, never will." I said

"Two days and two years ago, was when I lost everything. It was Annette's birthday and pops and me had a surprise for her, we bought a costume made ice-cream cake. I knew she would have loved it, it had her favorite flavors. But that day pops forgot to buy the candle with the number 9, it was a simple run to the store there and back a trip I made many times... birthdays for me are cursed on my birthday my mother died... and on her birthday she died... along with pops." Tears welled up in my eyes, and started running down my cheeks, the hand kept rubbing my back I knew it was Megan.

"I only have a remainder from them are these bracelets, and this clock." I said taking out my clock and placing it on the table, it might not be from Earl but I felt it was from him. I looked up to see Megan looking at her bracelet and Artemis at hers.

"I had nothing else after that day, all the money I had made was gone. All the money Earl had, was stolen I only remember a heavily accented voice as they ran out the back. I got away, I didn't cry... I wanted to die; I walked like a dead person that night. But the day after changed that day… everything changed. I saved a girl from an explosion caused by star sapphire and poison Ivy who were working together destroying the street I ran to the girl covered her from the explosion of a nearby car, and ran dodging plants and pink beams that tried to hit me." I said as I extended my hand for my ring, but stopped halfway

"I became a Green Lantern can you believe it? A runaway orphan, with no family left. It was unbelievable. I ran into an abandoned building through alleys to avoid seen by police officers; I reached the inside of the building and waited for the silence to die down. In front of me that ring almost went through my skull as it flew at me, I ducked out of the way since it made a straight line from the multi floor building passing through concrete. It chose me but it ran out of battery after saying my name." I smiled at the memory of the ring stopping mid-sentence.

"The ring flew into my middle finger and a battery appear at my feet, but I didn't want to be found this things energy can be traced, so I was hungry and picked up the battery and walked through the city to search for the ring again. I found it, won the fight with the cost of a numb arm, as I received my payment people started screaming "Green Lanterns run." Everyone began to run away, I knew they were after me so I ran, since Green Lantern meant authorities and authorities meant orphanage, so I ran along with two brothers who needed money.

I was able to get away because the ring ran out of battery, and the green lanterns were busy stopping criminals we ran away but the brothers were discussing about joining the joker gang to get medicine for her mother, since they needed a little more. I gave them half of what I earned I knew I gave them money for my food for about a week, but those two hundred dollars, meant life for me but so for their mother.

They thanked me and they left to go home; I walked back to an alley only to throw up out of not having anything in my stomach and passing out of tiredness. God it was horrible, but I woke up next day and walked into a big belly burger joint, when you're hungry eat like that eat don't complain about the taste, never. So I bought a hamburger and kept my lantern battery at my feet." That was a stressful day, but overall a good day. That made my tears to stop running down my face, only sniffs. A hand offered me a tissue for me to clean my tears and nose.

"Two people entered the dinner talking about not finding her in the ring, and receiving a call from the "big guy". I knew they were looking for me so I took a bag and ran out of the joint. In the end I got caught, but ducked into an alley to avoid them there I gave my burger to a homeless man who was in the alley. He looked worse than me so I took a handful of fries ate them and gave the bag with all my food there, along with a fifty for him to get food. I got out the alley only to see both men standing a few feet from me, they looked surprised but I moved I saw a truck passing the street so I ran to pass the street before them, to get away my lantern in hand."

"You couldn't catch a break." Robin told me.

"Yeah, I ran into an alley but I collided with a man dressed in red tried to run the other way and then a wall out of green light. So I got carried to a pharmacy to patch my wounds, I talked to them about how I got the ring powered up the ring and then you know what happens." I said motioning to all around us, my tears stopped now it was just blowing my nose.

"I went to Oa to train, got a hell of a lot of training, and graduated after the thousand question exam about galactic laws. Good thing for me I only needed to read it once, I can recite each one by memory, and I tell you there are dumb ones. The only thing I know is that the other lanterns of earth don't know about my underground fight club in Oa which is the planet where all Lanterns are based which is at the center of the universe." I was running out of breath but I felt better not physically but the pain in my chest was no longer there, the pain was lifted from my shoulders.

"You made a fight club? That's awesome." Kid flash said.

"I returned to earth but the problems were still there right where I left them." I lived in an alley for three months.

"Why did you live in an alley?" Robin asked me.

"I had nowhere left to go, and people feared me. So I lived there."

"What about the other lanterns?" Superboy asked.

"Well they didn't know; I went along with other lanterns on patrols through coast city. Fighting for money after the patrols ended, the money was for a motel room to shower and sleep that happened once every two weeks since money was never enough." I sighed.

"Time went by like that for three months until middle of winter; I got caught during a fight with someone who was three times my size. I was winning that fight only for all the green lanterns of earth to burst through the doors. I tried to get away but failed I got caught."

"I got scolded, tried to fly away but they placed me in a construct, I learned the moments for a construct to break if done right. So I put on my ring as I got scolded, so I did what I always did best I ran away." My eyes felt sore and I was running out of breath.

"Anyway that night I didn't have a coat or blankets, they got stolen by someone who needed them more than me. It was the middle of winter, so I curled into a ball and tried to sleep in my box; I slept there thinking that I would get a motel room later, but when I woke up, my ring sent a distress signal indicating my life was in danger. So Hal my mentor found me but I couldn't move because of the cold, his ring detected hypothermia my lips were blue and I couldn't move.

Turns out the signal reached Oa all the green lantern's got scolded because I was about to die under their watch. He took me to a hospital against me telling him to not do it, he didn't care. I stayed in the hospital for a few hours and got adopted by my mentor with the other Green Lanterns as my guardians. That's the end and now here we are." I said trying to move my arms and really tired from the bruises, and crying. Breathing hurt, a lot.

"Hey is it normal that it hurts when I breathe, if not get me to the med bay and tell red tornado to call a Green Lantern any of them here." I said as Kaldur moved to pick me up bridal style

"Your entire stomach is purple, and I counted 6 bruised ribs, and your entire right shoulder is purple." Artemis told me, we made way to the med bay we were walking to through the cave Red Tornado met us half way.

"What has happened?" Red Tornado asked me.  
"Call any Green Lantern available." I answered him.

"Alright, you have a mission, even though that assigning missions is batman's job." Red Tornado said to me and Kaldur everyone else behind us.

"Sweet mission, only problem is our leader is down." Kid flash said to him.

"I'll go." I said trying to get out of Kaldur's grip.

"You're not going anywhere." He told me gripping my side I groaned in pain loudly

"That hurt jerk, but I can fight even without my ring." I said trying to move but it hurt.

"No you cannot stay in the med bay until your wounds are healed." Red Tornado said to me

"Aqualad, you're in charge." I said to Kaldur and motioned to red tornado.

"That would be adequate." Red Tornado said to us.  
We arrived at the med bay Kaldur placed me in the bed.

"Are you going to be alright? You know you're our leader right. You need to be in top shape as our leader." He said to me.

"Relax, I've been through worse and by that I mean I got shot and let me tell you that hurt." I said to him my eyes became heavy. "I'm sleepy." I said to him

"Hey, sleep now we will talk about this later." Artemis said to me.

"Go you have a mission and my everything hurts and I need to sleep." I told them my voice each time lowering its volume.

"Sleep well. We will be back." Kaldur said to me.

"Rest up." Superboy told me, Wally was about to say something but I closed my eyes and I didn't hear anything.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later the clock on the bedside said it was past midnight. "I see you're up." I heard beside me it was gruff, and only one person spoke like that.

"Hey boss." I said at batman his face faulted I was still in my clothes but a blanket covered me, my gloves off which showed all the scars from punching and everything they went through basically my hands were a mess of scars and cuts.

"They told you right?" I said to him my chest hurt but not that much, not like when I walked in here.

"Yes, Hal is outside along with your teammates. Why did you hide this from everyone? This is the ultimate example of irresponsibility." He told me.

"I know but my past is as mysterious as Wally's, Megan's, Kaldor's, even I don't know Robin's name." I said to him.

"You know I understand you, I saw my parents get killed in front of me. All the pain the thirst for vengeance but you did the same as I did you didn't let it consume you; you fought through life even when everything seemed darkest, you pulled through with willpower to continue." He told me.

"Yeah... that's what my mother said you know "even in the darkest night, the sun will shine just as brightly the next day." She was wise and beautiful. I kept my emotions always in check no matter what happened, but I needed the pain to remember to not forget my purpose." I told him

"Pain will always be there, you will never stop that pain. Your purpose you don't need pain, you harvest it into something good." Batman told me

"I have this cursed memory I can't forget anything not even one thing, yet I keep forgetting my motivation to continue. Do you know how that is? What it feels to be too lost once you're in the darkness?" I told him

"Yes." He said plainly, 'Of course he is Batman.'

"But you now have a family, a team that depends on you. A team that you demoralized by being in this state you're currently in. Their minds can't focus on two things preoccupied for your state a leader should always be on top shape." He told me I felt completely guilty.

"But so far you've been given this chance; this is your first mistake as a leader. You don't need a purpose or a goal to be given to you, and if you lost it find another both of those are never lost you just need to locate them and keep getting up. The whole league, the green lanterns, and the team expect a lot from you. Never forget that, never lose that will to fight; you will need a hand along the way as we all do and that's why your team is here, the league and the lanterns are here. Look at the window and you'll see everyone waiting for you to walk out of here and keep moving forward as her friend and as a leader of the team. So rest up, get to a hundred percent once again and move on, your past defines you and your present you decide who you become." He told me. 'He is right.'

"Thank you Batman." I thanked him.

"You're welcome Samantha." He said smiling. 'Batman smiling? That's a new one.'

"Can you let them in? I want to apologize. And have you seen my ring?" I asked him as he walked out the room; he nodded as he walked out.  
Everyone burst in to the room, except the green lanterns they stood behind.

"Hey GL do you feel better?" Robin asked me.

"Yeah bruised but better." I responded he smiled.

"I believe this is yours." Kaldur said extending his hand to me and opening it in front of me in his hand was my ring, his hand had pieces of skin what I assumed were to swim faster, I kept looking at it curiously. Until he cleared his throat that snapped me out of my thoughts as I extended my right arm to take the ring I felt a pull and saw an IV connected to my arm.

"Whoa didn't notice it." I said as I picked my ring.

"Willpower rising." The ring told me.

"I missed you to buddy." I told my ring.

"I cannot miss you." The ring said to me.

"Well F you too." I said to the ring.

"Your ring responded to you?" Wally asked me.

"Yeah it learns and since I'm a human encyclopedia it has learned a lot. I only try not to show him humor, that would get annoying real fast." I said smiling at them.

"I'm sorr.."

"Don't. You had your reasons. But know this you're our leader so suck it up and never doubt of coming to us with problems, Canary has told us that we need other people to help us." Superboy interrupted me I looked down to the white blanket.

"Yeah, you're awesome our leader has an underground space fight club. And how can I forget that she is of the most beautiful people I've seen." Wally said to me I smiled brightly placing the all too familiar ring in my hand.

"Yeah you're not so bad. Who am I kidding you're awesome as a leader, even better than I would have." Robin told me.

"Thanks boy wonder." I said mockingly.

"Sooo, you're light fists?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"Dude you're a legend in Gotham underground, a girl that can beat super powered people with her fists. They say if light fists is in town she will take down anyone on her way." Robin told me

"Batman was investigating you." He added.

"Oh man the fighting rings in Gotham are usually not good, they don't fight fair. I saw the joker in the time I fought in Gotham. Well he was in there watching the fights, his presence isn't good news so I left the Gotham rings that night. In central city I saw villains that were common to you Wally. Oh and captain boomerang is a wuss his weak point is the right side of his face, I think it's from all the punches from Flash and Kid Flash. I wonder about the Atlantean rings?" I said, Kaldur smiled.

"But I think I don't need them to remember, I think I need to move on. Oh and has anyone seen my gloves they're really important to me." I said looking around.

"You don't need a fighting ring we can make here one in the cave, anything goes powers weapons and all." Artemis said

"Here we took them off." Miss Martian said to me.

"Thanks." I said as took off my ring and placed both on to cover my scars.

"Actually I like that idea." I said agreeing with Artemis.

"By the way Superboy why are you barefoot?" I said to Superboy.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh and check out this new souvenir." Wally said as he placed the helmet of doctor fate in my hands.

"It's beautiful." I said to the helmet.

"Not as much as you." He told me I smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you." I said accepting the compliment. 'Well there goes my chance to see if Doctor Fate could see into other dimensions. Not until Zatara takes the mantle of Doctor Fate, leaving Zatanna alone; maybe I can place the helmet on when the injustice league attacks. But I will help Zatanna to not be alone, to not feel like I felt as my world crumbled around me.'

"Well a fighting ring would be nice to have." I told everyone.

"What is this fighting ring were hearing about." Hal said as he entered the room

"Make one in the cave here, all the young heroes and besides if I can punch red arrow in the face that makes it worthwhile." I said.

"What about the one in Oa?" He said

"Ah crapbaskets."

"Yeah, Kilowog called about an account of credits in your name." Hal told me

"Double crapbaskets."

"You're in trouble now young lady."

"Wait what about Guy he has a Bar, John he has a shooting range, and Kyle he has an ... art ... gallery?" I argued.

"Yeah but they're legal." He answered.

"I pledge to the fifth amendment of Ganthet." I said.

"Oh Ganthet won't save you now." Hal responded.

"According to Law 8 2 4-3-2 A green lantern can have a business in Oa as long as it doesn't endanger the lives of the core. Meaning that Johns shooting range and Guy's bar are more dangerous than my ring." I said.

"Don't quote laws on me I'm your superior."

"I pledge to the fourth of Sayd?" I said expectantly, Hal kept that stern look.

"Ring get me Kilowog." I said as fast as I could.

"Hey poozer, what do you want?" Kilowog answered "Why did you rat out the ring? You lost to Ch'p didn't you? Again?" I said demanding to know why rat me out.

"No that rodent got what he deserved." He answered.

"That's a load of crap and you know it." I said.

"I still remember Ganthet knocking you out in a single punch." I added.

"He didn't won I was tired from patrolling and.."

"And what? You rat me out because of credits? Fine how much did you lost?" I asked admitting defeat

"Forty thousand." He said sighing

"Forty thousand! Why bet against Ch'p? He is of the best hand to hand fighters he is behind me and I'm behind the undefeated Ganthet and Sayd streak." He sighed.

"Fine I'll give you the credits, don't bet against Ch'p or against me." I said in the ring ending the call.

"You got Ganthet to fight?" Hal said

"Yeah, even Sayd fought there; BTW they know how to fight hand to hand, I can't beat them and Ch'p little squirrel so cute I forfeited." I said to him. He sighed

"Fine but no more fighting rings, and you'll give me your ring when you get home and every night so you can't go out at night or sneak out." He said to me, I groaned but accepted my punishment.

"I'm tired and sleepy and everything hurts so. Can I sleep for like the next month?" I said expectantly, Hal relaxed and smiled.

"Yeah kiddo you can." He said to me I fell back to the bed.

"Hey guys maybe we can be less awkward right? Now you know my past, I can be 'myself' know. Or get to know myself.

"I love you Sammy sleep well." Hal said to me, that nickname felt right in his voice.

"Thanks...dad." I told him, his smile was honest enough for the first time since I got here I feel not alone anymore. 'Maybe life is looking up to me now.' I thought as sleep took over me.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know it was presumptuous of me to say I could write it better than Sakura's story, but this is fanfiction. And if you don't like the story then it's fine by me, besides if you're reading this then that means that I already have your view and you as a visitor so I don't really care. Besides this story will take a whole different turn, like really different from any story with a green lantern OC.**

 **To guest I know this story is not my own, that the past is similar but it will definitely take a different turn as the story progresses. And the awkward was kinda intentional, this chapter was so all the awkwardness doesn't happen. More so the part with Aqualad controls water he doesn't has his water bearers, I checked and he used his power without the water bearers. Also get a pen name, I know you why you decide to review as a guest but to me it's cowardice but I get your view, your visit to the story, and your review so I still win. Follow the rule of fanfiction if you don't like the story then don't read it.**

 **To fanaticalfanatic: awesome name by the way really original, thanks for the feedback which i'm currently working on right now**

 **redarrowissupercool: I'm giving you 2 chapters one today and one tomorrow.**

 **Arianna Le Fay: guess you'll have to read to find out.**

 **Follows**

Shadowolf223

ramirez199957

Luckmaster1

Eladrien

Dragen332

iForth

Pepper101

Rayna17

N1CkHast

Thanks to everyone who followed it might be little for you but to me it means that you're liking the story and to me it motivates me to write even more.

 **Favorites**

Shadowolf223

ramirez199957

Eladrien

Dragen332

Phobeous1991

Pepper101

Rayna17

Ariana Le Fay

To everyone who favorite thank you for liking this story, even if favourite means little to some people to me it means a lot.

 **Author follows**

Shadowolf223

Eladrien

Dragen332

Pepper101

You four are the first people to follow me as an author and I will always remember your usernames by giving me this follow means you like my writing and to an author it means that my writing is to your liking and I cannot be thankful enough for this.

 **Author Favorites**

Shadowolf223

Eladrien

Dragen332

Pepper101

Well I cannot say anything more than I will alway remember your usernames, even if it means little to you. You give me hope that I can write well enough for people to favorite me as an author. Thank you.

To anyone who reads this: I would like for more people to achieve bringing this story to a high point in this community. But it's up to everyone who reads this story to review, follow or favorite it's maybe just gibberish to you who are reading this. But to me it's an accomplishment that can only be accomplished by you the reader, the member of this site.

 **New Chapter tomorrow, after that I'll switch to a 3 - 4 day update schedule**

 **Follow, Favorite and review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Episode 8

**Disc: ION.**

 **AN at the bottom.**

 **I hope you enjoy the surprise I was preparing.**

* * *

"GL to Batman asking for assistance I repeat, GL to batman we can't handle Clayface." I said as I saw Robin fly past me and Superboy to collide against me.

"Oh my ribs." I said as I got up, Superboy was barely conscious I moved his body off me, I stood up and I looked up to Clayface who was looking straight at me.

"Now I know what you're thinking. Should I punch the green lantern through a wall? And the answer might surprise you." I said as Clayface raised his giant fist I made a shield as fast as I could, his fist came at me.

"Ah crapbaskets." I said as his giant fist collided against me and my shield breaking, my whole body was covered in clay but the strength behind the punch was incredible, I collided to a wall making a dent in it, and fell to floor face first.

"It's in my mouth, it's in my mouth, this tastes horrible." I said as I looked to the rest of the team. 'Damn Aqualad not paying attention.' I thought as I gathered all the clay I had in my mouth and spit it out.

"HEH HEH HEH." Clayface's laugh sounded menacing to say the least. I tried to stand but I had no strength left to fight him. But his laugh was interrupted by Batman breaking through the ceiling avoiding Clayface's swings and throwing batarangs with electricity to knock him out really easily.

"Get back to the cave and debrief after." He said ordering us to move out; I picked myself up and helped Aqualad.

"I told you to shock him you didn't follow the plan, get your head in the game we were lucky Batman was nearby or else we would be dead right now." I said to him as he took my hand and followed everyone else to the nearest zeta tube.

I approached Batman and told him how Aqualad was distracted and didn't electrocute Clayface when we had the opportunity.  
We arrived at mount justice everyone covered in clay, and mud or whatever dirt Clayface is made off never read a Batman comic until Clayface became part of the Batfamily, but that was after DC Rebirth on detective comics. The Blackest night hasn't happened. The parallax event happened and that is when Kyle became a green lantern. Who is set to become the white lantern but that is after the blackest night, and the brightest day. Even all the guardians are alive meaning that Scar is set to betray the lanterns, for the Blackest Night to happen. The red lanterns exist but they haven't made their appearance yet. The red rings haven't made their appearance, not even Supergirl has appeared, here on earth. The story of Red Daughter of Krypton was a fun read; I think I'll visit space one if this days and see if her pod is orbiting the sun, it should be. But that is when I have free time maybe this Sunday I'll go there; if she is there she will be a nice influence on Superboy, he'll be family to her. But she treated Superboy like crap in the comics, I wonder if she would treat him different.

Not even the Justice League of earth 3 has attacked this earth. But that is until this Robin becomes Nightwing and Captain Marvel is known as Shazam. Even though superman died and another Superman is living as Clark White and had a son with Lois Lane from another timeline when the crisis on infinite Earths happened; and Batman had Damian training as Robin. Oh man so many theories, but I'll make Supergirl a priority. I really hope she's orbiting the sun.

"Everyone hit the showers and head home." Batman said "Aqualad you stay. Green Lantern I want to talk to you after you before you go." Batman said to Aqualad and me. I nodded headed to the showers where Miss Martian and Artemis were headed.

"It's in my hair, my mouth and I reek of whatever that clay was made of." I said to no one in particular.

I arrived to the group showers for girls and undressed of my green lantern suit.

"Couldn't you power down your ring and it would disappear?" Megan asked.

"When you fall into a pit of saliva that is as sticky as glue in a green lantern suit you know you messed up when you just power down." I said as I took of completely the suit leaving me naked.

"It's alien yes but its protective armor meaning it only covers the outside if I turn it off now all the clay will stain my clothes, since my clothes become stored in a pocket dimension created by the ring" I said as I took powered down the ring and the suit disappeared in the ground leaving the accumulated clay in the ground. My clothes appeared in my hand folded.

"Woah you do reek." Artemis said mockingly, I punched her in the arm lightly.

"Jerk." I said going into the shower

"So what do you girls think of Wally?" Artemis asked to us as we showered.

"Not much, he is fast and a dork." I said to her.

"Yeah he is...nice." Megan responded.

"And you Sam what do you think of Kaldur? You would totally make a cute couple" Artemis asked me reclining on the side looking at me mischievously.

"I Ah I ah umm. He's he is... yeah." I said dumbfounded. Megan and Artemis laughed.

"What about you M'gann?" Artemis asked her in between chuckles.

"He is like a big brother to me." Megan said.

"Nice save." I said.

"You like him don't cha?" Artemis instigated, I felt my face warm, and Megan and Artemis laughed harder.

"N n n no comment." I stammered.

"Sure you don't." Artemis said I could hear her smiling.

"I hate my life." I said with a deadpan look, which made both of them laugh harder.

"Anyways see you tomorrow, I'll be here making the food here tomorrow." I said

"Oh you should come, she makes the best pancakes." Megan said cheerfully,

After showering and drying my hair I went to see Batman who was waiting for me on the center of the main room.

"Hey Batman, what's up?" I asked him.

"Hello Samantha." He responded plainly.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him, hoping for the worst that I don't have any records of ever living here.

"I wanted to talk to you about your position as leader." Batman told me, inside I felt relieved; but my expression didn't change.

"You showed too much irresponsibility, by going to fighting rings and returning covered in bruises, some of them you haven't healed yet. You have displayed last week that you're unfit and unstable to be leader of this team. Right now you're demoted from your rank as leader until you show you're responsible enough for yourself then for the team." He told me I'm shocked to say the least, but it felt right. Meaning I can have free time I can go tomorrow to find Supergirl.

"I know this may be hard…"

"It's okay, you're right. I was too irresponsible and endangered the morale of the team. I nominate Kaldur as the leader if you accept my nomination.

"That's why I talked to him before you. He needs to have his head in the game if he's to take responsibility for this team." Batman told me.

"Then I accept the demotion, I shouldn't be happy but it feels right. You know?" I told him admitting my feelings.

"I was going to tell you that there is a surprise at home to cheer you up at home. But it seems you're contempt with not being leader." He told me I narrowed my eyes and looked at him in suspicion.

"Well thank you batman, I can relax a bit and my wounds will heal. They always do." I told him as I walked to the zeta tube and put in the coordinates to coast city.

"Recognized Green Lantern B 0 2." The computer said and I got transported to the secret zeta tube near the Green Lantern memorial park. I began to walk home, it wasn't that far and it 6:30 I have time to get home.

'I think Supergirl would be the same age as me fifteen. But she will have questions about her planet, and how she got here. But the pod has the answers, and she wouldn't make supervillains in the process if she gets her pod. This Sunday I'll go; I need to see if she's there.

I arrived home only for Hal to give me a letter. "Guess what you're going to do?" He said in a sing song voice.

"Oh god." I said grabbing the envelope which was directed at me and in neat handwriting it read. 'Gotham Academy.'

"Wait Gotham academy? I didn't finish school." I said

"Yeah but you only need to take a few tests throughout September starting the 10th in Gotham Academy and you'll be admitted with full scholarship if you do well on those tests. I heard they only give five." Hal said excitedly.

"Wha.. what?" I said.

"Batman said you're one of the smartest persons in the League and that's saying a lot coming from the guy who plans for plans." He said to me.

"But I don't know if I want to go back, what if I'm not smart enough?" I said.

"Please, you passed perfectly the exam in Oa. Okay you want to prove you're not smart, tell me rule eight hundred and four dash three." He said my mind began working immediately.

"No green lantern can interfere in a planet that is amidst civil war, only stop illegal suppliers of weapons that are not from that planets level of technology."

"See you're smarter than me, and that's saying a lot." He said as his smile grew.

"Fine, I'll do it; but if I fail it's your fault." I said as I went to my room.  
'Gotham Academy, that's where Robin goes, same with Artemis getting this scholarship. Meaning Batman or Bruce Wayne directly intervened in the school committee. I can return to a normal life, I could retire and leave the whole lantern business along with superheroing. But can I really give that up? I don't care I can have a normal high school life.'

"Can I freak out now?" I asked to Hal as I walked to my room.

"Yeah Sammy you can." Hal told me.

"HELL YESS, I'm going back to school oh god I'm so happy, and Gotham Academy Oh my god." I said celebrating until I realized a thing.

"Oh god I'm gonna wear a skirt." I said, Hals laugh filled the house I just groaned as I fell face down to my bed.

"Kaldur to Samantha. Sam are you there?" Aqualad's voice came in my ring, I felt excited.

"Hey Kaldur what's up?" I said trying not to sound excited that he called me.

"So there's this dinner today in Poseidonis and Aquaman said I could..."

"YES, I'm sorry I mean sorry you didn't finish." I interrupted him inviting me to dinner in Poseidonis 'I'm so dumb.'

"It is alright... I was wondering if you… would like to come to dinner here? Aquaman said I could have a guest, so I was thinking if you would like to come here, at around eight?" He asked.

Yes, I would love to go." I said trying to sound casual my voice in a high pitch.

"Alright see you at the dinner." He said ending the call.

"I'm nervous; He asked me on a date with Aquaman and Oh god What will I wear? I don't have anything nice. But its Atlantis, meaning underwater so I won't breathe. I don't know how to swim. What if the pressure kills me? Wait my ring can protect me from that; but what if allergic to sea food? I've never eaten anything from the sea." I said aloud freaking out.

"Sam you're thinking aloud again." Hals voice reminded me sounding from the kitchen.

"Sorry." I yelled back 'Okay so I need to go as a green lantern.' I thought but first I need to call Artemis and Megan and rub it in their faces.

"Call Megan." I said into my ring, after a few seconds she answered

"Hey GL what's up?" Megan answered me.

"I have a date with Kaldur to dinner in Poseidonis." I said as fast as I could

"That's great Oh my God I'm so happy for you. Right now I'm making food for me and Superboy." She said to me.

"Wait I need to call Artemis and rub it in." I said smiling.

"You do that. I'll finish up here." Megan told me with a happy tone as she hung up. I called Artemis through my ring called to her phone until she answered.

"You know you should get a phone. Your ring makes me pay crazy high since it marks it as international." Artemis said.

"Don't care got a date with Kaldur." I said cheerfully.

"OH MY GOD. I'm so happy for you, I'm surprised he invited you." She said in relief. "Yeah only problem it's in Atlantis, only special guests can go there and I'm someone from the surface. I can't go there in a swimsuit, or is it part of the culture to try and dress like them? Maybe that insults them. Maybe I should only go in my superhero suit" I said.

"Yeah to bad that suit is skintight." She told me.

"I knoow there is only this skintight bodysuit." I said to her.

"You're smart figure something out."

"Okay but what if the food is bad, its dinner with Aquaman who is a king, I'm someone with no manners. I fought on illegal rings younger than Robin started to be wonder boy. What if they serve alcohol? Can you drink underwater? Water doesn't work like that..."

"Sam you're rambling." She told me making my train of thought to stop.

"Sorry, don't freak out."  
"Why are you telling me to not freak out?"

"Oh no I'm telling that to myself. I offer great conversation." I said to her.

"Oh god its 7 dinner's at eight, I need to get ready I can still smell Clayface on me. But smell doesn't work like that underwater. What if Atlantean's nose works…" I said thinking aloud.  
"Shut up and get prettied up I'm on my way to do your make up. Do you have make up?" She told me.

"What's makeup? Never heard of it." I responded.

"Okay I'll take mine or ask for something from mom. I'll call M'gann for some help."

"Wait. Why Megan?"

"So she does your hair." She said as I heard movement on her line.

"Wait… wut?" I told her confused.

"Yeah it's a date with Kal in Atlantis."

"Poseidonis."I corrected.

"Whatever on my way, fifteen minutes." She said.

"I'm sending you the address." I said sighing and undressing to get ready.

"Dad Artemis is coming over; I have a date with Kaldur on Poseidonis." I said to Hal as I got in the bathroom

"WAIT WHAT?!" I heard him yell out.

"Oh you're not getting close to me with that thing." I said to Artemis as Megan was doing my hair, and pointing at the brush she had.

"You're really beautiful, so shut up and let me work." Artemis said.

"Yeah your hair is amazingly blonde." Megan said to me.

"I'm not pretty, that's what my sister always told me. I just played along. And that isn't an adjective." I said as Artemis was using a brush on my right eye and M'gann my hair.

"Aaand done."

"Same here." Artemis and Megan said to me, as I turned to the mirror. "Who is that?" I said pointing at myself, I looked like a magazine cover.

"See you're really pretty." Megan said to me my eyes highlighted, by a shadow of the opposing color around it.

"I'm ... I look. So weird, and my hair looks so pretty. I mean I'm fifteen; yet I look older." I said touching my hair tips, only for my hand to be slapped away.

"Don't touch it, it took me a lot of time." Megan said to me.

"Well now what about your dress." Artemis said.

"My uniform duh." I said as I made my suit appear.

"No mask, it took me time for the eyes." Artemis said as I made my mask dissipate. "There we go, only no bandages and no gloves." she added.

"Gloves stay on." I said.

"No, you need to show your hands." Artemis added.

"But the scars. What if they think .ah ..." the rest of the sounds came muffled since Artemis placed her hand to cover my mouth.

"Don't overthink it, use white gloves not your black fingerless ones." Artemis said, I just sighed as I made my gloves switch to princess like gloves.

"Thif feefs wierf." I said through Artemiss hand.

"Ew, you spit on me." Artemis said as she removed her hand and started cleaning it in her pants. Megan laughed aloud, slowly we began laughing.

"Don't make me cry out of laughing, I remember the eyeshadow will run down my face." I said

"Don't worry its waterproof." Artemis said

"Now off we go to see you off." Artemis said as we walked out the room

"Wait." Hals voice echoed in the house.

"Smile." Hal said I turned to him and grinned.

"You look beautiful. And older, and I'm against this. But Aquaman is there so. You can go. " Hal said to me.

"Thanks dad." I responded and hugged him; he smiled brightly.

"Have fun in your date, tell Aquaman hi for me." He told me as I began to fly to the nearest zeta tube.

"Recognized Green Lantern B 0 2." The computer said as I powered my ring to envelop me and got transported to the Poseidonis.

"Incredible, Hello Samantha... you look precious today." Kaldur said to me, I blushed. "Thanks, I hope I'm not overdressed." I said rubbing my right arm .

"Not at all you look beautiful, and I like your... gloves." He said awkwardly

"Thank you." I said my face completely warm, and what I knew was a dumb smile on my face.

"Come, the king and queen are waiting; and my best friends for you to meet." He told me as He grabbed my hand, seeing Kaldur swimming it's something different my hearth keeps beating so fast at his touch. 'What the fuck is happening? This doesn't happen?' Even though I'm enjoying the feeling.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah why?" I asked curiously with a smile in my face.

"You glowed pink for a second." 'Huh?' I thought.

We arrived at the dinner room a huge table where Aquaman was seated beside what I assumed was Mera his wife.

"Aqualad is this, your special guest?" Aquaman said motioning to me.

"Yes my king she is my... guest." Kaldur said turning away from me I knew he had a blush, but my face was still really warm. I looked to the other guests one was Tula and the other was Aquaman's brother. The girl Tula was glaring at me she was dressed in a two piece water suit it had scale like cloth along with a light blue line in her chest she had a sash around her waist but it covered her short shorts, I tried to not glare back only to fail miserably. 'But she has a boyfriend why is she glaring at me? And was there really any other clothes that didn't show that much skin?'

"So Kaldur a 'Green lantern' is your special guest." Tula said to Kaldur pronouncing green lantern and special with a hint of venom.

"Yeah cop of the universe all that jazz." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah those rings who choose anyone?" She said to me I glared at her.

"Yeah anyone who has potential; which is why I'm one of the five lanterns of this solar system." I said smirking she looked pissed as she turned away from me.

"So how do you do in the team? And how was your training in Oa." Aquaman said to me trying to take the conversation from turning into a catfight.

"Oh man the team we are working hard to become a real team to work with each other and our abilities. And Oa that was hard, lava planets, ice planets dessert planets, it was the most difficult months for me to ever live. " I cringed at the memory of learning to survive in those places.

"I learned to survive, except the lava planet obstacle course that was the harshest one. Jumping between rocks as they sink in lava it's never fun and those were the first months before I could even make constructs I could fly but it was really hard. Oh and the thousand question exam that was not of this planet ... literally it took Hal 3 tries to become an official green lantern and John took it 5 times. But me it took me 1 try." I said remembering the questions about laws as I sat down on the table.

"You cheated." Kaldur said to me everyone looked at me with disapproval. 'Really was there any other way to say that.'

"Not true the ability to remember everything I see is not cheating is called being smart... well actually smart means having a quick witted intelligence. Okay maybe it's cheating." I said smiling trying to dismantle the dirty looks Tula was giving me.

I looked around the table queen Mera was seated along with Aquaman's brother he was dressed in a similar fashion than Aquamans only he had red vest and black short sleeves. While she was showing more skin than I have ever in public, she is wearing a two piece bikini that didn't leave anything to the imagination; she moved with so much grace and had a crown atop her head, one word to describe her is royalty.

The food arrived as soon as the king sat down, it looked really foreign, and it's so weird looking. 'I hope I'm not allergic that would be disastrous. But this is the first time I'm eating something fish related.' I looked uncertainty at Aqualad.

"Is there something wrong green lantern?" Mera asked me noticing my distress as I haven't touched my food.

"It's just that I have never eaten, anything sea related, in my entire life." I admitted.

"Is that so?" She said confused.

"Well then try it, I'm sure the cooks here in Poseidoniss palace will surprise you with their skills." Aquaman told me. 'I need to eat or it will be an offense to their culture, oh well… screw it.' I thought as I placed food on my mouth it tasted somewhat like chicken with spices that I've never tasted, its soggy yet delicious. Each flavor completely different, and creates a certain flavor that fits perfectly.'

"And what do you think?" The queen asked me as I chewed. I swallowed my food before speaking.

"It's really great; I have never tasted something like this." I said as I took another forkful of whatever this is.

The night went on me Kaldur and Tula talked about each other, the early life of Kaldur and how he became Aqualad. How Kaldur was best friends with her and Garth, I talked about the trials I had as a green lantern. I told them about what I did to survive in the dessert planet, that one is a fun story.

"I think it's impressive, it should be great as you can make anything with your imagination." The queen Mera told me, as I explained how my ring works.

"Yes, but please don't let me be the center of attention I'm sure you have better things to talk about. I'm a guest here." I said.

"Only a guest." Aaand there's the remark I was waiting for. 'What's with the passive aggressive attitude?'

"Well were currently studying a gigantic Icanoderm frozen yet still alive. Of course at this point our data is quite limited, but doctor Volco thinks the creature is very promising." The prince brother told us.

"So Kaldur, are you considering returning to us at the academy?" Tula asked. 'What is this bitch's problem against me? You have a boyfriend so fuck off.' I looked at Kaldur distressed, he looked surprised.

"You realize he left his studies some time ago. His sorcery skills are not on pace with your skills or Garths." Mera said to her Tula looked down to the table as if in shame. 'Thank the divine cockblock.'

"Well I was considering returning, "if" I return I would need a tutor." Kaldur said Tula just grabbed another bite and smiled at him; I just felt my right eye twitch.

"Samantha I have not heard about your time in the green lanterns home planet. We never actually talk that much about it in the cave. Well we are beginning to talk but you have not told me much about how was life there." Kaldur asked me I smiled at him, as I saw Tula narrow her eyes. The dinner continued until everyone was finished, I abstained to ask for seconds since I had to keep my manners. Tula didn't glare that much at me I was really tempted to punch her in the face, sometimes problems can go away with a punch in the face. But that would prove useless as she is Atlantian and she would kick my ass to next week in water and I don't know how to swim I just use my ring to fly around, but her glares stopped as Kaldur and me spoke through the night.

"We have an announcement to make, I am withchild." Mera said as she held Aquamans hand.

"Oh that is wonderful." Tula said excited as she swam away from her seat and into Mera to give her a hug, same as Aqualad who rushed to his mentor.

"Congratulations an heir to the throne, at last." Aqualad said to his mentor. "Congratulations, family will always be important." I said trying to sound polite I don't really know how to answer to this announcement.

"Apologies prince Orm, I did not mean…" "No fear Kaldur, no one can be more thrilled at this news than I." He said as he rushed to his brothers side to salute him. "Thank you brother. Thanks to you all." Aquaman said as he hugged Mera close and kissed her, I felt uncomfortable. Kaldur just looked straight at me.

"You're glowing pink again." Aqualad said.

"Am I ?...wait what?" I said as I saw I was enveloped in pink energy but just as soon it soon disappeared.

"Superman to Aquaman league emergency in Tokyo bay randevú at the watchtower." Supermans voice came out as underwater.

"Acknowledged, it seems I must make my leave. Swim with me." Aquaman motioned to Kaldur, both took off. Leaving me alone with the Queen, the prince, and Tula.

"Excuse me Green Lantern can I talk to you for a second?" Tula asked me.

"Sure." I responded.

"Come." She motioned me to follow her; we arrived at a part where no one was around. I remember they tried to take the Icanoderm. But I can't alert people of knowing an attack is coming that would be dumb as that would put me as a traitor for knowing the future. Or I would be accused of knowing the future, or grow suspicion as to who I am. I think I need to step down as leader, I think me being here will affect the story a lot. While Tula swam I flew or closest thing to flying until we were out of earshot from the dining room.

"Why do you look so awkward swimming?" She asked me as she looked back at me.

"I don't know how to swim, so right now I'm using will power to fly here, or closest thing to fly." I told her she looked disapprovingly at me.

"So, what's up Fishgirl?" I said to her.

"You know what I am referring to talk about." She said to me.

"What's between me and Kaldur is none of your business." I told her.

"Oh very well, the only problem is that everything that happens between you and Kaldur'ahm IS my business." She demanded.

"So what? You have a boyfriend. You would've leaved Kaldur in the dark if I hadn't met him, right? He told me he liked someone and that someone liked him back; yet here you are and you haven't told him about you having a boyfriend right, and that boyfriend being his best friend." I told her.

"How do you know about my relationship with Garth?" She asked me defensively.

"Oh please, you haven't made a move on Kaldur since I got here and met with you. You might've been his crush, and you crushed on him. But you felt replaced with the surface right? So that's where Garth comes in and makes you feel not lonely. Well guess Kaldur is someone I really appreciate, he is one of my friends and to me friends are family. Without them I would lose myself." I said to her she looked surprised .

"How do you know who Garth is?" She asked me

"Queen Mera mentioned him." She looked upon her realization.

"What do you mean by lose yourself and family?" She asked me

"What I mean about losing myself is that where I come from there's no Utopia for orphans. My life is full of misery yet this ring came to me and Kaldur, makes me feel not lonely anymore." She looked surprised, her mouth opening and closing to my amusement like a fish.

"You're glowing pink, weren't you glowing green?" She asked me

"What! Again?" I said surprised but stopped as I looked at myself. 'Wait pink is for star sapphires, but why? I don't think a sapphire ring selected me. What the hell is happening?' I thought as the color switched to green again.

"Sam, Tula I was looking everywhere for you. I wanted to give you a tour of my home and its culture, the king gave me permission to show you everything Poseidonis has to offer." Kaldur said to me as he swan towards us.

"I would love to." I said trying to sound humble but accepting as I was enjoying the night, maybe I can have this date. 'Please no explosions, please life can I have a happy night?' I hoped as I took Kaldur's hand only to be interrupted by explosion all around us and the city below the palace. 'Well life, fuck you too.'

"Wha..what ?" Tula said aloud, Aqualad was just as shocked.

"Move it you two, were under attack. We need to help." I said reacting as fast as I could. "Move it you two there's no time to waste here." I said as my facemask appeared on my face and I saw Atlanteans under some rubble. 'Wait isn't like rubble weightless here?' I thought as I moved to help the trapped civilians. I reached the debris to help the civilians only to see men in robotic like suits firing beams at other soldiers who were helping civilians out. I made a construct of a wall to cover me from the fire while the civilians got out of the rubble I saw Tula using the Atlantean sorcery along with Kaldur used to the men who were shooting.

"Watch out!" Kaldur said to me I moved to the right to avoid a shot in the back as I saw Kaldur or Aqualad right now use his weapons to knock the men in suits who were about to shoot me, constantly and swiftly punching and slashing at the ones who came after him.

"We need to go to the palace, regroup and then we move out with reinforcements from the local guards." I told them, Aqualad and Tula nodded at me.

"They're distracted Tula you have more control over water take out the main force Aqualad you and me take out the back. We ask for information and we leave for what they're attacking this attack was planned to mobilize the guards to help civilians and then to dispatch of them to face no opposition." I said as Tula shot electricity to the men who were all focusing on shooting at the queen.

I made a construct of many sharks to attack the nearest men, while Tula decided to destroy an archway to make the rubble fall on them. However that worked, Aqualad covered my back from shooting me. 'This is not my element, by far.'

"TULA!" A man shouted Tula's name making her loose concentration on the whirlpool she was doing to dispatch the attackers.

"GARTH!" She screamed as she got in the way of a shot of an attacker who was about to shoot Garth in the back.

"TULA!" Aqualad screamed as he made a whip and pulled the man closer to hit him and swung with a mace at his helmet. 'My speed is really getting affected here.' I moved to where Garth carried Tula's unconscious body. We are surrounded, I instinctively made a bubble around us covering Mera she extended her arms and tattoos of an octopus surrounded her body as she let out a warriors scream an octopus rose from the ground that glow of Atlantean magic the octopus irradiated.

"Surface communications are down we cannot reach king Orin in time. Summon more troops to the palace." The prince ordered.

"The palace was not the only target. I witnessed explosions on sectors one, two, three and five." Garth responded as he cared for Tula.

"What is in sector four?" I asked.

"The science sector. Where the giant Icanoderm is being studied." Aqualad said. "That's the target." He added

"Then it is all a diversion. But with the king away I must protect the queen, and the heir." The prince said.

"I need no protection. GO." Mera said as she sent the attacker crashing through pillars with the octopus made out of Atlantean magic.

"No Mera, if you suffer any injury my brother would ever forgive me." The prince responded.

"The prince is right my queen. This battle is mine." Aqualad said.

"Says who? Tough guy; I'm your date. Besides I need to punch someone like right now." I said

"Lowering the protection cover. Keep the queen safe." I said the prince nodded.

"It's also my fight." Garth said.

"Your place is with her." I Kaldur told him

"Aqualad make way for me I'm slow in water. Queen Mera, could you provide us cover?" I said as Aqualad began to swim towards the men in suits that were shooting at us.

* * *

We arrived only to see guard's unconscious floating around us and explosions in the outside of the building probably access points for the attackers. A manta like ship appeared at the top of the building and began firing a yellow beam.

"We need to move fast, they're going to take the Icanoderm." I said to Aqualad "Follow me there's a secret entrance to the facility." I followed after him.

"Let me place the code then we move in carefully." Aqualad said to me, I heard movement behind me I whipped around as fast as I could and pointed my ring ready to fire only to see Garth arrive with us.

"You shouldn't be here you should've stayed at the palace with the queen and Tula." I Kaldur told him.

"The queen watches over Tula and sent me after you two." He said to us, I looked at Aqualad signaling that we don't have much time left; he went into the tunnel first.  
We swam through the facility statues and arcs that predominated the architecture. I heard sounds coming from the left side I motioned with the hand signs we practiced to communicate in silence I signaled for people coming from the left side. He nodded at me as I pointed to the roof for an ambush.

"So you guys have a plan?" Garth asked as he didn't realize of the sounds. 'Sorry fish guy but you're bait.' I thought. Three men in black suits came around the corner I signaled for Aqualad to intercept. I used a construct of a gauntlet around my fist and punched as hard as I could the nearest one in the helmet, he began to float slowly.

"We learned our studies also." Aqualad told him

"I have a plan; we disguise ourselves as guards and stop the plans." Kaldur said to me. "Yeah one problem... well two actually." I said motioning to my chest, both Garth and Kaldur blushed.  
"I'll go in on your signal Kaldur, you're in charge here." I said as they began to change.

They moved in through the hole in the ground immediately after they were in their suits, as they approached the trying to cut the ropes of that surrounded the Icanoderm.

"Impressive is enough Aqualad." Black manta said as he swam toward them. Aqualad and Garth began shooting at Blackmanta with the rifle of the ones they stole the suits from, Blackmanta moved swiftly evading each shot, and in a single shot destroyed both weapons Garth and Aqualad were holding. I moved in and began fighting the other seven men in suits my movements were really restrained but I used a harpoon shooter construct to shoot at them while I covered myself in another construct. I looked at Aqualad who used a man who was shooting at him as a human shield from mantas eye beams.

"Such a waste you really have no ambition beyond serving Aquaman! Art and schools of others willing to die for their king. This fool for example." Manta said turning to Garth who was trying to take off his helmet, Manta shot a Beam at him. I made a hand construct to push him into Aqualad's range for him to use his whip to drag him out of danger. I grouped up with them using a shield construct to cover me while I reached them.

Aqualad lifted Garth against the wall they were covering themselves.

"Garth get your head in the game." He said to him as I joined them.

"Get the rope without the rope they can't get the Icanoderm out of here. Aqualad distraction, Ill cut the ropes; and you either help or I'm gonna punch you in the face." I said as I began to analyze the situation.

"She's not lying." Aqualad said as he swam out of cover with a shield made from his water bearers, to protect himself from the constant fire of beams. I moved after him taking out the shooters by shooting them with the harpoon gun construct aiming at their limbs or heads.

"I summon the power of the tempest." Garth said as a whirlpool appeared and began to absorb the shooters. The laser stopped shooting as the ceiling was completely melted off.

"Aqualad they breached the facility moving in. Cover me." I yelled he immediately charged at manta attempting to slash him manta dodged and uppercutted Aqualad in the jaw sending him away and began shooting at him along with the other man. I got close to my range to cut the wire and not miss only to receive a rocket to my side sending me away from the ice. I recovered only to see one of 3 men nearing me pointing their rifles at me.

"Forget them, get the job done." Manta ordered. 'Alright he is preoccupied I need an opening.' I aimed my ring as the ice was being lifted a few meters of the platform it was in. I shot a beam of light to the metal that connected the wire to the ropes that surrounded the ice.

Manta moved in to grab a sample only for Aqualad to stop him using his whips and charged electricity, Manta sent feedback to Aqualad making him crash back to the wall. "If I can't have it. No one can!" Manta yelled as he shot a missile to the base where the ice was. I made a shield around me, knowing Aqualad and Garth would be fine they're Atlantians. I got knocked back by the explosion but the construct only had a crack. 'That's improvement usually an explosion would've broke the construct entirely.' I looked up to see the manta ship get away.

"He got away." I said.

"Coward!" Garth yelled.

"Hey you win some you lose some, and in my book this is a win. They didn't get their objective complete so that is a win for us." I said to Garth

We reached the palace; Tula was already standing again only grunting about her back. I approached the Queen who was looking straight at me.

"You did well Lantern." Mera told me.

"Thank you Queen Mera you sent Garth to assist us that helped us get us an advantage." I responded.

"I'm glad. But I'm sorry about your... date." She said to me I looked down disappointed. "It's okay; I just hope he doesn't stay here. But it's his choice and I respect his choices. Even if my heart wishes for him to stay in the surface... oh sorry I didn't mean to sound so girly I don't do girly." I said to the queen.

"Neither do I child." She told me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Green Lantern can I talk to you?" Tula asked me.

"Sure." I told her, we began to swim through the palace until we reached an empty hallway

"Sup Fishgirl?" I repeated my salute, she just deadpanned at me.

"I want to say I am sorry for my behavior it was childlike. It is just he is my friend since childhood and even though I liked him. However I am truly happy that he sees what I see in Garth and that you share that feeling." She said to me.

"Is Fishgirl giving me her blessing?" I teased smiling mischievously at her.

"Don't push it Lantern." She said smiling.

"Don't worry Fishgirl, I hope we meet again. Besides your boyfriend seems like a good guy. I give you both my best of wishes, or however you say you wish them luck here." I said to her.

"Sure, and I believe Kaldur owes you a tour of Poseidonis and Atlantean culture." She said to me smiling.

"That would be nice. Maybe you can show me the academy." I responded to her, she hugged me and thanked me.

I thanked back and began to search for Kaldur I found him in the dinning room talking to the prince.

"Hey Kaldur, tough day right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you would not believe it."

"Maybe this is a story for the cave." I told him.

"Listen about the leader situation; I'm not trying to…" He was apologizing but I interrupted him.

"It's okay I'm not mad, I really appreciate that you're leader. It takes stress out of my back and you'll be a great leader I just know it." I told him as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Power at ten percent." My ring said.

"Time I left." I said leaving to the zeta tube.

"Wait Sam before you go." Kaldur stopped me.

"Yes Kaldur?" I asked.

"Thank you, you placed me in my right state of mind. But I need some time to cool off and help here as much as I can." He told me.

"It's okay I'll hold the fort." I said

"Oh and Sam, thank you for coming and you look really beautiful tonight." He told me. "Thank you for inviting me it was magical. After all where can a girl get dinner with a king and punch people in the face in the same night."

* * *

 **AN**

 **To Annie: I'm sorry, there's no other way to say I'm sorry to insult a dedicated reader. That read the entire story and gave me a constructive criticism as to how my character is flawed. I thank you for your criticism; and I'm sorry for attacking you this way.**

 **To FanaticalFanatic: yeah, I know I was wrong on attacking the guest and I'm sorry to aggravate her.**

 **To everyone else who is reading this story I feel humbled that so many people have favorited and followed this story. I hope in a blue light kinda way that we achieve eventually go big, but as they say; "We need to start somewhere." But I'm truly happy that this story has so many follows.**

 **Oh and I hope you guys enjoyed the surprise that I was waiting to announce I had the idea to introduce her since chapter 3. Only that I changed Sam being leader to being demoted; but it gives me more freedom to write her and rewriting her interactions and team dynamic.**

 **As always follow, favorite and review.**

 **Next chapter Tuesday 13.**


	11. Chapter 11 Supergirl

**DISC: ION**

 **AN at the bottom.**

 **Well this is the surprise.**

* * *

'Okay, I need to play it cool and get permission to go to outer space. Hey dad I need to go to space and check some things out; like if there is a girl in a pod getting a super powered sunbath. No, that won't work. What about. Hey dad can I go to Mercury I need to see some things. Maybe that'll work.' I thought as I ate my breakfast that Hal made, for a single man with a daughter he knows how to cook.

"What troubles you kiddo?" Hals voice brought me out of my train of thought.

"I was thinking if I could go alone to patrol our sector?"

"No." He responded plainly, maybe I can bargain.

"What about from Earth to Jupiter?" I asked expectantly.

"No, maybe John can accompany you?" He told me thinking about it.

"But I want to go alone." I told him as he thought about it.

"I don't know..."

"From Earth to the … Sun?" If I do this correctly I can get what I want.

"Earth to Mercury and you return in an hour; since you're faster than most lanterns."

"Yes, thanks dad." I told him as we kept eating ending the conversation.

"But we're keeping the tradition of lazy Sunday unless the league calls." He told me

"Sure." I said as I finished my breakfast and cleaned my plate went to my room to get out of my pajamas.

"I'll be back in an hour if I'm late call me via my ring. If anything happens I'll call for you." I said as I reached the backyard.

"Okay Sammy have fun, and don't be too bored out there, And return on time" He warned me as I took off.

* * *

I reached the stratosphere in a few minutes and reached space, my ring lets me speed up since I'm out in space.

"Okay ring I know you know what I'm looking for so help me search for any Kryptonian life sign as we near the sun."

"Alright Sam." He responded I sped up it took me five minutes to reach Mercury. 'Okay, I'm at mercury the comics said that she was orbiting around the sun for at least 10 years. So if one year in earth is equivalent to four years on mercury; I need to fly around the sun and see if I find the pod.

"Ring any life signs?" I asked my ring.

"No life signs detected."

"Maybe the pod doesn't let me analyze life signs." I said aloud, I began to fly around the sun and look for any signs of the pod with the house of EL on it. 'Maybe she doesn't exist on this universe. But that's wrong its earth 17 where heroes are just beginning their careers.' I kept flying around the sun.  
Okay this is boring I've been searching the last 45 minutes for Supergirl. My ring began to beep loudly. "Hey dad." I responded

"Hey Sammy you okay?" He asked me

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well something came up but raincheck on the lazy Sunday, we could maybe have pizza for dinner."

"That would be great dad." I responded

"Oh and when you return home call me. I'll be busy." He told me

"Okay dad good luck." As the call ended, I sighed loudly.

"Maybe she's not around here. I mean her pod would be... In orbit of the sun... Meaning it flies around it. I'm retarded I just need to fly in the x and y axis around the sun." I said as I face palmed.

I neared the sun and stopped until my ring warned me I flew back to avoid a solar flare or something that would kill me. I verified with my ring the safe distance and began to follow the construct of a line that measures the safe distance between me and the suns gravitational pull.

I took both routes but found nothing. "Okay maybe she isn't meant to be in this show. I should head home and spent a lazy Sunday, order pizza and watch a movie and relax." I sighed and turned to fly back to Earth.

"Life sign detected. Kryptonian." My ring told me.

"Where?" I asked immediately

"Its 120 miles to your right heading in this direction." I began to fly there and saw it I was expecting to a silver pod with the S symbol on it, but this is a just a meteorite looking thing.' I suppose it used to be metal but it cauterized the dirt around the pod, well it does look like the ones in the comic book.' It has a little bit of silver and it looks like a green glow underneath meaning it's Kryptonite and powers the pod making it orbit the sun without getting pulled by the gravitational pull. I need to make sure she isn't exposed to the Kryptonite.

"YES! You're here. I need to take you to earth." I told myself as I made a bubble around the pod it should be hot to the touch, so I need to take the pod to the Arctic then I'll dip her there until it cools down.

"Green Lantern to the cave, do you copy cave?" I asked in my ring trying to contact the cave.

"Aqualad here what is it Green lantern?" He asked me.

"Meet me in Alaska, I'll send coordinates of my position gather everyone there is someone you will meet. Maybe a new addition to the team." I told him as I sped up to reach earth.

"Very well Aqualad out." He said as he ended the call.  
It took me five minutes to reach Earth again, I landed in Alaska on an abandoned lake. No little towns nearby or life signs around the area, and where sun shines. And it's American soil. I sent my coordinates and dipped the pod into the water near me I heard the distinct hiss of water; I took it out as soon as it stopped.  
I placed it in front of me in a snow bank to bury the pod that had kryptonite at the bottom making sure it's not that exposed, and made my face mask vanish and neared the pod.

I knocked on the pod twice and it hissed open the pod had many crystals of different colors, and I saw her, only younger. Her hair short as mine, her face sharp, yet beautiful. 'Wait where did that come from? And why is heart going crazy?'

She's wearing that blue leotard with long sleeves and no pants or shorts, it hugged her form tightly. The leotard had the red in a square at the bottom outlined by yellow and the same shape of the same the shield of El had at the center of the outline. Her with knee-high boots that shows her knees along with the S on her chest on the S is more sharp instead of rounded. The red cape had a gold outline and it wrapped around her neck.  
Her chest rose and descended at a normal pace. I kept staring at her chest its hypnotic, and shes pretty. 'Wait what? I have seen women… but why is it different with her?' I looked to my arm and it glowed pink.

'Oh come on! Again? But I was interrupted by the sound of movement coming from the pod.

I turned to Supergirl stir awake her eyes slowly opening and closing slowly trying to orientate herself. I decided to not make a sound, until she sat up. I walked slowly to her and tried to sound nonthreatening for her to not see me as a threat.  
She looked at me with confusion and then at my chest, as I saw her eyes stay in my chest I placed my arm around them as I felt my face getting hotter. She began to speak but it's an entire different language I have never heard that language, she looked frustrated.

"Ring translate." I said to my ring.

"Who are you? Where Am I? ANSWER ME!" She demanded angrily taking a defensive stance and glared at me.

"Don't worry, I found you orbiting the sun. I'm here to help you." I told her trying to calm her down.

"I don't trust you. What is your name?" She told me.

"My name is Samantha Parthenon; I'm a green lantern you know. Cop of space?" I responded.

"What planet is this, why am I not cold?" She asked me.

"Oh this is planet Earth. You were asleep." I Said honestly.

"Asleep, for how long? What is Earth? What happened to me? To krypton?" She asked me

"I don't know how much time you were asleep. I was patrolling around the sun until my ring detected your life signature. This is planet Earth, where humans live, and coexist in this world." I responded her blue hypnotic eyes were looking straight at me.

"How do you know Kryptonian? And what happened to krypton? ANSWER ME!" She screamed

"Calm down, I'm here to help you. Well this ring has a universal translator, meaning I can understand you and you can understand me. As for krypton it was… destroyed thirty years ago, its planet core became too unstable and the planet blew up. I believe you and Superman are the only survivors." I told her grimly, she looked at her legs, which I could stare at them with her all day. 'Head out of the gutter.' I thought trying to not think like that.  
'She needs help.'

"I don't know what to say; yesterday I remember it was yesterday. I saw my cousin Kal'el as a baby three days ago. Oh Rao what happened to him, my father, my mother, my friends." She said as she began to cry, that made my heart ache; she looks lost and lonely.

I walked to her and hugged her, I hope she doesn't hug means or else she'll break me.

"Hey, I know how it feels. I lost all my family the most important people to me are no longer with me. But they live on." I sat down next to her and placed my forehead against hers. Doing that always calmed my sister when she cried for mom when she had nightmares.

"They live on in our actions; they live on our lives, on our memories, and last but not least in our names." I told her as I placed a finger on the S above her heart. That made her stop crying after a few minutes, she calmed down. I heard people walking here, and she covered her ears, as the sky cleared sun rays began fall on us. 'Looks like she discovered her powers.'

"What is happening? Something... something's wrong. Somethings wrong with the sun. I can hear everything. Make it stop. Please... I don't feel the cold and what am I wearing?" She told me as she closed her eyes and covered her ears. I decided to make a cube around us soundproof.  
I took her face by my hands and made her look straight at me, as she slowly took her hands off her ears.

"Look at me, focus on my voice. Ignore everything else, focus on me and tell me. What do you hear?" I told her keeping eye contact.

"I can hear your blood flowing through you, your lungs expanding, your heart beating." She told me.

"Okay, now you need to focus on my voice ignore everything else. Can you focus on my voice?" I asked her she nodded slowly.

"Very well, now answer me this question. What is your name?" Her eyes not leaving mine.

"My name is Kara Zor'El." She responded.

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen years old." She responded.

"Very good, are you better?" I asked her she nodded.

"Now I will lower the barrier, and I want you to focus on my voice and my voice only. Okay?" I asked her as I let go of her face, she took both my wrist. 'Her grip is like steel.'

"Ouch! Calm down, you're hurting me." I told her as she gripped my wrists. Her eyes widened and let go of me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what is happening and your hands on my face kept me talk please don't move them." Her voice trembling I moved both hands to her face again.

"It's okay, it's part of the learning curve. Once you control your hearing you will, hear my story of how much I failed trying to learn to fly." I told her as my hands returned to her face and lowered the construct.

"Now you need to focus on my voice and only my voice, there is no rush; patience. You need to learn to control this, and tell me if it's too much so we return to the soundproof." I told her she nodded.

"Now Kara I want you to tell me, what your favorite color is. And what is your favorite number." 'I need to ask her trivial things so she could answer easily and focus only on my voice.'

"Well my favorite color is blue and green. And my favorite number, I actually don't have one." She responded as she looked straight at me.

"Next question, can you say my name?" I asked her, trying to think of simple questions.

It was... uh Sa..." She was trying to remember my name.

"Sama…" I told her giving her a little help.

"Sam…antha? Yeah… Samantha." my name in her sweet confused voice, melted my insides.

"Are you better now? Do you feel like you can control it?" I asked her.

"Yeah a little, thank you so much. You helped me a lot, I struggle a lot but I need to constantly focus. Who is superman? You talk about and how am I not older looking?" She said as she calmed down.

"Maybe that can be explained in the pod? And Superman he wears the same symbol on his chest just like you." I said as I pointed at her symbol.

"The pod?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah where were currently sitting at." I told her, she looked around her but stopped when she looked over my shoulder.

"Who are they?" She asked me, I looked behind me to see everyone of the team staring at me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked them

"We just got here." Robin told me, as Kid Flash gawked at Supergirl, everyone else looked shocked. I looked at Superboy, his eyes were wide like plates.

"Um... who is she?" Artemis asked me, signaling at Kara.

"She is Kara Zor'El..."

"Wait like Kal'El? She.." Robin said

"KAL'EL YOU KNOW MY COUSIN? HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?" Kara yelled, interrupting him.

"I didn't understood what she just said." Robin complained.

"Oh right, translator. She said how do you know her cousin Kal'El?" I translated what she said.

"Oh that's Superman's name. Kryptonian name." Robin said. 'I would've told her but no one has told me that information. So I kept quiet.'

"He says he's Superman." I told her she brightened up.

"Can I meet him?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you can. Do you trust me?" I asked her as I got up from the pod and extended my hand.

"Yes, but how do I know you won't hurt me?" She asked me.

"You don't, but hey trust comes from somewhere right? Besides you're pretty, I would never harm someone as beautiful as you." I told her as she took my hand, I felt electricity as she touched me, both of us let go. My heart rate began to rise and I think we both felt that. I extended my hand again smiling, I'm pretty sure my face is as red a tomato, but she looked the same. She grabbed my hand again that electricity was there again but it stopped.

"Let's see if you can fly." I asked her as she stood up, she looked uncertainty at me; I began to fly slowly as my feet left the ground.

"Come on focus on lifting yourself, think of yourself as weightless and picture yourself moving." I told her, she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly she lifted slowly of the ground.

"There we go. Hey guys meet you at the cave and I believe she has someone to meet." I told them, as I turned to Kara who was looking down.

"Oh Rao this is amazing. I can't believe this it's incredible never have I thought that I would be flying it's something I never thought about." She said excitedly as she looked around her.

"It's awesome right, but before we leave I need to take the pod with us." I told her as I made a bubble construct to carry the pod.

"Be careful, please." She told me as I carried the pod.

"Don't worry; I will move it with the utmost care. Stay back this thing has Kryptonite; really poisonous to Kryptonians." I told as I lifted the pod slowly and began to surround it with constructs and placed it far away from her.

"Thank you so much." She said smiling.

"Come on, you have someone to meet." I smiled at her.

"Oh and let's take it slow we don't want you to fly into a plane or a bird." I added as we began to fly.

"Hey umm Samantha." Kara asked me as we flew over British Columbia.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Who was that boy in the white shirt, he had the symbol for the house of El."

"Oh, that's Superboy. He is a clone of Superman, your cousin he is really strong. Actually the strongest one there is. And that makes him a target. He is lost, right now; he is Kryptonian or well half Kryptonian but he is trying to find himself in this lonely world. He looks for guidance in your cousin; but your cousin is adamant to help him." I told her.

"In my world, clones were a prohibited practice. Cloning someone was illegal."

"Is, Superboy. He didn't asked to be created; he was made to fight superman. To be a weapon, but now he is free. He doesn't have to follow commands, I think you could be a guide on your culture." I told her, she looked confused to say the least.

"But... He's a clone an abomination!" She exclaimed. 'I knew this would happen.'

"But what happens when an abomination, gets lost? When that monster is free of commands to hurt people?" I asked her she looked doubtful.

"I'm not saying you should right away help him, I believe trust starts somewhere; and that somewhere begins with a single word." I told her so she could think.

"What word is that?" She asked me, I looked back to see the bioship behind us.

"Catch up with me and I might tell you." I said playfully as I sped up, she slowly caught up to me as we passed over Montana.

"There I caught up. Now tell me; pretty please?" She said as she struggled to fly steadily.

"I told you I might." I told her in a cheeky tone.

"You're a cheater." She puffed out.

"No, I'm not. But you called me pretty so I can tell it to you." I said smiling at her, She looked confused but smiling at me.

"What is it tell me? I can call you pretty again if you want." That made my face completely warm; and for the first time I heard her laugh. Her laugh sounded so cute, yet beautiful. It was something I could hear all day. 'Is this what love-struck means?'

"I uh ah, umm... would like that; but the word is "hello". That's where trust begins with that single word." I blabbered out trying to not make a fuss of her calling me pretty.

"...That makes sense. But I'm not sure how he would react. He is a clone, an abomination. But he wasn't asked to be made he's now free. I think he could learn a lot from you; and where he comes from. All you need to say is "Hello" " I told her ending the conversation.

* * *

"This place is beautiful." She said as she stopped and looked at the coast, and the mountain.

"Yeah, it is." I said looking at her eyes. 'What is wrong with me?' I need to hit my head against something to figure things out. Where are these thoughts coming from?'  
My train of thought was stopped as the bioship passed over us. 'Oh right, think later, now we need to get to the cave. Then I can smack my head against a wall for a few minutes.'

"Umm... should we you know... follow them?" Kara asked me confused.

"...Yeah, that... let's do that." I stuttered out. 'Oh god I'm a mess.'

We landed on the hangar where the bioship is usually stored, I placed the pod beside the bioship still covering it with a barrier since it had kryptonite at the bottom of the ship. Everyone was unboarding the ship in their normal colored uniforms and stood in front of us.

"So GL... She ... is ... superman's cousin... she looks fifteen... krypton was destroyed three decades ago." Robin told me as she looked at Kara.

"I'm not complaining, she looks around my age." Kid Flash said as he ran and took Kara's hand.

"Kid Flash fastest teen on earth, a pleasure meeting someone as beautiful as you." He added as he bowed with her hand on his. I felt a pang of jealousy and my eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't understand what you said, but hello my name is Kara." Kara said as she shook his hand and Kid Flash returned to stand up straight.

"I didn't understand what you said, but I think it's something like in angel." Kid Flash said dreamily.

"Yeah..." I said in a longing tone, I turned to everyone who was looking at me weirdly I coughed awkwardly." Superboy you might wanna stand back. Oh and Kara you also might want to stand back, the bottom half has Kryptonite according to my ring." I said as I saw Kara stand back.

"I already called superman, and he is on his way." Aqualad said as I saw Kara say an awkward hello to Superboy.

"Powering down." I announced as I powered down the construct.

"Whoa this looks so advanced, information stored in crystals. I'm sure superman knows how to operate them." Robin said in amazement.

"SUPERBOY! KARA!" Megan cried out, I turned to see both of them panting and heaving in pain. I reacted quickly and took the pod in a construct and placed several layers of the same construct until I saw both of them get better.

"You might wanna hold onto that. And place it somewhere safe until Batman arrives." Robin said as Megan and Aqualad began to help Kara and Superboy walk into the cave.

"Where can we store the pod? Without harming someone." I asked.

"I don't know, we need a heavily armored wall recovered by lead. And for that we need batman; for now we need to wait." Robin said as he looked at the pod through the construct.

"You know GL, how did you know she was there?" Robin asked me.

"Because I'm not from this earth, I come from one where the world we live in is a TV show and I thought she might be orbiting the sun in pod." I said deadpanned, he began to laugh.

"No really, how did you find her?" He asked me.  
"I was patrolling by myself around the sun, and my ring detected a life sign. With a kryptonian match, the pod looks really small and has a small glass that isn't cauterized with dirt. And looked at her she looks really young, and brought her to earth since she might be the last female kryptonian." I responded his question looking the green glow bellow the pod.

"That's true, hey GL is the contrary to destruction. Truction? Or protraction as it is a positive pronoun." Robin asked changing the topic.

"Truction doesn't exist, you're looking for construction." I responded.

"What was that about Kara. You looked so... I don't know... Wally?" Robin asked me.

"I uh ah, umm. I don't know what you're talking about." I responded he snickered and after that we stood there in an awkward silence for about a minute we didn't have anything to tell each other.

"It's cool you know, that you..." Robin began.

"Oh god I don't wanna talk about it. So shut up before I squash you with the pod." I interrupted him.

"I'm just saying she's pretty cute you know. Maybe you could be a good couple." Robin said in a teasing tone.

"OH. MY. GOD. " I yelled at him as he began running.

"Soooo Samantha." Came a singsong voice from the stairs.

"Oh god not you too Artemis. I was waiting for you to say something, I lost sight of you after everyone disembarked the bioship." I told her.

"So liking the new girl, just like Wally." She said to me.

"That's it I'm gonna die out of embarrassment. That could make it to a list. "Top ten ridiculous ways to die." Yeah I can picture that."

"You would be rated like the second or third in that list." She told me, we began laughing.

"Recognized Batman 0 2." The computer announced.

"Guess that's our call, oh and Samantha it's cool and really funny to see you being a mess over a girl. It can only be described as ... Wally." Artemis said running away.

"Oh you're so gonna get it." I said but I couldn't run after her with all the constructs surrounding the pod.

I was waiting for Batman to tell me what to do since I can't get out of the bay without making harm to Superboy and Kara. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I really need to think this through, but for that I need some time to myself. And not having a construct.'

"Samantha." A rough voice sounded behind me.

"Oh hey boss. What's up?"

"First off. What is another Kryptonian doing in the cave's living room and a Pod laced with enough kryptonite to kill Superman if he were to place a foot in this place, your construct is barely enough for it to not harm the Kryptonians here. Second how did you find a pod that was orbiting the sun and how have we not detected this lifeform. And thirdly what were you doing in the sun." Batman asked, I thought about telling him the same truth but that would be disastrous.

"Okay I know this is bad, and weird and confusing but don't freak out."

"I don't. Freak out."

"Oh that was for myself." He narrowed his cowl and grumbled.

"The kryptonians name is Kara Zor'El and she's fifteen. From the pods damage looks like it has been orbiting the sun since krypton was destroyed. I don't know the story behind her pod orbiting the sun, but I know that the pod is powered by Kryptonite. I was patrolling outer space and as I was near the sun my ring detected the life form I spent around 45 minutes looking for it but I found her by chance... and a little bit of math. Oh and I was there because Hal let me patrol from Earth to the sun." I told him.

"That makes sense. Very well, that pod we need to transport it somewhere safe that doesn't affect kryptonians here." Batman said.

"Wait but Kara says that the pod contains answers, when I cooled the pod in an abandoned lake in Alaska. Yes I know the pod could've done something to the environment, but I made sure it was alone enough and after that I placed it in snow." He looked smug at me.

"You did good, good work. Also did you calculate the " He said as he began to walk away.

"Wait before you leave, do you think the big guy could finally get his head out of his ass and talk to Superboy? And what will happen with Kara. Where will she stay?"

"She will stay here at the cave she needs to learn to control her abilities." That made my smile grow.

"Store the pod in the bioship." It can contain the radiation, he said as he walked away towards the main room. I sighed in relief as I stored the pod in the bioship. 'I hope that she's not swarmed by Kid Flash trying to impress her. Why am I thinking this?'

"God what is wrong with me?" I said aloud as I walked through the hallway to find where everyone was, I powered down to my regular clothes. My blue skinny jeans, my light blue T-shirt, and the short leather jacket I bought recently along with my black fingerless leather gloves. Hal being in the Justice league and the air force he gets enough to sustain both of us. I don't ask for much, and Hal knows it; I'm going to go to Gotham academy by a full scholarship, but he could pay for that education.  
'I wonder if she would like what I'm wearing.' I stopped right then and there. 'Where are those thoughts coming from?' I thought as I stood there in the hallway. looking straight at the main room.

'Okay, let's rewind a bit or a lot. Okay. What do I like about men? I like their style, their voices rough yet kind, the tone of their eyes smart and goody, their muscles... and that's it. Am I really attracted to girls? Okay. What do I like about women? I like their voices sweet yet kind, their eyes and how they shine with intelligence and playfulness, and their bodies... and that's it. I could go on and on, on both cases. The most logical is that I like both men and women, I mean when I'm with Kaldur my heartrate goes to like a hundred, my stomach churns, his eyes area as bright as the sea with that hidden intelligence, and I feel like I could be with him all day. With Kara I become a blabbering mess, do things Wally would do and say, I could look at her the entire day and don't care, her eyes shine with that curiousness about this world... but I remember that Aqualad was gay in the comics, but here he likes Fishgirl which later dies...' I thought remembering as the hologram that displayed the Tula as a fallen hero who gave her life away to save everyone.

'And Kara was really good friends with Siobhan Smythe who would later become Silver Banshee; it was heavily implied that they were dating but they never said anything to each other after she became a red lantern. But Kara in the comics has had boyfriends like H'el who was like a villain and the other guy Captain Comet... But what if this is different, is Kara gonna be interested in me? Or Kaldur would return my feelings? He invited me on a date, but that doesn't exactly mean that he likes me. He could still be gay and he hasn't realized it. And Kara is just out of the pod into this world, what if Futures End becomes true. Those issues were tough, Hal dying, Kyle dying, guy becoming a blue lantern, and john killed the star sapphire he loved and later killed indigo 1 thus he become the next indigo 1.'

I massaged the bridge of my nose. 'Thinking so much is gonna give me a headache; having no knowledge from this world is annoying. Since the timeline is just beginning. I'll think about it later, right now I believe I know kinda who I am; I still need to learn, still need to see if I'm bi or gay or straight. Right now I would like to be with Kara.' I began to walk towards the kitchen where I knew everyone would be.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said as Kara was sitting in the couch and Megan had her hands on her head while looking towards Kara who had her eyes closed, my heart I felt what I assume is skipping a beat. I smacked my chest where my heart is several times as I cleared my throat. Everyone was looking at what both of them were doing. 'Oh right, Kara learned English after fighting that Simon Tycho she received a psychic feedback so strong that she learnt to speak English. So I assume that is what they're doing.'  
They stopped a few seconds later, with Megan removing her hands from her head and opening her eyes.

"There, I think that's how it's done. Can you understand me?" Megan asked her with a hopeful tone.

"I'm not sure it's like I know how to speak but I didn't learn by myself... wait I understood you!" Kara said surprise her English diction is perfect and her voice in English is so ho... 'NO. BAD THOUGHTS.' I said in my head stopping that train of thought.

"Yeah we understand you, thanks Miss M." Robin said but Kid Flash began to speak I began to walk toward where he was seated.

"Gotta say your English is really good. I would love to teach you all about thiff..." I interrupted him by plancing my hand on his face and pushed him back.

"I would love to teach you about this world... by love I mean I would like you... by like I mean that I … I can … uh… I can teach you about this world. Yeah... that." I said 'Oh now I'm a mess in two languages.'

"Dude!" Kid flash complained.

"I think I would like that." Kara replied coyly my face felt completely warm. I heard Artemis snicker, I looked at Aqualad who had a questioning look.

"Recognized Superman 0 1." The computer announced.

"Kara you ready to meet you cousin?" Robin asked her.

"My baby cousin? Yeah I think." She said cautiously.

We walked into the main room to see Batman and Superman talking to each other.

"Kal'El?" Kara spoke aloud; both began talking as superman responded in what I assume Kryptonian.

"Ring translate for me." I whispered into my ring.

"Kara that wasn't three days ago, that was thirty years ago."

"But that's impossible, I mean I carried you as a baby. It has to be some joke! I can't believe this." Kara stammered.

"Kara, I'm telling you the truth. Please you need to believe me... deep down I know you believe this. Krypton's core became unstable and the planet was destroyed." Superman spoke as he hugged her she began crying.

"But... mom dad... my friends." She spoke as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Kara I really am but there is no records of any kryptonian surviving that explosion." Superman said in a defeated tone.

"But, what about you. How did you survive." She asked.

"I was sent here as a baby, I grew under this yellow sun. This sun provides us powers, powers that we can use for good of the people." Kara stopped crying.

"The sun, I knew something was wrong with the sun." She said as she cleaned her tears, my heart was in pain of seeing her in pain.

"Yes the sun here is yellow giving us kryptonians powers." Superman said motioning to her and Superboy.

"I think, you can learn from him and he can learn from you. These powers are a gift, and with my help and his help you both could achieve greatness. Besides I think you can give krypton a good name around the world, but first you must learn to control your powers." He told her Kara turned around as I was touching were here hands gripped mine, it hurt I pushed back my sleeves and looked at my forearms they were bruised in shapes of hands; her hands actually. I heard a gasp coming from her.

"Here you can learn how to control them; right now you're a danger to everyone around you. When you control them, you can go out into the world; and help people" Superman said placing a hand on her shoulder Kara looked at her feet.

"Alright I will stay to learn, but where will I live?" Kara asked him.

"You can stay here, I'm sure there's a lot of rooms."

"Alright, but I have so many questions about this world. What do you eat? Why am I not hungry? I haven't eaten in thirty years, only I'm kinda tired." Kara said as she yawned, giving a cute squeak at the end. 'Oh god that was so cute.'

"Green Lantern, can you show Kara to her room?" Superman spoke to me in English.

"Yes." I responded but I since I didn't turned off the translator everyone was looking at me weirdly. "Oh right." I responded powering off completely.

"I mean, I can show you around only I don't know what room is left and what room is occupied." I said aloud hoping that Megan, or Superboy or Kaldur would help me.

"I know of one that you could use." Superboy responded as we began to walk towards the individual rooms.

"You were listening to us." Kara said in English.

"Yeah, but it's not like you were talking in secret." I responded.

"Since when do you know kryptonian Sam?" Superboy asked me.

"Oh I don't, I would love to learn but the ring can translate any language in the universe." I responded as we reached the doors.

"Here is one that is empty; it has a bed and a bathroom. I uh think you can work with this. My room is that one." Superboy said motioning to the door beside the one I knew was Kaldur's.

"Aqualad's room is beside mine and M'gann's room is the one in front of my room. And the one next is yours." Superboy said motioning to the door that we were standing beside.

"Thanks, a lot. I was hoping you would... you know... help me later... with my powers... you know?" Kara asked at Superboy who stammered back, he always looks angry but this time he looks like he has a soft spot for her.

"Yeah... uh I can teach you with superstrenght. That's a hard one to control." Superboy told her, she smiled brightly; but now that I see her smile closely I can see pain behind it she's wearing a mask hiding all that pain.

"Well let's check out your room." I told her as I opened the door since she would just crush the door plate; Superboy's plate looks kinda dented. The room is completely empty, it has only four regular walls painted white, a door that leads to a bathroom and two wooden doors that I knew were the doors to the closet.  
I closed the door as Kara looked around. "It's cozy yet simple." I told her looking on the bright side.

"Yeah, it's... different. Can I be alone; I'm kinda tired you know." Kara said her face faltering. 'She's about to break down.'

"Alright, I think Superboy can help you if you don't wake before I leave I'll see you here tomorrow. Alright?" I told her in a cautious tone.

"Alright." She said nodding, I didn't know until it was too late. I was hugging Kara with all my strength; it's like hugging steel, that breathes and it's alive, and beautiful.

"I understand how you feel I really do... if you need help don't ever doubt asking for my help. I need you to promise that." I told her as she just placed her hands on my back without applying strength.

"I promise." She said as she let go, I released the hug and left the room before looking at her one last time.

"What am I doing? I like her and Kaldur but I really like her too. God this is so confusing." I said aloud as I walked to the main room to discuss what would happen.

"I can only hope that she feels like I feel for her or that Kaldur does the same for me. Loneliness is never something you want to carry alone." I sighed and walked back to the main room of the cave.

"What the fuck am I going to do?"

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, I wanted to introduce Supergirl as a character. In the new 52 comics she was different from the different representations she had previously in the comics since it began since she reached earth in a pod. But her story was never set as the new 52 super titles were crossovers, which was really annoying if you were trying to read them. So I read about what universe was this and according to SourcefedNerd young justice is on earth 17 where no big storylines have passed like the Blackest night, He'l on earth, Sinestro Wars, Rise of the third army, or even, I believe crisis on infinite earth happened since its earth 17 and but I have my doubts on flashpoint since after flashpoint the blackest night already happened, and the new 52 was a relaunch after that. Well I mean not mayor events, but I mean they haven't even made mention of big storylines in DC comics. But I'm taking the origins of the new 52 since it's one of the most common places to take origins from, and it was either this origin for supergirl or the WB TV show and that would've been disastrous.**

 **Oh and all the information from supergirl I got it out of literally issues, 1, 2, 3, 4 and 28. And how she learns English I took it out of her team up with powergirl I believe issues 17 or 18 of the new 52.**

 **Follower and favorite:**

Gabriel is busted: guess you were the only new addition to follows and favorites, and thanks it means you're enjoying the story and my writing.

 **Next chapter Saturday 17 December 2016**


	12. Chapter 12 Episode 9

**DISC: ION.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. 'Weird, I remember sleeping in a bed. Not on soft ground. Looking around I begin to assess my situation. I look around me to see dunes of sand as the sun began to set.

"Where am I? I remember the fighting ring and sleeping on my bed not on a dessert and why does everything not hurt." I said getting up from the sand "Where the fuck am I?" I said aloud, I got up and saw Aqualad unconscious a few feet away from me.

"What the fuck are you doing here? ...in the middle of the desert." I told him, he just mumbled something about tuna but mispronounced it instead of an N an L.

"Let's get out of here fish boy." I said to him

"Ring power percentage?" I said to the ring.

"Power at thirty five percent." The ring sounded sassy.

"Hey no attitude you inanimate object… But I charged you yesterday night? Why is your battery spent so much? I haven't used you." I said.

"Ah screw it." I called my power battery I extended my hand to make a small square in the air only for it to appear in my hand as I extended it.

"What the fuck? I haven't learned how to do this. ANYWAY." I placed my ring in the battery. "In brightest day, yadda yadda evils might yadda yadda lanterns light." I said aloud as my ring charged.

"Power percent?" I said.

"Fully charged Sam." The ring responded.

"Awesome." I said as I carried Aqualad on a carrier construct through the dessert as it became night.

"Where the fuck am I?" I said. 'Okay I'm full meaning I ate yesterday when yesterday was March.'

"Ring what day is today? Earth time please." I said to my ring.

"Today is September the fourth." 'Wait what. It was March 4 I sneaked out to the ring and then to Hal's and fell asleep. This doesn't add up.' I looked at Aqualad's unconscious form.

"Wait I'm in THAT show, Fuck my life and you too reincarnation." I said aloud... Ah shit. It's that memory loss episode… Wait then that means that I'm at a war zone." I realized only for an explosion a few feet from me taking me out of the sky and into the sand.

"FUCK MY LIFE." I screamed as I crashed into the sand, and began to run avoiding the explosions, along with Aqualad in my construct. 'Okay, since you're here then that means there is a whole team of sidekicks here. I need to find them give them this cute guy to them and return to being a green lantern or whatever I did in those few months… wait what? Did I just called Aqualad cute?'

An explosion and a roar took me out of my thoughts. "That's Superboy, or Kid Flash getting shot at by tanks. I need to play dumb so they don't know I'm not from here."

I flew from where the explosions came from to see a trail of sand rising as a figure moved in front of it as if something or someone was moving at high speeds. I began to fly closer to them to talk. "Whoa a Green Lantern chic" Artemis said to me as I flew beside Kid Flash.

"And who the fuck are you two?" I asked her.

"I'm Kid Flash." Kid Flash answered me as we passed a dune. Kid flash tripped and fell along with Artemis, I landed beside them as they were getting up.

"Does my father want me to kill a green lantern also? I swear I'll shoot him." Artemis asked herself as she readied her bow and preparing herself to begin shooting.

"Bring it bitch." I told her as I took a boxin stance to fight her. 'If we're going to fight because of childhood trauma then it's okay for me. But I know we won't fight.' Two drones to pass by above us making us lose interest in fighting; they turned around and began firing at us. I made a bubble around us; the bullets collided with the bubble not doing any damage to it. "I need a shot." Artemis said as she cocked an arrow and took aim while I aimed with my ring to shoot a beam out of it; I lowered the b

ubble so Artemis and I could shoot.

 _"DON'T WORRY I'M ALMOST THERE."_ a voice in my head sounded too feminine. 'It's Miss Martian... Damn hope she didn't hear me.' We both shoot as Miss Martian's voice sounded in our heads, my shot missed hitting the wing but Artemis's arrow completely missed.

"Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" Artemis's voice sounded to panicked.

"Yes, and I will break her if she's still there." I said aloud, hoping Miss Martian is out of my head because if she is she will regret seeing my memories, also it could do a lot of damage to the storyline.

"Girls are always on my mind, but they're not usually talking" Kid Flash said as he looked at us raising and lowering his eyebrows.

"Gross." I told him, both drones were about to shoot at us only for both of them to collide with one another.

Miss Martian passed through the smoke and landed in front of us. "Well J'onn the costume looks familiar but I'm not sure the bod screams Manhunter." Kid flash said to her she deadpanned.

"You know my uncle J'onn? Hello, Megan! Of course you do, you're Kid flash, Wally and you're Artemis, and you're Green Lantern, Samantha and that's Aqualad." She said 'Okay she knows my name. What did I do these months? But priorities first.' I narrowed my eyes at her glaring.

"Martian Manhunter is your uncle? Is that why you know who we are"Kid Flash asked.

"Your real name is wally?"Artemis said smirking, Kid flash groaned. I passed Kid Flash brushing past him, as I got close to Miss Martian I grabbed her by the neck of her suit and pulled closer to me to intimidate her.

"Who the fuck are you? And are you still on my head? Because if you are. I will break you." I said to her as I cocked my right fist.

"I'm not there." She responded quickly.

"Good." I responded as I let go of her shirt and took a step back.

"Were teammates, friends I made you cookies with your recipe Sam; the one Earl taught you, you gave me this." She said quickly motioning to her wrist which had four pieces of string in red, blue green and black. My eyes widened, I began to walk towards her and I cocked my right fist to punch her only for Artemis and Kid Flash grabbing me by the wrist and waist.

"How do you know Earl? How do you know of my sister? Why do you have that? Why is it cut? You're still in my mind and stole it. I'M GOING TO BASH YOUR FACE IN!" I screamed fighting against my restrainants.

"You told me, told us who Earl is the story of what happened to your sister, and you gave me this." She said quickly making me angrier.

"Oh that's it you're going to end up in a pretty purple color." I said to her as I freed an arm and swung my fist to punch her but missed by a few inches, she took a few more steps back.

"Sam calm down, You were the one who gave me this. You showed us your pain." Miss Martian said as she got away from my reach and my right arm got hold again.

"Wait I also have that bracelet of string." Artemis said motioning to her wrist which had the string bracelet

"Oh that's it I hope you enjoy being unconscious." I said trying to headbut her only for her to release me, along with Kid Flash to get away from me. I fell to the ground, I got up and took a boxing stance.

"STOP! Don't fight, You lost your memories." She said as she got between me and Artemis.

"Wait lost memories? What do you mean?" I questioned her

"Come on I'll fill you in as we go. Robin and Superboy need our help." Miss Martian said as she began to move towards where explosions and roars came from.

"Of course Robin; and superwhat now?" Kid Flash said as we began to move through the dessert with Aqualad in a construct. I glared at both of them. 'How do they have that bracelet? It was a collar. What did I do in those months?'

* * *

We walked for the rest of the day to the Bioship, we would've flown with a construct but it would be too obvious for a green lantern to be flying in a war zone; that's why I was against it. We heard gunshots and explosions in front of us.

"Kid Flash move in and see what is happening; we're right behind you." I said as he began to run ahead, I powered up and began to fly with Artemis in a construct. There Robin was fighting soldiers in heavy armor flipping, punching and kicking left and right. We dispatched them quickly and knocked them out.

"KF! Man it's good to see a familiar face" Robin said to him as they shook hands in a firm grip.

"Hey Rob. Memory loss?" Kid flash asked him .

"Six months, let's tie these creeps and compare notes... and is that a chic Green Lantern." Robin said motioning at me.

"So were a team ?" Robin said. "The six of us and Superboy." Miss Martian explained. "Then this must be his." Robin said as he handed her a ripped black piece of shirt with a red S on it.  
"Yes, did you see him?" Miss Martian asked.

"I think we did." Artemis said.

"Feral boy some teammate he attacked us" Kid flash said.

"He didn't know who we are, I don't know who we are!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence" Robin said. "Our team must work for him." he added.

"And how do you know we don't work for my mentor?" Kid flash said touching his chest symbol which made his costume change from black to bright yellow.

"Whoa, this is so cool." He said as he pressed it again. I along with everyone tried to fo the same only for nothing to happen.

"We look ridiculous!" Artemis said, as Kid Flash keeping pressing his chest for his suit to change color. "Quit touching yourself!" She demanded.

"We need our memories back." Robin told us

"What do you think we should do Miss Martian?" I said looking at Miss Martian she placed her hands on her head and closed her eyes.

Instantly my vision turned black and we were standing in the middle of a dark purple room, Miss Martian's memories were displayed for everyone to see.

"I've dragged you into my memory to share what I've remembered so far. But I need your help together our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine." She told us.

"You wanna browse through our private thoughts." Artemis said.

"I'm with Artebitch. Completely against this." I said as I placed my clenched right fist in my left hand, while Artemis glared at me.

"You have a serious attitude problem." Kid Flash told me as he walked closer to Artemis, I ignored him.

"I do not wish to intrude but." Miss Martian said.

"You wish to hack our mind to grab what happened to us. Got it, go." Robin said.

"My brains all yours, try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you." Kid flash said.

"Or underwhelm you." Robin responded. "Hey why isn't everyone just whelmed." He added.

"Because you need to dive or bury underwater." I said, everyone looked at me.

"What? Everything I see I remember." I said as I looked around me Kid Flash moved closer to Artemis and grabbed her hand.

"Fine. Last six months only. Or else" I said to her lifting my right fist to show her my ring; she nodded and began to focus as her eyes glowed green, I felt how she passed through my memories connecting dots with lines, and bridges being repaired slowly getting my memories back.

My eyes widened as I remembered everything this mission, we were sent here for an anomaly of elemental readings that were nonterrestrial, something landed here. This dessert is part of Byalia, how its ruled by queen bee a ruler for a rouge nation of the Justice leagues place for them to interfere in case of an emergency. We were to maintain radio silence since it could be hacked.

We arrived and set up camp and Miss Martian went to scout the site because Aqualad told her, she found the camp as we analyzed the results of the analysis on what energy was being emitted, the result was zeta tube energy readings, Miss Martian got too deep and got attacked.

"Aqualad needs water, I'll go to the Bioship I'm faster." I said picking him up. "Superboy's in pain I need to go." Miss Martian said as she flew away.

"WAIT WE DON'T KNOW WHO DID THIS TO LOOSE OUR MEMORIES." Robin yelled. "Go after her, cover her take out soldiers that might harm her, I'll take Aqualad and hydrate him, Kid Flash come with me." I said to Kid Flash since he looked tired; both Robin and Artemis nodded and ran after her.

* * *

I connected an IV to Aqualad's veins to hydrate him and sat beside him to monitor him. I waited as I thought how much I screwed up by almost fighting my teammates. 'OH SHIT, KARA. How could I forget about her? She must be worried sick.'

" _We got Superboy, he's back to normal were on our way_." Miss Martian said in our heads, Aqualad mumbled about Tula again, that made me feel a pang of jealousy as I passed a wet cloth through Aqualad's forehead. He shot up from the bed looking confused

"Who are you? And how did you get inside my head? Hello… you're a Green Lantern…" He asked me as I placed my hand on his shoulder to place him down. "Hello, Megan! Aqualad's memories. I knew I forgot something." Megan said as Aqualad smiled at me with that charming smile of his, even when he's confused he looks cute.

"Oh and KF and GL you're gonna like this souvenir." Robin said.

" _Please tell me it's a rare element rock._ " Kid Flash said excited.

" _Something like that."_ Superboy answered.

 _"Nice."_ I responded.

They arrived a few minutes later to the bioship I walked out to greet them, only to see a sphere in the background.

"Oh man that's so awesome." I said to the sphere.

"Can I keep it?" Superboy asked like a kid.

"YES, only if you make sure it doesn't break anything in the cave." I said as Superboy's face brightened.

"Megan, Artemis I wanna say something." I told to both Miss Martian and Artemis as they looked at me.

"You don't need to apologize your past is rough, even worse than mine; so I know it must've been hard to not know what happened and how M'gann knew all of that." Artemis said; Megan placed a hand on top of my shoulder. "I'm sorry, for being so blunt." She said to me.

"Why are you saying sorry. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I almost punched you and almost broke your nose." I said motioning to them.

"Because you gave us these." They said motioning to their bracelets; I smiled at them. "So Artebitch? You were saving that one." Artemis toldd me.

"Don't get me started, but Let's go I need a shower and pizza. HEY Wally! It's your turn to buy pizza last time you ate my last slice." I yelled at Wally

"I swear Sam where does all that food goes to?" Artemis asked me.

"What! no fair, you weren't gonna eat that." Wally answered, as I heard Robin snicker.

"Says who? You ate that slice, before I finished my last one." I responded as the sphere looked at me or what I assume was looking at me. "By the way Superboy I like a lot the new souvenir." I said as I reached the cockpit and took my seat.

* * *

 **AN: So short chapter**

 **Follows**

18Dragon: awesome that you enjoy the story.

 **Favorites**

Eye of the tiger wing of angel: awesome to have you on board with the story.

 **Next chapter wednesday December 21 2016**

 **After that I'll give you guys chapters daily during Christmas on 24 and 25 as a "Present" of some sorts. After that I'll set a poll for you guys to decide whether Sam stays with Aqualad, Robin, or Supergirl. It's up to you guys to decide the subplot of the story. Poll is on my profile, vote.**


	13. Chapter 13 episode 10, 11

**IMPORTANT AN AT THE BOTTOM.**

 **DISC: ION.**

* * *

"Hey Sam, what's up? Isn't like really early in the morning to be studying?" I heard a voice I knew too well as I finished reading the last page that talked about World War II. I looked at her and saw her wearing a white T-shirt and black jeans along with green converse shoes, and her hair in the same position it has always been.

"Not much Kara, studying same as yesterday. I just finished World War II; which was just dictators being dumb and people helping one another to stop a bigger threat. And this was my last topic to review over for the test that's why I'm finishing at this hour." I said as I placed the book to my side strategically placed so Kara could take a seat beside me.

"What about you? How is training going?"

"Well, Superboy is acting like a big brother and has a lot of patience when we train. I screw up like a lot when we were starting, I still screw up but not that bad like a week ago. I can control my strength when I'm not angry or, but I have complete control in hearing and sight, and my speed thanks to Wally." I laughed remembering how she ran straight into a wall when Wally was explaining her how to turn.

"Hey, don't laugh!" She said as she pouted, making her cheeks red.

"I'm sorry; it's just too funny how you ran straight into a wall." I told her as I laughed harder; I felt tears in my eyes. I stopped laughing slowly and turned to see Kara's face it had what I can only describe as a longing smile; I smiled back we stayed there looking at each other but my mind had a different plan. 'Oh god, say something. Anything!'

"So, have you begun your training in martial arts?" I asked her making our moment end and me screaming internally for ruining it.

"Well, according to Superboy that Black Canary is a really good teacher." She said as she touched her chin with her right index finger.

"I could help you train… with you, you know? I've been fighting since I was seven." I held back once I realized what I just said. 'What the fuck did I just said?' I looked at Kara her head just moved to her side like when dogs don't understand what's happening.

"Well that would be nice. But... what do you mean by fighting since you were seven?" She asked me curiously. 'Should I tell her? Well she's trustworthy and really pretty. But what will she think of me? What will I do if she thinks I'm weird? If she thinks I can't be her friend or something else.' My train of thought crashed as fingers snapped out of my thoughts.

"I thought I lost you there, it's okay if you don't have to tell me if you don't want to tell me. You will tell me when the time is right." She said as she got up.

"Come on, we can begin now, and I can see you're stressed about your exam coming up." She said as she extended a hand, I took it to stand up; that same electricity running through my hand originating from her touch. My face felt really warm as we walked until I let her hand go, I left my book where I was seated to go see if Kaldur would want to spar.

"I think Kaldur is in the main computer checking stuff from recent missions. Maybe once I can control my powers I can go with you guys to missions." She said excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be fun. We do need muscle, and having you there would be great." I told her as we walked to the main room of the cave where Kaldur was working on the computer.

"Hey Kaldur. One on one?" I asked him.

"Is it not too early to be fighting?" Kaldur asked me.

"Nah, it's never the wrong time to spar, besides what's the score?" I asked him cheerfully.

"We are currently 17 on your favor to 16 on my favor." He said remembering the score.

"Do you want to even the score?" I asked him.

"That would be adequate. After all I'm currently team leader." Kaldur remarked.

"Oh, is Aqualad being smug?" I teased him he smirked at my remark as I smiled at him; I turned to Kara who had a confused looked mad but I couldn't place my finger on why she was mad. 'Why is she mad?'

"Computer; training program." I said aloud the floor lit up and the computer hologram dissipated. I walked to the right end of the ring while Kaldur did the same.

"Whenever you are ready." Kaldur told me as he got into a stance lowering himself, and placed his arms bended and his forearms and hands where completely extended in a perfect angle designed specially to counter attack. I took my usual boxing stance since it lets change stances fairly easy. I ran at him as fast as I could he lowered his stance preparing to kick. I kept running at him as I was in his range he threw a kick aimed at my thigh, I stopped planting my right leg in the front while all the momentum went to my left leg. I lifted my left knee to cover the kick. As his kick collided all my weight shifted by the force of the impact, I placed my left leg in the ground to avoid falling. I threw a frontal kick with my right leg to throw him back, my foot collided with his chest and pushed him back but the kick gave me distance. 'He will overpower me in strength. He will slip up and that's going to be my chance.' I thought as we began to circle one another slowly.

He threw a jab at my face; I dodged his left fist by moving my head to the right. I crouched low and aimed an upper at the base of his stomach with my right fist. My fist went deep enough, Kaldur bended as an "Agh." left his mouth. He took a step back, I took his extended left arm and threw in as much force as I could to throw him over my head. As his body flipped over, his left hand grabbed my wrist he landed in an arch, as his back almost hit the ground, only thing keeping from falling was my strength on not getting dragged down, he was inches from his back hitting the ground. So I did the logical thing and gave up on holding him since it was a match to whoever's back hit the ground first;

I won as I fell over Kaldur our faces centimeters apart both panting heavily. 'Were his eyes always so blue?' I thought as we both panted for a few seconds not saying anything.  
We were interrupted by Kara coughing aloud bringing me out of my thoughts. My face began to heat up as I realized the proximity between us. I got up as fast as I could, coughing loudly I extended a hand over to him.

"So Kaldur what is the score?" I told him as he lifted himself up; the cave's began to sound for incoming call.

"GL." I answered.

"Red Arrow. I need access to Justice League's database, and the exact height of the League of Shadows assassin Cheshire." His voice sounded in the entire cave.

"Yes, hello how are you?" I said checking "Cheshire is one sixty seven meters." I said reading the numbers.

"Umm?" He responded, I looked at Aqualad looking for an answer.

"Five foot six." He answered. "She's like really dangerous. Do you need any backup?" I asked smugly.

"Please; last thing I need is the junior Justice League." He said, his voice sounded as cocky as ever.

"Just our computer. You didn't even bought her dinner. Next time you come you might wanna pay the pizza, or sushi but I think Aqualad would be offended. Good Luck Red Arrow, GL and Aqualad out." I said ending the call I turned to Aqualad.

"Really sushi?" He asked.

"What's sushi? And who was that?" Kara asked.

"I have no idea, I've never eaten it, Hal doesn't order it so I don't eat much seafood; but Robin says it tastes good." I said as I motioned for both of them to come with me to the living room/ kitchen to eat something.

"That was one of our friends, currently working as a solo hero. He trained with Robin, Kid Flash and I, while Sam was off in space training to become a green lantern." Kaldur explained.

"Yeah he used to call himself speedy, and now goes by the name Red Arrow. He is kinda pretentious but overall that smugness and ego he is a good guy." I told Kara.

"But what are his powers?" Kara asked.

"He is an archer, one of the best." Kaldur responded.

"One of the only ones." I mumbled out.

"I'll prepare breakfast; does pancakes sound good to both of you?" I asked them as we walked through the hallway. I looked at Kara who seemed confused, while Kaldur looked as if deep in thought.

"Why do you antagonize him so much?" Kaldur asked me as we walked.

"I don't antagonize him... he is just too full of himself. I learnt to respect my superiors and mentors, ever since Earl; he drilled to respect toward authority figures, no matter what. Besides I know he is a good guy, he has a lot of talent but his pride may get in the way, along with his pretentious self, and ego." I said listing the bad things about Red Arrow.

"Then he is a good guy?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, he is just not part of the team. But he is a good friend." Kaldur explained as he took a seat in the table next to Kara, I walked over to the fridge to see what was here for cooking. But I was interrupted by Megan walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Kara, Sam, Kaldur were going to school, wanna see us off?" Megan said motioning to come along as she picked two bags with lunch she left the room, with Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado in tow.

"Sure thing." I said to her as I followed her.

We arrived at the garage, where Superboy was working on his death contraption or bike as they normally call it. "You know that death contraption should stay dead. Right?" I asked aloud he looked at me and smiled.

"Superboy, ready for school? I made our lunches." Megan said as she floated down and landed next to Superboy

"The first day of the scholastic season, carries great cultural resonance. We want to wish you both well." Martian Manhunter said to them.

"I see it's not a Kryptonian thing." Superboy said as he cleaned his hands in a towel.

"Says who? I'm here to see you go. We're family you know? Kinda." Kara said as she smiled at him, his face brightened up a bit.

"Hey, he'll come around don't worry too much. Besides you have Kara." I said to him, which seemed to make him smile.

"You may wish to ... change. Before you depart." Kaldur said to Miss Martian.

"I spent hours choosing this outfit." Megan said excited as her clothes changed to a pink skirt with an open jacket with the same color and a white shirt.

"What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an earth girl now?" Megan said hope in her eyes while her skin was still green.

"Well..." Kaldur and I said at the same time.

"Just kidding, meet Megan Morz" She said as she twirled and made a bow lifting her shirt a little in the bow.

"What's your new name?" Megan asked Superboy

"My what?" Superboy answered confused.

"I choose the name John Jones for myself, and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John too." Martian Manhunter said.

"Pass." Superboy answered immediately while crossing his arms, Megan placed her hands on his right arm.

"Conner has been my favorite name." Superboy shrugged accepting it.

"A last name would be required." Aqualad said.

"Perhaps, Kent?" Martian Manhunter suggested.

"I like that one." I said.

"It does sound fitting." Kaldur agreed.

"It really does." Kara said

"Oh in memory of the late doctor fate Kent Nelson." Megan said.

"Yeah..." Martian Manhunter added.

"Okay I guess." Superboy accepted it. "Okay sure it would be an honor. Or something." He added

"Well Conner Kent, time to change your shirt." Megan said at Superboy or Conner as he looked at his shirt. He lifted his shirt, leaving Me, Kara and Megan with a good sight; Megan and I looked hypnotized. I looked over to Kaldur and Kara had the same bothered expression.

"Will this work?" Superboy asked his shirt was on the other side.

"Works for me." "Same here." Megan and I responded with a dreamy expression at the same time.

"Wait shouldn't it be Conner Nelson?" Superboy asked as he placed his shirt on, Kaldur had the same expression.

"Ah they grow up so fast." Martian Manhunter said sighing. Sphere rolled up beside Kara, Kaldur and me.

"Don't worry Sphere he'll be back." I said patting it.

We returned to train, only to be interrupted again, mid fight since Kaldur beat me twice in a row making us in a draw on 18 while Kara stood on the sideline observing. "It's me. I may... possibly... be in over my head." Red Arrow's voice came in the cave's comm.

"Give us your position, Aqualad and I are on our way. We're using zeta tubes to the nearest place." I responded as I walked over the zeta tubes placing coordinates in.

"Can I come?" Kara asked.

"I'm sorry Kara, but not yet give it a month or so. First you control your powers, and then you can come with us." I told her, she nodded but looked at her feet. "Hey don't be sad, once you control your strength I'm sure you'll come on missions." I told her, which seemed to cheer her up a bit. I placed my hand to my comm "Red Arrow ETA 15 minutes, give us an entrance, to where we need to be."

"On it, Red Arrow out." He responded ending the conversation.

"See, not antagonizing." I said to Kaldur as he smiled at me.

* * *

Aqualad and I blended in the crowd of the Rhelasian summit I'm undercover as a reporter while Kaldur is at the back, while I was by his side with a fake camera to blend in more. I looked back to see Cheshire's face only with heavy make up carrying a tray.

"I see her, she's carrying the tea." I said in my comm

"That is far enough. Cheshire." Aqualad said as many gasps were heard from the people in the room, I powered my ring making my uniform appear.

"HYA!" She screamed as she pushed the tray towards the representatives. I made a construct to cover everyone from the explosion, while Aqualad used all the water in the cups and glasses of water to stop the explosion from killing anyone.

The explosion destroyed both my construct and the water, but the only result was windows broke along with the wall at the back of the room. Aqualad looked winded; the entire decorations of the room got destroyed.

"It's over Cheshire." Red arrow said as I flew along him to point at Cheshire.

"But you would think so." She said as she stood up, only for a chopper to arrive behind her where the hole in the wall Sportsmaster, along with operatives from the league of shadows behind him.

"Shouzo sazo." A man in a suit said behind us, all guards took out their weapons and charged at the assassins.

"I'll take Cheshire you take Sportsmaster." Red Arrow ordered, I just rolled my eyes; Sportsmaster took out all guards that rushed to him swiftly.

"I'll protect guards from getting killed." I announced as I made a construct of a bat and knocked off an assassin who was about to turn a guard into a kebab.

"You called your little sidekick friends." Cheshire said as she began fighting Red Arrow. I stood behind stopping lethal blows from coming to any guard that was at the summit,  
Red Arrow and Cheshire using explosives 'it's becoming too dangerous.'

"Red Arrow." I said as I disarmed an assassin that rushed at me trying to stab me, and pointed to the ceiling.

"Right." He said shooting at the spray system of the building. While I did the same with my ring to let loose as many water as I could.

"Aqualad!" I said stopping another assassin from murdering a guard. A giant snake made of water started taking out assassins left and right. An assassin jumped in front of me and threw a smoke bomb, black smoke started to appear in the room, and blinding me. I pointed my ring at the politicians and made a dome around them an assassin jumped out of the smoke but a beam broke my barrier knocking me out of my feet, I looked over as the smoke cleared to see Luthor had her assistant Mercy, with her hand in a cannon form. The smoke cleared from the room and Cheshire and Sportsmaster got away again.

"Gives new mean to arms race doesn't it." Luthor said.

"That technology is mostly impressive." "We owe you our lives." Both leaders shook his hand. I flew towards Red Arrow and Aqualad.

"...their lives? It was her that kept them safe. He broke the barrier you had on them." Red Arrow said indignantly.

"Don't worry I was not expecting it but it's Lex Luthor. But you did good." I said to him he smirked at me.

"Not so bad yourself." He answered

* * *

Both Rhelasias united under a contract with Lex Luthor as a mediator. We walked out the building

"I can't believe we did a solid for Lex Luthor." Red Arrow said.

"Not Luthor, for peace." Aqualad told him as we walked into the street.

"Yeah, even I'm not angry because of him breaking a barrier that I made to protect them. " I added.

"If Rah's and the League of shadows wanted to sabotage the summit. Signing up the treaty renders the contract null. It is over." Aqualad said.

"Is it?" Red Arrow added.

"I heard what Sportsmaster said." Kaldur said

"What did he said?" I asked them

"There might be a mole on your team, feeding them intel." Red Arrow said to me.

"It could be a lie, but if someone gave him information on our missions. Then we're in deep trouble." I said.

"Not tell your team?" Red Arrow said motioning to me

"I'm not team leader anymore; I kind of went to an illegal fighting ring and went to the cave like really beat up. After that we failed a mission under my command and Batman demoted me from team leader. Saying "I'm to irresponsible."" I told him, his expression turned serious.

"You're kidding right?" He asked.

"No she is telling the truth." Aqualad backed me up.

"Then who's the team leader?" His eyes narrowed.

"I am." Aqualad said.

"We are not telling them; we don't need for the team to lose the trust we've built by now, by throwing guilt over each other on things with no evidence." Aqualad explained.

"But if there is a mole, I don't want to warn him or her off." He added.

"Good luck with that." Red Arrow said as he walked off

"Hey Before you go and disappear into the night." I told him he stopped in his tracks.

"Tonight you had the option to call your mentor or the Justice League but you called the cave first. What's up with that?" I said to him he sighed.

"You're right the team deserves. Has my respect. I'm still getting used to this solo act stuff." He turned to me

"And if you need me, I'll be there." he said as he extended his hand to me, I took it.

"You know dinner would be nice, pizza here should taste different." I told him jokingly that took out a smile of him.

"Oh and if you wanna punch anyone on the team come to the cave Tuesday night. We have superhero fight club." I told him Aqualad sighed.

"You made a fight club?" He asked.

"Yeah but we even have a betting pool. I'm still ruling it by the way, I'm queen of the hill." I said smirking.

"Maybe I will drop by and take that crown for myself." He told me as he walked off.

"So dinners on you or what?" I yelled at him, he just laughed and kept walking off.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Kaldur.

"I do not know we need to have evidence if there is a mole but we do have suspicious people." He explained, as we walked to the zeta tube we took to come here.

"So logically we take out Robin, Kid Flash, Kara, you and me." I told him.

"Leaving Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis." He said thinking about it. "Why not Kara?" He added.

"Because nobody knows about her, she hasn't leaved the cave and Red Arrow didn't mention her... and nobody has told about her existing. Unless you've told him about her?"

"No I have not told anyone, Batman told us to not say anything about her, her existence is secret. Until Batman gives the order for her to go on missions." Kaldur explained.

Meaning they don't know she's with us, or else she would've already been targeted." He said nodding in agreement.

"What about you?" He asked me, I deadpanned. He began to laugh loudly, soon after I joined him.

I walked into the cave three days later after my exam, spending 4 days going every day to Gotham Academy up to present exams. "Results?" Miss Martian asked me.  
"No they said until September the seventeen. Which is in 3 days; but I'm here for the mission briefing." I said as I stretched. Batman appeared before me, we stood in the middle of the main room, superman, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter Aqualad and Superboy were there to receive the mission.

"This past Fourth of July four ice villains' stage simultaneous attacks, Mister freeze, Icicle Junior, killer frost and Captain Cold. Were all easily apprehended; perhaps too easily. Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve a federal prison designed to house super criminals. The seventeen year old icicle junior was sent to a juvenile facility and Mister Freeze to it regular cell in Arkham Asylum, but freeze petitioned the court to declare legally sane and junior soon to be tried as an adult. As a result both await transport to Belle Reve which seems to be the goal all along. I'm sending the two of you in." Batman said to Miss Martian and Superboy.

"To find out why?" Batman added.

"Who's inside the prison will know they're there?" I said.

"No one, we can't be certain the prison staff isn't compromised." Batman responded.

"That will be dangerous." Aqualad said.

"You two will monitor what happens outside the prison as soon as you two find out what happens you will contact them and we will get you out." Batman said.

"Who are they gonna be disguised as?" I asked.

"The terror twins, two superhuman twins with super strength, durability, and speed." He said as he got out a picture.

"Oh good, southerners with super strength." I said scoffing.

"They have been in a three state rampage the past two days; the league will handle them as soon as the reach New Orleans there we will make the switch." Batman said as he took out a map of the path they were in.

"Alright, I'm kinda against having two of my most crucial teammates undercover in a prison full of the most dangerous criminals in America. But we need to know why they need ice villains." I told Batman

"But it's not my call I'm not team leader, Kaldur is." I added

"I trust your plans batman. And I hope that the plan executes flawlessly." Kaldur said to batman

"The twins are in position move in." Batman's voice sounded in the comms, I grabbed the collar tightly and ran out of the cover the shadows of the warehouse provided and into the female terror twin who had her back against me, I apprehended her and placed the collar around her neck as it lit up it meant she wouldn't use her abilities.

"HEY!." The male retorted, as he began to fight against Aqualad's strength, same with the girl but I twisted her arm behind her back twisting her wrist. She groaned in pain.

"That don feel raheet... Mah strangth, Ah just went toe ta toe with superman." 'God his accent is annoying.' I thought as the female struggled again only for me to turn her wrist again.

"Congratulations, it's more quality time than he's ever given me." Superboy said as he walked out of the shadows along with Miss Martian, his costume looked fairly similar to the male terror twin.

"Got yer inspiration sister Tuppence." Miss Martian walked in front of the female and after getting a good look she transformed into her.

"Ah believe ah do, brothurr Tommy." She answered.

"God I hate your accents." I said as Tuppence tried to get out of my grip only for another cry of pain to leave her mouth as my grip on her tightened.

"Somebody tell me what's a-goin on?" Tommy said confused out of his mind, Miss Martian in her disguise walked beside Superboy.

"It's simple." Batman said as he walked out of the shadows and placed the inhibitor collars around their necks. "They're under arrest." Batman said.

We spent two hours in the bioship, just Aqualad and me. I really enjoy this times on mission that peacefull quietness before the shitstorm reaches.

"A prison break is coming." Miss Martian said to us via mental link.

"Time to pull you out we got the info. Calling the League." Aqualad said aloud

"No, Icicle would only postpone, we need to learn how they're busting out. Or they'll just try again." Megan said.

"Agreed, we can't let that threat be constantly there." Aqualad said aloud.

"Fine we remain here until we find out what happens." I said aloud Aqualad looked pleased, but bothered.

"It's okay; they know what they're doing. Besides they haven't been found out." I reassured him as we kept watching from the sidelines waiting for the extraction;  
an hour later all alarms began sounding around Belle Reve.

"Miss Martian report." I said in the mental comm only to speak to myself. "Miss Martians out, someone ratted her out; and we can't contact Superboy like this." I said as I began to think how to intervene, not even a minute into my thinking Miss Martian's voice came in.

"Collars back online the breakout failed. Mission accomplished." She said in my head, I relaxed and fell onto the pilot seat.

"Thank god, I didn't want to fight every crazy person on there." I said relaxing.

"Mental link will be down, I'll establish it once I'm not tired or in case we need help." She said as she ended the mental link.

"Copy that were getting you out as soon as we can." Aqualad told Miss Martian as I began to pilot the ship and take it out of stealth mode. "Miss M got found out, meaning someone tipped them off. We need to take action; there is a mole in the team." I reminded him 'Red Arrow is the mole, but I can't say that or else there would be suspicion of me but I need to keep Kara safe; her being here is a big change and I don't know what will happen when she's found. And also what change will I make.' "Very well I will begin investigating the people who live in the cave. You take Artemis." He responded as I nodded.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Merry Christmas, even if it's 24.**

 **Guest: Oh and Robin is in the poll because Arianna Le Fay requested me for Sam to be with Robin.**

 **Followers**

lunatarimoon

Miss.V Potter

ilovebullets

Finder18

 **Favorites**

lunatarimoon

ilovebullets

Finder18

akityro

 **It's good to have new people liking this story with every like and favorite it motivates me to keep writing**

 **Next chapter will be posted tomorrow noon.**


	14. Chapter 14 Episode 12

**AN at the bottom.**

 **DISC: ION**

* * *

"Rise and shine Samantha, first day of school." Hal said to me as he knocked on my door, I groaned.

"Don't want to be late for the first day." He said.

"It's six in the morning, isn't it like god not awake at this hour. And why is in September 22 first day of school?" I said

"Get ready dinner will be prepared in ten."

"I hate my life" I groaned into my pillow. I got ready getting my uniform on and my gloves they were in rule book; I could use gloves since it didn't alter the uniform meaning the skirt, undershirt or vest; so I'm safe from being scolded. I don't like seeing my hands. And since I wear no makeup never knew how to apply it never cared, and I don't have imperfections like pimples so I'm "okay" as in public standards. I ate breakfast complained again about the skirt and flew to the nearest zeta tube to arrive at Gotham, I flew towards the school since the zeta tube is far from the Academy. With my backpack in my back, I landed a few blocks as to not get seen and began walking I powered down my ring to make my costume vanish and made way to school putting my backpack on. I feel nervous and I'm really early its 6:55, class starts at 7: 30.

'Why am I nervous it's only my first day at school? Not anything too serious last time everyone feared me. But I'm on a scholarship meaning I can't become a troublemaker. At least I hope that life doesn't throw me a bully on the first day.' I thought hoping for life to throw me a bone.

I walked in the school there's a lot of people but above all two words could describe what I'm seeing. 'Snob and expensive.' I walked a few steps I saw a group of girls chatting one blonde one brunette and the other with raven black hair. They all looked, I feel weird of her looking at me but kept walking to search for my classroom; the blonde one turned to me and moved her eyes up and down looking at me, I was about to walk past them but.

"What's with the green lantern fixation?" The blonde skinny girl asked me. 'Well fuck you too life.'

"It's my favorite superhero." I told her trying to shrug her insult.

"And the gloves along with the ring are a fashion statement or what? You think you're tough?" 'Oh god white rich blonde girl and cronies first day. I hate my life'

"Yeah, you don't even look like her; you even have the same haircut. You're a fangirl." The girl in her right said as she laughed, she has long brown hair and too much make up.

'Wait "like her"... I hate my life.'

"Well said Mindy." The blonde one exclaimed.

"Thanks Valerie." Mindy responded as she smiled.

"Why are you wearing gloves those aren't school rules." The girl known as Valerie said to me, hoping to intimidate me.

"Actually the rules section of the uniform don't say anything about them. But the uniform isn't being altered I'm just covering my hands not doing anything to the Uniform unlike that broach you have there." I said to her motioning to her butterfly broach.

"You studied the rules?" She said as if she found ammo to bully me.

"No I just need to look at something one time and I'll remember it." I said to her, she looked surprised and her face turned to a smirk.

"You think you're better?" Valerie told me as she moved closer to me, were at the same height currently, I moved my face closer to her to challenge her; giving her a cocky smile.

"Where are you from? The dump?" The girl with black hair asked me. 'I cringed at her bad insult.'

"Coast City, I have the Wayne foundation scholarship. Unlike you and how daddy pays for everything, unlike you I have brains, something you clearly don't have from that insult." I said trying to sound smartass; I clenched my right fist ready to make Valerie kiss the ground but only to be interrupted.

"Excuse me is there a problem?" A voice I knew too well asked me.

"No problem at all. Hello Richard Grayson right?" I said as I turned around.

"Samantha Parthenon?... I heard you're the new girl, I'm your guide." He told me I nodded

"Yeah can you give me a tour a quick one will suffice. We still have time; twenty three minutes for classes to begin" I said taking out the clock earl gave me.

"You know first day and already fighting." Richard asked me.

"But I wanted her to punch me so I could punch her face in, oh man it would've been fun." I said as I placed my right fist in my left palm.

"Yeah, it would've been her fault since you would be acting on self-defense." He said

"I know I wanted to find loopholes in the rules that's why I looked at the rulebook when you gave it to me, when I took the test." I said as I hugged him in one arm and leaned closer to his ear.

"Isn't that right R." He jumped back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said scared.

"Oh please hearing your voice almost every day, how can I not recognize it?" I said told him.

"Damn, I hate that memory of yours." He told me surprised.

"Well don't worry about it I don't really do friends stay away from me and I won't bother you. Will look at that, our favorite archer; or second favorite in your list." I said motioning to Artemis talking to a girl. Robin reached her in seconds and took a selfie with her and he ran away and went to talk with a girl with red hair, I walked up to Artemis and the girl she was with; which is a guide and I need one as I don't know where everything is. I just stayed in a classroom and went to the cafeteria.

"Hey Artemis." I said aloud, making both girls turn

"Do you know her?" The girl beside Artemis asked her.

"Yeah." she said as she ran up to me and hugged me. "OH thank god a friend." Artemis said to me.

"Now now Artemis don't cry on me." I said as I awkwardly patted her. I let go of her as she did the same.

"Who is she?" The other girl asked me.

"Sorry my name is Samantha Parthenon Jordan. I'm in the same situation as her, only my guide ditched me took a selfie and disappeared. I only need half more tour." I said.

"Oh you're the genius." She said excitedly

"Come along, we still have more to see." She said as she motioned to the school.

"Oh and the gloves…" "Aren't part of the uniform but aren't against the rules, they say that only if the uniform is modified meaning the skirt, vest and undershirt can't be modified; Rule eight dash one. Did I mention how much I hate skirts?" I said sharing a look with Artemis.

"What?" The girl asked me.

"Everything I see I remember. I would give you the dictionary and medical meaning but it would bore you." I said smirking, Artemis just groaned.

* * *

"With that we end the tour." The girl said.

"You both should go to cheerleader tryouts you two could fit that style if cheerleaders. Gotham Knights do need a cheerleaders to cheer them up." The guide told us, Artemis and I looked at each other with panic in our eyes. "Pass." We said at the same time citing what Superboy always says.

"Is there a club for fighting" I asked expectantly, Artemis face palmed.

"Well there is the Judo and Tae Kwon Do clubs." She said trying to remember.

"Where do I sign up? Artemis you coming to it?" I said expectantly.

"No thanks, some of us do need to study." She said.

"Hey I do study for like fifteen minutes and then... Okay it is unfair." I said to her.

"Okay since were not in the same grade, I'll see you at free hour." She told

"Yeah right." I told her, as I walked to class only for Valerie and her two cronies to be in the same classroom. The day went on it was boring and annoying for Valeria to be a constant bother, I began to look through the book of math and by the end of the day I knew what we would be seeing in math.

Today I had to stay late in Gotham Academy to make sure I had everything ready for the semester, along with talks with the principal about my scholarship and the rules I had to follow along with the concepts of how would I lose the scholarship in case of academic dishonesty.

"Artemis, GL? How random that you're in Gotham City, instead of coast city where your mentor lives? and you Artemis star city where your uncle Green Arrow lives." Robin said.

"I'm. Uh. I'm here to see my cousin, she was in the states behind me here in Gotham…City" Artemis responded

"C - O - O - L, did she W- I - N" Robin said mockingly.

"N? Oh." Artemis said "T - R- A - G." Robin responded.

"Shush, I got accepted to Gotham academy. Met with a snobby white girl who will make my life hell and I can't punch her and I know everything for math this year along with Chemistry. Give me two weeks in the judo club and I'll have everyone scared." I said placing my right closed fist in my left hand.

"But you have full scholarship fighting wouldn't be advised. And wouldn't that give away your identity?" Artemis said to me.

"Hmpf whatever and no I'm a Green Lantern everyone thinks I fight with my ring. Oh and I'll go first, I need to punch someone, will Superboy let me punch him?" I said as I moved to the zeta tube to go train into the cave.

"Recognized Green Lantern B 0 2" The computer voice said as I walked into the tube to be transported. 'The cave which will be in ruins. Aaaand I'm right.' I thought as fired neared me, I made a barrier to hold the fire back.

"Recognized Robin B 0 1." The computer said as I made a construct to cover an incoming fire ball from the smoke.

"What is going on?" Robin said.

"Don't know, don't care they better not destroy the kitchen." I said to Robin making a construct to cover us from the fire.

"Recognized Artemis B 0 8."

"Who are we fighting?!" Artemis said as she got before our cover.

"I'm getting overwhelmed in fire. Head to the exit we call reinforcements." I said as I began to run to the exit, followed by Robin and Artemis.

"Or not." Robin said as water began to fill the halls my ring kept me from getting pushed into a wall centimeters away but Artemis and Robin crashed against it. We began to run away as the water lowered, Fireballs were shot at us- We ran away, if we hadn't moved we would've been burnt, I ducked to the left only for a fireball to land where I was.

"Okay, that was close." I said aloud, but the fireball turned into a tornado of fire. "Oh come on, that's cheating." I complained.

"Head for the gym showers, we hold our ground there. Try and get backup from anyone, in anyway." I ordered as Robin and Artemis were in front of me so I could cover them. We ran into the gym and locked the doors as we run for the showers.

"Robin to team, come in, Aqualad!" Robin yelled, the doors blew up throwing off my feet and the tornado of fire rushed into the room.

"Move, move, move!" I yelled at them as we ran I narrowly avoided a fireball.

"Robin to batcave, override RG 4." Robin said in his comm as we passed the locker rooms. and into the showers, Artemis, Robin and I turned on the faucets for the fire to die down, I made a construct of a steel door to stop the fire from rushing into the room.

"Keep calling Justice League / Watchtower priority red. Commissary locked." Robin ended and we regrouped in the center of the room. The pipeline began to rumble,

"At least the water's helping." Robin said as the faucets began to tremble as water started to flood the room. I made the construct disappear. The water was being controlled as the room flooded in seconds the fire tornado stood still while the water was kept on us. I made a construct of a giant mace and pounded against the right wall but it only made a few cracks, I knew that there was a hallway. Robin swam there and placed one biradrang set to explode, I swam back.

The birdarang glowed twice and I made a bubble around Artemis, Robin and me to cover us from the explosion. The explosion took out the entire wall making the water go out into the hallway.

"We need to disappear." Robin said as we moved into the kitchen.

"The air vent!" Artemis said signaling to the air vent above the stove.

"Good, go!" Robin said as they began to move, I moved to the kitchen as Artemis took out the air vent entrance and Robin was using his wrist computer.

"Come on Robin, we need to move." I announced as Artemis moved into the air vent.

"Done, go!" Robin announced and moved into the air vent I followed behind them.

We began to move in the air vents, we turned up then right.

"Go left." Robin said I heard roaring of flames behind and I made a construct behind me to act as a lid to the fire. The vent started to heat up, my forehead began to sweat as I kept the flames at bay, as soon as they settled down I dissolved the construct. "Come on GL, let's move." Robin said as the fire began to die down slowly. I caught up to them and continued to move.

"Take the first right and there should be a vent cover right in front of you." Robin announced as Artemis removed the cap and jumped down, Robin and close after.

We arrived at the main pipeline room and we started to run in the walkways, I was following them. A form of fire broke through the ceiling and started to make fire accumulate in the ceiling of the room, to heat up the entire pipeline system. Robin and Artemis jumped down, as I flew after them.

"The entire pipeline system is overheating, we need to get out of here or we'll be cooked." I told them

"Yeah follow me." Robin said and we began to run after him, fireballs began to rain down on us, I made a shield and covered the fireballs that were about to hit me. I got pulled to the side as I covered a fireball from hitting me.

"Woah." I said as I got pulled to the side by my arm.

"Sorry but we need to stay together." Robin told me.

"I know the other access tunnel is here somewhere." Robin said looking at the map I covered another fireball.

"You mean this one?" Artemis asked.

"Let's go." Robin said as he placed another birdarang set to explode in the main pipeline.  
We ran and got into the tunnel and began to crawl. "Hold on." Robin said we stopped crawling. Robin connected his wrist computer and began to type.

"Locking away motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us." Robin said.

"And I ask again. Who is the enemy?" Artemis questioned.

"Let's find out downloading cave security footage... there." Robin said as he began to show the security footage of Kid Flash working on Superboy's death contraption, Kara, Miss Martian and Superboy were talking as Aqualad approached them.

"Thank you green cheeks." Kid Flash said as he began to work on the bike.

"I have been meaning to ask. Any problem juggling schoolwork?" Aqualad asked Superboy, and Miss Martian.

"With your responsibilities here." Aqualad added.

"No." Superboy said.

"Well I've been here the entire time. I hope I don't have to wait six months to get to school. I mean it's cool living here but I'm losing my mind out of boredom." Kara exclaimed. I smiled at her expression.

"Juggling is just one of my many talents. Psyche wrench." Kid Flash said asking for a wrench which Miss Martian passed him via telekinesis.

"Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge. Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the team. This team. Not the bumblebees" Miss Martian responded. 'Smooth way to find out who the mole is. I need to see if I can get to stop red arrow to join the team, but he'll later enter the team, there I will try his trigger words. Wait, T.O Morrow will found out about Kara unless I destroy these two robots. But they're really strong; I need to do my best for the good of everyone here. But T.O Morrow didn't work for the light…'

"Artemis begins school today do you think, she will maintain her loyalties? Aqualad said. 'That was not smooth, at all.' I thought as I saw Artemis narrow her eyes.

"Ah she'll manage alright, I mean how much more hostile and annoying can..." Kid Flash was interrupted by an explosion and the camera was destroyed.

"What happened?" Artemis asked

"Explosion took out the camera I'll find another angle." He began to type looking for another angle. We saw the team move to fight; Aqualad, Miss Martian and Kara moved to higher ground to avoid the water attacks but were cut off by another explosion. After that every single camera was destroyed immediately after that one.

"That's it, all four are dead." Robin said grimly.

Artemis looked shocked. "The cameras, I meant the cameras." Robin added.

"I'm sure the others are okay. Just give me a sec to find the fastest route to the hangar." Robin said as he began to type.

"Yeah they're fine they all got superpowers. They can handle anything. I mean Kara is completely indestructible along with Superboy." Artemis said.  
"I don't have superpowers." I told her.

"You do, you have that ring." She told me.

"Actually I'm just as human as you. I'm just as vulnerable as both of you."

"But you're special, you can do anything your imagination can think of." She exclaimed.

"Yet my bones break as easily as yours, and the only difference between you and me is I fight for what I love, for friends, for family, and I fight till the very end. My willpower drives me to fight for what is right to protect, this ring reminds me every day that I can overcome fear of just being human facing monster and people that can literally carry a car in one hand, yet I can fight with my ability to face that fear and punch it in the face, along with the guy who can lift that car." I told her trying to motivate her.

"But that's an alien thing..." She tried to argue.

"Now you're just grabbing strings. Remember Artemis, you need not to diminish yourself no one in the team has the skill you have that's what makes you special on this team., you may not be a green lantern but you're one of the best archers." I told her she looked deflated but kinda motivated.

"Thanks, you're good on these pep talks." She told me.

"Artemis, Sam, let's move out I've found a way to the hangar. Through the library." Robin announced.

"Alright let's move." I ordered.

* * *

We crawled through the vents, and into the library. "Here." Robin said as he removed the vent cover. We jumped down and into the library and began to move. "There's a secret passage behind one of this bookcases." Robin said.

"Seriously, cliché much?" Artemis complained.

"Shut up and move." I told them

"You should see the batcave." Robin said the doors opened and then I heard footsteps, we ran for cover. The footsteps were clanking in the ground, meaning they were those robots.

"Artemis, Green Lantern, Robin." The voice sounded so familiar

"It's Red Tornado!" Artemis said excited and ran out of cover.

"No, don't." I warned too late, Robin tackled her out of the way as soon as a hand tried to grab her. I made a construct of a hammer and swung at it as hard as I could, completely take him off guard to give us chance to escape I heard the sound of wood breaking.

"Yes on the red, not on the tornado." Robin said as they ran to the exit but they stopped by facing the female robot. Who began to burn the library, Robin and Artemis moved back through the library I flew and tried to stall them to give Robin and Artemis a chance to escape. I tried to kick the male robot but he dodged and punched me in the face sending me to the end of the room I felt blood in my mouth as I landed on a table the wood giving way.

"Ugh my ribs."

"GL! We can't leave you behind; come on." That was my queue to join them; I got up and moved towards them as Artemis covered me shooting arrows.

I joined them as the burning bookcases began to fall, Robin browsed the books and stopped on one called The Mysteries of Udolpho, and pulled the book back opening the secret passage we rushed in as the bookcase began to close. We ran down the stairs and into the small hallway.

"Did you know Tornado had siblings?" Artemis said as we ran.

"No." Robin responded.

"No, my question is how they got in?" I told them as I spit out the blood I gathered in my mouth a habit I picked when I fought.

"So what now? Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League. How are we supposed to take down two of him?" Artemis said panicked.

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly." Robin joked, I smiled.

"Don't. Joke!" Artemis told him.

"Artemis cal..." I told her but I was interrupted.

"Attention Artemis, attention Green Lantern, attention Robin. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." We looked at each other.

"Anyone has plan?" Robin asked me.

"They're robots, meaning they're made of metal with no biological supplement to work with, meaning they work only on electricity." I said aloud.

"Meaning an EMP would take them out." Robin said

"I don't suppose any of you can make an EMP or carry around one." Artemis said.

"No, and I don't know anything about how machines work. But we do have a teammate who knows." I told them

"Yeah but comms don't work." Robin said.

"Did that ever stop you; find a way to have him on your comm. I will distract them and give you as much time as I can. You two will have to work fast." I told them.

"You can't they're too strong." Artemis argued.

"Did that ever stopped me?" I answered.

"Robin fastest way to the hangar?" I asked.

"Through the kitchen." Robin said as he pointed.

"Okay let's move. Ring power percentage?" I asked my ring

"Power at 97 percent." The ring responded.

"Good enough, let's go." I ordered.

* * *

We arrived at the hallway of the kitchen, "8 Minutes." The voice sounded.

"We can access the hangar from here." Robin said as water splashing began to sound. "Or not." Robin said.

"Will you please stop saying that?" Artemis complained.

"RUN!" I yelled as I made a wall to stop the water from rushing at us I ran to try and catch up to them. But the construct broke by the male robot. Water enveloped us, my ring protected me from drowning but not Robin or Artemis, who were drifting I saw the red man swim up to me I began to fight him as he grabbed my foot I made a construct on my feet of a spike and tried to skewer him he let me go as he saw the spike coming his way. He swam faster as a current took up behind him and grabbed Artemis while the current of the water was strong around me pulling me away from protecting Artemis, the male robot grabbed Artemis by her foot. Artemis tried to fight him only for robin to skewer an arrow in his eye. I flew up to them as the current died down and pulled them with me, while robin dropped bombs I made way to the hangar.

We reached the hangar as we surfaced Kid Flash yelled at us "LOOK OUT." as fireballs began to rain on us.

I flew out and made a bat to attack the fire robot female hitting her in her torso. "Gotta say you're hot, in the most literal way possible." I taunted as I blocked fire from burning me. "ROBIN, ARTEMIS FOLLOW THE PLAN!" I yelled as I saw the Male robot emerged from the water.

"Bring it you ... what are you again?" I told them as water and fire rushed at me I made two walls to stop the attacks.

"Green Lantern, threat level extremely high." The male robot said.

"Aww, you considered me." I taunted 'I need 5 minutes to stall them. I can do it.' I thought to myself.

The fire man rushed at me to hit me, I dodged and made pillar to hit him. As my construct connected a fireball hit my back, it hurt like a punch but at least it didn't burn… that much.

"Agh. Okay no more playing nice." I said as I focused on a giant armor to not get damage on me and hit harder. While it limited my constructs I could fight them.

Fire rushed at me with a constant stream of fire on me I swung at her while she was flying but missed as she swiftly dodged, the male robot threw a constant water current at me diminishing my concentration on the construct. 'Come on I need to last longer!' I thought to myself.

As my suit got thrown back, making me stall and my construct to lose strength. I swung at the male robot and made contact sending him off the platform a splash sound soon followed, my backside was heating up I turned to swing at the source but missed since it was too far away. 'Why did I did this; this is the first time.' I got thrown down landing on my back and was constantly pushed down. 'Damn water controlling robot.'

I dissolved the construct and flew at the female robot to get away from the water pushing me down.

I rushed at her with a construct of a metal spiked gauntlet, it made contact but it didn't faze her. I swung again making contact again but it didn't do anything to her, I turned the gauntlet into a spike but failed to connect as she dodged this time. I didn't notice the male robot behind me until it was too late he put me in a hold restricting my arms and my movement as he lifted me up. The female approached me with fire in her hand.

"Oh no you don't." I said as I made spikes on my feet to kick her, while I made another one on the back of my head but fell to the ground as the hold broke. Both of them stepped back and we returned to the where we were at the start both on one side one in front of me, while the other one behind me.

"Come on is that all you got? I barely broke a sweat." I taunted trying to stall 'God, please Artemis Robin work faster. I can't last any longer.'

"Resistance is futile; we need to stop her from using the ring." The mechanical female voice announced.

"Try me." I responded closing my hand into a fist and powered up.

Both rushed at me I ran at the female robot and jumped over the female using her shoulders as a launch pad and shot a beam from my ring, hitting her on the back and straight into the male robot. But I was too careless, the sound water rushed from my back side. 'Shit I didn't notice they changed placed I gave my back to the water. I can hear Kilowog yelling at me. "Never lose focus in a battle and your surroundings." 'I got sent straight into the man I charged my ring and made a spike on my fist only to get punched in the gut by the female robot as she crouched low, the force behind the punch made me lose all the wind in my lungs making the construct disappear from the punch as I lost all concentration. 'I tunneled vision the male losing sight of the female. Shit.' I fell to the ground trying to regain air in my lungs as I panted heavily.

"It seems pain leaves her without the ability of the ring." The male robot said as he lifted me by my right hand, his grip hurt a lot as he raised me above ground.

"Now I know what you're... thinking... should I … crush the Green Lanterns hand? ... and the answer... may surprise... you." I said panting trying to regain as much air for my lungs. Pain exploded from my right hand, I heard pops and cracks, as the movement from the grip slowly closed its hand, the movement is calculated and mechanical I screamed as the pain erupted in my hand. I saw outlines of black in my vision, the grip was continuous my hand felt as if it was in a constant grinder, until it suddenly stopped.

'Thank god.' I thought as the pressure stopped I sighed in relief feeling my muscles relax; only for the pressure to begin again a few seconds later. I screamed out of instinct the pain was getting too unbearable I felt as if my hand was a bundle of paper made into a ball, as the pops and cracks returned to my ears same as my screams. My vision failed me again, as the grip stopped. 'This is horrible, I'm dead. I die today. NO!' "Not... done...yet." I panted.

"Yes, you are." The male robot said as he closed his hand one last time making me scream the pain reaching my whole body, my vision became blurry as my screams filled my ears .'Guess this is it… again.' I thought as I lost consciousness, my screams were the last thing I heard before my vision blackened.

* * *

 **So I'm going to keep writing after I considered it and read the review from guest. You do make a good point and I'm going to keep trying to write better after all this is my first fanfiction I'm writing. So this story will end up to season 2 as I originally planned. I'm not gonna let criticism get to my head like that again. So I changed what I wrote before and I'll keep it up until the very end. Whether you like it or not.**

 **Check the last AN.**

 **Follows**

The legend of coolness: **Awesome to have you on board with the story.**

 **Favorite**

The legend of coolness

 **Next chapter Wednesday December 28 2016**


	15. Chapter 15 episode 13

**DISC ION**

 **AN: AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

"m.. am... Sam." I heard my name, but I was too tired to respond. "She's okay." I heard a voice say. "Go away. Let me sleep." I told the voice, I felt too weak to get up. I tried to move but couldn't, my body didn't respond to me. I heard a conversation, but I knew something was wrong. I tried to breathe in, but my lungs couldn't inhale, I tried and tried but no air was going in so I felt my vision blacken again a few seconds later I lost consciousness.

"am... Sam." I heard again. I groaned weakly, coming out as a whisper.

"Thank god She's alive. Her hand, oh god, her hand is crushed we need to take her to the med bay." I heard a female say, probably Black Canary, my head is pounding, too dizzy to think.

"I'll take her." I heard a more familiar deep voice as I was picked up and carried.

"I'm... tired..." I said my voice came out rough and in a low volume.

"Don't fall asleep, not yet." The voice told me, my eyes couldn't make out shapes, but I felt really tired, my head hurt and I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"Too... late. I'm tired..." I said in a voice barely above a whisper as I let sleep overtake me.

I woke up, feeling a bulge on my hand; my tiredness still there but not as extreme as before, beside me was Kara she was sit in a chair sleeping with her head on the bed. I sat up carefully making sure to not wake up Kara I was in the med bay room, I looked at myself I had my Gotham Academy uniform on, I removed the IV in my right arm along the pulse tracker in my finger. I looked at my right hand and saw it was in ball out of bandages, I tried to move my fingers but couldn't all I could see were the tips of my fingers. 'That's good, I can't move my fingers. But I need to see what happened to everyone else.' I looked at Kara's sleeping form how her hair fell to her side how it looked as if it glowed. I moved my left hand to move the hair out of her face to place it behind her ear; her hair was soft and smooth. I saw how she smiled as I did that, the side of her mouth moving up. But I could also see that she had a worried expression. I got out of bed, as my feet touched the ground I felt pain flare up on my entire right side. 'I've had worse, pain is not something new.' I thought to myself as I slowly limped out of the room

"Seriously this room needs my name on it...Wait, where's my ring?" I said aloud I heard footsteps in the hallway and I stopped to see Black Canary and John looking at me giving me angry looks.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Black Canary scolded me.

"Young lady, you get back to that room right now." John demanded, the door of the room slammed open and I saw Kara as relief slowly washed over her face as she looked at me.

"Sam, thank Rao. You need to get back here and rest." Kara said to me.

"But I want to see how everyone is. And I need to talk to Batman about a serious matter at hand, it's about Red Tornado." I told them, they looked at each other. "And where is my ring?" I added

"Oh, I have it." Kara said as she opened her right hand showing me my ring, I took it with my left hand.

"Thanks." I thanked her as I made my ring fly into my left middle finger and began to force myself to walk; each step hurt my entire right side.

"Umm... I kinda need help. Everything hurts right now." I said aloud as I stopped and leaned on the wall.

"Here, let me help you." Kara said as she carried me bridal style her left hand too close to my breast.

"This is humiliating." I said aloud as my cheeks grew hot, from how she was carrying me and how close her hand was to my breast.

"Yeah, but everyone needs a little help every now and then." Black Canary told them as we Kara carried me

"Still that's why I don't like contact that much only with people I really trust and care about. Like some members of The Team or Dad, or the lanterns except Guy he's a jerk. But aside from them I don't like people touching me." I admitted, making John smile.

"What about me?" Kara said sounded hurt.

"You're among the people I really care about so it's okay for you to carry me like this." I admitted making her smile.

"What about me?" Canary asked me curiously.

"I like you, but not so much for a hug. With me you need to earn that." I told her

"That hurts me." She said with fake hurt dripping from her voice.

"Oh har har, buy me a pizza and a coke made in Mexico and I'll do anything for you." I told her smiling.

"Oh really?" She said intrigued.

"Yeah, I'm a slut for food." I said making her laugh; I looked at Kara who had a bit of red on her cheeks.

We reached the main room, and I saw everyone talking in a table Kaldur turned to me. "Sam!" He said announcing my arrival.

"Hey." I said smiling as Kara placed me in a seat in the table where everyone was seated.

"Told you guys she would be okay." Robin said.

"I knew that." Wally responded unsure of himself, while he was eating pretzels.

"Hey were those above the top left cabinet where there was a piece of wood that could be removed and where it was stashed away all those pretzels?" I asked him.

"Uh... no?" He responded.

* * *

I looked around and saw members of the League reconstructing the cave as the fighting took out walls, pipelines, furniture and the main electric generator, from the cave. Everything right now is a mess, the only source of light we only have the emergency power, currently I can't help since my hand broke. 'stupid robots breaking my right hand.' The weird thing is it doesn't hurt as it should, I mean it's a broken hand but it's weird it doesn't hurt. As the bandage completely covers my hand, John is an ex-marine and knows how to treat a broken hand. But this is overdoing it by a lot; but he did do a good job making my hand and fingers to not move, my ring being in my left middle finger its really awkward to have it there. We spent a few hours talking about what happened to everyone as they were ambushed, and how Robin and Artemis did to stop the reds and how Red Tornado betrayed us. But I realized they didn't tell me about Red Tornado, I hope John and Black Canary didn't realize I had knowledge of something that I wasn't there; luckily all cameras were down at the time.

"Synchronizing Cave security protocols with watchtower's mainframe" The computer said as the generator turned on us light again. Batman walked into the main room; while everyone else was talking I gave a look at Kaldur signaling him to talk with Batman.

Both of us got up and began to walk towards Batman, after being sit for a few hours I got used to the pain I can walk normally. After all I have good resistance towards pain.  
"Hey boss, we need to talk to you." I told Batman as we reached him.

"What is it?" He asked us

"During the mission on the signing for the peace treaty between both Rhealasias, Sportsmaster gave us Intel on the possibility of a mole being in the team giving the enemy Intel on what was happening during our operations." Aqualad said.

"And after the attack last night by Red Tornado, I think either Red Tornado is the mole but we don't really know if he is since he is a Robot he could've been..." I told him only to be interrupted by Superboy tackling me, his body completely colliding against mine and crashing against the back wall making pain rise up through my body again as I was about to fall he grabbed me by the neck of my shirt and lifted me.

"YOU KNEW!" Superboy screamed as he lifted me up and kicked Kaldur away.

"That android and his maniac family almost killed M'gann!" He told everyone gripping my shirt tighter.

"Hey! Hands. OFF!" Kara yelledat him as her eyes glowed red, she ran over and took Superboy by his right wrist as he lifted me.

"Conner, Kara. What are you doing?" Miss Martian asked as she flew over, along with everyone else walking over.

"Kaldur and Sam knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing." He yelled back as Kara began to grip tighter I was struggling but pain flared from my right side a dry heave left my throat as the pain rose making my body go limp.

"Last chance LET, HER, GO!" Kara said as her eyes began to overload with red energy. Conner unclenched his fist letting go of my shirt as I fell like a rag doll onto the floor, Kara knelt down beside me and began to check on me.

"You both knew?!" Robin accused us.

"And didn't, tell us?" Kid Flash added

"We were trying to protect the team from." Kaldur argued only to be interrupted

"Protect us from what? Knowledge that might've saved our lives, her hand maybe?" Artemis said.

"You almost died." Superboy said to Miss Martian.

"She gave up her hand." Miss Martian argued.

"Yet she saved information that would've saved her hand instead of having her in that state." Kid Flash argued.

"Yeah, and Kaldur would've prevented that if he would've shared that information." Robin said, I slowly got up and got in front of Superboy taking his shirt by the S.

"Think about doing that again, and you will find out why this ring is the most powerful weapon." I threatened him powering up my ring.

"Enough!" Batman stopped us. I glared at Superboy, as we turned our attention towards Batman.

"With Red Tornado missing the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift." Batman told us. 'Great he leaves us with a ten year old kid in charge.' I thought.

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys." He told us excitedly.  
'He is a kid; I will try and keep my cursing to a minimum, like I did with Annie. God I miss my sister and this bandage in my hand is a lot like when she bandaged me.' I looked at it and smiled fondly at that memory, I looked to the team and everyone looked uncertainly at each other, Superboy turned to me I glared back at him.

"After I dismantle Red Tornado you and I are gonna..." Superboy told me only for batman to interrupt him.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League that makes him a league responsibility. You will, leave him to us. I have another assignment for this team." He said motioning to the holograms of recent attacks by a gorilla.

"Gotham mayor attacked by gorilla guerrilla." Kid flash read the newspaper.

"Batman, please tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase." Robin argued.

"I, never. Joke. About the mission." Batman responded. Robin took his gaze away from his.

"I've checked the sources, I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hills is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad you and your team will depart for India and check this out. To only scout; Kara you'll stay in the cave, you're not ready yet." He told everyone I nodded at Kara with a serious face, she comprehended everyone else started walking to the hangar.

"Ha, your team." Kid Flash told Aqualad as everyone else began to walk away. I saw Kara walk to Superboy and grab him by the neck of his shirt. Both of them glaring at each other soon after she let go of him as Superboy glared at me.  
Aqualad placed a hand on my right shoulder; I placed my left one on top of his. We began walking to the bioship as me and Aqualad arrived at the hangar, Superboy glared at me as he made sphere turn and roll away; he glared back at me as he boarded the ship. Captain Marvel landed beside the Bioship, while Aqualad and I waited beside the ship for everyone else to board.

"You're coming with?" Robin asked Captain Marvel as he began to board the bioship.

"Sure we'll have a blast." He said as he walked to the Bioship. 'He is still a child, with those expressions.'

"Translation he blames us for Red fiasco, doesn't trust us." Robin said in his dramatic conclusions, Aqualad and I began to walk to board the Bioship as Robin and Kid Flash turned to us with scowls on their faces, I kept a straight face.

"It's a big club." Kid Flash said louder than he should to make us hear it. 'Can't blame him, after all that happened last thing I would've need was each one on each other's throats for blaming each other. Oh well I'll just endure it, until they understand.' Kaldur just stood there with a stone-cold expression, I placed my left hand on his shoulder to give him a little help as he did to me a few minutes ago. That broke him out of his thoughts as he placed his hand over mine and turned to look at me I gave him a little smile.  
I saw Kara walk to the hangar to say goodbye as she always did, but that goodbye is always only for me.

"You sure you're okay going with your hand like that?" Kara asked me.

"Yeah, it's just a scout mission. It'll be okay... I think." I reassured her.

"I... I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you." Kara said her voice broke a little as a tear fell out of her right eye.

"Hey, don't cry. You did the best you could..." I try to make stop crying, she sniffed as tears began to run freely.

"I was weak, they took me by surprise. I ... I got encased in water and couldn't breathe and passed out. Only to wake up to hear you scream, oh Rao... it was horrible. I'm sorry,  
I'm really sorry." Kara broke down as she hugged me; I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. Don't worry, it was something beyond your power you were taken by surprise you wouldn't be able to do anything." I told her she sniffed and moved her head back she looked straight at me, I gave her a weak smile as she sniffed; I placed my left hand on her cheek and swiped a tear out of her cheek as it traveled down, she sniffed again a little snot came out of her nose I can only think that it's cute; but it hurts to watch her cry.

"Now, now don't cry." I told her as I boarded the bioship and took my usual seat, along with my book.

* * *

It took us three hours of awkward silence, while the hostility in the air was as clear as water. But we approached the mission to scout and scout only, which I knew wouldn't be just scouting; and yet here I am. "Arriving at the location." Miss Martian announced to us.  
Robin and Artemis jumped down using zip lines, and began to scout for enemies nearby, the Bioship landed in stealth mode and we all unboarded.

"All clear." Robin confirmed.

"Switch to stealth, we'll need to see what parameter batman gave us in order to see what were faci.." Aqualad was interrupted again.

"Parameters? We don't need no stinking parameters." Kid flash interrupted.

"It's recon we know what to do." Robin added as they walked away.

"Kid Flash, Robin…" I told them.

"The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us." Robin argued.

"Or did you two forget that? Like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid Flash said as he placed his goggles on and ran away along with a disappearing Robin.

I turned to Aqualad who had that stoic expression again. "Come on I'll keep you safe." Superboy said aloud as he picked Miss Martian by the arm only for her to get out of the grip, she glared at him and crossed her arms."I just want to protect you." Superboy said to her.

"Like Green Lantern and Aqualad tried to protect us. I'm not sure if your protection or your patronizing is good for our health." Artemis said as she placed her bow on his chest and both walked away.

"Why didn't you stop them you're supposed to be in charge?!" Superboy told to Aqualad.

"I th.." He turned away from us and jumped off.

"Uhm did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?" Captain Marvel asked me, I along with Aqualad sighed.

"Come, we need to scout." I told them sternly. 'Maybe scouting will be a good distraction.'

We walked for a few minutes until we saw a clearing, the clearings ground had many different paw marks on it.

"I suppose this is where Mira Hill, monkey business went down. So at least we confirm your story right?" The captain told us. I crouched to try and remember the types of animals in the mission. "Green Lantern? Aqualad?" The captain told us.

"Oh sorry, it's just this claw and paw marks are bigger than normal. Meaning that the animals of this area are not normal, meaning they mutated or something. Also our teammates don't trust us because the team supposedly has a mole and all the trust we've built would've been lost the minute we told them about a mole, but the possibility of telling them about the mole would've destabilized the entire team meaning that the team would be divided. This is what it's currently happening." I told him, Aqualad just sighed knowing what I just said was right.

"Oh wow." The captain said to me. "You're smart." he added I smiled at him.

A rumble started to sound around us, making the ground shake, wood breaking came from in front of us and a mutated elephant rushed out of the forest and into us. Captain Marvel moved to intercept only to get thrown away by the elephant. The trees behind us began to crumble both elephant rushed at me; I flew out of the way I saw Aqualad get sent in the direction of the captain. I got hit from behind by a trump of the elephant that arrived without us noticing. "Oh that was cheap." I said aloud as I got up from the ground. 'Luckily I remember what made them attack.' I turned and pointed my right hand to shoot with my ring only to see a ball of bandages. 'Oh come on!'

The elephant got in two legs to try and crush me I saw muscles and ripped skin where his stomach and joints were, meaning venom was in their system. Captain Marvel hit the elephant out of the way, as I flew up to avoid being crushed. "Destroy the collars, they're shocking the elephants to attack us." I yelled as Aqualad distracted the first elephant that arrived as it was trying to stomp him. I made a construct of giant pincers and crushed the metal of the collar. The elephant immediately became docile and began to walk away.

I turned to see Captain Marvel punch the side of the collar with high precision breaking it, making the elephant walk away and follow the other elephant.

"Pretty sweet the way you knew the problem was the collars and what to do." He told me

"I knew it, they're being manipulated, used to attack and us being ambushed means the rest of the team is being attacked. Team report" Aqualad said in the earpiece, only for him to pull away as I heard static. "Comms jammed." He added

"Okay that's on me I didn't remind everyone to establish mental link." I said aloud.

"Batman always took command all he always did was boss me around. You two did a good job keeping that secret but you knew it would harm; now it's up to you to fix the situation." Aqualad and I looked wide eyed at him, he smirked as he tapped his head. "Hey wisdom of Solomon." The Captain told us.

"It's okay I have a plan." I said.

"Aqualad, Artemis and I were attacked by animals that had the same collar as the prisoners of Belle Reve." Miss Martian's voice sounded in my head.

"Oh cool the tiger." Captain Marvel flew toward the sound of the low growl.

"Captain, wait!" but he was already out of range. "Hey speed of Mercury." Aqualad said making me snicker.

"Link established." Miss Martian's voice sounded in my head.

" _Should they really be giving us orders? And should you really be following orders?_ " Artemis asked.

" _Oh good Green Lantern and Aqualad in my head; good thing that she has a broken hand she won't be able to punch us."_ Kid Flash announced.

 _"Hey Kaldur, KF and I were attacked by giant vultures cause since were moles you may think we attacked ourselves."_ Robin said.

" _If they did they wouldn't tell you._ " Artemis said

" _Superboy are you online or just pouting_." Miss Martian told me

" _Busy call back later_." He cut in.

" _What gets me is how nonchalant they are about not telling us._ " Kid flash continued

" _They should be chalant, way chalant_." Robin continued " _Extremely chalant_." I ignored them as we kept walking looking for the Captain as he didn't return.

"How can we be a team if they can't trust us with their secrets?" Artemis said.

I motioned to follow me to Aqualad who had a serious expression; we arrived at the place where Captain Marvel went to see three pillars of metal.

" _Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves._ " Miss Martian said

" _Did THEY really think you and I could've been the mole?"_ Kid flash said

" _We've known each other for months; and Aqualad for years._ " Robin added

" _Trust is a two way street."_ Artemis added

" _And you know they hate it when we keep secrets form them_." Miss Martian said

" _Not that we do that, it's not like her sister would mind of her being a liar_." Artemis said making me mad. 'Okay that does it.'

" _SHUT THE HELL UP. I let you go your own ways think, to try and meditate and assimilate on what happened but we have a mission to do and right now. The Captain got captured and we need to act as a team to save him."_ Aqualad ordered as he got ripped a metal rod from the ground.

"Under your leadership I don't think so." Kid flash said

"This is not up for debate, I'm leader and you will obey me in order to save the captain. After this mission I will resign as leader." Aqualad said

"I will happily leave this team and return to space to do my job as a Green Lantern once we end the mission. Oh and Artemis I hear archers need both hands to shoot I wonder how will it feel to have two broken hands because, I broke my main hand for the team while you were cowering in fear in a vent, and I will break both of your hands if you ever mention my sister like that EVER AGAIN." I threatened.

"Now listen to Aqualad we have a trail so randevú on our position. Sorry John but I need my hand." I thought as I picked a piece of wood from a broken branch and placed it between my teeth as I knelt down.

"What are you doing Sam?" Aqualad asked me only for me to trap him against a wall construct with cuffs so he couldn't move.

"Wait GL what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"This will hurt a lot so, sorry about the curses." I said as I removed my bandage and saw the mess that my hand was; it had from my index finger up to my pink finger all bent at an odd angle. I tried to move them only for pain to travel across my arm.

"Sam don't do anything rash." Robin said as I took my middle finger and placed it in the correct way, pain traveled to my leg. "MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled in my mind as I bit the wood a groan muffled by the wood.

"Okay that's one. Three remaining." I thought as I took my index finger which was bended in two different ways, I bit down hard on the wood as my teeth sunk into the bark. In a swift movement I clenched my left fist around the finger as it cracked it set the finger straight or as straight as I could; pain reached up to my shoulder. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! THAT HURT." I yelled in my mind.

"Aqualad stop her!" Artemis said.

"I cannot, I am currently in a construct cannot get free." Kaldur told everyone as he was fighting my get out of my construct.

"Okay third one." I bit hard and picked my right ring finger in my entire hand and clenched hard to straighten the bone, pain that felt through my entire body. "WHAT THE FUCK, OH MAN FUCK YOU AND YOUR MOTHER. GOD DAMN." I yelled in my head and my screams muffled by the wood which now had broken by the strength of my bite, I felt my vision go blurry for a second as tears covered my eyes, my face sweating heavily. The construct holding Aqualad faltered by the pain, but I kept it focused there.

"KF move faster." Robin said in the mental link.

"Too late." I said as I made the same process of straightening my last finger. "GOD DAMNIT, THIS HURTS SO BAD." I thought as pain coursed through my entire body, almost passing out as the piece of wood broke in half and my construct dissolved.

"Whoa I almost passed out." I spit out the pieces of wood and my construct got destroyed by a struggling Aqualad who was running at me, Kid flash appeared beside him and rushed at me.

"How is she?" Robin's voice sounded in my head.

I placed my ring in my right hand, clenching it a little it hurt to move it, not even half an inch moving and my entire hand hurt. But I forced my hand to open and close twice.

"You shouldn't move that hand." Kid Flash told me.

"Shut up, or make me." I responded.

I grabbed another piece of wood. "Sorry boys, but this needs to happen." I said as I made the same construct to trap them for a few seconds.

"STOP!" Both of the told me as they struggled as I placed a piece of wood on my mouth.

I made a construct to surround my hand, I began picturing my own hand, the construct began to apply pressure on the fingers in my hand I began making it smaller and smaller until it completely set the bones of my fingers to its rightful place from the outside in one simple go, making pain flare up again completely a muffled constant scream that left my mouth as the pain settled in. I can't think I bended completely gripping my right arm as my forehead hit dirt until the pain became bearable.

"There we go, almost passed out again but I'm okay now." I said as I got up slowly I saw Aqualad and Kid Flash by my side with worried looks, a few seconds later everyone else arrived except for Superboy.

"What the hell did you do?!" Artemis rushed at me and slapped me across the face; I just showed her my right hand.

"You are crazy. Why did you do this to yourself?" She asked me as she picked up the bandages.

"It felt weird using my left hand." I told her as she finished wrapping my fingers into the same way it was before only my hand didn't feel like that. "Now shut the hell up and follow us." I told them everyone nodded.

We moved following the trail and arrived to see a base, everyone crouched behind the nearby bushes.

"I'll fly over." Miss Martian said.

"No, Robin scan the base see what the pylons are for." Aqualad told Robin as he began to work on his arm computer.

"It's a dome over the entire compound." Kid Flash said.

"Pylons are insulated but one good shot could cause a momentary gap." Robin said as he scanned the pylons

"I see a target." Artemis said pointing at the door.

"Be ready." Aqualad said as he began to run towards the barrier he reached the barrier and sent electricity in the barrier.

"NOW!" Kid flash announced, Artemis's arrow flew and made contact with the bottom making the pylons power down along with the barrier. We ran out and regrouped with Aqualad. I looked up to see a monkey start to wail alerting the other monkeys. Making monkeys appear from the jungle and began to lunge at us.

"Focus the collars, these animals are just pawns being manipulated by the collars." I yelled aloud.  
A monkey jumped at me and latched onto my face, I punched him with my right hand out of reflex. 'Oh shit.' I thought in my head as pain spread through my arm. "AAGH." I yelled,

"SAM YOU OKAY?" Aqualad yelled at me.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I said as I charged my ring and shoot at a monkey who jumped at me I shot his collar off the monkey as it became docile and ran away into the jungle.

I started focusing on the monkeys and their positions and began to make multiple pincers I got three monkeys but failed on two which Aqualad got only for the doors to open and reveal a gorilla with a beret and a minigun. "Miss Martian doors are opened move in." Aqualad told her via the mental link.

"Got it." Miss Martian said only for the gorilla to grab her and pin her to the ground

"Get your hands off her you darn dirty ape." Kid Flash said as he ran at him and drop kick the gorilla only to be thrown back, the kick didn't faze the gorilla.

"Okay plan B hit im hard though a wall." I said aloud.

"Superboy how nice of you to join us ... along with a wolf." I told him he looked worried at me looking at my right hand. "You're on point go in when Aqualad give you the signal." He nodded.

The gorilla charged at me I made a giant fist and punched the gorilla enveloping him entirely and launching him to a wall leaving a web like crack. Miss Martian used her powers to send him straight through the same wall making a hole; we all rushed into the facility. Inside was Captain Marvel attached to a table with different types of machinery. Beside him was The Brain a brain in a metal husk that looked like a trash can his brain visible by a glass with crystal clear liquid made to preserve the brain. He had white and black designs

"It's the brain!" Kid Flash said as he pointed at the Brain

"Ah, I can see it's a brain." Artemis said

"Not a brain "The Brain." " Kid flash said.

"In the flesh." The brain said in a thick French accent. "So to speak; Malat." The brain added.

The gorilla took a control out and pressed a button making pylons appear around us, and crushing us to the ground by making gravity heavier.

"Miss Martian take that controller, Superboy you're up." Aqualad passed the message, Miss Martian took the controller deactivating the trap and Superboy to punch through the wall.

"I'll get the Captain, the rest of you take the monkey and take on the brain." Aqualad said as he dodged Malat and shots from the brain, I flew at Malat as he was about to fire at Aqualad with his minigun, I cocked my right fist out of habit punched him with my right hand as hard as I could. Pain flared in my entire right side of my body making a tear fall out of my eye. But I pushed through the pain, focusing on the fight we're having right now.

I reached brain and covered Aqualad; I made a construct of a shield and shot at the brain who responded with lasers of his own. My constructs were faltering being destroyed in one shot from him. The pain was way too much for me to focus.

"You're faltering green lantern, a fatal mistake." The Brain taunted me as he opened fire I made shields as fast as I could but they were being broken to fast.  
Malat landed beside The Brain, as he was surrounded. I pointed my closed right hand at him powering up to shoot.

"Now one good turn deserves another" The Captain spoke up as he freed the tiger.

Everyone surrounded the brain prepared to attack, Malat growled at us. "Try it, I hate monkeys." Superboy said as the white wolf growled at them.

"No Malat, this will not be our waterloo." The brain said as his body started to open and change form and he began to buzz. I kept pointing my fist at him. My body kept screaming in pain from the trauma in my hand.

"GET DOWN!" Kid flash yelled as the lights turned off and on a few seconds later.

"Wait that big weapon thing was... a light switch?" Kid Flash said aloud everyone relaxed, I fell to the floor as my the construct on my hand dissipated the change of pressure made my entire body flare in pain I gripped my hand from my wrist, a muffled groan escaped my throat.

"Hey are you okay?" Captain Marvel asked me as he knelt down and placed a hand on my shoulder, which made more pain.

"Sure, yeah. I'm okay." I told him as pain flared. 'What is with him and placing comforting hands?' We all began to move out of the facility, Kid Flash looked way to happy as he had the beret of malat.

* * *

We began to take the collars of the animals, there weren't that much left. "That's the last of the collars?" Captain marvel said as he knelt down to the tiger. The tiger only roared in what I assumed was confirmation

"I can count on you to keep the rest of the animals out of trouble." The captain told the tiger only to receive the same response from the tiger.

"Good, I'll be back for a visit; promise." With that the tiger made his way into the trees and disappeared into the jungle

"I think I'll call him Mister Tawny." He said as he waved at the tiger.

I stood near the entrance of the ship my body was on the verge of passing out from the pain I was barely awake by the constant sting of my hand. I looked to my right to see Superboy petting the wolf. "Hey can I keep him?" Superboy asked aloud; I glared at him. The memory of him threatening me still fresh in my memory, he just looked down at the ground in regret.

"Sure you can." Miss Martian responded for him.

Kid Flash neared them and started to talk to them, I got lost in thought thinking about my book recalling what happened, to stay awake. Robin approached me. Thank god my mask didn't show my eyes, they're closing and opening and my hand was palpitating. Aqualad began walking towards the bioship I began to follow him automatically, making my steps sure when my body was currently screaming me to pass out.

"Look I need to know. Why keep the mole Intel a secret?" Robin asked us I turned around to see everyone near the entrance.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster." Aqualad said to everyone.

"What?! You can't trust him." Artemis told us.

"I don't, it is possible he was trying to divide the team as it was having success on missions. By giving us fake information, meaning that we would lose the trust we have built since we began working together." Aqualad said aloud trying to sound sure and ignore the pain.

"And giving by how this mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you had to consider it might be true." Robin said to me.

"Yeah, Aqualad was in charge of finding out since I know he knew two of you from years of training together that you wouldn't be the moles. Miss Martian and Superboy since they lived together in the cave he could've found out. I would investigate about Artemis myself, but telling everyone would've caused panic amongst us destroying the team from within. Also it would've alerted the traitor that we're onto him or her, so he would start incriminating others and causing the team to collapse based on the accusations of those incriminations." I told them why explaining as I almost lost my footing, I took a step and forced myself to stay awake.  
Robin sighed. "Hate to say it but, makes sense." Robin admitted.

"But from how this mission went, I am no longer in command of this team." Aqualad said as he was about to board the bioship, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"And I'm reporting to Oa to leave, or the green lanterns of earth. They'll give me something to do." I told them forcing my voice to sound normal.

"Wait! Why are you leaving? And you can't resign from being leader" Kid Flash said aloud.

"But you can't stop being leader." Miss Martian said.

"All in favor on keeping Aqualad as leader?" Kid Flash said raising his hand, everyone else followed suit on raising their hands, I turned to Robin who had his hand up, I raised my right hand pain passing through me again, I whimpered from the pain. I coughed to hide the pain.

"And all in favor for Green Lantern to stay on the team?" Kid Flash added, I looked around and saw everyone with their hands raised as Aqualad smiled at me.

"Guess its unanimous." Captain Marvel placed a hand on my right shoulder I contained a yelp from escaping me, he extended his right hand. 'Oh I hate my life.' I took his hand forcing my right hand to move and shook it fighting back pain as the bandage kept everything else in place.

"See ya tomorrow." He said as he began to walk away.

"You're not coming with us?" Robin asked him.

"Nah, gotta fly." He said as he took off everyone began to board the bioship Robin and Aqualad walked past me, with Aqualad placing a hand on my right shoulder pain flaring up but, I did the same as before placing my hand on his. He removed his hand and I relaxed in relief as he removed his hand. 'What is with people and comforting hand on people's shoulders?'

"So what are you gonna name it?" Miss Martian said as they passed me.

"What wrong with Wolf?" Superboy responded as they boarded

"Generic but acceptable." Kid flash said as they boarded.

I stood there in the exit as the bioship doors closed, my muscles relaxed and the adrenaline wore off. 'Oh this will hurt.' I could feel my entire body shut down from the pain emanating from my hand and began falling, before I hit the floor I was already unconscious.

* * *

I woke up seeing white bright light. "What happened?" I said aloud, my throat was hoarse, the light was blinding. "Please someone turn off the lights." I said as loud as I could a few seconds later the lights died down. I tried to get up only to be stopped by someone placing his hand on my shoulder for me to not get up. "Water?" I asked.

"Hey Sam, you gave us quite the scare." Robin's voice sounded on my right in almost a whisper.

"Here." Kaldur's voice told me as I felt a cup pushed gently to my lips and drank the water slowly as my throat stopped hurting, but I'm still tired.

"Thanks." I said aloud."Now what happened?" I said as my voice returned to normal.

"Well we boarded the ship and we took off only for after a few minutes of you not coming with us, so Artemis went to check on you and saw you on the floor passed out." Robin explained. I couldn't quite open my eyes, the light even being lowered the light is too blinding.

"Can the sun like not be on, or whatever that light is?" I asked and the room turned completely black, I could see outlines but that's enough

"Thanks. Who is here? And how much time?" I asked

"The entire team is here, waiting for you to wake up. Kaldur, Kara, and I never left. Artemis just went to get something to eat. As for time, well it's been around four hours it September 24." Robin said.

"Whoa, sorry guy, for worrying you." I told them.

"It's okay, but I have to admit you're strong. How long were you in that tired state?" Robin asked me.

"Well, since we made the plan to stop the brain." I admitted.

"Wait over four hours you were about to pass out?" Kaldur asked me.

"Yeah, I fixed my fingers, punched a monkeys, and one gorilla two times and the construct to keep my fingers in place also when the construct disappeared, and shaking Captain  
Marvels hand that was like the tipping point. I enjoyed my one minute of standing as the doors of the bioship, and before I fell I was already unconscious. I just remember falling and wake up here." I responded

"Sam, how dumb are you? Your name just got written in that door. I mean, I'm worried about you and you go and do exactly that. It's frustrating to see you get carried unconscious here." Kara exclaimed.

I looked at my hand to see it in a cast up to my forearm. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad for a cast." I complained

"Yeah it was bad, and also Batman and Canary said you're to stay in bed for the next day." Artemis spoke as she arrived with food.

"WHAT?! Hell no." I said as I tried to fly up only to not fly. "Really even my ring?" I asked

"Yeah, you restrained two of your teammates to fix your fingers which were broke. Then fought against a gorilla with a minigun." Batman said to me announcing his presence in the room.

"Oh right that happened." I reminded myself he just scowled at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not do irresponsible things?" He told me as he scowled.

"Well exactly it's been three times." I said to him

"You're out of commission; stay in bed and off missions until you're healed." He told me

"What?! Cant like Zatara, fix my hand? You know his backwards word magic can fix this, or I can travel to Oa and return in a few days." I said to him he just glared

"Fine, I'm out of commission. Can I have my ring now?" I asked

"Sure, but you can't use it against your teammates again. Or you're off the team." Batman told me as Karra took the ring out of her pocket and gave it to me.

"I did what needed to be done. It meant using my right hand to finish the mission and that meant pain for me so I did what was needed to complete the mission. Besides me in pain meant the team would come together at least for a moment. I sacrificed my pain in exchange for the team to be at their top game if we were to help Captain Marvel." I told batman.

"And yet you shook his hand with 4 broken fingers and your hand in that state." He told me.

"My bad?" I asked him, he scowled at me. "Fine I'm out of commission for about a week." I told him Admitting defeat.

"So I'm really tired and my hand is pounding sorry for worrying you but I need sleep." I said as I grabbed my ring and placed it my left middle finger, I let my head fall to the pillow, sleep took me immediately.

* * *

"You're not from around here." I heard a voice tell me.

"Here lies your conscience where the other one has left. Died in cold blood, where the young one saw as you left. Here's to hope, that the young one will go on, as you continue life in this world, where you don't belong." The voice was deep and ominous.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Here's to love, for the one you seek will follow along, in this path you chose. Let's say you go on but what happens to the young one you left alone?" The voice continued.

"How do you know this?" I asked confused.

"Here's to rage, for your feelings of pain. Life goes on for the one you exchanged, while you hold on to this pain and self-hate will it stop when you're dead?" The voice knew me he was chanting what I did in my past life.

"Who are you? Answer me!" I demanded

"Here's to greed, for all you wish, to be on your reach, but what happens when you're in that breach, will you bend or will you break through?"

"I don't understand." I said as my voice cracked.

"Here's to fear, for they to know the truth, it will come to you it might sooth, yet it might not in that last tear, you will know what she goes through."

"Please stop." I pleaded

"Here's to compassion, where you left a life with passion, for a sister that loved you as you were her world, tell me what happened when you crumbled to the floor."

"Stop, please stop I'm begging you, stop." I started crying.

"She watched you fall and die. Tell me young one how does it feel for your life to end in that line?" The voice asked me. "What will you give to see her again?" The voice added

"Please, I miss her I would give anything to see her again. Anything, I'll give you my arm, anything to see her again. PLEASE!" I told him as I saw my left arm vanish.

"Not yet, for your road to end it will take time. Here's to death, where the ones who left are there, for the ones who share a fate, we all go there as if the end of your sheath, life ends in death."

I kept crying as the voice talked, I saw my left arm again appear.

"Here's to life, where the ones who are right, enjoy the thrills of it, while others fight for their right. You gave up your life for hers one day you shall see her again, she might not see you, but here's to hope that she will hear. The deal has been made." The voice stopped in that line, and my world turned black again. The voice gone.

* * *

I woke up, my eyes filled with tears I made myself a ball hugging my knees, and began to cry "I gave mine for yours and you; you almost died from my mistakes. You're alone there. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I kept repeating myself that, crying; I stopped speaking once I felt arms around me.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." It was Kara's voice.

"It was; me fighting got her killed." I lied to her, but that's the closer Ill get.

"What do you mean?" She asked me, I kept crying

"I killed her, me fighting for money. I won he lost and he killed her." I said to her.

"It's not your fault." She ran her hand on my back, giving me a sense of reality as I remembered how I died, how my sister cried as I closed my eyes one last time.

"He lost, he used drugs pointed a gun at her and shot it. She fell down I was too slow." I said to her, remembering the pain erupting from my stomach.

"Please kill me so I can see her, I don't deserve to live." I spoke aloud as I sobbed.

"SHH, SHH, its okay." She told me.

"I'm sorry Annie, I did my best and I failed you now you're alone; please forgive me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I pleaded.

I don't know how long I was crying Kara just kept there gently running circles on my back making me feel something not losing myself to my mind as I kept crying until I fell asleep.

* * *

 **To guest: yeah the episode is about humanity, showing that a human with a ring from space even if the ring is the most powerful weapon in the universe means that Sam, doesn't know how to use the ring properly. She is just barely using it for complex constructs and her not being able to use it properly, she could've gained the upper hand but her knowledge of how her ring works. And from the comics the ring glowing armor it protects you from space and lets you breathe but the constructs are a problem for every lantern. Take for example Jessica Cruz and Simon Baz they have no idea on how their ring works, while Jessica appeals to the ability of the ring to adapt which gave me the idea for the ring to be sentient, but Jessica lacks the ability to make a basic construct. While Simon's constructs take form they lack strength as he carries a gun. Sam doesn't know how to reinforce a construct as other lanterns know how to do it, and that comes from experience. Sam graduated early because of how fast she cleared the tests; not how she learnt to use her ring. As the corps work as a police training academy, and at the point before the sinestro war (which is hinted that happened when the lanterns were off earth) no new green lantern recruits arrived years before as Kyle Rayner just revived the core after Hal becoming parallax. What I'm getting at is that Sam passed the test with flying colors but, they were just tests of survival and how they use the ring to it's most basic form. Meaning that the ring out in the field will work with the lantern but not to it's full potential as she's still a rookie; top rookie according to the results but rookie nonetheless.**

 **The legend of coolness: finally someone got the references I've placed since chapter 2.**

 **Guest: thanks!**

 **Guest: sorry for the delay, I had to work wednesday from 10 am to 11 pm it was a tiring day and I began to play yesterday dark souls 2 which is an awesome game, by the way and it isn't as hard as I thought since after I beat the game I'll begin scholar of the first sin. But good thing is I have made it up to episode 18 along with a few filler of school for Sam.**

 **Follows**

Hamato Sakura

Regin

Minnaterek

 **Favorites**

Hamato Sakura

 **Poll status**

 **Supergirl** 5 points (I ship it)

 **Aqualad** 0 points (Huh)

 **Robin** 1 point (Hey Ariana Le Fay)

 **So we have a winner, guess Sam will be gay. Canonically Supergirl dated white banshee not explicitly said but it was there like it was really obvious they were dating.**

 **So I just finished writing up to episode 18 which is halloween along with a birthday one as Sam's birthday is on october 22, and currently the story covers up to september 24. Next chapter I have a surprise for everyone as it's something I've been struggling to write, but I have high hopes of the final draft for the next chapters to come especially for the one in episodes 16 and 17. Those two are the two I'm most proud of, of writing them that is. I have big plans for this story. Oh and one more thing, Supergirl will join The Team in the mission against the injustice league to make her debut as a hero, and she will be revealed to the world and the light.**

 **This is me ranting about comics.**

So I read the end of civil war 2, man that was really disappointing way to end; but Inhumans vs X men that ones awesome. For DC JL vs Suicide squad getting really good I mean the last one was awesome. And the green lantern issues are getting better as the newest villain you get to the point of caring for him. Even if he is a power hungry maniac he just wants to be a GL. I haven't read any of supergirl rebirth or any superman tittles are good. Teen Titans is weird, I'm not sure if I like it or hate it; I don't like how raven is portrayed since the new 52 she looked mysterious and older. Right now Raven looks like an angsty goth teen, she always looked like that but now she looks like over the top goth and younger than in the teen titans tittles of new 52. But right now DC is good while Marvel is just getting new comics and the only ones that are good are all deadpool tittles and I believe avengers.

 **Next update will be next tuesday or wednesday as I go on a 4 day vacation and I won't be able to update since I wont be able to take my laptop with me. So happy new year and all that.**


	16. Chapter 16 School

**DISC: ION except Sam.**

 **AN at the bottom.**

* * *

I woke up by the alarm clock, meaning its 6AM 'I hate Mondays.' I groggily woke up removing my sheets from the bed carefully as my hand is now in a cast, my fingers are a mess along with my hand. 'Why can't a blue ring just fly through my window and heal this hand?' I thought as I made effort to not move my right hand. 'There will be so many questions. What did I have to tell anyone? Oh right I'll say it was a car accident or that is what Batman said.' 4 fingers broken along with 16 fissures and cracks in total.

'This is so frustrating, bathing is incredibly uncomfortable and, I can't even dress myself good thing the ring helps me. And they expect that I'm like 'this' for the rest of the year? Yeah fuck that. If magic can heal a sliced throat then sure as hell it can heal a broken hand.' I thought as I put my Gotham Academy vest on, and only my left glove. I stepped out of my room and I smelled eggs and toast along with the sizzling of what I knew the smell of was bacon.

"Hey Sammy, good morning." Hal said brightly.

"Ugh too early to be so happy. You usually just give me twenty bucks and tell me to get something from the cafeteria. What's going on?" I asked him noticing how weird he is acting.

"Of course not Sam, I'm just a good father. And you're injured, so you sit there and I'll serve you breakfast." Hal said with a jump on his step. 'What is going on?'

"Hey, Hal is that breakfast I smell..." A female voice came from the hallway I turned to the source of the voice to see Carol Ferris in a white shirt that clearly didn't belong to her and no pants. My eyes drifted to her legs 'Whoa, those legs... oh shit.' I groaned internally as I realized what I just thought and moved my vision to her face. She has black hair brown bright eyes, her slender body accentuated body and long legs.

"Hey Carol you're on time, I just finished making breakfast for Samantha. I hoped you could join us." Hal said as he placed food on my plate and served it to the one in front of me along with a glass of orange juice. 'Leave it to him to make breakfast for his daughter to impress her longtime love. Never pictured Hal for one to impress or to be responsible.'

"Well I don't mind at all. Good morning... Samantha right?" Carol asked as she took a seat in the chair next to me.

"Oh my gosh what happened to your hand?" Carol said as she looked at my right hand.

"Oh it was an accident a "car" accident." I said to her she looked like she didn't buy it and looked straight at my ring in my index finger, which was the only finger available to place it in.

"It's okay kiddo tell her." Hal said sighing; I began to eat by using my left hand. 'This is awful I can't even eat comfortable in this cast.'

"I'm a green lantern." I told her before I drank orange juice.

"I can see that. You're that new one the one the media talks about, they are right you're beautiful." She told me honestly, I felt my face heat up.

"Thanks, but the hand thing is because some robot jerk decided that it would be fun to crush my hand and he did. So now I have 7 cracks and 9 fissures along with 4 broken fingers." I told her.

"Woah, that's gotta hurt." Carol asked as I took another forkful of egg.

"It does." I told her nonchalantly as I kept eating.

"That reminds me after you finish your meal you need to take the 12 hour medicine." Hal reminded me I sighed.

"Yeah I know." I responded as I took the bacon with my hand.

"So tell me, why did you follow your dad's footsteps?" Carol asked me as she began to eat.

"Well I'm not his real daughter. The ring chose me one day I'm saving a kid from an attack by Poison Ivy and you know." I told her pointing to her hand she looked down to her plate with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just the ring makes me go crazy and any feeling out of love it makes jealousy to drive you crazy with anger. I'm really sorry if I hurt you, that day." She said looking at me with a sad expression I looked at her she had a chain around her neck and at the center there was her ring a bright almost crystal like pink ring.

"Well after I saved a girl from a car you blew up along with Poison Ivy and ran away with her in my arms, Hal here saved me and I ran away with the girl in my arms gave it to her mother and ran into an alley to avoid people panicking. A few moments later a ring floats in front of me and here I Am." I told her, she looked kinda happy but had a regretful look.

"I'm glad you're okay. After that and I'm sorry for what I did. But what happened after that? And when did Hal adopted you? He was really happy most of those days, and to be honest he changed for good. Usually he was irresponsible and he almost didn't care about anything but himself… but right now he's different, more I don't know mature? I think that's the word." She told me as he looked at Hal as he took a seat in the table with a bigger plate than mine.

"Well he adopted me after we returned to Earth after the training which was hell. He adopted me after he found out I lived on the streets; maybe he can tell you my story. I would tell it to you but I need to brush my hair and I have only one hand and it would take too long." I said as I finished my breakfast, her face looked shocked and looked at Hal surprised after she heard where I lived. I stood up and made way to my room.

"I can help you, brush it... if you want I mean." She said in a hopeful tone as she looked at me stopping eating breakfast.

"Sure let me take my medicine." I said as I approached the table to take my plate but Hal stopped me.

"Oh no, young lady you're not doing anything until your hand is better." Hal told me scolding me.

"What? but I can do my dish I'm not crippled." I said at his statement

"Yeah. You kinda are." He responded in a smartass way.

"Fine, I'll take my medicine." I said as I took my orange juice with me to drink the medicine, as soon as I left the kitchen I heard Carol and Hal begin to talk, but I have things to do, I got to my room and took that was in the nightstand. It took me almost a minute to take the pill that the doctor ordered since it's hard to take the pill out. I heard a knock on my door and Carol's voice behind the door

"Hey, Samantha do you still need my help to brush your hair?"

"Yeah Carol I really need help with simple things." I said as I opened a drawer in my nightstand that had my brush, I heard the door opened and took my brush.

"Here, my bedhead kinda didn't go away after I showered." I told her as I handed her the brush.

"Sit, so I can help you it should take only a few minutes. Do you use your hair in a certain way or..." She said as she motioned to the dresser for me to sit.

"No, just straight it up I don't like braids or stuff like that. That's why I keep it short."

"Alright then, your hair is getting longer you should keep it longer your hair I'm curious as how it would look your hair is so blonde it's beautiful." She began to brush my hair; I  
just thought it would be weird having my hair at a longer length. "You know it's different seeing Hal act like he does around you."

"What do you mean? He's always been a dork who tries to be serious." She laughed at my remark.

"Yeah but he's different; you should've seen him when he began to work with me. He was cocky, irresponsible, and so full of himself, among other things." She sighed.

"And now?" I asked curious on how much Hal changed.

"He's more responsible; he takes a lot of care for you, but he's still a giant dork." She said as she stopped.

"He does make bad jokes from time to time; the lazy Sundays are the best. Pizza, movies and it's just the two of us." I told her.

"Maybe one day I could come to your lazy Sundays as you say." She said as she began to admire her work on my hair.

"That can be arranged; I would like you to come. Maybe you could come this Sunday the 3 of us, pizza and a few movies." I told her as she finished brushing my hair I turned to her.

"Is that an invitation?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, it would be cool to have you here." I told her as I picked up my backpack, and looked at my clock, it marked 6:45.

"It's late." I said worriedly.

"Do you need a ride? Where is your school?" She said worriedly, I smiled at her and how she was worried for me.

"Gotham Academy, don't worry I have my means of transport." I said as I began to walk out the room.

"Well have a good day, I'll see you on Sunday or when Hal invites me here." She said as she got up we walked to the kitchen. I opened the fridge looking for an apple or a fruit but the fridge was empty, a few eggs, milk, a few vegetables not enough for me to eat here, or take something for school.

"See you later dad, I have judo class today so I'll probably get here late I'm going to the cave after school I'll eat there." I walked out the room and to the backyard.

"Bye Sammy have a nice day. Wait you forgot your lunch money." Hal ran out to give me the twenty bucks he always gives me.

"Thanks dad." I said as I pecked him in the cheek, and powered my ring to go to the zeta tube which was at the Green Lantern memorial park.

I arrived at Gotham Academy at 6:55 for which I had to fly and be two blocks away to arrive in time here. Bad thing I had to leave my right glove at home since I can't wear it. 'Please no Valerie today.' I thought as I entered the school gate. Only to see Valerie and her cronies who were talking in a group to a few guys. Valerie and her two cronies made a bee line on their way to me. 'Mother fucker.'

"Oh my gosh, what happened to your hand Samantha?" Valerie told me in a worried tone, her two cronies began to laugh. 'Why can't I just punch you in the face and be done with you?' I groaned internally as I turned to her.

"Yeah, what did you do fell on your face and become uglier? Oh wait it's still the same." Mindy said making the other two laugh. 'Okay that was bad, moving on. Ignore them and walk away.' I turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey Samantha, why are you running away? Going to cry to mommy?" Valeria told me; that made me stop in my tracks.

"What did you say?" I asked her turning to her as I felt anger growing inside me.

"You heard me; are you going to go and cry to mommy?" Her face turned to a smirk, my anger began to rise as her face turned to a smirk; I began to walk towards her as I clenched my fist. 'I'm really going to enjoy this.' I thought as I was a few feet from Valerie.

"SAM!" I heard a distinct voice behind me, the voice that melts my insides.

"Kara?" I turned to see her standing in a Gotham Academy uniform the black vest, skirt and... glasses?

"Hello." She said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" I turned completely towards Kara ignoring Valerie.

"I'm going to attend here now, you know, they let me study here." She said as she winked at me. 'Oh thank you batman.'

"That's great. What is your first class today? And what group?" I asked her hoping that she would be in my class.

"I'm in I think it was group A, my first class is Math, , then break, after that I think it was literature and something starting with chem." She said as she rubbed her chin.

"You're in my group awesome. Come on, let's get there before the places become too crowded. Oh and if you need any help on any subject ask me anything." I took her hand to get away from Valerie and we began to walk towards the classroom, as I touched her hand I felt that same electricity I always feel when we touch.

"I like how your hair looks today." Kara told me as I let go of her hand.

"Thanks Kara I really like the glasses it makes you look good and kinda weird, but today a friend of Hal did it as I'm currently crippled; and it's annoying to do anything." I told her as I motioned to my cast, she looks like any other girl in the crowd someone you would look over, and she looks less tall, kinda geeky but really cute. I never understood how Superman's glasses worked but now I see how they work she looks less I don't know less super that can only be the only way to describe it.

"Its Karen Starr actually Megan's idea, and actually Clark gave me these along with a pair for Conner." She told me explaining her name and glasses, but it felt weird saying her name like that.

"Alright Karen." I said as I walked to the classroom saying Karen felt weird. 'I really hope I can still call her Kara.' I thought to myself.

"You can call me Kara, as a... nickname I think that's what it's called here... if you want... I mean."

"Awesome pussum... that is something... I don't say... ignore I just said that." I told her as I realized what I just said.

"Sure thing... pussum." She responded as she giggled I just groaned as my fell my entire face heat up.

* * *

We arrived at the classroom, and I sat down close to the window; with Kara sitting behind me we began to talk until other students began to arrive taking their seats.

"Good morning class, oh that's right; we have a late entry. Karen Star? Starr? Doesn't matter, you're a late entrance student. Karen you have to talk to all the teachers so you can get caught up with every project we have." Professor Richards told Kara.

"Thanks, professor." Kara responded to him.

I took out my next book, called If On a Winter's Night a Traveler to read , but my hand didn't let me turn the page so I took the book in my left hand and changed pages with my right hand/cast; while the professor explained the next math subject. As I finished reading the first 2 pages, I felt like a metal rod poking my back a few times. I turned around to see Kara looking at me curiously with one eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?" She asked me in whisper.

"Umm... reading?" I responded.

"Why? You should be paying attention." She said pointing at the professor as she covered her mouth as if her voice would sound less.

"Because I already know all this; I read it first day and..." I responded to her but the entire classroom was quiet, and everyone was looking our way. 'Everyone was talking a second ago... I hate people.'

"Ms. Parthenon, if you know so much about the subject that you're reading a college level book, do you mind explaining the subject for today?" Professor Richards told me as he pointed at the simple X equation. 'Well it's simple, since I'm just beginning my first year in junior high school and same with Kara as she is currently in the same state as me.

"Well it's a simple X equation make the X equal to all the numbers on one side and add, subtract, divide or multiply to get the value of X, and the answer is X equals six." I told him, as I looked down to my book again.

"That's correct but... how do you know?" He asked me as I looked up to him.

"Well it's... I don't know... just easy. And I read ahead in the math book." I told him honestly as I returned to the paragraph I was reading.

"Miss Parthenon, do you mind paying attention?" He asked me a part of me wanted to comply to his order but the other part of me thought it would be more fun to see him riled up while I kept reading. So I did the logical thing and kept reading; I heard the professor sigh as I kept reading and he kept explaining. About an hour later the professor talked again.

"Class if you finish this work you won't have homework. If you finish all the problems I've wrote in the board in the remaining of the class before your free hour, you may hand it in and you can go out." The professor said as I stopped reading my book and began to work on the ten problems the professor left on the board. I took out my notebook and a pen and began to write the number of the problem and beside that number the answer for the problem. A few minutes later I was done with the problems stood up and handed in the paper with my name on the top part along with the date.

"Miss Parthenon, I can't accept the paper like this." Professor Richards told me.

"But they're correct." I argued, I heard giggling in the back of the room where Valerie and her cronies usually sit.

"Yes, all the answers are correct; but you don't have procedure or even the complete problems. So you need to write the procedure or at least something that can make me understand that you understood the subject and how to do it." The professor explained me I just groaned that I had to write it again and do procedures.

I finished 10 minutes later, I was the second person to finish the problems I took my bag slipped it on my left shoulder and left the classroom. I reclined to the wall next to the classroom beside the door to wait for Kara to come out; after almost everyone in the class left the room Kara came out as if in deep thought. "Hey." I told her that seemed to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Oh... hi." She responded, as I took her out of her state of deep thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's just weird you know. I mean from being here, to you know... before." She said sadly, remember her life on krypton.

"Well it's different, go and make friends." I told her, a part on my chest didn't want to leave her like this; but she will be branded as weird by my company.

"But... What about you?" She said as her brows furrowed and crossed her arms.

"I don't do friends, never have, never will." I told her as I began to walk away or tried to as I felt a strong grip grab my left arm.

"Wait, but why?" She asked me, I just sighed remembering all the times I just spent in recess and free times in those schools with my sister.

"Hey Sam, you okay?" Kara said worriedly as she took my hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze, it was so light, careful and warm, like she was human; that touch took me out of my thoughts as I felt my heart jump.

"Uhh... yeah, it doesn't matter; don't worry about it." I told her.

"You looked sad, are you sure you're alright?" She insisted.

"It doesn't matter." I responded sharply. "I'm hungry, I'm gonna go to the cafeteria for food I'm hungry."

"Sam, I'm new here so I don't really know anyone... do you mind if I stay with you?" She asked me shyly as her left hand gripped her right arm and her legs shifted.

"You know I'm not really liked here right?" I told her pointing out my situation as I don't really have friends.

"Well I like you... I mean I am we're together right now, but not together together, as in together now, I mean friends and uh, I, ah..." She stumbled with her words

"Well your funeral." I told her as I squeezed her hand and motioned for her to come, I let go of her hand and we began walking towards the cafeteria, we began to talk about how people behave differently comparing krypton and earth, the entire free hour we had we spent it talking not touching any super powered related subject and I felt like I can tell her anything, and we can talk about everything even though we have silences they're not awkward. Before I knew it the hour ended and we went back to the classroom where I had to pay attention as I don't really understand English class, it's annoying, I don't understand it and it frustrates me that math problems are easy and English is a pain and a headache; but that's the only class I really hate and I have to pay attention. After finishing a few more chapters during chemistry class the school day ended and I had judo and Tae-Kwan-Do classes; Kara could enter any sport she said that she would later thing about it but I think that she's interested in dance classes.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Kara asked me as we walked out the main school building.

"No, I have judo class today after class, you should stay and watch the dance class." I told her as I walked towards the gym.

"Well it said that it was at 3 and it's currently 1:35 so I need to wait." Kara said considering what to do.

"Well you could wait in the library reading, I have Judo and Tae-Kwan-Do from 2 to 3 all week." I stopped walking and looked at her waiting for what she would do.

"Well I think I'll go to the library I'm not really hungry." She told motioning for the library building.

"Alright, I'll see ya later." I told her as I walked away; I walked into the gym and looked for the room where the self-defense classes were taught. What I like about this expensive school is that there are installations for sports and expensive equipment for every sport; bad thing about this is that Hal and I don't have enough money for all the supplies, all the homework that needs to be done in a computer I do it at the cave. I don't really want to bother Hal with school expenses, fighting usually gave me enough money for cheap school supplies; Hal being an air force pilot he doesn't really have enough money for what this school asks is ridiculous 100 dollars for a calculator along with another 300 for books along with a computer for schoolwork Hal barely had any money after paying that and Hal is like me he doesn't want to ask for financial help I'm sure the only one knowing that is Barry Allen, good thing is that I'm smart even though there were days that I didn't eat and stole food from Earl's kitchen to not spend the money that Annie would need to buy school supplies. Bad thing is that the scholarship doesn't really cover every expense that is charged during the semester such as events that the school holds; I think I'll give my money to Hal or deposit everything I have onto his account those thousand dollars should cover the expenses during the first two or three months.  
Now I only need to keep doing what I do and pull my own weight in Hal's house as to not get kicked out of it, I'm sure that eventually Hal's gonna kick me out; well I'm saving 10 dollars from the twenty he gives me every 2 days I'm hungry when I get home and to the cave but every five days the league gives money in order to restock the kitchen so I eat there so Hal doesn't spend too much money on me. He usually prepares dinner when both of us are home by usually 9 o'clock if Hal is not busy with the league. But I think this weekend I could sneak off but I'm still grounded I could give him a fake ring or go to a zeta tube and take a cab I could take a cab to a ring 3 or 4 times a month and don't go to the cave; just win a few fights and go home with the money eventually it could cover basic needs if... not if but rather WHEN I get kicked out. I could ask Zatara to heal my hand it's magic after all, but magic usually has a price to pay.

I looked around and saw that I'm standing in the middle of the hallway and in front of the door for the class. I sighed aloud and entered the room with all the expensive equipment for safely practicing judo such as things I don't really know the names for they're just there for cushioning falls, in the walls are posters for Gotham Knights, upcoming events and so on. The professor was there in his judo uniform in his black belt, looking at the door waiting for everyone to come to class.

"Hi Professor Bergman." I told him as I closed the door and sat on my knees making the skirt not to go up my legs. 'I hate skirts I can't sit down properly.'  
"Hello Samantha, what happened to your hand?" Professor Bergman asked me in a serious tone. Professor Bergman is a man in his mid-20s he has light brown hair, with a fair tan skin, and has the complexion of a fighter. He is a really kind man, but he gets serious when he teaches.

"Oh an accident when I visited my dad in coast city this weekend." I told him.

"Well I'm sorry for that." He told me in a sad expression

"You don't have to be sorry; it was just a driver who didn't know how to drive." I told him

"Well you might as well go home, since you can't really do anything with that hand." He told me.

"But..." I was interrupted.

"But you're going to have to stay here and watch the training, since you can't actually skip classes." He told me.

"Okay, I'll stay here." I told him as I moved to the back and sat in the benches where other students usually place their backpacks in. I watched as slowly the classroom filled up and watched the entire training, and I realized I'm the only girl in the whole classroom in both here and Tae-Kwan-Do classes. Maybe other girls come to this class after all it's only the second class. But Gotham Academy has a team for every sport for competitions I only hope that I don't really have to travel in a bus as I remember how I can't stomach a bus trip when I traveled in that bus to San Jose that was horrible my stomach wouldn't settle. I can't help but only remember those happier memories, is that my true fear? Am I afraid of being happy? Maybe... But that's something I need to think about later. Right now I need to focus on getting my hand back after all The Injustice League attacks later this week, and I'm not really sure how the fight will change; or if it changed at all, and it's gonna be my chance to talk to Doctor Fate only problem is I'm gonna have to come up with some way to get that helmet out of Aqualad I need to see if Doctor Fate can look to that universe since he can literally teleport to any universe. Or well Doctor Fate, the Antimonitor and Darkseid are the only multidimensional beings in this universe.

I need to talk with Doctor Fate and I have an idea on how to talk to him, but fist I need Zatara to fix my hand.

* * *

 **Guest: I'm glad you're loving it, I really enjoy writing and doing this in order for you guys to read.**

 **Rayna 17: Actually Nightwing was an option as in "Richard Grayson" I'm sure writing the relationship between Sam and Nightwing would've been fun but the poll spoke and I can't really imagine a polygamous relationship between all of them besides I'm not sure a relationship like that would work.**

 **Guest(1): Sam and Nightwing would've been more of a problematic relationship as Nightwing is a player in the sense that he dated Zatanna, Rocket and Batgirl in the show. I believe that it would've been a fun relationship. From the very beginning I thought of Sam and Kaldur who would later become evil and Sam would've been mad at him for being a traitor. That was the original idea but I also liked the idea of Sam being in a relationship with Kara was indeed the best answer.**

 **Followers**

cyrixnightmarefrost: **Thanks for the follow and favorite it's great you enjoy the story.**

BloodWaltz: **Thank you so much for the follow.**

 **Favorites**

Sparrowhawk8.20: **It's amazing that you favorite the story thank you.**

cyrixnightmarefrost

 **Author Favorites**

cyrixnightmarefrost: **Whoa, thanks so much for the follow it's awesome that you're follow and favoriting me.**

 **Author Follows**

cyrixnightmarefrost

 **Sorry for the delay, school starts tomorrow and that's annoying. My trip to Guadalajara took longer than expected so I couldn't post but I'm editing the next chapter right now so I'll post it as soon as I finish editing.**


	17. Chapter 17 Episode 14

I hate being in the cave and being forced to sit here in this couch, since I have a broken hand. I can't work on stances, sparring or anything of that stuff; I can't even work on constructs since "It can tire you out, and you need to heal." in Canary words.

"Hey Sam need anything?" Captain Marvel asked me. 'He is a kid willing to be of service, as I said last week and is always asking me if I want anything but I don't want to bother him so I answer him "No" as always. And then there's Kara fretting over everything I need or do, it's different the Kara here from the Kara in school. She is always so worried about me here.' I just sighed aloud as I reclined more on the couch.

"Do you want anything Sam? Like anything?" Kara appeared a second later, beside the Captain.

"No thanks, I'm good." I told them giving them a smile.

"Not even a cookie? Miss Martian made some." Captain Marvel told me suggesting in a sing song voice, but he got me there I do want food.

"Okay you got me there, but I can go there and do something aside from being stuck in this couch." I said getting up only for him to interrupt me.

"No its okay be back fast." He said as he sped to the kitchen.

"Do you need anything else?" Kara asked.

"Yeah can you bring me a coke the ones that have my name written on it? If you cant then..." I told her as I stood up.

"No, you stay there put. Don't you dare move." Kara said as she disappeared at super speed

"Zatara I know you can use magic. Soooo can you heal my hand?" I asked Zatara who was as stoic as ever.

"I can yes, but it will be painful. You will feel every bone; muscle and tendon fall back into place and the pain would be unbearable." He warned me trying to scare me off but I remember his magic is called 'backwards magic' meaning that every word he says backwards will become a magic spell. 'Okay let's hope this works.'

"You know that I've been shot and stabbed multiple times right? And that was before I was a Green Lantern so by age of 12 I had been stabbed 8 times and shot 2 times. Pain is not an unusual factor in my life." I told him trying to sound as casually as I could, he looked shocked at me.

"Child your childhood was tough. Now I know why you're a Green Lantern you endure and still fight for the right cause." He told me and sighed. "But the healing with magic will hurt a lot, I don't want to inflict more pain to that list." He added.

"Come on Kaldur I'll fight you see who gets the higher score." Robin told Kaldur as they came in.

"Hey Sam here's your cookies." Captain Marvel said as he gave me three cookies made by M'gann.

"Thanks Captain, I think Superboy needed help with moving something in the hangar." I told the Captain to get him to go to the hangar saying Superboy aloud made me angry by threatening me last week; a thing that reminds me that I'm angry at him.

"Zatara, what can I do in order to get you to fix my hand?" I asked him.

"I don't want to inflict more pain in your life." He told me.

"But you're a superhero along with me and everyone on the team. Not training is driving me insane and I really want to go on the missions." I told him.

"The team hasn't had any missions." Zatara told me.

"I know, but please I want to train. Please." I told him almost pleading.

"Then what about if we make a deal?" He told me sheepishly.

"What would you need that I have?" I asked him.

"Well you could teach Zatanna my daughter how to fight." He asked me.

"But Canary is your friend right?" I asked him.

"Yeah but she isn't available." He explained as he sighed.

"My hand for teaching, yeah I'm in." I told him preparing myself; he took out his wand and pointed it at me.

"Leah Ahtnamas dnah yletelpmoc." Zatara chanted I waited for something to happen but it was until after a few seconds later. My hand began to heal exploding in pain I grunted as low as I could I crouch to sit and grabbed my hand by the wrist. My hand was in way too much pain I gripped my arm bellow the cast; and as I got used to the pain I began to get up trying to ignore the pain. Zatara turned away and began to look at Kaldur and Robin.

"Hey Sam here's your coke. Why are they all from Mexico?" Kara asked me as she handed me my drink.

"Because the gross corn syrup from the coke here tastes horrible and is bad for you. While in Mexico they use a fruit named sugar cane where they use and extract the sugar.  
Here in the United States the corn syrup is a mixture for the coke, the Coca Cola in Mexico uses fruit instead of the syrup. Also the taste is better." I explained him as she handed me the bottle with my name.

"Can you open it I kinda have my hands full." I told her she took the bottle and opened it and I Captain Marvel arrived with 2 cookies I took one.

"Kara taste it, it's good." I told Kara

"This is really good, I've never tasted this before." Kara said as she took another long drink. She gave it to me and I took another long drink.

"Told you coke from Mexico is the best." I told her, my hand still in pain but now was subsiding, after a few minutes of watching Kaldur and Robin dodge each other's attacks. The pain completely stopped, I felt relieved but kinda nauseous. "Oh man drinking that and eating was not a good idea. Someone give me a bag now." I said aloud I began to hurl.

"Oh I'll be right back. Stay there" Kara said as I hurled to the floor.

"What is happening? Child WHY DID YOU EAT? THAT IS THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE THING FOR YOU TO DO." He yelled at me as I dropped my cookie to the ground and placed my coke on the ground.

"Child you are in so much trouble. And how can you even stand the healing procedure takes 3 minutes couldn't you have waited?" He questioned me as I kept hurling, my stomach wanted to empty itself.

"That's a side effect of magic, the spell was properly casted; but you shouldn't have eaten during the healing process." Zatara said angrily.

"Here use this." Kara arrived and gave me a small plastic container.

"Than..." I said as my stomach began contract itself and I began to throw up all I had eaten that day that wasn't digested. I felt a hand on my back and slowly moving with care.  
"Oh god my god I hate my life." I said before my stomach decided to contract itself again and try to become empty. My face is directly into the container as I sat in the floor.

"That is why magic always has a way to bite you back." Zatara told me as Kara rubbed my back, I spent a long with my face in the container emptying my stomach; hoping for the vomit to stop, after my stomach contracting itself and receiving no result I relaxed and took my head out of the container and sat there.

"Thank god it stopped, can you hand me the coke my mom used to tell me that it helped the stomach to settle from becoming empty too soon." I said aloud as I took the coke from the ground.

"Thanks." I told him taking small sips. "At least my hand is better now." I added as I removed the container out of my sight, seeing pieces of cookie and black goo along with gastric liquid the smell is gross and watching it is worse.

"Well that was a thing. Next time I won't get caught by a red robot trying to crush my hand and then not fixing my fingers by myself. I'm surprised they didn't notice what just happened." I said as I pointed at Robin and Kaldur dodging its attacks.

"Yeah, but next time just don't do anything that dumb or irresponsible." Zatara told me scolding me somehow it made me feel bad for what I did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I told him admitting my error.

"Simulation ended." The computer said as both Kaldur and Robin eased their stances and shook hands. I saw M'gann and Superboy walking side by side, along with wolf behind Superboy. I approached Kaldur and Robin. "You know they're a couple right?" Robin whispered to us.

"Yeah." I said to them making both of notice that I'm here.

"I believe I did before they did." Kaldur added I took a step back.

"You gonna tell them?" Robin said motioning to Artemis and Wally who were walking to the main room.

"Nah, they'll realize eventually." I told both of them.

"Indeed, it is not our place." Kaldur added.

Both Wally and Artemis stopped in front of us. "So Zatara's our babysitter of the week? Why is he still here? And why is he eating my snacks?" Wally asked as Captain Marvel eating an energy bar and had a glass cup with coke.

"At least they're not my pretzels from my hidden stash." I said to Wally.

"You changed its location; I'm going to find it eventually." Wally said as he crossed his arms, Artemis sighed.

"Recognized Batman 0-2-" The computer announced as a zeta tube powered up and reveal Batman walking into the cave.

"Computer, National News." Batman ordered to reveal the national news channel and Cat Grant appeared in the news. "The initial attack was short lived, but metropolis was only granted a short reprieve." The images showed a plant roots attacking a building and destroy it. "And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League there seem to be no end in sight." The screen showed Hawkgirl, Hawkman cutting vines, along with john using his ring to cut through them with a saw.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked

"No, the League will soon have the situation under control that's not why I'm here. According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Blockbuster formula, to cobra." Batman said.

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create cobra venom." Wally added

"Which "The Brain" used to create his animal army." Robin said.

"And upgrade Wolf." Conner said as he patted Wolf, everything related to Conner is annoying; but I need to put that aside when on missions.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars, like the ones in Belle Reve penitentiary." M'gann said.

"That made the animals hostile towards locals and run attacks on cities." I added

"Batman is it possible that plant thingies aren't cobra venom too?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. The vines cellulose does contain trace amounts of the cobra venom variant." Batman said displaying the cellulose scan.

"This is not a coincidence; unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide." Kaldur added.

"Meaning they're currently working together to obtain higher means of chaos, but the question is who? And what is their goal." I said

"Exactly, it's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of supervillains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning." Batman said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You got that right, plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham city, Paris, star city, Taipei..." Robin said as he displayed live images from the plant creatures.

"Dude?" Wally asked Robin as the news feed cut.

"Its not me someone's cutting the satellite signal. All signals." Robin responded as he typed furiously trying to get the screen back on. The screen turned back on to reveal the joker smiling wickedly at the screen, his eyes yelled maniac. "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this, important announcement." The joker said as he took a knife and twirled to display the blade as he moved the camera to his right.  
"From the In-justice league." He added as he chuckled. "We are responsible for the attacks on your cities, if you wish to save them a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required the instructions have been sent to the United Nations, there is no time limit. But the longer you make us wait." The man I knew as Count Vertigo ended; The Joker turned the camera back to himself. "The more we get to have our jollies." He added as he began to laugh and the screen turned to static.

"Copy that Aquaman, the UN will prepare the ransom as a fall back, but it won't, come to that." Batman said in his com, Robin was still typing until the transmission was in reverse to display the entire in-justice league.

"Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultrahumanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan. 7 heavy hitters. Probably behind everything and everyone we've faced." Robin said listing everyone in the screen.

"There's your secret society." Wally said.

"Not so secret anymore." Artemis added.

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Kaldur said

"Yeah well that was their mistake; right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt." Wally said determined.

"Not really, it doesn't make sense besides. How can the brain work with Ultrahumanite, Poison Ivy we didn't see any trace but..." Robin said. "It doesn't matter right now, what  
matters right now is we go and destroy some plants." Robin added as he looked around.

"The Justice League will handle the plants; I have a different job for this team." Batman told us.

"Oh man." Wally complained, as Artemis punched him in the arm.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it." Batman said as I got giddy and excited.

"You realize what you're really asking them to do?" Zatara asked him.

"They're ready." Batman told Zatara.

"Oh man are you asking us to do what I think you're asking us to do?" I asked excited.

"Ready, ready for what?" Wally asked only to get punched again by Artemis. "Ow will you cut that..." "Hello Wally. If the big guns are fighting plants. Who do you think we'll be  
fighting?" Artemis explained to Wally. "I don't know I guess we'll..." Artemis pointed at the screen. "Oooohh."

"YESS." I said aloud excited.

"Well Batman I trust you're correct." Zatara told batman.

"I trust you can locate the enemy." Batman responded to Zatara.

"Indeed with Wotan's involved suggest sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled, Robin if you would deploy a holomap." Zatara asked Robin as he began to type and display the map. "I'll search for signs of concentrated sorceries activity." He approached the map and began chanting. I started to move my right hand not feeling pain, so I began to apply more force and no pain came from it. 'I'm good to go.' The globe stopped as Zatara pointed his hands at a spot in North America.

"There, that is where you will find the in-justice league control system." Zatara told us signaling the coordinates.

"Coordinates locked in the Louisiana Bayou." Robin said.

"You 7 will be in the mission" Batman told everyone

"Oh right." I said as made a construct of a steel pillar "Sam what are you..?" Artemis asked as I swiftly swung my arm with cast against it. Breaking the cast, everyone cringed even Batman grunted. "Samantha what are you doing?" He said as intimidating as he could, I just ignored him and kept bashing my cast to break it. "There." I said as I broke the cast opening and closing my hand feeling no pain at all.

"Are you crazy?!" Artemis asked me.

"Relax its cured, Zatara used magic, PS don't do it with magic. It will hurt ... a lot." I told them as I cringed from the pain.

"Is it true Zatara?" Batman asked him.

"Yes, she did. The cost of healing by magic amplifies the pain by 2 times while it heals it completely." Zatara explained.

"What did you mean by you 7? Sam is out of commission." Robin asked everyone looked towards Kara.

"Yes you 7 without Sam. But now that she's healed you can go Sam. You 8 will go to this mission; you need all the muscle you can get." Batman said as he turned his back to us.

"Are you saying...?" Wally said aloud as everyone looked at Kara, Batman stayed silent as he began to give out orders.

"Very well, we leave in 10 we don't have much time. Everyone get ready." Aqualad ordered everyone left the room to change into their suits. I began to walk to the hangar as I summoned my battery to charge my ring.

"Sam I need to talk to you." Batman said interrupting my inconspicuous exit.

"Yes boss, what's up?" I told him as I turned around.

"Why did you do it?" He asked me.

"I did it for what needs to be done for the mission to be done you saw that a week ago, and you're seeing it now. Also I was going crazy with all that rest." I told Batman he seemed serious considering each word I said.

"Go. You got 8 more minutes. Captain for the plan to succeed we need the entire Justice League to be seen fighting the creatures" Batman told captain Marvel.

I went to the trophy room and smirked seeing that the Helmet of Fate was not there. So plan B is the Helmet of Fate and I need to talk to Doctor Fate maybe he knows something about me.  
I arrived and sat in my usual seat. "Here is the plan, we by all priorities destroy the plant do not fight. In case we fight Robin, you and Miss Martian will make a run for their base infiltrate and destroy the signal that is emitting to the other plants. Everyone else we stall, after we destroy the base we make time for reinforcements to arrive. Remember all of these villains have gone against league members on one on one battles. So be cautious that goes extra for you Supergirl." Aqualad warned us.

"Miss M, ETA?" Robin asked

"One hour." She responded as we took off. I grabbed my stashed book to continue reading everyone dealed with before mission stress differently oh right I didn't charge my ring since three days ago. I summoned my lantern battery, and placed the ring to the center of it without chanting. 'They said it's overrated anyways.'

"How are you feeling Supergirl?" I asked Kara who was fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm nervous yet kinda excited." She admitted as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Here read this, it can help you just when they announce that we're near in 15 minutes drop it so you can focus I told her as I gave her my book.

We spent the rest of the flight waiting each one checking equipment, Kara began to read my book while I just played making a small construct in my ring and trying not to stress as Miss Martian drove.

"What's in the duffel?" Kid Flash asked aloud everyone turned to see the bag beside Aqualad's seat.

"Plan B." Aqualad answered him Miss Martian began to groan.

"Ugh." She said aloud as she grabbed her head.

"You alright?" Superboy asked her.

"Dizzy." She responded

"Martians get airsick?" Robin asked.

"She does look a bit greener than usual." Kid Flash added

"Not me, her." She responded.

"I feel fine." Artemis responded, I stopped doing what I was doing and braced myself

"Not her, the bioship. She's trying to shield us but." Miss Martian explained but the ship began to turn and descend at high speeds.

"Camouflage is offline!" Miss Martian announced as the bioship stabilized only for a few seconds later to feel an impact from bellow the ship that made us crash into the water, we turned but the seatbelts worked to stop damage to anyone of us. I heard a collective groan as I heard thunks outside the ship and we began to get pulled to the ground sinking the ship. A loud bang was heard and we turned to see Black Adam punch through the roof and making a hole.

"He's hurting her." Miss Martian announced, Superboy leaped at him and punched him in the face sending him flying away, but sending the Bioship to sink more in the river. Water poured in; I powered my ring and turned around to see everyone rushing to get air.

"No way I'm drowning three missions in a row." Artemis said I saw robin swim down placing a breather on, I looked at Kara who looked like she was kicking the water, I moved as if flying with my ring and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards me and made energy around her to envelop her in it so she could breathe.

"Thanks, I don't really know how to swim." Supergirl said as the bioship filled with water entirely. "What now?"

"Hatch now!" Robin ordered.

"Hello, Megan! Of course." She said as she swam down, the ship now at the bottom everyone began to pour out

"Out ,we've been spotted we swim to find land away from here and we stay together." Aqualad ordered everyone nodded I was swam lower, since my glow would alert anyone of our presence I moved closer to the ground, I helped Kara as I moved her like we were flying same as when I went to Poseidonis; we swam to the side making a long way away from the bioship. We emerged everyone winded after that event we knelt down and began to watch our surrounding. As we knelt near the bushes we saw the bioship get pulled down by giant vines.

"She's in shock, she'll need time to recover." Miss Martian told us. I began to feel dizzy my entire sense of balance was lost in seconds my head was killing me. We'll get surrounded if we don't do something.

"Vertigo." Kid Flash said.

"That's Count Vertigo, for you peasant." Vertigo responded and turned to Kid Flash, my balance returned along with everyone else's except kid flash, Superboy rushed at Vertigo only to get sucker punched in the face by Black Adam Superboy fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Kara rushed at Black Adam, Kara was clearly outmatched but kept receiving punches and giving them the same.

I flew at Count Vertigo my making a pole construct and smacked him in the face, followed by Aqualad using water to send him away into the trees and shrubbery.

"Miss Martian, Robin. Mission objective, go! Everyone else stall, as long as you..." Aqualad ordered but was interrupted by getting punched in the face by Black Adam, wolf pounced at him only to get sent back at Artemis and Kid Flash as they struggled against Poison Ivy. I looked around to see Kara face down in the ground, a boom sounded to my right I turned towards the sound to see Black Adam flying at me, I made a shield construct it wasn't enough to protect me; Black Adam punched throught and swung at me again, his punch connected in my gut. Air rushed out of my lungs as I felt my vision grow black, as I looked up to see a green heeled boot crash to my face knocking me out.

* * *

I awoke slowly we were in a yellow cage much like my constructs, I looked up to see everyone except Miss Martian and Robin. Everyone else started to get up. I tried to move my hands only to find bright yellow cuffs that covered them completely. 'God dammit.' I thought. I saw Aqualad steer awake along with Supergirl, everyone had cuffs.

"They awaken, are you certain this will hold them? That girl, she has the same symbol as superman." Count Vertigo's voice sounded in my ears his thick accent got more annoying as he kept speaking.

"This cage is impenetrable, even the girl or the Superboy have no chance of escaping." Who I knew was Wotan spoke.

"I can't break the cuffs. What is this made off?" Supergirl said as she struggled with her cuffs.

"It's made out of magic. You won't break it no matter how much you struggle against it." Wotan responded smugly.

"You were not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan!" Aqualad said as he charged electricity into his arms while he grabbed the bars only to receive a feedback as he tried to break the bars.

"Please Atlantean do not pretend you're in my league." Wotan told him smugly.

We were flying to the base of the in-justice league, which had a giant plant that looked filled with energy, suddenly the cage along with the cuffs dissipated; I powered up and landed with the rest of the team. Only to see the Ultrahumanite in front of us while he held his rifle. "I hate monkeys." Superboy said as he rushed at him along with wolf behind him.

We turned right to see Poison ivy, and roots growing around her. Artemis and Aqualad reached for their weapons only to see them gone. "Agh I feel naked... and not in the fun way." Artemis complained. "Is there really a fun way?" I asked as I charged at poison ivy. "Maneuver 7, clear a path." Aqualad ordered as I used a saw construct to cut the plants, I saw Artemis's shadow pass over me and I ducked low, and I heard the contact of Artemis's boot to Poison Ivy.

"I'll join Kid Flash." I announced as I flew towards Kid Flash as I arrived I saw Kid Flash get hit by Black Adam I made a glove construct to catch him "Nice catch babe." Kid flash told me as he began to charge at Count Vertigo who was currently attacking Supergirl. I made a car construct and crashed into him, making him loose focus and roll in the ground, kid flash got to him and shoulder bashed him making his body fly back as he was getting up and land on the ground again. A loud boom sounded on my left I turned to see Black Adam charging at me but he was knocked aside by Supergirl punching him. A giant plant swung at me, I made a scissor cutter construct and cut the plant as it swung at me.

"You!" I said as I recalled getting attacked by her before getting my ring, I flew at Poison Ivy large vines began to lunge at me I cut each one of them until I reached Poison Ivy, she covered herself with her arms in an X position as I neared her. I cocked my right arm and punched as hard as I could as I swung my movement completely stopped; I looked at my feet to see them wrapped in a vine. Poison Ivy smirked as the vine began to crawl its way up but she stopped when small pinging noises began, that meant the bombs were set I grinned and turned around to see a big ball of fire in the sky as the plant that worked like an antenna blew sky high.

"My baby!" I heard poison Ivy said aloud as the plant antenna fell into the swamp.

Poison Ivy was enraged, I charged at her as she sent vines to Robin and Miss Martian who were on top of the building, as she was distracted I punched her as hard as I could in the face and made a hand construct to throw her to where count vertigo and Black Adam were. Miss Martian landed beside me and Robin joined us as the team regrouped to my position.

"Kill them, kill them all!" Count vertigo ordered. Miss Martian gasped as a beam hit me in the back sending me to the mud, I got up as I spat mud, I looked in front of me to see the injustice league standing in front of the team meaning we were up against seven villains that were on par with Justice League members, and are currently completely focused on killing us. Everyone rushed at one I rushed at Atomic Skull as he sent beams towards I weaved past them as I responded towards him, I got hit in the chest sending me back and into the mud, I made a giant bat construct hitting him to the water, as he got up and stood up I made a boat construct to run him over but he blasted the construct destroying it and then blasted me.

"Okay, now you will eat mud." I said as I got up and dodged another beam, I began to fly to the side while I made a cannon construct and shot at his back; he was too preoccupied shooting at me. He fell face first into the water as he got up his face was damped in mud, I smirked at his predicament.

"ENOUGH!" Wotan yelled as he began to summon lighting electricity ran through my body as I turned to see everyone in the same situation as me.

"PLAN B!" Aqualad yelled as I made a shield in front of me, I turned to Miss Martian; her eyes glowed bright green and a few seconds later the duffel bag began to fall, I looked to see Aqualad ready to catch it. I made a construct of a hand on my right to intercept the bag. "No!" Aqualad yelled as I intercepted the bag and brought it to me.

I ripped open using my ring while electricity ran through my body, the bag opened to reveal the helmet of fate, I took it out to see the closely the golden helmet. "The helmet of fate." Wotan said surprised. "No Green Lantern, don't..." Kara's voice was interrupted by a punch from Black Adam; I placed it on I felt how my mind slipped from me.

* * *

I felt magic course through me and was pulled into a black room with one light, there was the Helmet floating and glowing at the center of it, along with an old man who seemed to be talking with it, I knew that man is Kent Nelson.

"Hello Doctor Fate, or Naboo; about time we met." I told him as I approached him.

"I do not know who you are, but you are not from around here." He answered me his voice sounding all around me.

"Naboo, what do you mean by that?" Kent asked him.

"She is not from around here, her soul and mind they're not from here." Naboo answered him.

"Yes I'm not from here, this universe I mean. You Doctor Fate however, know your way through the multiverse right?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have the knowledge of the multiverse. I can travel through it, see and know what happens in each one." He told me.

"Can you show me where I come from? Or at least know what is happening?" I pleaded him.

"I cannot show you, as I cannot reach that plain of existence. You were pulled from that higher plain of existence for a reason, yet I do not know what fate has for you. I do not know what happens to you as fate is written but for you it isn't." Doctor Fate told me.

"So, I won't see what is happening where I come from." I said admitting defeat.

"Exactly, I am sorry for that to happen; but now you have handed your fate over me. I will live on as Doctor Fate." Naboo told me.

"That is not fair, Naboo and you know it. You've said it, she has a purpose since she was pulled out of a higher plane of existence. Taking that future would be unwise." Kent told him. I felt pressure in my chest as if I was hurt.

"Really Naboo, use something better on him. It's my body you know." I told him angrily as I saw what was happening Wotan was fighting against Doctor Fate in my body.

"This is difficult as your body does not have enough magical resonance." Naboo told me as he sent chains at Wotan but he disappeared.

"Behind you!" I warned Naboo but I felt pain in my back.

"Agh, what did I tell you?" I told him, Wotan was about to fire at us again only to be sent to the ground by a light beam.

"Reinforcements, thank god." I said aloud.

"What are you going to do Naboo, you know she has a future, a future not known to you." Kent told him.

"The world needs doctor fate." Naboo said to us.

"Another day? ANOTHER DAY! I think not." The joker yelled as gas started to spread to the heroes.

"You need to stop the gas Naboo that will kill everyone there. Help them." I ordered Naboo.

"Very well, child." He responded.

"FEAR NOT!" Doctor fate flew up and retracted all the gas in his symbol of fate made out of light. "FATE HAS INTERVENED!" Doctor Fate announced.

"You really are dramatic." I told him as doctor fate landed and we began to talk to convince this stubborn being of magic.

"What were you thinking? Naboo will never release her now. Sam will be trapped inside doctor fate forever." Kid Flash's voice echoed in the emptiness.

"You know what you have to do Naboo." Kent told him.

"Indeed, but the world needs a Doctor Fate." Naboo said.

I sighed remembering what will happen later. "Naboo I will tell you something along with you Kent." Kent tensed as he saw my expression. "Doctor Fate will return in a month and a week time, but you will have two chances to take full control over someone with high magic resonance. Please choose Zatara he is stronger and has more power than Zatanna. That is my request." I told them.

"What do you mean child." Naboo asked me curiously.

"It's your fate, but please select Zatara. Maybe you could give Zatara a day off, but please choose Zatara." I begged him.

"Naboo you should accept that, this girl she has a bigger role in fate and you should know it." Kent said towards Naboo.

"Very well." Naboo said.

"See you later child it was a pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady. Tell Wallace I said hi." Kent told me I just let a small laugh as I exhaled.

"Thank you Kent, I hope you reunite with your wife in eternity." I told Kent as I shook his hand.

"Very well, one month." Naboo told me, as I saw him take off the helmet. My mind returned to my body

"That was trippy as hell." I said aloud, mud tasted in my mouth.

"Naboo let you go?" Kid Flash asked me.

"Yeah, with the help of someone you might know. He says hi by the way." I told him as I placed the helmet in my hand.

"Were done here, the super villain secret society has been neutralized as for your performance. It was satisfactory." Batman told us.

We all looked at each other. "Oh god I went one on one against Atomic Skull! Whoever he was." I said aloud.

"You kidding, I went against the joker." Robin Bragged. "Please you fight him almost every month." Kid Flash retorted. "I went against Black Adam." he added.

"And you got your arm broken." Artemis said as she elbowed him in the ribs earning a yelp, I approached Supergirl and placed a hand on her shoulder getting her attention.

"Not bad for a first mission right?" I told her.

"You kidding that was really... something, training is good but this is something else. At least I made Black Adam eat dirt." Supergirl responded as she smiled.

"Okay, I need to wash my mouth. Can we leave now?" I asked aloud as I spat out more mud from my mouth.

"Go back to the cave and fill in the reports. You can have a few days off after this." Batman ordered, everyone sighed in relief as we began to board the ship and Miss Martian took her seat and began to pilot the Bioship.

"Green Lantern, I have a question for you." Aqualad asked me.

"What's up?" I asked him as I turned my seat to look directly at him.

"How did you know the helmet of fate was in that bag?" He looked serious as if he knew something I didn't. 'Probably suspects I'm the mole.'

"What are you saying Kal?" Robin told him.

"I am saying that she knew what plan B was when I hid it from everyone in the team." Aqualad told me.

"Are you saying I'm the mole?" I asked sarcastically he looked completely serious.

"Very well, I looked at the trophy room knowing that you would look for an extreme risk; to solve a bigger problem. I checked the trophy room, and oh surprise there's no helmet of fate. I was the old leader, being irresponsible doesn't mean being dumb." I told him and I tapped my head.

"That is true, I am sorry for doubting your allegiances." Aqualad said coldly, almost unfriendly. 'What did I do to you? A month ago you and I were dinning in Poseidonis. What the hell!' I turned my seat to the front and reclined myself to be almost be laid down. I closed my eyes and felt my eyes slowly drift to sleep remembering what would happen in the next few days, until I fell asleep knowing that next thing was the rematch against the brothers of Red Tornado.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, shit hit the fan in my personal and family life. Sooooo yeah, expect updates every Sunday around 8 P.M. Starting from this Sunday January 22. Mentions will come next Chapter which I'm currently working on it, but work from 3 to 10 is kinda really heavy, but that will change when I get the time I want... so yeah weekly updates sorry for the delay and the mentions but I'm tired.**


	18. Chapter 18 Episode 15

**AN at the bottom**

* * *

After getting my hand cured by Zatara I was ordered to take it easy on training, and since Black Canary is our "den mother" I was to stay on the sidelines and practice stances. While Wally was ordered complete rest for any physical activity, well Wally was much more abusive than me when I was in that couch and Captain Marvel fussing over what I wanted along with Kara. I'm kinda at peace with being in this state not doing much of anything but I'm itching for punching something. By orders of everyone including Batman I can't do anything fight related until Zatara gives me the go ahead.

"Pineapple juice." Captain Marvel announced as he gave the glass that has an umbrella and a straw filled with the yellow liquid in it; Wally began to drink it.

"Ahh, just what the doctor ordered." Wally said relaxing.

"How's the arm doing Wally?" Captain Marvel asked him excitedly.

"Mnah, nothing wrong nachos can cure. Kara you know that a kiss could heal me up." Wally said as he reclined in the couch.

"Why?" Kara responded.

"Well you could have a kryptonian power that could heal me. You can test that theory with me after all I'm hurt." Wally said as he puckered his lips.

"Do you mind giving me one?" Wally said flirtatiously.

"I don't really know about that… I can try." Kara responded as she looked my way with a mischievous smile. I was about to send Wally flying across the room if he got closer to her, but as she neared him Captain Marvel interrupted him.

"Nachos? OH I'll go get you some. Hey Sam do you want anything?" Captain Marvel asked me, taking me out of my stance which I realized I had.

"No thanks captain, I'm good." I told him returning to my stance.

"Very well Ill be right back." He said as he took of flying towards the kitchen. 'He is a kid trying to fit in and to make friends. Maybe I'll go trick or treating with him; me and Annie did it with Earl taking care of us.' Kara made her way towards me again since we were practicing, she winked as she was standing beside me. I felt heat in my cheeks as  
she reached me.

"Good job everyone, in fact it's been a very productive week." Black Canary said as everyone stopped sparring and me stopping my stances.

"Yeah for everyone except for kid malingerer, and the one who has her name written on a room of the med bay." Artemis said as she motioned to Wally who was happily drinking his pineapple juice and me who was in workout clothes.

"Hey, arm broken in combat against the injustice league here?" Kid flash said as he moved his hand.

"You wanna go? Right here right now?" I asked her Canary shook her head.

"Please don't tempt her Artemis you know how she is; but I've really enjoyed being your uh... den mother this week." Canary added.

"Recognized Zatara 1 1." The computer announced as Zatara walked in via zeta tubes, and walked to the computer panel and began to type.

"Access granted Zatanna Zatara A 0 3. Authorization Zatara 1 1." The zeta tube opened again and a girl with silky black hair who was dressed in a blue skirt, a white blouse and a black jacket entered. 'I really liked her in the show. I wonder if she is just as cool.' I thought to myself

"Zatanna this is the team, team my daughter Zatanna." Zatara announced as Zatanna awkwardly looked at us. Miss Martian was the first to move towards her. "Hi I'm..."

"ROBIN!" Robin moved from his place to Zatanna faster than Wally could've as he cleared his throat and puffed out his chest. "I mean. I'm Robin. She's Megan, and that's Wally, Artemis, Samantha, Kaldur, Kara and Conner." Robin said as he motioned to each one of us.

"Welcome to the cave." Kaldur told her.

"Ah thanks." She responded awkwardly as she looked towards her father.

"Is she joining the team?" Canary asked.

"Le, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Zatara said as he took off his top hat. "This is strictly a visit. Though I am sorry we missed the training, it's something from which Zatanna  
would bene..." Zatara explained as he talked to Black Canary.

" _Do the rest of you get the impression, were still in probation with Zatara?_ " Miss Martian said connecting everyone to a psychic conversation.

" _Not just Zatara, why is Marvel still hanging around?"_ Superboy said as he motioned in the direction of the kitchen where Captain Marvel was.

"Because we like having him around." Wally explained.

" _You like having him around cause he waits on you hand and foot._ " Artemis said as she gave him a smug look.

" _And your point is?.._ " Wally responded as he smiled at her.

" _It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's time as supervisor._ " Aqualad said as he crossed his arms.

" _He was nice, but then... THAT happened._ " Kara said as she narrowed her eyes.

" _Yeah but at least he trusted us._ " Robin said

" _He was a good supervisor. But he was completely cold towards us."_ I responded looking on the bright side.

" _If you ignore that, the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him; he was a traitor._ " Superboy said as he made his anger clear. " _That machine crushed Sam's hand crushed and almost got M'g, all of us killed._ " Superboy said as he looked at Megan. Zatanna walked towards the center of us.

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Zatanna asked us, we all turned to her as Zatara and Black Canary turned to us. "Cause I can't decide if that's... cool or... really rude." She added, Superboy turned to both instructors and sighed.

"Alright fine we were talking about Tornado; it's been weeks since his attack and the league haven't told us anything." Superboy explained.

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the cave, and their creator T. O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them our highest priority." Black Canary explained.

"But you've found none of the above!" Robin exclaimed.

"Not yet. But Tornado is Justice League the team is not to pursue this." Black Canary explained.

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh ... tour ... of the ... uh, cave?" Zatara told us, we turned around to see Zatanna on laid down while she petted wolf.

"Ah, you're giving a tour cool." Captain Marvel said as he got in the room with nachos in hand.

"Actually I was hoping you'd take wolf outside." Conner said as he approached Captain Marvel and Wolf got up and began to sniff the nachos. "He needs the exercise we'll join you in a few."

"Sure, sure I can do that." Captain Marvel said as he ran towards the exit and wolf right behind him. We began to walk towards the kitchen. 'I should've taken those nachos.'

"Boo, uh ah, my nachos." Wally said as he was dragged by Conner, as we reached the kitchen with Kaldur guiding us I kept looking discreetly at Kara. I don't know why but I'm always tempted to watch her, don't really know why but I just get lost when I watch her. Her eyes turned to me and I quickly diverted my gaze towards the front, I felt my face grow hot. Zatanna walked past me with a smirk as now she was changed into a purple top and white jeans. She stopped besides Robin as we walked past the kitchen.

"How did you..." Robin said surprised

"We're not really taking a tour are we?" Zatanna said curiously, everyone stopped; Kaldur and Conner turned towards us.

"No, we're hunting down that robot." Conner said as everyone turned to Kaldur. 'I really want revenge for my hand; even though they're good guys. Logic paradoxes are annoying.'

"Yes we are." Kaldur said as he turned towards everyone else.

"Oh wow, out loud and everything." Zatanna said

"What about new girl?" Artemis asked motioning towards Zatanna.

"I'm sure she won't tell." Robin said shrugging.

"I can tell... not if you kidnap me." She responded.

"Oh she's gonna fit in great." Artemis said as we began to walk towards the hangar Zatanna walked by my side. "So you're Samantha right?"

"Yeah, what's up?" I told her, she's beautiful yet classy; but something about her feels different than any other person.

"My dad said you're the one who will train me right?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure if you join the team you can train with all of us. But for now we can settle a date for us to practice." I told her, she smirked as a grumble of disagreement was heard behind me and Kara walked past me. 'She seemed angry. Why?'

* * *

We boarded the Bioship but 9 people in this place we were too many and the place felt to crowded "Are you sure we can fly with up to 9 people in here?" I asked

"Yeah, it will cost us speed but we can do it." M'gann said as we took off. "You know what I want to fly. Can you open me a hatch?" Kara said in an angry tone.

"Uh sure." M'gann said as she made a hatch, Kara jumped through it and flew beside the ship.

"Open one for me please perhaps we can go faster this way." I said aloud M'gann nodded and a hatch opened beside me I jumped out flew towards Kara but Kara just flew to the other side of the ship as she crossed her arms.  
'What did I do? Ugh feelings are annoying and I really want to solve this because this can become a problem. We were good just a few hours ago. Why are girls this complicated?'  
I thought as we began to fly towards what I knew was Belle Reve. Kara didn't talk to me in the whole flight towards Belle Reve. M'gann filled us in, in what we were going to do we were going to do in Belle Reve and interrogate Ivo for information, but I suggested me and Kara stayed behind we stood there silently but I can feel this silence to be really uncomfortable. 'This is really bothering me.' I walked towards where Kara was standing she is reclined to the Bioship looking at the horizon; I stopped to admire her my chest constricted as I looked at her. 'Focus, she's pretty but... I don't know what these feelings are.'

"Okay, I don't know why you're angry at me but just tell me because. Because you're angry at me." I said aloud towards Kara.

"I'm not angry." She said flatly.

"Okay, then why are you so cold towards me? I really enjoy flying with you always, which is one of the many things I like about us." I told her admitting something she sighed loudly.

"Fine, I'm kinda angry." She responded as we walked closer to each other.

"Why are you angry?" I asked her.

"You and Zatanna?" She asked me angrily.

"What about her?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"Your date!" She said demanding

"I don't think she likes me that much." I admitted as I really haven't talked to her.

"What do you mean? you two have a date." Kara said angrily.

"I think you're wrong there." I told her as I realized that she doesn't understand the term.

"What!" She responded exasperated

"Date is for a time and place; I'm going to train her to fight that's what I'm talking about. You were there when Zatara asked me." I told her.

"Oh... So only train right?" She said as she moved closer to me, the Bioship covering us from the view of Belle Reve; my insides twisted as I realized that I could invite her to go out with me, my hands began to sweat and my chest constricted.

"Yeah, but you know... no never mind." I told her as I decided not to do it. 'I'm a mess, she wouldn't like me... but this is still confusing girls or boys…' "Hey GL, SG we're back." That brought me out of my thoughts.

"We have the location, let's go." Robin said as he began to board the ship. I looked towards Kara who was looking at me, we made eye contact and just as fast I felt my face grow hot I turned my vision away.

"Where is the base?" I asked knowing already the answer but I still need to keep appearances.

"Underneath Yellowstone national park, in a secret lab." Robin said as Superboy began to board.

"Wouldn't you know about that Superboy? Underground secret lab?" I asked him, he just glared at me and stomped into the ship. Everyone was looking at me as if I did something wrong.

"What? I'm still mad at him for what he did, and I'm not gonna pretend it didn't happen." I said aloud.

"It does not matter right now, we must move quickly before anyone on the league finds out." Aqualad said aloud, everyone began to board.

"Supergirl and I can fly, we take less space and we can move faster." I suggested.

"Good idea let us move." Aqualad said as everyone boarded, as we flew towards Yellowstone park Aqualad told me and Supergirl to turn off communications so we don't get tracked or contacted by the League. As we reached Yellowstone Aqualad's voice came in the comms. "Stealth mode." I looked at Supergirl as she pressed her S symbol and made her costume turn completely black with tones of dark grey. I just made armor disappear and turn every white part to black. Supergirl and I walked to the opening door of the bioship.

"I recommend you stay behind." Aqualad said aloud I turned to see him and Zatanna waiting for the rest.

"Is that an order?" Zatanna asked smugly, Aqualad shook his head.

"You must do as you see fit." Aqualad responded.

"Good, Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool!" Smoke appeared around her and she changed her outfit into what can only be described as a magician newbie. "Oh, fancy." I said bringing the attention towards me.

"Let us move, we haven't much time. Miss Martian set up mental link." Aqualad ordered, we began to run or in my case fly along with Supergirl and Miss Martian. After a few minutes of running we reached a clearing that revealed a mountain, Robin crouched behind a rock and began to work on his wrist computer.

"Ivo was right, something's down there." Robin confirmed as a red dot marked an energy signature, Aqualad began to run towards the direction the map pointed everyone else followed suit, but wind began to blow at immense speeds sending everyone back. I constructed spikes on my feet to not get dragged but Miss Martian crashed into me and sent me to the ground. I looked above me and saw Red Tornado flying as tornadoes appeared around everyone lifting earth from the ground.

"Why tornado? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Miss Martian asked as she looked at the tornadoes.

" _Sam something is being written down in the ground. What is it?_ " Robin asked.

" _It says play dead_." I responded.  
 _  
"Message received?"_ Miss Martian asked everyone nodded.

"Who cares why? Nail him!" Superboy said as he began to run Aqualad behind him.

"SUPERBOY MANOUVER 7." Aqualad ordered as Superboy turned around and threw him towards Red Tornado who punched Aqualad back into Superboy sending them to the ground. _"Superboy and I are out. Do something obvious."  
_  
I flew at him as fast as I could to punch him but as I punched him with a gauntlet construct he stopped my swing and punched me in the face, sending me crashing to the ground leaving a crack in the ground. _"I'm out."_ I said in the mental link.

"LOOK OUT!" Robin said as an explosion followed. _"We're out."_ Artemis said.

"AGH!" Supergirl screamed as a crashed followed. " _I'm out._ " Supergirl announced.

"That's it; you're not the only spin doctor around here." Kid Flash grunted as he landed along with Miss Martian.

"Etaerc a... a... dleihs dnuora ym!" Zatanna gasped as she struggled and crashed to the ground " _I'm out."_  
 _  
"Now what?"_ Artemis asked.  
 _  
"We wait, for something meaner._ " I said in the link.

"Quite a performance brother." A deep robotic voice sounded as the earth began to shale. "But we both know that's all it was. I have all your memories, Tornado; and a next gen processor. I know your next move before you do." The voice said as the earth began to shake again.

"We've been found out!" I said as I got up and saw everyone get up, the message of play dead was open in the air, and they got sent towards us, the chunks got sent towards us.

"GL shield up. Supergirl, Superboy!" Aqualad ordered I threw a dome around Robin, Artemis, Zatanna and Miss Martian. Supergirl blasted with heat vision and punched through the chunks. 'She looks amazing and beautiful; she's so badass.' I thought as I looked at Supergirl stand there flying ready to fight.

"GL focus." Artemis snapped her fingers in my face as if reading my thoughts.

"Oh, right." I brought down the dome. "Tornado's getting away!" Zatanna said aloud.

"Is he abandoning us?" Artemis said as she began to run.

"I don't believe that." Miss Martian said as she began to fly at red volcano, Superboy jumped and Supergirl flew at his side.

"You stand no chance against me humans." Red Volcano said as he punched Kid Flash sending him crashing to the ground.

"WERE NOT HUMAN!" Superboy, Supergirl, and Miss Martian yelled as they rushed at him with Supergirl behind them.

"Apologies, I propose the properly inclusive term is, meat bags." Red Volcano said aloud as two hands made of rock and s fist rose from the ground and closed and crushed Superboy and Miss Martian, as the fist connected against Supergirl. I knew that all of them are alright, it's just rocks and Miss Martian is as strong as Superboy.  
Artemis joined in with Aqualad and they both charged, the earth began to rumble as the ground opened Artemis and Aqualad fell in. I began to fly a birdarang flew past me I saw how Red Volcano grabbed the birdarang and it exploded, as it made smoke I made a spike construct in my hand as I was about to pierce him he punched through my construct I moved my hand out of the way but the fist connected to my face sending me to the ground. "Okay that hurt."

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allows me to anticipate your every move." Red Volcano bragged as he looked around.

"Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb!" Zatanna said aloud, I began to stand up from the ground my face stung but it's an almost normal pain these days. I looked to see Robin run to stand beside Zatanna.

"Tornado never knew my moves." Zatanna was right about that as magic is unpredictable.

"And I bet you've got some good ones." Robin said but stopped as Zatanna looked at him, he raised his hands in defeat. "Whoa sorry that may've come a little too Wally." Zatanna just smiled accepting the compliment.

"I don't mind." Zatanna said as a small giggle left her mouth. The ground began to rumble again, I flew to stand beside Robin and Zatanna, everyone else grouped up with us soon after. Red Volcano looked up and fired a beam to the sky as the volcano behind him erupted and lava flew from the mountain to the ground making puddles of lava and the temperature rising. Red Volcano changed his stance and began to throw rocks that were completely red and glowed. Kid Flash charged at him but failed to even get close to him as rocks flew in every direction. I rose a wall construct to block any flaming debris from getting to us.

"He's activating a stage 2 eruption, it gets to stage 3, kiss the hemisphere goodbye." Kid flash announced, Aqualad jumped over my construct and took out his weapons.

"Hit him from all sides." He ordered as I made the construct dissipate and everyone began to charge at Red Volcano. Aqualad leaped with his weapons raised but he got intercepted by a rock thrown at him sending him flying back. Superboy was about to punch him but Red Volcano just stopped him with his hand without staggering and threw him away. I flew at him as I saw Miss Martian behind him while camouflaged to ambush him.

"Watch out for the hammer." I yelled as I made a giant hammer to hit him as I was about to hit him, he raised his hand as if welcoming me a giant boulder hit me in the back completely impacting against my back and sending me to the ground as weight was too much after me almost crushing me. "SAM!" I heard Supergirl's voice. "Ouch, my ribs." I groaned. I heard a scream of pain from Miss Martian, I tried to get up but the weight of the rock was just too much, I'm lucky it didn't crushed me, but after a few seconds of struggle to breathe and focus the entire weight was off of me and I could see again the light of the lava again.

"You alright?" Supergirl asked me.

"Yeah, give me a few seconds. I didn't expect to almost get crushed." I said as the earth shook.

"M'GANN!" Superboy cried out, as he got punched by red volcano. Lava poured around him as he held Miss Martian by her cape, I heard Zatanna chanting the spell that would distract Red Volcano and save Miss Martian from a lava bath.

"Supergirl when he gets distracted we use maneuver what we've been talking about since last week." I said as I looked at her and powered up to get the glow around me she nodded.

As images of Kid Flash appeared Red Volcano began to attack him by sending boulders towards him, as I saw him make a sharp turn I began to fly towards him. "Now!" I screamed as Kid Flash got Miss Martian out of Red Volcano's grasp I made a construct of a giant beneath him I sent him upwards after he got a few feet up from the ground Supergirl punched him downwards in a spike directly to the ground where he was standing a few seconds ago.

"Did that do it?" Supergirl asked, the ground began to shake again as cracks began to appear and lava filled them in.

"Okay, this is feeling a lot like training in that lava planet. I really hate lava." I said remembering training.

"Is this guy indestructible or what?" Artemis asked as Red Volcano got up from the cracked glowing ground that he stood on.

"You were not in the files Supergirl but..." Red Volcano said but was interrupted as a constant stream of water hit him and sent him to the lava lake that formed behind him.

"Nice hit." Robin said as he looked at Aqualad, me and Supergirl landed beside the team.

"The hit was not mine. LOOK!" Aqualad said pointing behind him to see the male robot that attacked the cave extending his hand as water poured from the ground carrying him upwards as he made another stream of water hit Red Volcano constantly. He looked at my direction I'm not sure if it was just me but he looked conflicted at me with regret in his face. But my thoughts were stopped as the earth rumbled making almost everyone loose their footing. I looked towards where Red Volcano was and saw him rising as lava dripped from his shoulders in his knees and hands as if trying to get up but failing as the pillar rose he was sent to the lava in a free fall as Red Tornado destroyed the pillar he was standing on making a splashing sound as Red Volcano landed in the lava.

Red Volcano stood up as lava dripped from his body, but he didn't get time to counter attack as he got engulfed in flames by constant fireballs hitting him as the female robot landed in the lava and began to struggle against him. The ground moved behind me as I looked up to see the male robot leaping at Red Volcano while he struggled with the female robot. "Sister, brothers stop!" Red Volcano said as he struggled, as the male robot landed on top of Red Volcano it sent all three of them below the lava. .As a piece of red metal surfaced from the lake of lava Red Tornado landed on top of it sending the metal to beneath the lava making lava go high in the air.  
As Red Tornado began to sink Superboy ran at him as he got close enough he lept and grabbed Red Tornado saving him from getting melted in the lava. As Superboy placed Red Tornado in front of us the ground shook as the volcano began to change and lava began pouring smoke at a high amount.

"TORNADO LISTEN, WE'RE ON THE VERGE OF STAGE 3 SUPER VOLCANO ERUPTION. THERE'S NO TURNING BACK FROM THAT, WE NEED VENT PRESSURE FAST. THE ASHCLOUD WILL BRING WORLDWIDE NUCLEAR WINTER UNLESS YOU DIVERT IT." Kid Flash turned to Robin. "Triangulate threshold locus. There, there, there, there and there." Robin said as five dots appeared on a hologram of his wrist computer, Artemis looked at me signaling to get 2 to vent the pressure. Artemis shot her arrow as I flew with and shot a missile at the 2 points I had to shoot.

" _Green Lantern you have to gather the smoke in a construct to make sure the smoke doesn't leave the area._ " Kid Flash said in my head. The missiles hit making a chain reaction in the volcano making smoke go in every direction. _"Make sure not to breathe the gas it's too toxic for humans."_ Robin warned me as I pictured a cone to surround the entire mountain. 'If Hal made a wall the size of the earth I can do this.' I thought as I focused completely on the construct to be complete, as the construct finished the smoke began to move upwards pulled by what I knew was Red Tornado.

My body began to strain from the energy placed into the construct my hair began to move with the wind and I began to sweat profusely until the skies were clear and the lava began to dim down. "Ring power percent at critical 0.05 percent, recharge immediately." My ring told me as I was panting from the strain of the size of the construct. Soon after the announcement I began to fall. " _This is gonna hurt me a lot."_ I said in my mind through the mental link and braced myself for the fall which never happened.  
"GOTCHA!" Supergirl said as she caught me, I looked at her face her blue eyes glowing as the moonlight illuminated her face it was so beautiful every detail in her face even if it had dirt in it, every detail as the wind rustled her hair we stood there in place our faces close, I felt my face heat up from the closeness between us. She held me close as we began to fly down, my head resting against her chest I could hear her heart beating and I felt relaxed to be held by her in this way.

As we landed beside the team where Red Tornado was everyone looked at me as Kara placed me down. "In my defense I forgot about charging my ring." I said as I raised my arms, I looked at myself and I was wearing my normal clothes.

"Green Lantern charge up so we can carry Red Tornado out." I complied immediately.

"Why isn't he talking?" Kid Flash asked.

"His voice box module maybe deactivated, probably because T.O. Morrow did it in order for Red Tornado to not speak while he downloaded his memories." I responded Red Tornado nodded to my deduction. Aqualad and Supergirl carried Red Tornado towards the direction Robin pointed us at, as we got to the secret lab they placed him on the metallic bed and Robin began to work on the voice box module.

"Is that Morrow?" Zatanna asked everyone looked at the direction she was pointing, we turned to see an armless robot of the inventor of the reds.

"I believe that WAS Morrow, but he was a robot." I said as I turned away from the remains.

"That is creepy." Supergirl said as she looked at it.

"Ah, there that should do it." Robin announced we turned towards Red Tornado as his face plate lowered back to his face.

"Yes, I can speak again." Red Tornado spoke his voice giving me a sense of comfort.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet." Aqualad said as he approached him in the table.

"The planet would've survived; it is humanity that was saved. Though not by me; my sister and brother were the true heroes this day." Red Tornado said as he turned to him, Aqualad placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My point is this, you were never the mole, never a traitor." Aqualad said with sincerity in his voice.

"No, I left to protect you from further attack, and to find my creator... Morrow." Red Tornado responded as he turned to look at the ceiling.

"Cool, souvenir." Kid Flash said as he took out a destroyed hand.

"Red we can rebuild you, better than you were before." Robin said as he had a leg in his hands.

"I do not believe I should be repaired." Red Tornado admitted.

"Why did you volunteered to become our den mother in the first place." Superboy's voice came from the back of the room; we turned to see him with his arms crossed.

"I was the pragmatic choice, I do not require sleep, I have no secret identity or second life to live." Red Tornado responded.

"But you do have advanced A.I. programing designed to learn, adapt, evolve." Kid Flash said as he extended each finger from the souvenir he got, a slapping sound filled our ears as Miss Martian spoke. "Hello Megan, you wanted to become more human."

"And you couldn't do that with The League, they're stiffs." Artemis said

"You sure not gonna learn emotion from Batman, trust me." Robin added.

"You might've learned a few one liners, and zings but that's about it." I added as a few hums of agreement sounded beside me.

"Then the cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well." Aqualad told Red Tornado as he looked at us.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate but perhaps they are true; and if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to... care about you all." Red Tornado said as he looked at every single one of us.

"See practically a meat bag already." Superboy said

"Which reminds me, I have to see someone." Red Tornado said as we began to work in repairing him, after an hour thanks to Robin and Kid Flash Red Tornado could walk again with pieces made by the original inventor making him more durable or at least his legs, which powered the tornados he made.

"I will meet you at the cave. I have to take care of some... business." Red Tornado said as we exited the lab, he began to walk back inside the lab.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a second?" Superboy asked me, I groaned in annoyance.

"What is it? Wanna yell at me? Threaten me?" I asked preparing a few insults in my head.

"No, actually I... I'm sorry; I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. It's just every feeling and sensation is so new." Superboy told me, I'm shocked that he told me that I didn't expect to apologize but I won't forgive him.

"I accept your apology, but I don't forgive you." I responded as I turned around and boarded the Bioship, I heard Artemis's voice. "She'll come around eventually, women don't forgive so easily; it doesn't matter how tough she is, she doesn't forgive threats coming from friends. I'm lucky she directs words at me, after that comment I made I'm lucky she speaks to me." Superboy just made a confused noise.

"Let us head back to the cave, before we get into more trouble." Aqualad said as everyone began to board the Bioship.

I took my regular seat in the Bioship while Kara took her the seat which was beside mine, Zatanna took Kara's seat which was in front of Robin.

"So, good kidnapping?" Robin asked Zatanna.

"Actually yeah, best ever." Zatanna responded.

"First of many I hope." Robin told her smoothly.

"If my dad doesn't ground me for life." Zatanna said with hope in her voice as she fell silent.

"Hey." Supergirl tapped me in the shoulder as she whispered.

"What's up?" I whispered back she motioned me to come closer I complied my face heating up. "You were going to tell me something." My eyes went wide as plates.

"It was nothing important, just that if you finished English homework for Monday." I responded trying to dismiss the conversation.

"Alright..." She responded in as she looked down with sadness in her eyes.

After landing in the cave, getting yelled by Zatara and Black Canary along with a pouting Captain Marvel, we were sent home after a "good job pat in the back" by Canary saying we did good in returning Red Tornado. As I walked absentmindedly to the zeta tube I recalled everything in my life these past few years, they've been good... I have a family again, I have friends, I have a chance to go to school... but I still remember what that voice told me; an arm. 'What does that mean? I give him an arm... and what would I gain?' Before I knew it I was standing in front of my house that brought a smile to my face. 'My house, a father that cares for me, and a future as a person not only a hero. But I'm sure that one of these days I'll turn the next corner and I'll find myself running away... again. I need to be ready for when that day comes.' I was taken out of my thoughts when the light of the entrance turned on.

I opened the door using my key and walked in, every light that was lit directed me to the kitchen. I could smell something cooking, more precisely a homemade burger with bacon. "Dad?" I asked curiously as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh Sam, you're here. Finally!" Dad said as he sighed dramatically.

"Why are you cooking homemade burgers, is this because of the first partial? You knew I got A+ in every class, what's the special ocation?" I asked as I took a seat.

"Well, around 30 letters arrived, and no they aren't loan bills... this time." Dad said as a smile never left his face, I think I know why he is so happy.

"What are they about?" I asked.

"Well, here have them; after all they are for you." Dad said as he handed me a stack of letters from all over the country.

"Surprise?" I told him as the letters were from different universities from Harvard, NYU, even Metropolis U.

"Sam you have no idea how happy I am. I'm so proud of you!" Dad said as he hugged me, his hug is really warm I feel like I don't have to run anymore. I stood up to hug him correctly as my arms wrapped around him I mumbled incomprehensibly. "What was that?" Dad asked as I felt tears in my eyes, I buried my head in his shirt and spoke again but it came out the same way. "I quite didn't catch that." He said with a smile in his voice. I feel so happy that I don't care him saying "I'm so proud of you." makes me so happy I moved my head back.

"I don't have to survive, I CAN LIVE!" I said as I cried of happiness, Dad just hugged me tighter as I cried.

"Of course Sammy I swear to you on my life, that you will never have to run away again. You are the first Jordan to go to college, and I will make sure you live happy. No matter what you do, you will be my daughter." Dad said as I cried by his words.

"Thanks Dad... I love you." I told him for the first time in a long long time I said those words to someone.

"I love you too Sammy, I always will." Dad told me as he finished the hug and went over to the oven.

"Here, we are celebrating your acceptance to college. But you will explain to me, why and how it all happened." Dad said as he finished making one burger and handed me a plate. I told him how I got called to the principal's office because of the first partial results, I had to retake those exams in class, and then retake them again in an empty room with a professor watching over me. They determined that I didn't cheat, after that I got asked a few questions on chemistry, biology and physics, along with a few derivatives and antiderivatives along with other math problems that were advanced.

"So they just fed your ego?" Dad asked as he took a bite.

"Yes, they told me how I did it. I told them I'm just smart, and they told me to make 50 submissions to different universities, and here we are." I explained as I took another bite.

"Then I will do everything in my power to make sure you get the best education I can give you, I don't want you wasting your life being a hero. I want you to do what you like, it doesn't matter if you want to be a reporter, or a doctor. I want you to be whatever you want." Dad told me in a serious tone.

"I need to check on some things about that, I don't really know... I like nanotechnology, and biology and chemistry." I said considering what I liked.

"You do that kiddo, this is big news. I will tell to the other lanterns about this so we can celebrate." Dad said excitedly, the smile never left my face. 'I can live... finally I don't have to fight anymore.' "No more crying Sammy, no more suffering." Dad said as I cleaned a stray tear in my cheek.

"They're tears of happiness." I told him as I asked for another burger, knowing that the future looks bright for me.

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay, working from 3p.m. to 10p.m. is really tiring and I don't have as much time as I had before. But the next chapter is really important it marks the prologue... but I promise Sam wont have to suffer... much. Psychologically Sam suffers from "cherophobia" which is the fear of happiness, ASPD which stands for Antisocial Personality Disorder which if you look at how Sam acts she fits the square of that disorder. The physical abuse on children long lasting effect is her self destruction behavior which is displayed at her will to run away at first sign of danger, her hostility and anger along with another one which I won't mention ... yet but it's something really important later on. For now this is just psychological trauma that Sam developed after watching her mother die in front of her, this is backed up by psychological studies from scholar essays. So yeah I'm displaying how much thought went into the character from the psychological point of view.**

 **P.S. sorry for the delay, after I finish editing the next chapter I'll upload it. Which might take me around 5 to 7 days probably I'll upload next sunday.**


	19. Chapter 19 Episode 16

**DISC: ION only Sam**

* * *

"Hey, Sam me, John, Kyle are going to stop this threat. See ya at dinner." Hal's message sounded in my ring as he flew out of Earth. The cameras turned on and we saw the spaceship that looked like a plant. 'This will hurt to watch.' I thought as I looked at the screen. Hal, Kyle and John stopped in front of the spaceship to make the spaceship stop.  
"Attention you are entering Earth's space, disengage all weapons and engines. This is your final warning." John's voice sounded only for a beam to be shot at them everyone made a bubble construct around them but it gave out and made them disappear out of existence. I felt a pain in my chest as I saw all my new family disappear from existence. But it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. 'That's odd I thought it would hurt worse. Remember it's a simulation, this is just a simulation, this is…' I thought as I looked at the main heavy hitters from the League get disintegrated by that ship. A sense of dread filled me as soon as the video signal got cut. 'What was I thinking? I can't remember… that is weird. I can't remember.' My face turned serious as the scenes kept unfolding. 'My family... I knew it would happen eventually... but... no, not yet. Be strong.' I thought as the sense of dread was getting more and more heavy.

"Tornado did you..." Zatara's voice sounded in the comms as his face appeared in the cameras, I looked at everyone who had stoic expressions.

"Yes Zatara. We saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures." Tornado responded.

"Affirmative see you in the field." Zatara said as the call ended, Red Tornado turned to us.

"I must join the League; we will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you." Red Tornado said as he looked at every single one of us before  
leaving.

"We stand ready." Aqualad said as he looked behind him motioning towards us.

Each news station covered how the aliens were destroying everything in sight, how heroes fought with everything they had; but proved ineffective.

"Ladies and gentleman we've lost Black Canary, Green Arrow, and the hawks; other heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, Adam, and Aquaman. We regret to inform you that Earths heroes are..." The signal ended abruptly leaving only static in the screen.

"Red Tornado to cave, I fear I am all that remains of the League..." Red Tornado's voice sounded in the cave but ended just as fast.

"RT!" Robin yelled.

"We are Earths heroes now." Aqualad said aloud.

"So what are we waiting for? Theme song?" Superboy asked.

"A strategy, Earths weapons are ineffective; and it has been tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed." Aqualad explained as he looked at Robin.

"Accessing satellite imagery." The globe revealed the position of the aliens and their positions.

"This one got lost?" Superboy asked as he pointed at a point in the edge of the artic.

"It's superman's fortress of solitude." Robin responded.

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" Superboy and Kara or Supergirl asked at the same time.

"Its power source must have attracted attention, at least enough to send a scout ship to investigate." Robin explained

"Must be some fortress." Superboy said as he turned away.

"Conner..." Miss Martian told Superboy as she hugged him by the arm.

"No, it's okay; guess there's a lot of Superman I'll never know... You know, now." Superboy said as he looked down.

"We will target this lone ship." Aqualad ordered.

"Yeah, break it down, build more; Hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo. OW!" Kid Flash said as he was interrupted by Artemis hitting him.

"Martian and Kryptonians in the house." Artemis explained, I just stayed silent as I looked over everyone my chest felt like it was about to break.

"Uh ah, not that all aliens automatically ugly." Kid Flash said as he took back his words.

"We are leaving now. Prepare for winter covert ops." Aqualad announced

* * *

It took us 2 hours to reach the fortress of solitude; we arrived to see where we detected the alien ship. As we got out of the bioship using hatches to be able to set up a perimeter Kara grabbed my hand and squeezed it giving me a bit of comfort. I mouthed "Thank you." _"Everyone move in position. Green Lantern, Supergirl as soon as the communications are disabled stay on overwatch in case an enemy ship comes this way."_ Aqualad ordered.  
 _  
"Copy that."_ Supergirl and I responded at the same time, I had to put on a suit that is completely white, and grey scheme, along with Supergirl's long sleeved leotard, and her boots all in white and grey scheme.  
 _  
"Everyone in position?"_ Aqualad asked, as an all-around confirmation passed through all of us. " _Move in, extreme caution."_

" _Moving in."_ Miss Martian announced. _"Communications disabled."_ I heard a crash, as I looked at the sky and my surroundings waiting for a signal of alien ships approaching.  
 _"Propulsion disabled."_ Miss Martian announced, soon followed by the sound of beams being shot around.  
 _  
"And E T's are sealed inside."_ Artemis announced.

" _We got inbound, around ten miles coming from the east."_ Supergirl announced as she looked at me, I nodded.  
 _  
"Engage, once in range."_ Aqualad said.

" _Identifying weapon structural stress points and links to the ship here, here, and here._ " Robin said in the mental link, followed by a beam shot and grunt of Superboy.  
 _  
"Wolf..."_ Miss Martian said to us.  
 _  
"They're here."_ I announced as I ran out of cover. _"Five incoming."_ I said in the mental link as I shot a beam with as much power as I could, completely destroying it. I saw Supergirl fly through one and shoot at another ship with her heat vision making it blow up. My anger didn't subside as the ships crashed and blew up, but I need to stay focused and not go in a rampage that would get me killed.  
 _  
"There was no indication of feedback... I'm sorry."_ Robin said.  
 _  
"Can't do anything for him now."_ Superboy responded. " _Let's go, we need to hurry they know we are here._ "

" _2 ships got past us, were shooting them down; Hurry up_!" I announced as we made gave chase.  
 _  
"2 more coming from the west and are directly heading to your location."_ Supergirl announced as she shot down the left one as I made a missile construct and made the right  
one explode much to my content.

" _Five enemies down!_ " I announced as I flew towards the team.  
 _  
"Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into bioships bio matrix. I'll need to decamuflage for a few minutes. We won't make it."_ Miss Martian announced as I saw the ships fly past them to turn around. 'We're too far away.'  
 _  
"We don't have a few minutes."_ Robin announced.  
 _  
"MISS MARTIAN OPEN FIRE!"_ Aqualad ordered  
 _  
"Can't weapons systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon, and the cannon is not fully integrated either."_ Miss Martian explained I saw everyone beginning to board the ship as I neared the team.  
 _  
"GOT YOU COVERED, GET INSIDE! I'M ALMOST THERE!"_ Artemis said as she began to run, Artemis took both ships down with 2 arrows but they were aiming at her as they landed. "NO! Artemis!" I yelled as I flew past the team and saw Artemis running away as both alien ships crashed behind her making a loud crashing noise but no explosion; I saw how the alien ship in the front was charging ready to shoot at Artemis, I flew as fast as I could to reach Artemis but I knew I wasn't going to make it, I moved my body to make my left arm reach her, focusing a construct to making her not get hit by the beam.

 _"Artemis, Sam watch out!"_ Miss Martian warned as I reached Artemis I extended my left arm as fast as I could and using the construct pushed her out of the way of the beam, I saw the bright beam in front of my eyes as I was standing still. It felt warm yet cold, it's like a disintegration that transported your own body. The beam stopped, I fell to the ground to see Artemis in front of me; I raised my head to look at her, she looked shocked her eyes completely wide as she stared at me as she stood there frozen.

"Sam, your..." Artemis said only to be interrupted by her crying in pain as light enveloped her, I saw her skeleton slowly disappear, as the light died down Artemis was not there anymore. 'That wasn't supposed to happen...' "ARTEMIS!" Miss Martian screamed.

"SAAAM!" Supergirl screamed my name.  
I looked at my left to see the same ship preparing to fire again light slowly rising, only for 2 red beams to collide against its side making it blow up.

"Get Sam out of there, prepare for launch!" Aqualad said as I heard a crash followed by an explosion, I felt getting carried my weight entirely on my arms; I felt completely numb my mind not processing any thoughts. It felt like the world decided that the volume of the world was turned down. I felt the cold yet I'm warm.

"SAM. HEY LOOK AT ME. Blink twice if you're here with me." Supergirl's voice sounded in my ears really faint, as cold wind passed over us, I complied but it was hard. My surroundings changed, the lights died down and I felt an odd sense of familiarity as, I got placed into a seat as I heard Miss Martian crying; but I heard it like she was miles away.

"How is she... Oh god." I heard beside me the voice sounded like Wally's, slowly getting my bearings again. I slowly moved out of my shock, my mind slowly beginning to work, I felt numb and pain flared in my body a groan came out of my mouth from the pain.

"Sam, take it easy." Robin told me, I blinked looking around, I felt weird as if something was missing my mind was complete yet entirely numb; and I felt a little sting in my left arm.

"Weird nothing hurts, except a little sting in my left hand… I feel weird." I said aloud, as I groaned in pain Kara looked at me, her look he looked at my left.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked her drowsily as I was slowly losing consciousness, pain began to flare up, I looked to my side. "Oh." I saw it; my arm or what was left of it, a stump ending on my shoulder that had blood dripping from it and into the floor.

"Wha… ha… AHHH!" Pain erupted from my left arm filling my body.

"She's gonna die from blood loss, we need to do something!" Robin yelled out as he approached me with a bandage, I just looked at my stump slowly registering what happened.

"Ah, I, ah don't know what to think or do. AAAAHH, someone do something, this hurts too much!" I said aloud, as another wave of pain hit me. 'Oh god I lost an arm. But I didn't save Artemis... my family... everyone, and I'm going to die here.' Everything settled down, my arm exploded in pain as I got overrun by grief. "Agh! this hurts so bad. Kara I need you to do this, THIS needs to stop bleeding, it's too much blood. And you will comply no matter what we are at a loss and we need everything at our reach." I ordered her as a groan left my mouth the pain becoming too unbearable, my vision was getting hazy.

"Yeah. What do you need?" She asked me as I felt everyone looking at me, my vision began to fail me.

"I need you to hold me in place." I instructed her, she nodded. "You need to use your heat vision on the wound to cauterize it." I told her in a serious tone holding back a groan.

"But it will hurt you." She said as

"Sam, you can't do this." Robin told me.

"SHUT UP, DO IT!" I responded as I took the bandage from Robin and placed it in my mouth. "You sure, you want to do this?" Supergirl asked me as I powered down making my costume disappear and replaced it with my T-shirt, as I felt dizzier.

"FOCUHS AHND DO IFT." I responded, I felt Robin's hands on my back and a grip on my abdomen to not move I bit down, hard on the bandage.

"DO IFT. DONF STOHP UNTIHL IFS DOHNE." I yelled at her as blood was beginning to stain my shirt. 'My whole arm and a part of my shoulder is missing.' "I'm sorry for this." She said as I saw her eyes begin to shine. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain. Less than a second later I felt intense heat on my arm; it's as if a drill of fire began to act in certain spots then move to another location, on the stump.

Screams muffled by the bandage in my mouth, the pain was unbearable I felt as if I was about to burst into flames. Tears began to run down my face as the pain traveled my body. I began to fight against the restraints but I was held in place, while my screams were muffled by the bandage my vision began to fail me as the pain was getting to unbearable. The pain was so strong that my vision was beginning to fail me as everything around me became what I can only describe as … gray. Slowly the edges of my vision began to grow darker, I heard panicked screams as my vision became enveloped in black.

* * *

I slowly stirred awake as I felt slowly getting my bearings as I slowly got up I felt how slowly I was about to move but a soft hand pushed me down. "Hey, take it easy. You're badly injured." Robins voice sounded in my ears. I heard soft sobs from somewhere near me.

"Hey Richard, did we win?" I asked as I drowsily reclined on my seat.

"No, but on the good side you're alive." His voice sounded comforting and cheerful in the weirdest way, but he is always like that. The pain on my arm brought my attention it remained, but only to a lesser extent. My head began pounding like a hammer was constantly pounding in my head; I was breathing slowly, but Kara hugged me, as she cried; the dizziness remained and my head was too clouded for me to think.

"Thanks…" was all I could say as I tried to ease up the mood but the pain was still too much, Kara kept crying, I placed my right arm around her hugging her; as I told her repeatedly "I'm sorry." As she slowly calmed down and stopped crying after telling her I'm sorry for what felt like hours.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" Aqualad asked me.

"Here, take them. It'll help with the pain." Robin said as he took out 2 pills from his utility belt.

"Thanks." I responded as I swallowed both pills he gave me, so I was only hoping ease the immense pain he looked worriedly over my stump.

"Yes. It's just an arm… Don't worry about me." I responded as I panted, I looked at the rest of the team. Kid Flash was hitting the monitors of the bioship as he screamed in anger, Miss Martian was crying as she piloted the ship, Supergirl looked worriedly over me as tears went out of the corner of her eyes; I threw her a small smile to comfort her over the pain in my body. Superboy just looked at his hands.

"There will be time to mourn later, now we have a job to do. Defend the earth and ensure Artemis's and Sam's sacrifice was not in vain. We need a medic but first we need to do this." Aqualad told everyone.

"Back to the cave?" Miss Martian asked as she cleaned tears from her eyes.

"The Hall of Justice, the human race must know that there are still heroes defending them. There is still hope." He added. Then it hit me a sense of dread as I recalled the recent events. 'I lost everyone... again. I'm... I'm forgetting something. Oh god Hal, John, Kyle, even Guy. They're all gone... I failed again. Why do people die near me.' I felt like I could just give up there, I closed my eyes.

"Sam, you need to stay awake. We need you for the upcoming fight, don't fall asleep." Aqualad told me, with those words I remembered my will to fight. I fight to the end, even if I die. I'm not afraid I already did it once, only this time it will be on my terms. I thought as I felt getting sleepier.

"Okay. Hey, I think I lost too much blood. I'm sleepy."

"Sam, stay with us. You must not lose focus, you're strong we need you here; don't fall asleep. Fight for a world that needs you." Aqualad told me as I began to fight the drowsiness, the painkillers kicked in, and my pulse slowed down and my muscles relaxed.

"I think I'm good, just we need to get to the med bay in the cave, or anywhere else." I told him as he nodded at me, I began focusing in my mind my left arm from memory as I powered up, I closed my eyes and pictured it and opened my eyes. I had my arm back only it's completely transparent and green; I focused on moving my fingers closing and opening them until I felt comfortable.

"Ready to go." I announced as I clenched my "left hand."

* * *

"Arriving at Hall of Justice, enemy airships in sights, scanners read six airships." Miss Martian said to us.

"Superboy, Supergirl. Take them by surprise." Aqualad ordered I stood up, my arm stung but I ignored it.

"What are you doing?" Miss Martian asked me.

"Fighting." I said as I moved closer to Superboy and Supergirl, Aqualad sighed.

"Superboy you will go first, punch hard. No mercy." Aqualad told him as he gave the go to make a hatch for, Superboy, Supergirl and me. Superboy fell on top of one and began punching mercilessly at the top as he screamed. I made a giant spike and threw it at the airship, as it impaled the aircraft it began to smoke; I made the spike change shape to stretch into every direction possible making the aircraft explode. I saw Supergirl fly through one punching her way in and out, while she shot het heat vision toward the one next to her. She stayed there looking at me worriedly, I responded by giving her a thumbs up with my "left hand." She rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

I saw an enemy airship out of the corner of my eye as Supergirl flew beside me she turned around and froze entirely; I immediately turned around and shot a beam at it with as much power as I could, the beam connected and the ship blew up. I sighed in relief as I turned to Supergirl.

"Thanks, I didn't saw i…" She told me awkwardly.

"YOU FROZE, WE DON'T FREEZE IN COMBAT! We're the last there is, and for that we need you alive. It's okay you're beginning but remember stay with your head in the game." I told her scolding as a thought passed through my head. 'If you're gone what would I do without you? Right now you're the one that's grounding me to not break down and cry.' She seemed to understand as she nodded. We landed beside the team as they unboarded the Bioship and soldiers cheered on them.  
"... I told you he wouldn't leave us out here alone. And that too has the S, do you think they're related?" one soldier asked

"I don't know he looks kinda young to be Superman. Where's the cape? She has the cape." The other soldier responded.

" she's my cousin, and I'm not Superman." Superboy responded, as an army general walked up to him he had four stars and the air force uniform, Hal has the same uniform  
but with no stars.

"I don't care who you are son; and right now, I don't care. You wear the S and you got the job done." The general told him.

"I'm not Superman." Superboy responded, as he looked down.

"Tell that to the enemy." Aqualad walked to the general. "General Wade Eiling. U.S air force." The general saluted at Aqualad.

"Aqualad, Justice League. We'll help you salvage as many of the aliens cannons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours." Aqualad said in a serious tone.

* * *

After helping carrying and salvaging weapons and giving them to the army, we decided to go to the Hal of Justice. But all that remained were broken stone statues and pillars. I saw out of the corner of my eye the facemask I would always remember. along with the same haircut he always has had. I made a construct to take the rubble from crushing the head or damaging it more.

"I'll miss you dad, but I knew there would be a catch. I don't get a happy ending like you said. But if things go according to plan; I'll either join you there or I'll live on making you proud by becoming a hero of Earth." I told the statue hoping that Hal would hear me, I kissed my fingers and placed them on the statues head; a lone tear fell down my cheek, I looked behind me to see Superboy place a hand on Supergirl's shoulder as she looked at the broken statue of Superman.

"They're really gone..." Robin said I looked over the entire Hall which was pretty much ruins, Miss Martian flew over to Martian Manhunter's statue. She began to cry as she knelt over the statue placing a hand on the head of the statue, she suddenly flew back and as a wave of air passed through the hall she lifted the entire head to reveal it was Martian Manhunter as he held his head in pain. Miss Martian threw the head to the side, and crashed far away.  
 _  
"Uncle J'onn!"_ Miss Martian said surprised, she began to fly towards him but Aqualad stopped her.

" _M'gann check his mind._ " Aqualad turned to her to and spoke in the mind link. " _Make sure he is whom he appears to be."_

"It's him, he's real"

Miss Martian said as she flew towards her uncle.

"But we saw you get disintegrated; you and Superman, and everyone." Superboy said to Martian Manhunter.

"Yes, I remember. But I cannot remember how I survived... or how I arrived here." Martian Manhunter explained, as he said that I felt I forgot something really important; I had it in the tip of my tongue but I can't remember.

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you." Miss Martian told him.

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Robin said.

"My mind is clouded, I feel certain I had something important to tell you." Martian Manhunter told us.  
 _  
"Hello, Wally! Come on."_ Kid Flash said as I tried remembering but it came out useless as grief overran my head, a few seconds later. Wally began speaking again. "See it's giving off zeta beams, the same thing powers our zeta tubes. This thing doesn't disintegrate, it teleports. Artemis is alive!" Kid Flash said excitedly.

"Maybe..." Robin responded awkwardly.

"No maybes, they're alive. They're all alive!" Kid Flash said.

"That must have been what you wanted to tell us!" Miss Martian said excitedly.

"Then there's hope; I can have my family back!" I added as small sense of happiness overwhelmed me. My mind received an image as clear as day, it's a scene of Kara and I, she's hugging me from behind with an arm wrapped around my waist while I'm holding a little baby girl with black hair and light white skin with only my right arm. Hal and Carol walked to us smiling, Dad looked down to the girl and gave me a kiss on the cheek while Carol hugged Kara, behind them was John, Kyle, both with proud smiles; while Guy cleaned a tear from his eye as he smiled at me and the baby girl in my arm. I felt completely happy, I look mature, older with the same blonde hair, only the style is different and Kara looks older yet beautiful with long hair.

"Sam, you're glowing blue? Is that normal?" Supergirl asked me bringing me out of the scene, I turned to her the smile never leaving my face. 'Can that really happen? That was a vision of hope, we can win! Hal and everyone was there, we can win.'

"Yeah, it's hope. All will be well." I told her as I replayed that scene again in my mind, but was cut short by explosions outside. Aqualad looked at us seriously. " _We're on our way."_ Aqualad said in the mental link.  
 _  
"Negative, we can't win this. Miss Martian camo the bioship and..."_ Miss Martian was got thrown down along with Martian Manhunter as she screamed.  
 _  
"M'gann!"_ Superboy said as he went towards her side.  
 _  
"We're falling back!"_ Robin said, as I focused on what we needed to do.  
 _  
"That didn't feel like it..."_ Miss Martian said as tears ran down her eyes; the soldiers came rushing in along with Kid Flash and Robin.

"Were trapped." The general said as he looked around, the Hall of Justice; Aqualad approached the door that said "Authorized access only." and it opened.

"Maybe not." Aqualad said as he turned to everyone.

"Move in, set up a barricade. And we hold down this fort for as long as we can." The general ordered as every soldier available began to run and set up a barricade aiming their rifles at the door. I followed the rest of the team as Supergirl helped me walk.

"We can all zeta to the cave, I you can grant us computer clearance to access the tubes." Aqualad said as he stopped in front of the closed door beside the computer.

"I can only authorize one at a time." Martian Manhunter explained.

"Send the soldiers first." Aqualad said aloud, surprising Supergirl as she looked with wide eyes at him.

"Bellay that, you eight are assets we cannot afford to lose." The general said as he looked at Aqualad; Aqualad turned to Martian Manhunter and nodded. Martian Manhunter stepped in front of the door as a scanner lowered down from a small hatch in the ceiling and began scanning him.

"Override, Martian Manhunter 0 7." Martian Manhunter said aloud as the scanner finished scanning him. "Recognized, access granted." The computer said aloud as the tube began to whirl up to life.

"Sam you go first you're injured." Aqualad ordered me, I nodded as I walked forward into the scanner while Supergirl held me. "Recognized Green Lantern B 0 2" The computer said as I began walking forward as Kara let go of me, I closed my eyes as I kept walking through the zeta tube, but I lost my footing, as I closed my eyes as I tripped not bothering to stop my fall, I fell flat on the right side of my face and my stump hit the ground making pain erupt from my arm, I screamed from pain as I opened my eyes and saw the cave, precisely the main room. 'At least I can now tend to this wound. But I need help.'

"Recognized Supergirl B 0 9" The computer announced as Supergirl walked in she immediately was at my side helping me get up.

"SAM! Come on get up, you need help. Just hold on." She said as she scooped me up and began carrying me.

"Recognized Miss Martian B 0 6." Miss Martian walked in and joined Supergirl as I was getting carried to the med bay.

"Recognized Robin B 0 1" Sounded in the cave

"Hey, Sam come on. We need to give you blood . We have a few hours, I'll disinfect the wound. Kara could you get something for her to eat?" Miss Martian asked Supergirl.

"Yeah, be right back." Supergirl responded as she left the room.

"Sam you might want to drop the construct." I complied making the arm disappear leaving a stump that was barely a limb anymore, the stump.

"Now I'm going to place oxygenated water to clean the wound after that I'll patch it up with a gauze and re apply the bandage." Miss Martian explained, my head to clouded by what is happening. Replaying the scene that I saw, but I was taken out of that state as I felt a sting in my stump. "Ouch, that hurt you jerk." I said aloud as I felt the sting and heard a small hissing.

"Sorry." Miss Martian said as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. It hurts but, I can get used to it. It's weird It feels just like something is missing." I told her as she got up and retrieved a clean bandage. The door opened slowly as Supergirl arrived with a sandwich.

"Here, I made you this." Supergirl said as she gave me the sandwich.

"Thanks, hey Kara. I'm sorry I made you use your heat vision on me." I told her as her face softened.

"It's okay, it just it needed to be done or you would've died. I was so scared that I… I…" She told me as tears were in the corner of her eyes. "Killed me?" I asked her softly, slowly she nodded.

"This is all going straight downhill. I mean we don't have a plan. I'm not sure if we can win this." Kara spoke softly almost hopeless.

"No, I... When I glowed blue I saw something… I saw Hal, and everyone else there, you were there… we were... uh with the team. Everyone was there. We were… celebrating. There is hope." I told her avoiding the part of me and her holding me as I held a baby. I finished the sandwich.

"Then we can win, rest for now, we need to get you at full strength; and you need to recover sleep for now. I'll stay here." Kara said as she looked over at Miss Martian.

"No you don't need to stay, I just need a painkiller. Wake me in a few hours, I just need rest and charge my ring." I told her as I reclined myself into the bed.

"Do you really think there's hope?" Miss Martian asked me, I smiled remembering the scene.

"Yeah, there always will be." I told her.

"Sleep, I will check with everyone and begin to plan for an attack. You rest, Kara come we need to check in with Robin and the rest." Miss Martian said as I reclined in the bed  
and closed my eyes soon after I got shook awake by a voice.

* * *

"Hey, Sam, time to go." It was Kara's voice.

"Five more minutes." I told her as I felt pain travel down my nonexistent arm. "Ouch, okay I'm awake." I said as pain erupted from my arm, I sat up and gripped my bicep now that I look at it I don't even have an elbow.

"Here, this will help you." Kara said as she handed me the pills my mind a little clearer, the pain was there but it just stung I need to ignore it. It hurts like a bitch but, right now I need to focus on what we have to do. I took both white pills and felt as the effect toned down the pain.

"I'm ready." I told Kara as I walked out and into the main room of the cave.

"It's good for you to join us, GL. We're starting mission briefing." Robin said to us.

"Where's Aqualad?" I asked around but they looked at the ground with defeat.

"Oh..." Was all I could say regarding the loss of another friend. 'We don't have time to grieve. Get the job done.' I thought to myself.

"Okay. What's the plan?" I asked Robin

"We believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims, and the only reasonable detention facility is their mothership. Which landed in Smallville; and we need to get in. Superboy, Supergirl and you will be second team. While the first team goes in undetected, you will make a bridge for KF and me to get into the mothership after that we shut them down." Robin said.

"So we're bait?" I asked him in a serious tone, he looked away. "Are you okay with this?" I asked around.

"It's what superman would do; what any other superhero would do." Superboy said aloud, Supergirl agreed with him as she nodded.

"Very well, at least I go out on my terms." I told them. 'I accept this, even if I survive I live on. If I die, then I can be with my family Dad, John, Kyle, even Guy.'

"I'm done setting up the message, translation and amplified the signals reach." Kid Flash said as he ran over to us.

"Okay, time we bring hope." Robin said aloud.

"Hello. We're all that remains of the Justice League; we're here to stand and fight back for our planet. We're here to stop this invasion; we're here to bring hope." Robin said as he stepped back.

"Today marks a day in our history, not as a country but as a planet. We face a common enemy, and enemy that overpowers us; but that doesn't stop us. We're here to fight for what is ours, to fight for our future; everyone today fights for what is known as hope." Supergirl said the camera turned to Miss Martian and Superboy.

"And though we know all seems lost, the one thing that aliens cannot destroy is hope." Miss Martian said to the camera

"Hope survives because the battle is not over. Not as long as even one of us is willing to fight." Superboy added as the camera turned to Kid Flash

"It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes will always rise to carry on. Bringing all their resources, their skills, their talents; to bear to defeat the enemy. Every soldier is a  
hero, every civilian helping is a hero, and every single person is a hero." Kid Flash said as the camera turned to me.

"Today we are not the only heroes of the justice league, today every single person fighting, helping one another is Justice League. Today everyone is a hero, as the flame of hope will never extinguish as long as a single person stands and fight for what they believe is right. Even in the darkest night, the sun will shine brightly the next day. "The camera turned to Robin.

"Today, everyone fights for humanity. The Earth unites against an enemy, no matter how bad the situation is; the earth will stand. The people of earth will survive this, we will rebuild, and we will thrive. Never doubt and never forget, Earth will never surrender!" Robin said ending the transmission, and placing it in a constant loop to send hope to everyone out there fighting for what was right.

"What now?" Supergirl asked.

"We suit up, and prepare. We move out in five minutes." Robin said as I focused on my arm again making it appear, everyone began preparing for what's about to come.

* * *

"This is it I guess." Robin told us. Miss Martian approached him and told her something I didn't hear.

"First team, deploy!" Robin ordered as both Martians began to fly towards the ship and disappeared, Supergirl stood beside me she had her hands held at her waist length in a pose I can only describe as shy. She walked back and pulled me behind a tree. I looked at Kara she grabbed me by the neck of my uniform and pulled me close, I felt her lips crash against mine; my eyes widened but closed soon after enjoying the moment of my literal first kiss. Electricity began to travel down my body beginning at my lips; I lost all sense of thought only focusing on the sensation of her lips against mine. I can only describe it as numbing happiness; her lips soft against mine, her scent intoxicating, and I felt a smile making its way to my lips. But she pulled away, I tried to follow but ended moving my head forward with my lips puckered, I realized I bent my right leg and ended up standing in one leg.

"For good luck." She whispered to me as she smiled, I smiled back I feel like I can take on the world right now, and nothing can stop me. "Love Accessed." I heard beside me.  
 _  
"In position."_ Miss Martian announced breaking us out of our moment  
 _  
"Second team deploy."_ Robin ordered, I walked out of where we were with a smile in my face, Superboy turned to us and smiled with a smile that accentuated he was ready to face the world. I felt willpower in me as I readied myself. We shared a nod and she flew out, Superboy began to punch at the turrets.  
 _  
"Superboy careful don't disconnect the power source_." Robin said as I made a giant spike throwing it at the turrets, and Supergirl flew at the ship using her heat vision to destroy as many as she could.

"ALRIGHT YOU GLORIFIED TRESPASSER. YOU WANNA SEE HOW A REAL ALIEN FIGHTS?" Superboy yelled as he kept shooting the turret. The doors opened and enemy airships began to fly out.  
 _  
"NOW OR NEVER!"_ Superboy said as I made the bridge for Kid Flash and Robin to go in. As they got in the mothership I began to fly shooting left and right making as many constructs as I could destroying most of the airships, I dodged left and right never stopped moving and constantly changing directions so beams passed near me; but never hitting me.  
 _  
"NO! He's gone."_ I heard in the mental link to loud to ignore. I dodged left as beam almost hit me I shot at it with as much power as I could, making it blow up.

"Sam!" I felt myself get pushed out of the way by a strong force, as I looked up to where I was, I saw Kara with her hands stretched. "No." I said in the mental link.

"Bye Sam, I li..." Her message stopped there as light enveloped her and her scream, a scream that will hunt me, a scream of someone in agony. A second later she disappeared. I felt lost that moment my heart fell to my stomach as anger began to rise up. I screamed, I felt my entire body shaking with rage. "Rage accessed." I heard beside me but I didn't care I'm too angry to care.

I screamed a loud as I could focusing only on destroying everything in sight, I lost sight of logic and only focused on punching, destroying, fighting. Hitting everything I could and destroying everything, I landed on a ship and screamed. I felt liquid pour out of my mouth and began to dissolve the airship. I kept shooting that liquid around me, making everything dissolve but stopped as I panted to recover my breath. I heard the charge of a beam behind me and moved without thinking; I flew up but I didn't feel my feet.

"Revenge, you. TOOK. HER!" I screamed as I kept shooting at everything that moved. "Stop fighting. Samantha... stop fighting." A deep voice sounded in my head but the rage was too much. "NO! REVENGE. AGAINST. ALIENS. AGAINST. EVERYTHING. AGAINST. CARLOS!" I screamed as I punched another airship making it fall to the ground both of us crashed into the asphalt, remembering everything that happened in my life how this rage kept building up inside me.

As I got out of the airship, feeling an anger that didn't subside, a rage that was so deep it made me feel powerful. I didn't care that my legs weren't there and I didn't care at all I want to do is destroy;

I was standing in only my one arm but I felt numb all around, as I crawled with only my right arm, I felt blood poor out of my wounds I lost any sense on my legs, I could only drag myself using all the strength I had left; as I got out of the alien ship crawling with only my right arm. "Stop… fighting, Sam." A voice sounded in my ears it was rough and filled with worry, I looked up to see the entire sky filled with airships about to shoot the buzzing sound filled my ears. I screamed at them shooting that liquid again; but as the light reached me almost blindingly seconds later I saw everything completely void of light.

* * *

I'm in complete darkness, but as I looked around trying to remember what happened, light began to appear around me until I was in a graveyard and a skyline that looks oddly familiar, I'm floating above the graveyard. I slowly descended sane as I always did flying normally. But I felt like I was intangible not solid but at the same time I'm me. My thoughts stopped as a person took me out of them, a woman approached a tombstone as what I can only describe as a melancholic smile, she has light skin tone as clear as mine, light blonde hair, green eyes, and she looked oddly familiar. She looked around 18 years old or early 20s, she stood there looking at a tombstone, as if thinking what she should say.

"Hey sis... It's me, Annie; I know it's been a while. 6 months actually, oh man I'm sorry I took so long to come here." The woman said aloud, realization hit me. I flew down to be beside her, and looked at her; she's dressed in a brown leather jacket like the one I always wear, she has black jeans and brown heeled boots, along with a grey hand knitted beanie over her head. She has a purse in her right arm holding it close, along with a red flower in her hand. 'Annie... You grew... without me.'

"But first let's catch up; since it's already a tradition and making the recap always helps... But today it feels different as if you are here, unlike the other times but maybe it's just me." She said as she smiled her smile was so cheerful and honest, almost like mom used to smile.

"I'm here Annie, look at me." I told her trying to get her attention, but she didn't seem to notice me.

"Well, after you... left, well Earl was devastated; he was completely heartbroken after losing ... a daughter... again." She sniffed as her eyes watered. "Sorry it's always like this, you may think I'm a crybaby. But you were always the strong one, you were strong enough for the both of us." She said as she sniffed.

"I'm here Annie, it's you; it's really you. Don't cry please don't cry for me." I told her but she didn't seem to notice, I felt tears in my eyes.

"So, Earl got married last month, with a woman named Emma the one I talked to you about. Well their wedding was last month; it was beautiful. But I'm sure you saw it, only weird thing is that do you remember the pocket watch he used to have? Well it got lost after you… left; funny thing is we never found it." She said as a she cleaned tears from her eyes.

"Annie I'm here please listen to me." I begged for her to see me, as I stood beside her trying to touch her, I tried and tried but it proved ineffective.

"Well today is a special day, I came here to thank you. I'll graduate in a few weeks I'm going to become a politician. Laws and all that, I'm sure you would be bored if I were to tell you what topics I'm currently studying. But you always listened to me even if the topics were boring." She explained as tears stopped flowing, she ran her sleeves through her nose.

"Please keep talking I want to hear your voice. The least I can do..." I pleaded as I looked at her cheeks get stained by tears.

"Well so I decided that I will fight in my own way, a change for kids like us you know; so they don't live like we did. You always fought so hard for me, you gave away your life for me, and at first I didn't know what you did. I thought you worked so hard to make money and that you were really clumsy. Yet you full filled every wish I made for my happiness, dolls, toys, dresses, hell even those weekly comic book visits. It took me seven years to finally cross the dots and it hit me what you did." She began crying, her nose had a little mucus which always happened.

"I'm... sorry Annie. For causing you pain like this... for leaving you alone." I told her as I saw my tears go straight through the floor.

"You did your best for me; I realized what you did until a few years later. I remember clumsily trying to patch you up. I was a dumb kid, but you smiled as I patched you up; wrapping you in bandages until you couldn't move." She said as she smiled and cleaned her tears.

"Those were the happiest moments in my life." I told her crying harder.

"Well enough of that, I'm here to wish you happy birthday. I already visited mom but with her I don't remember much. But you, you were my hero, my biggest inspiration, you literally fought people three times your size; and still came out on top, but I can do only one thing and that is to thank you for your sacrifice. You saved me, you gave me a future in a private school, with your money I got through middle school and high school, there are exactly a thousand dollars left, and I got a full scholarship over here. And I'm here now, this is for you; I know you always hated being feminine but I had my theory that this would be your favorite, you were always so tough, but you were soft and beautiful you never told me what your favorite flower was so I stayed with the one I thought you would like an orchid. It represents the femininity and charm of women." She said as she placed the purple flowers on the ground in front of here.

"I'm so proud of you; you grew up and became someone... unlike me. But the flowers, they're beautiful; I love them so much you have no idea." I said as I smiled while tears ran down my cheeks.

"I know you must be very proud of me. Today we are celebrating I know that you told me these were your favorite foods in the whole world." She took out a bag with coca cola and a bag of pretzels, and placed them in the tomb. I just felt tears begin to run freely.

"But I know that you're here, after all it's a special day. I know that the guard will take them away; but I know that you're here today. I want to hear you... I really miss you sis.  
But I was looking back last weekend in the boxes; and I found that series we used to watch a lot. Young Justice; and that young green lantern reminds me a lot of you. But that may be just my ideas." She said as she stopped crying.

"I miss you too Annie you have no idea; I think about you every day, I love you." I told her as I felt a tug on my arm; Annie began to look on my direction and looked everywhere else around her.

"Sam?" She said aloud. "Sis?.. I miss you too... I love you." She said as she looked at the tombstone again. I read it, "Samantha Jessica Parthenon, beloved sister and daughter a fighter. 2004-2016." She began to cry again, I felt getting pulled again. I began to fight it but this time it was stronger it overpowered me and took me back into the void. My body senses were returning, I felt like a jolt in me as I was falling in the void.

* * *

I felt a hand on my shoulder and slowly shaking me awake; my breath hitched as I shot up in the metal surface my chest hurt as I saw my shirt was ripped open and a defibrillator kit beside me. But above all my mind is clear now, I remember; I was in that training simulation episode my memory was so overrun with grief, and feelings that I couldn't remember anything; that is what I was forgetting. I was too preoccupied at the moment with everything happening I tried to move left arm to hold the bridge of my nose but my arm didn't respond. I tried to move it again but it didn't respond in any way, I felt panic rise in stomach as I kept trying to move it, as I saw Black Canary helping Artemis, I sat correctly with my legs dangling on the side the table.

"You're all alive!" Megan said excitedly as she looked at everyone.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked as he looked over Martian Manhunter who was holding his head.

"The exercise it all went wrong." Martian Manhunter explained.

"Exercise?" Robin asked, I kept trying to move my left shoulder but I couldn't, as the conversation kept going I was focused on trying to move any part of my left arm from my shoulder.

"Try to remember. What you experienced, was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the 8 of you within an artificial reality. You all knew this going in; what you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise; no matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League." Batman said as I began to focus on my left fingers hoping that they would move. I used all my focus to move it, but I can't.

"That is why you hardly grieved at that moment, even when wolf was disintegrated before your eyes, but all that changed; when Artemis died and Samantha lost and arm." I looked up to Batman as he said my name, remembering that at that time everything hurt, my focus was lost and I was overrun by grief. I stood there seated in place as I looked at Martian Manhunter.

"Though consciously Miss Martian knew it was not real. Her subconscious mind could not make that distinction; she forgot it was a training exercise. And her subconscious took control; making you forget too." Martian Manhunter said as I looked at Miss Martian, not being able to move my arm panic rose in my voice as I struggled to move it.

"What did you do?!" I yelled angrily at her as I focused completely on my arm anger rising as I couldn't move it not even a finger, anxiety worked its way up giving me a headache as chills ran through my body.

"I, uh... sorry." Miss Martian said as she looked around to everyone.

"This isn't her fault. Why didn't you stop the exercise?" Superboy yelled.

"We tried... but M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis should've awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed that she slipped into a coma. Samantha was suffering from anemia, even though she was well here." Martian Manhunter explained I turned to Miss Martian who looked uncertain.

"Samantha also went into cardiac arrest after dying she was fighting so much in that reality, that her heart gave out because of the strain her mind had." Batman said as Captain Marvel arrived with a stretcher from the med bay.

"I realized I would have to take control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within; but upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by the collective emotions; there was... too much... noise, to think clearly. To remember why I was there." I felt the need to cut into the explanation, anxiety and panic working its way up.

"I can't feel my left arm; I can't move it, my fingers... or anything." I said aloud in panic as I felt my heart began to beat faster in my neck, I began to feel dizzy as my chest hurt.

"What?" Black Canary asked me as she got by my side, her hand took my hand but it didn't feel her hands as she took them, she began squeezing and letting go. A feeling of dread fell in my stomach.

"I don't feel it. I don't feel the touch. WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" I asked panicked as I looked at Black Canary's face who had a worried expression.

"I was able to get everyone on the team got disintegrated along with the explosion of the mothership, everything became clear; and I remembered my true purpose to shut, M'gann out before your comas became permanent but... it seems that Samantha almost died." He explained, Miss Martian began to approach me slowly her hand extended, I looked at Miss Martian then remembered my sister, how she grew without me... What she remembered from me, that my sacrifice gave her a future and me not being there made me angry.

I began to try again trying to force my arm to move I began to grow impatient quickly. "Sam take it easy, just get on the stretcher so you can get checked over by a doctor." Black Canary told me as she rubbed my left arm, but I saw her apply pressure even scratching with her nails in my skin yet I didn't feel it. But I can only be angry; as Miss Martian was near me she began to tear up, but seeing her face only brought out more anger. My heart beating against my chest, making it ache.

"YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I yelled scrambling to my feet and rushing at her to attack.

"You did this, YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM HER, YOU TOOK MY ARM. TAKE ME BACK, SHE WAS THERE!" I saw red take over my vision. "Rage Accessed."

"Subdue her!" sounded behind me my mind was too clouded in anger directed at M'gann, as I moved as fast as my legs could carry me at her as I was trying to make her take me back to that graveyard, to get my arm back. But I felt two sets of arms wrap around my waist and arms.

"NO! TAKE ME BACK! MAKE ME SEE HER! I NEED TO BE WITH HER!" I yelled fighting my restrains I was able to grab hair and pulled as hard as I could until I threw someone over my shoulder as I was lifted of my feet.

I saw Miss Martian crying as I was fighting to get to her my rage never subsiding, more sets of arms wrapped around me, as I was fighting my restrains but another set of arms wrapped around me and I felt a plastic mask on my nose and mouth I was too preoccupied and I was too late to realize I sucked in a breath and my vision began to a blur. My mind going numb along with my legs, slowly everything until unconsciousness took over me.

* * *

I'm in the same darkness, but this feels different. "Look at you, you actually saw her. Guess hope isn't so dead after all; oh and by the way she heard you there. It only cost you an arm and a part of your heart." That same voice was there in my head.

"How do you know?" I asked confused.

"Oh I was there, watching over you. Someone had to pull you back here." The voice responded sounding serious.

"WHY DID YOU PULL ME OUT! I WAS FINE THERE." I asked

"No, a few more seconds and you wouldn't have been able to come back here. To this life." He responded flatly.

"But... what happened to her? Why did I lost an arm? What do you mean by heart? And who are you?" I asked him

"Well to solve all your questions... She grew up and became a politician fighting for orphans as she explained. You lost an arm and a piece of your heart it was the price to pay, and as for my identity I can't tell you."

"Will I ever see her again?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry, that was a one-time deal. Besides you're here in this world because you're needed here. Even if you payed another arm for it, your heart wouldn't be able to survive. I'm truly sorry, but be happy for the life you got here." The voice told me.

"But, but why am I needed here? What will happen to my heart? I don't feel like I belong here. Not after that..."

"That is up to you, to find out. You need to move on, there will always be light no matter how dark the night is" The voice said.

"But why am I so lost? Why do I feel so confused? So worthless... and... Alone?" I said as I fell to my knees

"Find your way again, you paid a heavy price for a piece of your past in order to move on to the future. But find your way again." With that I felt as if I was falling making me wake up.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that same med bay room, with Kara sitting there in her regular clothes her head resting to the side of the bed. But I can't be here, not after this; that conversation after I "paid a price." had a heavy impact on me 'I can't be here. I need to go.' I stood up luckily they didn't change my regular clothes but my shirt was still ripped leaving me with a really low neckline my bra was exposed.

Kara stirred a little bit as if she were about to wake, I froze in my tracks, but resumed to sleep. "Sorry Kara, I really like you. Like you have no idea. But I feel completely lost, completely worthless. I won't come around for a few days... sorry." I told her silently I kneeled over and gave her a kiss on her cheek, as I walked out the room I turned to see her stir again. I smiled a little how beautiful she looked, and looked at my arm which was hanging there without any strength bringing anger to my chest looking at it. I walked through the cave until I reached the main room, no one was there as the only light in the room was the one coming from the zeta tubes. I walked to the computer, and placed coordinates for Coast city. "Recognized Green Lantern B 0 2." The tube lit up and I walked through, I appeared in the abandoned soda machine; and I began to walk home trying to clear my head.

But as I reached home I had no idea what to do; I can only remember the woman Annie became without me to support her along the way, a life she didn't share with me... that thought made me tear up. 'Why did I fight those days? There was another way; maybe studying hard would've been the solution... I hate myself. That was the answer; I didn't have to fight...' I feel sad, I saw the lights of the living room on, but I kept walking trying to get to my room right now I just want to sleep, and forget hell maybe I won't wake up.

"Sammy?" Hal's voice originated from the living room. 'I don't want to deal with this; or him... or anyone. I'm too frustrated to handle a conversation.'

"Not right now Hal, I'm tired." I told him as I walked towards my room.

"Sammy? Are you okay?" My name being called like that made me angrier as it made me remember my mom.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled back at him as I slammed my door with my arm... or only arm.

"SAM..." I heard his yell; I began to barricade my door. I need to be alone right now, I want to be alone right now. I began moving furniture until it was completely barricaded.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled at him as I fell to my bed and hoped to close my eyes and never open them again.

* * *

 **Well this is one of the chapters where I've work my butt off for this chapter, but I cannot say for everyone that followed the story but I'm really grateful to everyone that likes this story and has followed. I can only thank you for this. I'm doing my best to make sure this story keeps going up to season 2, it will just take time. Follow, favorite and review.**


	20. Chapter 20 Epsiode 17

I opened my eyes as I groaned, my stomach roared to life making his presence known. I moved to get up but as I tried to lift myself with my left hand but it didn't respond making all the anger and frustration appear in my mind just as fast. A knock came on the door bringing me out of my thoughts. "Sam... you awake." Hal's voice came out from the other side of the door which was completely barricaded with furniture from all over my room. "WHAT!" I yelled at him as all the frustration and anger exited me.

"I heard what happened... can I come in?" His voice is too hurt.

"... Leave me alone." I told him as I made myself as small as possible and reclined myself into the bed as I covered myself in blankets to bring me a bit of... safety. 'Not sure if safety can describe it.' Like this I feel in control of everything as of right now everything is out of control in my life... but I can only question myself. What is my purpose? Why am I here? And Did I made the right choice?

"... If you want anything I'll be here Sammy, I'm your father and know that I love you." Hal's voice sounded in my ears making my heart ache physically. After a few hours of sleep and thinking a knock sounded again. "Sam... Can I come in?" Hal's voice sounded again, I wanted to make him go away but right now I needed a hug.

"Yes..." I admitted, the door began to try and open but the furniture made a good counter weight to the force that was being placed upon the door.  
"Sam can you move the furniture?" Dad's voice came from the door. "No." I said in a low voice, I don't even want to move from this ball of blankets or move at all. I heard a sigh a green light made its way through the door the furniture slowly moved out of the way of the door.

"Let us help." I heard a deep voice coming from the hallway. 'Is John there?' another hush response told him something I didn't understand.

"Hey Sammy, how are you feeling little light?" Hal's soft voice came as he entered my room, slowly making steps the little nickname brought a response from me. I just lied there covered completely by blankets enveloped in the warmth and comfort that it made me feel, I just mumbled incomprehensibly as I felt the bed shift around. "What was that sweetie?" Hal's voice asked me as he moved around the blankets to see my face, I looked at him; he has a worried look on his face his eyes stuck on mine as if trying to solve a puzzle. "Sammy, I know you're strong; but it's okay to show weakness, it's part of being human." He told me as he moved my hair out of my face, he was making hesitant to movements as if not knowing what to do around me. He was trying to move to hug me but hesitated, a hug right now is what I need but I'm not sure as to how to ask for it. 'Just ask for one!' My mind screamed at me. I sniffled as I tried to breathe through my nose.

"But I... ah... want a hug." I admitted as I felt a hand on my head, I slowly sat on the bed and unwrapped myself from my giant ball of blankets sloppily with only my right arm making the movement as slowly as possible.

"Come here little light." Dad told me as he wrapped his arms around me, I felt little comfort in the warmth he was providing me we stood in there for a few seconds I might not like physical contact that since it puts me on edge but I can only feel exhausted after crying for like felt like an entire day and night.

"Can we stay like this?" I whispered as he tightened his hug.

"Sure thing sweetie." He whispered to me as he tightened the hug.

"Thanks... daddy... I'm angry you know..." I admitted, slowly all the buildup in my chest was about to boil out if he kept hugging me, it's as if I was being hugged by my sister or well my dad... something that can only be described as love.

"Dad... how do I know you won't die one day?" I asked him, he froze his breath hitched.

"Well, you never know... but I can promise you that I will always come home to you."

"How do you know you can keep this promise?"

"Because we are a family, you, me, John, Kyle, and Guy. I already told you, you will never have to survive, you can live. Actually they're here for you, they came worried for you." Dad told me as he released the hug both of us sitting in the bed.

"Dad, I'm sorry... ah, I..." Tears began to reach my eyes as my chest constricted making it hurt. " I saw you and everyone else disappear, I felt lost..." Tears began to go out of my eyes as sobs ran out of my throat. "I really really love you. Please don't leave me like everyone else." I begged him as tears ran out of my eyes after admitting that losing him and everyone else affected me more than it should have.

"I love you too Sammy a lot." He told me as he placed a hand on my left shoulder I didn't felt the touch but the weight on my arm. The anger in my chest remained by the anxiety of the uselessness of not being able to move my entire arm. I looked down at my left arm with uncertainty, watching as it as if no strength was left in it tears ran through my cheeks.

"Let me look at your arm." Dad told me as he began to move his hands around my arm squeezing it along the way.

"I can't feel it..." I said as tears began to flow from my eyes again, he extended my arm but it bent at the middle, he had his hands running through my left arm but I only saw the pressure same as when Canary did it, earning the same result as he let it go the arm flopped into the mattress. That display of weakness made me cry harder sobs left me.

"Hey, don't cry; we'll go to the best doctors we can get and help you; okay?" He told me as he comforted me.

"I want it back, she took it away." I said as I cried harder by the feeling of uselessness and anger.

"It's okay Sam; we'll see what we can do alright?" His voice made me feel relief, and comfort. The entire weight in my chest was relieved, leaving a small ache in my chest that was only a minor bother.

"Thank you daddy." I said as I cried not even bothering that I was staining his shirt, I don't know when I fell asleep but I did.

* * *

I walked into the cave 3 days later, Hal and I have been to every doctor available to the League in the US, Martian Manhunter tried in making my arm return to its normal functions but it didn't work, we even went to the medics in the core, but none of them have been able to determine what happened to my arm, everyone has given me the same answer. "I don't know what is happening to you, and why you're not able to move your arm." The only answer I've been given was by an earth doctors he told me that my spinal medulla is not responding to my brain signals to distribute it towards my arm. The medics in the core said that the only way would be a procedure of removing my arm and placing a cybernetic implant that could resonate with my ring but it wasn't worth it knowing how the guardians are, they would make me become an Alpha Lantern and forget this life I currently have in favor to have a mindless soldier.

Overall I'm not as affected by what happened anymore, after all dad promised me that he will always be there for me, but what I can't help but feel anger at M'gann for doing this to my arm, it was her fault that she grew to believe what was happening was real. But there is another thing bothered me, and that was the way I made a visit to my sister the voice told me this was payment but what did he meant by heart? No doctors said anything about my heart, but they didn't even check anything on my heart every doctor checked only my arm and gave me the same answer; all except one doctor.

I walked into the main room and saw it completely empty I looked around the cave hoping to see Kara, but the thought of that kiss... what did it meant? I mean she said it was for good luck; so now we are not talking, and I really miss her voice sounding in my ears... but I mean what do I tell her? 'Hey I like you do you like me back?' that would go really bad, I mean how can you tell you like someone? It doesn't matter right now, well it does but... I kept walking to the kitchen lost in thought.

"Hey, how are you?" Artemis asked me softly as I walked into the room snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No, it looks like it's permanent; my spine is not able to send medulla into the arm to move it, there is no cure. They told me that I don't have to amputate it; maybe in the future there may be a way to cure it but right now. I won't be able to have my arm back not even Martian Manhunter was able to do anything to fix it." I told her, I turned to look around the only one missing was Superboy, everyone looked defeated. M'gann looked at me as I responded to Artemis, out of reflex I glared at her, remembering that it's her fault that I'm in this state; she turned away with a saddened expression.

Kara was seated in the couch looking at her feet her eyes were so devoid of life. I knew the team would be in this state, I'm still shook, and I'm fairly certain that if I talk about it I will cry and get angry again, I'm still not sure what the voice meant by piece of my heart. I don't really remember what happened after I saw Kara die; I only remember my vision turning red and ... rage, blinding hot red rage. I remembered all my pain, my suffering, but it all culminated in rage at its most basic form me lashing out at everyone.

"Sam could you come with me for a sec?" I heard Black Canary's voice over the hallway; I followed her knowing what comes next. We walked into the room where I could see that wall fountain that made the water produce that relaxing sound.

"Sit." Black Canary told me as she took a seat, crossed her legs and interlocked her fingers. I took seat in front of her and kept looking at her until it became awkward. "So you attacked M'gann..." I moved my arm to cross it as a scowl formed on my face.

"She deserved it." I said as anger rose through me.

"And why does she deserve it?" Canary asked incredulously.

"Oh I don't know, other than the fact THAT SHE LEFT ME WITHOUT AN ARM!" I yelled at her as I got to my feet, by the feeling of my arm not being useful, only that it's deteriorating from the lack of use, the only sound in the room being the water running.

"I get that you're angry." Canary said in a low tone making me angrier as I stomped with my foot on the ground doing my best to not kick the couch behind me.

"I'm beyond angry, not even a month before her boyfriend which is a clone I defended at first; he threatened to hurt me as I had a broken hand. If it was by me he should not be here in the first place he should be at Cadmus as an experiment." I admitted as my anger was flowing out saying what came to mind at first.

"Sam..." Canary tried to interrupt me but my anger was already at an all-time high.

"NO! That ungrateful green Martian did this because she saw a friend die; well guess what? People die! They leave you alone with a sister in an orphanage where you have to fight bullies leave you and your sister alone while people try to take her away. Then you run away to go find a better life and guess where you end up? You end up in a city where you have to fight for money at night while working as a waitress at day." I said as I remembered what I did wrong in my life.

"I know, you had a... rough childhood... but." Canary tried to calm me down by her voice but I wasn't having none of it.

"It wasn't rough, I didn't have a way to get money; I was a 10 year old girl getting beaten up against people in their mid-twenties for money. While Batman was out there with boy wonder training him to do whatever the dynamic duo did!" I yelled as I felt a pang in my chest.

"Sam, everyone has a different way to lash out; right now you're angry. I know that your life was not a good one." Canary said incredulously.

"HA! NOT A GOOD ONE, my life was miserable. I never had a choice to what did I had to do. Yes I was a really smart kid going to a public dead end school." I admitted as all her comments were hitting too close to home and I don't all these years it's something that has always bothered me.

"I don't mean it like that, I want to know how you feel after the incident you seem affected but mainly you're angry." Canary was trying to defuse my anger but it's too late for that.

"I WAS affected; I saw my family die AGAIN! Why can't I have a family like everyone else and let me keep them. It's always been like this, I get someone who really loves me and they die because of me!" I said admitting that my life went to hell every time I had a person who loved me, they got hurt because of my actions or related to my actions.

"What do you mean by because of you?" Canary asked as she turned serious.

"It's the truth, when I lost my mom... it was because of her buying me that stupid doll, if I had asked for something on my birthday; if I had been selfish that day and asked for that doll earlier or an ice cream, it was my fault! It was my fault that my aunt was in that bank before she got killed; it was my fighting that got me... my sister killed. It was..." I told her remembering how it was my actions that got my family killed, that's why I ran from Hal at first and pretended to have a home; if he wasn't near me as someone I cared about he could save himself from dying by my fault.

"That wasn't your fault; you know that" Canary said in a tone that can be described as caring.

"It was... at least my mother's death that was entirely my fault. But that doesn't matter; you know what? I'm done; I already talked to my Dad about this. I can get over this, but I WONT be making peace with the green idiot, it's already annoying that I decided to trust her." I said as I scowled remembering the mistake I decided to do by trusting her, I thought it wouldn't be as grave as this, but that green idiot is at fault here. If she had more control I would have my arm back.

"Sam you can't stay angry at her, she's just trying to make friends. She wasn't in full control of her abilities she was confused..." Canary tried to reason with me.

"No! I called her a friend and her lack of control was able to leave me without an arm." I said as I got up from my seat.

"Sam, I need to ask you a few questions." Canary told me as she sat back and took out a tablet.

"What do you want?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Very well, I have a question for you; are you really a Green Lantern?" Canary asked me with seriousness in her eyes.

"What do you mean by really a Green Lantern?" I said as confusion filled me.

"Check this footage... during the exercise you switched colors." She said as she showed me a video of what happened in the training exercise.

"What do you mean by colors?" I began to watch the clip I switched from green to blue for a few seconds after that I switched to green again then pink then green, finally red and something I didn't believe I could see. Red liquid coming from my mouth, more exactly red napalm. After that I saw how I "died" Batman ripped my shirt open to expose my chest and placed the plaques in my chest in an attempt to resuscitate me, the video ended when I woke up, shooting up from the table, and changing again into red as I charged M'gann. Slowly I began to connect the dots of what was happening to me through the past months and during the exercise.

"So the vision was a vision of hope... that also explains the blinding rage." I mumbled in a hushed tone, my mind came to a halt remembering what happened to everyone who used a red ring. "Ring check my heart status search for red napalm." I talked to my ring. "Checking... no sign of red napalm, heart status normal no foreign substance detected." My ring told me.

"What the hell?" I said aloud as I began to think of the possibilities of what was happening, and slowly thinking of everything that happened.

"You didn't answer my question." Canary told me insisting on what she wanted to know.

"Not right now, let me think." I responded, but as soon as that happened I remembered of the messages that I heard, Rage accessed, love accessed, hope accessed. 'That explains when I glowed pink when I was around Kaldur and Supergirl.'

"What is it Sam? Why did you change red, pink and blue?" Canary asked me as I placed a hand on my chest trying to feel my heart remembering of the effect of a ring napalm on a red lantern feeling a little ache in there but slowly going away.

"Secrets, more exactly some of the most heavily guarded secrets in the universe. But it's something that doesn't make sense, there is no way I change colors; this is an anomaly on the emotional spectrum, which no one is supposed to know about." I said as I removed my ring and began looking for details I looked for any change of the color after looking thoroughly I began discarding the result after seeing no change in the same green emerald ring.

"Why did you remove your ring with your mouth? What is the emotional spectrum?" Canary asked me with confusion in her voice.

"That doesn't make sense... red napalm is extremely toxic, but there is no damage to my heart and no change to my ring." I mumbled as I made my ring float to my finger  
again.

"What that doesn't make sense?" Canary asked me.

"My ring, I don't get it, I need to find answers." I said walking to the door, I need to think.

"Sam wait! You didn't answer my question. Who are you? Stop! Sam who are you?" Canary asked me as if she suspected something.

"That doesn't matter; right now I need to investigate this." I said as I kept walking to the door.

"Sam, stay there; you have not answered my question!" Canary exclaimed as she took a stance as if she was getting ready to fight.

"My birthday is in 2 days, I don't know if that helps now move out of the way I need to verify some things." I told her as I walked out the room; I heard a loud sigh coming from her. 'Wait she's actually suspecting of me as the mole... but I haven't done anything suspicious aside from not having any type of documents in this world, and not existing previously... crap.'

"Green Lantern, report to the caves main room." I heard Batman's voice in my comm, I made my way to the main room to see batman investigating a wavelengths.

"I'm here boss what's up?" I said aloud towards Batman which made his lips go downward from every time I have called him that made him annoyed.

"There has been information that arrived just now." Batman said in his stern voice, I'm fearing the worst but I already have my escape plan.

"What's that information?" I asked as my knees trembled a little.

"There's been an anomaly in Tonopah, Nevada; the signal it's similar to your ring." Batman said as I felt my body relax.

"So there's another green lantern on earth?" 'Weird the new green lanterns appear after the rise of the third army, so that can't be them, that only means...'

"Not exactly, it is the same signal but it's a different wavelength." Batman said as a chart of light waves signal was pulled through the wavelength on the screen looked like the one labeled Green Lantern the one on the waves on the other screen were fluctuating more.

"Meaning?" I asked as I inspected closer the waves.

"You're going to go investigate what is happening. Find out what happens after that you come back and report." Batman ordered as I began to the doors

"Very well, give me the coordinates." I told him as I powered up and began to fly to the hangar.

"Coordinates sent." Batman told me as I began to fly out through the hangar door.

* * *

I began to fly towards the location as I neared the coordinates I began to scan the area only to get shot out of the sky by an explosion in my back. My back touched the ground as I landed, I focused on my arm as I did in the simulation that is the conclusion for me to use my arm in combat a construct to surround it, eventually the arm will come as a second nature but right now I need to focus on what was happening around me. I began to look around out of the corner of my eye I saw a yellow beam coming at me; I ducked to the side avoiding the beam. I aimed and shot at the direction, until a yellow form go above the trees it had a humanlike form but I couldn't identify it. The form stopped and I saw what looked like a missile gets shot in my direction. I made a shield as big as I could, to stop it from damaging me. 'Wait yellow missile, oh no. It's a yellow lantern.'

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you're the prey here." I heard her but her voice was different.

"Then come and let's find out who is prey." I taunted as I lowered the shield and flew up to meet her; I got a good view of her. It's an alien with tanned skin and humanoid lithe form, she has short brown hair that reaches up to her neck, her eyes are just gold like pupils while the rest of them completely black. Her suit is the skintight spandex but hers is different her boots were completely yellow, her suit has six spikes of yellow cloth in her neck while at the one in the center of her breasts is the yellow lantern core symbol, at her hands what looks like metal ring bracelets that go from her wrist up to her forearm, the rest of her suit is just the skin tight black. She doesn't have lips they look like they were cut as she has nasty scars around her lips, but what looks threatening of her are her teeth; those teeth show her alien physiology as they are a lot but every single one of them look sharp some correctly sharpened while the rest are at odd angles.

"Nice teeth." I told her.

"Nice arm." She responded I smirked as a construct surrounded it giving me movement

"Well I mean you look kinda cute, but like your face is a turnoff. Can you cover that up?" I told her, she growled and bared her teeth, she powered her ring and two beasts came at me, one had the form of a wolf like creature while the other the form of a bearlike creature. I smirked as I mirrored her construct and saw them clash she looked so focused on the construct, I flew at her as fast as I could; she seemed to notice that I disappeared too late as I decked her in the face my left fist surrounded by a light construct of the same arm. I saw her fall to the ground of the dessert, I turned to see her constructs loosing against my constructs.

I flew at her and focused to make my left arm bigger, I swung at her only for her to disappear from where she was. 'What? How?' I began to look around but I got smacked to ground by big metal disc, I landed on my back and dispelled all my constructs except the one on my arm. I saw her standing above me in what looked to be a smirk. "Looks like you're good, but not as good as me." She taunted, I began to focus on the form of a bus behind her.

"Well, so you noticed the bus right?" I told her as I made the bus collide with her, sending her to the ground a few feet from me; I stood up and brushed the dirt from me, she began to get up and I placed my left arm behind my back and began to use the same trick I used against Mr. Twister while a stream of light was covered by my left leg she was getting up.

"Tell me your name." I demanded as I kept the construct moving under the ground.

"Very well." She said as she got up on her feet and moved with her right hand the hair out of her face. "My name is Karu-Sil. Yours?"

"Samantha." I told her plainly, my construct is just a few feet away. "What are you doing here?" 'Stall'

"I'm new to the yellow lantern core, and to prove my superiors I'm better. I came to earth to kill a green lantern, for what is to come." She said as she snarled at me.

"Too bad, you're done." I told her as I made the construct change direction and hit her in the stomach, making her gasp for air. She fell to the ground after my hit knocked her a few feet back.

"Who says... I'm done?" She said I saw in front of me a pillar of steel come towards me I tried to dodge but couldn't as it hit me square in stomach taking all the air out of my lungs. My mouth let out a gasp as I tried to get air into my lungs again.

"Okay... you're good... are going down." I told her as I made a pillar spiked tipped construct pursue her in order to make her fly where I needed her, she began to fly away from it and I began to fly with her in order to get in position she began shooting missiles at me as she avoided my construct. I made a bubble around me to protect myself, as  
I neared the position I dispelled the construct and flew at her she was too focused and confused when my construct dispelled that my tackle took her off guard.

We landed in the dirt and before she tried to fly away I took her with my left arm construct and pulled with all my willpower to stop her from leaving.  
She crashed against the ground making cracks around her, I tried to step on her head with a metal boot construct but she rolled out of the way. She scrambled to her feet and lunged at me we crashed to ground she was on top of me and began to try biting me. "Hey! No biting." I told her as I kneed her in the stomach, a groan left her throat and spit fell on my face. I followed up by head-butting her, but as I hit her it felt like hitting a brick wall with your forehead. I saw her little dazed and placed my legs around her in a lock and began to apply pressure. But as she struggled I saw chance and made a construct on both hands of small curved plates and brought them towards where her ears should be, her head faltered and fell limply another groan left her.

I let her go of the lock trying to place myself better she kept shaking her head as she slowly was regaining her balance, I got up as fast as I could and made another boot construct in all fours I lunged at her moving my body with all my flexibility and drop kicked her in the face. She got thrown across the ground, I flew following her body getting thrown she turned to me as she skidded to a stop and pointed her ring at me I constructed a metal pole to smack her unconscious, but as I neared her she screeched in my direction the scream hurt my ears. The feeling of needles in my ears constantly piercing my drums, it hurt a lot the pain is so acute that I fell to my knees, the sting in my drums to acute my concentration broke and I felt my left arm fell limp to my side, leaving my left ear uncovered making the pain unbearable.

The screech stopped, I looked at my opponent and felt hot liquid run down my left cheek. "Have fun, Samantha. Now, show me what you fear." Karu-Sil told me as she struggled to get up, but her feet became weak as she trembled to get up again. 'Her screech tires her out.' I thought before she pointed her ring at me once again yellow light began to glow from it, out of it a construct was taking form but instead of a monster I saw Hal, and my sister all grown up.

"Hey Sam, give up. You know you're a failure; you have no family left, no friends left, you don't have an arm, give up. You will never be happy, you will never know happiness, and you don't deserve to be happy." My sister's voice pounded against my ears, his voice sounded disappointed it made my chest ache.

"You know I was wrong about adopting you, look at you so weak and broken, heck I don't even know how you made it to become a Green Lantern; you falter too easily and well you're part of the cannon fodder easily replaceable. You're about to be alone as it always was supposed to be. I should've left you in that alley. "I tried to ignore his comments but a part of me knew it was true, I tried to remember of his promises of our talks but none of them were coming to me. I knew that it was a fear construct but a part of me even though it was small it told me that the construct was right. "You will never know what happiness is, and at this pace you will never know it. You're not my daughter, you're the complete package I mean an orphan, troublemaker, now disabled and to top it all off you like girls, I cannot call you a daughter. I took you in out of pity, a way to keep my image as a hero." He finished talking a sense of dread fell on my stomach, the words stung me made me realize that there might be a truth in there and I was ready to run away but I'm frozen in place, my heart felt as if it was breaking to pieces a pain was filling my chest.

"Hey sis, I don't know how could you leave me; you were always so strong now you're just a weak, but in the end you were always weak, you left me to die. It was your fault that mom died, it was your fault why aunty died, But now no one will miss you, not Hal, not Kara, nobody." That was my breaking point, that voice reminding me how I failed in life, how it was my fault. "I will kill you now, and you won't be able to do anything. Die here like the weak one you are. In your failure of a life." She disappeared, but was replaced with a monster spikes and bones transforming her arms growing in length, hands came out of the ground and held me in place, dread filled my entire body the fear became too mind numbing. I was about to pee out of fear, the sense of dread in my head pounding as the constructs disappeared. I saw Karu-Sil approach me slowly walking towards me a spike in what was her hand, I began to try and crawl away but my right arm gave making me crash down on my back trying to move, but as I tried to move but  
I was paralyzed, I felt a tear run down my eye as I feared this was my end, my chest was in so much pain as dread filled me.

"Fear accessed." I heard faintly, Karu stopped in place I felt that sense of dread to be almost comforting, but at the same time scary. It's like being nervous before something new. I raised my hand as Karu swung at me I just pictured a shield and as I closed my eyes waiting for the worst I heard a loud clang, I opened my eyes slowly, I looked up to see a yellow construct shield.

"That's impossible!" she said but I scrambled to my feet and did the only thing I could, I lunged at her and began to punch anything that I could, she punched back a few times but I didn't care. I don't know how much time we spent there fighting, punching and kicking each other, forgetting everything about constructs just plain old fighting without any form or martial art. We kept fighting until I head-butted her again at her nose as dark purple liquid came out she fell to the ground. I made a construct of a sword but as I was about to drive a sword through her as many times as I could to kill her but I remembered something that stopped me in place. My sister, she grew up, she became someone who I sacrificed myself for; my head began to hurt a strong headache. I saw Karu beginning to move again stirring awake slowly bringing me to focus in what I was about to do once again.

Right now killing her sounds good, but I have a better idea killing her slowly would be better a way to vent my anger. "I should kill you! Yes should be fun." I said as I pictured the same sword as it appeared in my hand as I approached her, she was trying to scramble to her feet but tripped and fell on her back, her face showed what I can describe as dread.

"Oh man this is rich, but let's sees if this works." I told her as I did the same thing she did to me; I saw a glimpse of her mind, a little girl with blood on her boots as she was running through the woods away from a green glow that was gaining up on her.

"Hey Karu, It's time I kill you." A rough voice filled my ears. "Last time I killed your parents who were just beasts, this time you won't escape." I looked at the construct; it was a monster like green lantern.

"No, please! Not this, never this! HELP! HELP!" She screamed pleading as the construct moved closer to her with a wolf like monsters head in its hand. She began screaming scared out of her mind; her fear is invigorating; I can feel my ring growing stronger as if I was getting a charge from when I recharge my ring. "AWW so cute screaming for help, actually..." I said tapping my chin with my left fingers that were in a yellow construct. "I would let you leave earth, but your fear is giving me power, it's addicting." I told her as I dispelled the construct. "YOU!" I heard her scream at me as she scrambled to her feet once again, I knew she was about to screech again; but I made a construct of a leather bosal to stop her from speaking. She began to claw at the construct leaving scratches in her face.

"Not yet sweetie, no screaming for you, your fear is giving me power but I wonder if your blood will be a better fuel." I said as I made chains to leave her in place, I began to slowly change the shape of the chain slabs; one by one making spikes surround each slab, her muffled screams made me stronger filling me with power, as she struggled to move more, a foul smell filled my nose as she struggled, drops began fell from her legs as they fell down to the ground her screams muffled.

"Ugh you peed, that's disgusting...but anyway. Time to die." I told her as a chain wrapped around her neck, the slabs slowly changing. Her eyes were wide open as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Samantha stop!" A voice said behind me, I turned to see Kyle standing there along with Guy.

"Oh hey, you're on time for her execution." I told them as sweetly as I could, I turned to Karu and began to change the slabs faster her screams filling my ears and my construct with more power.

"Wait Sam, we're green lanterns, heroes. We don't kill. You! Don't kill." Kyle told me that made me stop.

"You're not a yellow, you're a green and you know it. Fight the mind numbing fear, you're strong, fight it." Guy told me, my head began to pulse again I gripped my head loosing concentration I fell to my knees, my left arm fell limp to my side.

"Remember who you are." Kyle told me as the headache amplified. I screamed as the headache was too much.

"Fight it, don't let fear run your emotions; don't let it control you." The headache stopped in an instant I could think clearly that was enough for me to get my bearings back.

"Oh god, I almost killed someone." I said aloud and turned to Karu dissolving all constructs. "Go, I don't want you here." Karu nodded and flew away as fast as she could, seconds later she disappeared from view. I looked up to see Kyle giving me a hand, I took it and stood up.

"Want to tell us what was all that about?" He asked

"Don't know, my ring is acting up. I turned yellow... I also turned red... something is definitely wrong with me and my ring." I told him admitting defeat.

"Why did you turned yellow? Is the ring controlling you? And what do you mean by red?" Guy asked me.

"No, I was in complete control over my actions. I enjoyed feeling that fear, and the fear I produced made me feel powerful. But it stopped once you stopped me; every idea of making someone experience fear and pain was like an addiction to keep going on and on for more power. But that was all me, I mean I completely controlled what I did." I explained them recalling what I did.

"Sam we need to do something about this." Kyle told me

"Like what? For now we need to keep it a secret, nobody should know about this." I looked at both of them, they had worried expressions but both of them sighed.

"Okay shrimp, but I'm against this, figure it out or we're going to Oa." Guy told me.

"I knew you cared, you jerk." I responded as he ruffled my hair and laughed.

"Watch the hair jerk." I told him as I tried to fix how I had my hair, he kept laughing. "What are you doing here?" I asked them

"We detected alien signatures, and weird light signatures from our rings and we came to investigate and saw you about to kill a yellow while you were yellow." Guy explained.

"Well sorry about that." I told them as we began to fly upward.

"It's okay you gave me time to mentally prepare to ask Ice on a date." Guy admitted as we stayed there floating.

"Yeah he is too thick headed, even if I kept telling him to ask her out." Kyle admitted.

"Oh man that's rich. Ugh is anyone else hearing a constant beep?" I asked aloud.

"Is that blood coming from your ear?" Kyle told me in an angry tone.

"Fucking aliens." I said as I moved my right hand to touch it, looking at it my fingers had blood in them.

"Language!" Guy and Kyle reminded me I just groaned in annoyance.

* * *

As I flew to the nearest zeta tube which was all the way to coast city, I can't help but wonder about my arm being as limp as a log good thing the ring can help me in making it usable. But I can see that blaming M'gann for my actions for my desperate plea for something that I wanted to see after so long. I... I can forgive her; it's my fault that I lost my arm. It's not fair for her to be carrying this type of guilt inside her. I need to apologize, it is her fault but it's my decisions that took me to this point I'm not going to forgive her just yet. But now I can only smile fondly at the memory of my sister, how she grew up, how she became someone, and how beautiful she became. I can only feel proud that my sister became someone and studied hard for that and I can only smile and remember how her voice changed but also those eyes that seemed to never lose hope. I felt a sense that all will be well on the end, and how I can finally move on and make my own path and stop finally grieving for my past; accept my family and learn that I can only love them.

"Hey boss, I'm back, report later, injury now; my left ear is bleeding by an alien screeching, going to the infirmary." I said as I came out of the zeta tube, I just heard a loud sigh as I walked through the main room and into the same infirmary room. I reached the room which had my name on it as a running joke; I searched for a cloth to clean the blood that had dried. A few seconds later Canary came into the room. "Rough fight?" She asked smugly.

"Stupid yellow lantern alien screeched, broke my constructs, and made my left ear bleed. Almost lost that fight, fighting a yellow lantern it's no fun. Now help me with something that stops pain from a sonic screech." I told her.

"Here this will stop the pain, sit, and place this on your ear so you can clean it and then I'll do it for you." She told me as she took a cotton swab that had some disinfectant cream on it. I sat on the bed and she sat down with me.

"God your ears are gross." She said as she took another cotton swab repeating the process and began to clean my ears.

"You're saying this to a girl who burps as loud as Wally." I responded as Canary moved the cotton swab to hit my inner ear.

"OUCH, you did that on purpose." I told her as I saw her out of the corner of my eye smirking, she leaned over me, my eyes unconsciously traveled downward to her cleavage.

"You have something on your mind, or are enjoying the view?" She asked me my eyes shot forward and my face felt hot.

"Are you blushing?" Canary asked me.

"I-ah-I ah...umm." I tried to come up with something but nothing came out.

"Cat got your tongue?" Canary asked me as she moved to show more of her cleavage making my face warmer. I could not answer as my cheeks heated.

"Sam can I ask you a personal question?" Canary asked cautiously

"Sure might as well, you're the one with experience on sonic screams. It's not like I can leave anyway." I responded as I made myself comfortable while she worked on my ear.

"Sam... How long have you been...hmm... Bluntly placed... gay." Canary asked me, every doubt I've had the past month came crashing onto me.

"You don't make it that obvious that you like Kara you have to pay attention to notice, and during the training exercise you were out of the comms for a few minutes I wonder what happened those minutes?" Canary said sultrily

"We were facing death…it was for good luck... I mean… nothing happened." I said as my face began to heat up remembering that kiss. "...But I don't know if I'm attracted to both." I told her admitting a small part.

"Okay, what do you find attractive about boys?" Canary asked objectively, my eyes widened and just as fast I made all the walls on a green square construct to avoid listening ears. Canary sighed in annoyance at my reaction; I cleared my throat and thought over what I liked about boys.

"Well muscles for starters, lips, nose, arms, height." I said remembering what I saw on Kaldur.

"And girls?"

"Well... How they smile, their laughs, eyes, hair, how they know about feelings, and legs damn those legs." I said without noticing that I smiled and remembered what I liked about Kara.

"Notice any difference in what you just said?" Canary asked me with a smug smile on her lips.

"One is hotter than the other?" I responded trying to leave my seat but another tap on my ear stopped me.

"Sam, one is physical and the other is both physical and emotional." It dawned on me as I thought over Kara and how she looked good in everything she wore, how she smiled and how her laugh sounds.

I had something going on with Kaldur..."

"And has he done anything to get your attention lately?"

"No, not after... Kara ... Showed... Up. Oh come on! He knew before I did." I groaned and all the facts dawned on me realizing that I do like girls more than boys. "But...  
There is no one in the entire League that is gay... ah... I can't be the first."

"What's so wrong with it?"

"I don't know, what would dad think? What would everyone think? I mean, what if my dad kicks me out for being like this."

"Don't think so low of your father, from what he always says, you think so little of him; also Sam you might not make it obvious that you liked her, but she does show interest in you." I knew that kiss meant something.

"And what should I do? I mean I don't know anything about love. How am I supposed to respond to her?" I said as I began thinking of possible ways to what tell Kara how I felt.

"Well that's up to you to decide. But if you want my advice then tell her something only you and her should know about. And I told her your birthday is in 2 days. But don't worry your secret is safe with me, that is until you decide to tell the people that care about you."

"But if that comes out and bites me in the butt it's your fault."

"I think I can handle the guilt; oh and if you need advice come to me, I'm good at relationships." Canary said smugly as she crossed her arms.

"But what would everyone else think? I think my dad needs to know about this along with the other lanterns."

"Sam, you're gay, not about to grow a head out of thin air."

"But these days it's like the same thing!" I responded after reading recent news on LGBT movements in major cities.

"You need to be true to yourself, if you keep lying to yourself you will have a problem later on." Canary responded bluntly but her words stung.

"What would I do? Hey dad I'm gay, you probably won't like me like this, and throw me to the streets." I said as I dramatically moved my right arm.

"It won't go that far Sam. Tell me why are you always looking on the wrong side of things?" She said but I remembered the constructs.

"I saw my worst fear coming to life." I told her remembering everything those constructs made.

"What is your worst fear?" Canary asked me.

"That happiness will never come my way, I know will never know happiness; happiness has never come my way and Hal adopting me out of pity, and knowing that I cannot be accepted that's what I'm most afraid off." I admitted.

"Why are you so afraid of happiness? You know that he loves you right?" She asked

"It always ends badly for me." I said as Canary stopped working on my ears

"Look something no one knows is that but that doesn't matter, I can at least tell you my past." I told her bracing for the next outcome.

"You don't really have to." She said in a troubled voice.

"I need to, the day my mother died I should've just asked for that doll and she would be alive, or that cashier if she would've been faster she would be alive. Me being a dumb kid got her killed, and she died on my birthday. An estranged aunt adopted us but she died 8 months later when she was making a deposit for our school." I sighed.

"Where are their graves? If you don't mind me asking." Canary asked, I knew there were no graves. I did think about making false records on my family, marking them as dead.

"I don't know; don't really know if there are tombstones with names on them." I sighed.

"It really was a difficult life for you. So you got into illegal fighting rings to get money and don't feel emotional pain."

"And I don't cry, I'm as tough as they come. I'm really scared, but yeah fear and willpower are opposites. I faced my worst fear and that fear was rejection... and being alone, I don't have anyone left. No mother, no aunt, no sister... No family. I'm an orphan, legally I don't even exist. Even if I have a genius level intellect I can see that my only logical solution is to move on after so much loss. But I can't move on, I got punched half to death half the time for money..." I sighed in defeat.

"But be proud in yourself, you didn't fell to a pit of despair. You fought for what was right, and stood on your track."

"But in the end I can forgive M'gann for being an idiot not yet because I'm still angry, but I can finally move on and become someone. I can live a normal life; I can have a family, someone who cares for me and don't really bother to be a burden anymore even makes someone proud." I admitted finally feeling good that I can have a normal life.

"What do you want to do? What do you really want to do?" Canary asked me.

"I don't know, I feel like being a hero is good and all but this life I don't really want to fight for a good or a bad cause. I want to live, not survive, not run; I want to live." I admitted after so many years I never truly wanted to fight, but it was enough to survive I pulled the barrier around the room down as the past conversation clearly over.

"Then you have to tell me Sam. Who are you? Not an excuse, not lies tell me." Canary demanded.

"I already told you, I'm no one. There is no information about me." I told her. 'Having no record of me on this world, I knew it would get me in trouble.'

"You are LYING! Are you a clone? WHAT ARE YOU? WHO SENT YOU?!" Canary demanded. 'She's accusing me of being the mole.'

"You can kick me off the team, doubt my loyalties. But just know that I'm not a mole or a traitor. I am not a clone or an experiment. I'm a human being, not an impostor I am someone." I told her.

"Why are there no records of your existence previous to adoption by Hal? And how did you have that ring?" Canary asked me.

"I told you, I swear on my position on the team that I don't have a birth certificate."

"Very well, you're off the team. We will keep your identity secret even if it doesn't matter as you're withholding information. For all we know you're the mole. Come with me for interrogation." Canary said as she began to drag me away 'I don't believe it, I'm getting betrayed... after all this, all I've done for this team, this show.'

"Well I knew something would go wrong, that's my life." I sighed as I walked with Canary, but I can't go and tell what will happen, it will go horrible changing something will have an effect that can change everything. "Oh well see ya Canary, thanks for the patch up and the documents." I said as I was getting walked towards the zeta tubes and my escape plan set into motion, getting a Martian in my head will not be good for me and for the information I have.

"Canary what is the meaning of this?" Batman asked as he talked with Robin in his civilian clothes.

"She's withholding information, only way for this to be explained is that she's the mole or a clone. Because you already exist in this world." Canary said as the screens Batman was working lit up and expanded across the room names I knew too well but with different last names. Samantha Jessica Oakden Jackson sister to Annette Charlotte Jackson, mother Jessica Oakden, father Anthony Jackson. "Your plan didn't work Batman; tell us who you work for!" Canary tried once again as a screen with someone with my face appeared in the middle of the room. We reached the zeta tubes, and my escape plan went into motion but before I had to do something. "Override black canary 0 9, delete green lantern access to all tubes. Justice League." Canary said as she blocked my plan to escape via zeta tubes.

"Override confirmed." The computer complied.

"Watchtower." Canary said aloud the zeta tube powered up.

"Wait! Before I go if I'm innocent, do I still have the scholarship if I'm innocent? I can come back... right? Boss? I was about to quit, please!" I asked with panic in my voice. Batman just shook his head. 'Then I don't know what I'm doing here. All of this for nothing.' I said as I planned my escape.

"Very well, at least I get to stay with my ring. I'm not a clone, please believe me!" I struggled fighting the grip but I'm too tired after fighting a yellow lantern. 'Now I'm going to get sent to Belle Reve for being me, I can't get sent to jail. I didn't do anything!' Canary gripped my arm tighter, my eyes narrowed she inhaled I quickly made a hand construct as she inhaled I punched her in the throat. She staggered and her grip slacked as she coughed and heaved trying to get air into her lungs, I moved as fast as I could and flew at my top speed to the nearest exit.

"Cave initiate lock down override Batman 0 2. Calling justice League for backup to the cave." Alarms blared in my ears, I reached the front door but the ramp slammed shut,  
I heard Captain Marvel and Green Arrow enter the cave by the computer system. 'Superboy arrives in his super cycle around this hour that is my chance to get out of here.' I flew back towards the hangar passing the kitchen intersection but Miss Martian appeared in front of me along with Artemis both ready to fight. "I'm not the mole, please let me pass." I pleaded.

"Why are you running? You're not helping your case." Artemis said as she pointed an arrow at me. "Ye-yeah" Miss Martian said aloud, her eyes glowed green I panicked fearing losing my mind in a brain blast.

"We are not letting you pass! Traitor." Artemis said as she fired I placed a barrier and sighed as the arrow collided to the ground.

"Then you leave me with no choice. MOVE!" I said as I made a construct of a bus to run the hallway. I saw both of them move out of the way. 'I'm not in the clear yet.' I reached the hangar to see Aqualad, Supergirl and Kid Flash standing there blocking my exit.

"Please just let me pass... I'm not the mole." I pleaded.

"You're the mole, you were leader. You betrayed us!" Kid Flash told me as he placed his goggles on.

"No, you don't understand. Let me pass please! I'm not the mole, I swear." I heard steps coming from the hallway. I watched Supergirl in the eye, she sighed and cocked her fist I charged up my ring preparing to fight my friends, Aqualad got his bearers out water rose from the hangar. But to my surprise Supergirl punched Aqualad sending him into the wall, Kid Flash began to run at me but I made a shackle on his feet to make him trip. "Go!" She said as I realized she saved me I flew towards the opening door as Superboy arrived.

"I'm sorry Kara." I said in a whisper as I exited the cave passing Superboy as he went in. I began to fly faster towards coast city. I need the money, I have only a hundred dollars but that should be enough, the flip phone in case of emergencies. I need to disappear, the Justice League will be looking for me so I need to make sure I don't want happiness ever again, it was too good to be true.

I arrived to my room and went straight for my escape box stashed in a secret compartment under my bed. It has money, a flip phone and photographs of the team, me and Hal, and one of my past life with Annie, Earl and I the picture I had in my pocket when I arrived here. "Sammy?" I heard a voice behind me preparing for the worst I prepared myself.

* * *

"Hey Hal, what's up?" I asked as I put away everything in my bag to escape, preparing for a fight.

"Why are they after you?" Hal asked me as I closed my bag and began to take clothes and placing it into another bag that was ready.

"Oh you know having no birth certificate or documents can get you in trouble." I said as I took out my food supplies and storing them in the bag, my entire world falling apart and I'm trying to stay afloat.

"Were you ready to run away?" Hal asked me as I finished packing.

"Yeah, it was too good to be true." I admitted as I went for my black hoodie.

"Sammy." The heartbroken tone made me stop; I felt tears in my eyes, by the hurt in his voice.

"Hal you were my first official dad, and I will always love you. But I need to go, I failed you and I'm sorry, but I need to go now. They will come and I need to run, and disappear. I'm sorry I didn't make you proud." I admitted as I hugged him with my only arm.

"You didn't fail, you were an amazing daughter. I love you; now go before someone comes here. I'll cover for you." Hal said as he ended the hug, I didn't want it to end but I needed to begin moving.

"Thanks dad, I love you." I told him as I heard a sniff coming from him, I took the computer that he gave me when the schoolyear began, I need my computer to type two words that would lock up all my information in a secure system that not even Robin will be able to access 'goodnight Annie' that will place me a couple of steps in front of them. I took my things, my left arm unusable became annoying, but I'm slowly getting used to it.

"Run, I'm sorry. Take this, it's not much but it will help you." Hal said as he took out money and handed it to me.

"Thanks dad. I love you" I said as I jumped out the window and landed on my feet, I began to run towards the center city, as I reached the city I took out the flip phone and called the only number saved on it.

"Hello?" That same voice answered.

"It's me, give me directions to the ring and tell every contact you have, that Light Fist is looking for jobs as a mercenary." I said as I walked towards the city.

"Finally! Light you are amazing." His voice sounded too happy.

"Be my liaison to the underground and a place to live and I'll give you 30 percent."

''35" He bargained.

"I'll break your nose if you dare raise it, 30 or nothing. I still have other numbers I could call." I lied to threaten him.

"Okay, okay I get 30 and give you a place to live where you won't get caught." He added.

"I accept, see ya in a few." I told him as I followed the directions he gave me.

So recap yesterday I had finished applying for the last universities here in America. Now I'm running away... again, I really want to fight away my sorrows, like I always did.

"Hello light, it's been a long time. What happened to your arm?" He asked me as he looked at my left arm.

"Blame that Martian bitch." I told her as anger settled in once again.

"That places you in a higher market you fought a superhero and survived." He said as he guided me towards the ring, I heard cheers and punches landing on people.

"Actually, I think you're going to have me at super jobs. Let's get somewhere private." I told him as we walked towards his office, he guided me and we entered the empty room.

"So what are we doing here, no one will get here."

"I'm a Green Lantern." I admitted as I made my ring glow and made a small cube construct.

"But aren't green lanterns good guys?" He said barely surprised.

"Yeah, but I'm currently a wanted case for the Justice League. So not all green lanterns are good guys or superheroes." I admitted as I powered down.

"Then it's even better, you and I will be rich. You were on high demand for jobs now you'll be a superstar." He said excitedly. "What is your name light?" He asked me as I took out my computer and began to run the program.

"I don't exist anymore, so from now on I'm light fists." I admitted as I pressed enter in my computer, I gave up on my civilian life the moment I admitted I didn't want to fight anymore.

"Very well light, you and I will get rich real fast. Names Simon, and I'll be you manager." Simon said excitedly.

"Don't care put me in a fight I need to find out if I have to use my ring to use my arm to fight or not." I told him as I took off my ring making it float in the air as I placed the bags in the floor.

"Of course light, I'm at your service." He said as we walked out the room, and got into the ring, maybe I don't want to fight anymore but it does feel good to be back in a ring to knock out someone and not care about what may happen just fight and forget.

* * *

"That was not hard yet not easy." I admitted as I moved my right wrist hearing the normal crack and the pain in my knuckles still remaining but overall my anger and stress subsided.

"You won with only one arm and using weird combat style." Simon told me almost drooling over the money he could make with my future jobs.

"Yeah, I need a place to sleep somewhere I won't get caught by the Justice League." I told him as I felt money fall on my hand.

"I have just the place. Heavy! Take light to an apartment she works for me now. Light I'll make you have a job in the next few days. I'll visit you tomorrow or today." Simon told me as the man known as heavy took me to an apartment complex in the center of the city.

"Alright light, you'll be living in here." The man known as heavy told me.

"Thanks heavy, could you at least tell me your name?" I asked him

"Sure thing, my name is Henry. Can you tell me yours? I'm sure light isn't your name." He told me his big frame covering most of the door.

"My name is Samantha, or it was my name. I don't have a birth certificate, and the Justice League is after me I don't have any family, any friends. I lost the person I loved she would've been my girlfriend." I admitted as I felt every feeling in my chest about to come out.

"Don't worry Samantha it will be alright." Henry told me, as he placed a hand on my left shoulder I didn't really felt the warms only the weight.

"I had a chance to go to college, to become a better person. To leave superhero life behind, be a member of society. But don't worry about it, go back to Simon tell him to bring my part of the money from the fight here." I sighed as I really want to be alone.

"It's okay, don't worry I'm a good listener." Henry said as he left the apartment lowering his head to pass through the door.

"Oh and I need green, yellow, red, orange, blue, indigo and pink paint. I need it ASAP." I told him as he walked out the apartment, I turned the lights on.

"Of course as soon as I get the chance I'll send someone by tomorrow morning." Henry said as he left, I closed the door and looked around. The apartment is just a kitchen, a one person bedroom with a bathroom. 'At least I can have somewhere to bathe now along with a roof.' I sighed.

"So much for a happy life, guess I'm better on my own. I should just retire go somewhere else, live in a field to work there. But that would be ignorant so I'm better off doing nothing just being muscle actually I can leave small clues regarding the light. But first I need to mark that I'm here so no one in this apartment tries to charge me for protection." I walked out and pointed my ring towards the wall beside my door, I shot at the numbers taking them down; and decided I'd make the symbol of a fist with a ring.

Well life was really hard; at least they were a few good years. Now it's time to move on, I just now can curl up and cry. I went to the door and closed it, as I did the final lock. I felt the entire day crash upon me, and I cried. I was so close to have a life, same as Annie did without me… now I'm worse; I'm a criminal for reasons unknown to me. I… can now only survive, no more school, I was so close to live, no more friends or family, I miss Kara, and Hal so much. It crashed upon me like a bag of bricks, and I cried and cried for what felt like hours. A knock brought me out of my grief. The door began to slam faster.

"Open up, if you know what's good for you!" the voice announced as the door slammed

"Knock the door one more time and you will regret it!" I threatened as anger flowed out from me the door was banged again and anger took over. "Rage accessed." I opened the door to reveal a group of gang members, in undershirts and jeans 3 sizes too big for them with bandanas, and tattoos with tanned skin.

"It's just a kid, who was crying." One of the members said his accent reminded me of someone I will never forget and will always be a source of anger."

"Leave now and you won't know what it feels like to be stabbed with light." I threatened as rage stirred within me.

"Oh please like a little girl would stop us. We can have some fun with you before making you pay for your insolence." The one in the middle told me, I powered my ring.

"Umm Carlos, I don't think it's a good idea. That symbol I've been told that the bearer of that symbol is dangerous. There is a rumor going around that, that person is back and now is more dangerous." One of them said scared but the name Carlos made anger rise.

"Who is it from?" The man now known as Carlos asked confused, as I took a step forward.

"Light fists, now Carlos if you don't leave my sight you will end up in pain."

"Oh please it's just a ruse to get us to run away. She is just a girl, she will never beat me." Carlos bragged, as everything snapped I recognized his face and anger rose even more.

"REVENGE!" I yelled out as I made lunged at them, punching Carlos in the stomach I felt my punch hit his stomach square in the center and a crack. I turned around as I felt something hit me but barely felt it, I saw the fear in the man I grabbed his arm he screamed in pain as a hiss left him I swung him as strong as I could he crashed against the man that was running away, a crack on the wall was left as both of them collapsed on each other as they fell. I saw 2 other men with the same type off clothes both took out guns and began to shoot at me. That brought out more painful memories and made anger flow out of me. "YOU WILL STOP!" I yelled out as I charged at them bullets bouncing off of me, one tried to run but I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, the other pointed his gun at my head point blank but I consciously made bile rise in my throat and spat at it, red napalm coming out melting the gun.

"Let me go, please I did nothing." One pleaded but I don't care I'm too angry. "NO!" I yelled as I pulled the man back to the other. The one who pointed his gun was crying out of fear, the other had wetted his pants. "Fear accessed. Rage override." My mind became kind of clear because I was acting as I would do but not as losing control, the same comforting fear I felt it but now it wasn't as overwhelming it was like having my normal ring only it was powered by my fears and those were at an all-time high; add the fear produced by these guys.

"I'm back in control now, I'll enjoy this." I said as I made a construct to pin both of them to the wall. "Fear me." I said as I saw a glimpse of both their minds, one a small kid hiding in a closet. The other was a dog pursuing him. "Give me power." I said as I used my ring now yellow to feed their fear and make it into strength into me, their eyes glowed yellow and both fell unconscious after a few seconds I let them fall to the ground. I turned around to see Carlos struggling to reach the stairs crawling. "YOU! I knew you reminded me of someone. YOU KILLED ME!" I yelled as I made a construct to pin him to a wall and anger rose again. "Rage accessed. Fear override." I felt anger in me as Carlos screamed. "Please, I didn't do it. Please mercy." I walked to where he was chained to.

"Sorry just ran out of it." I said as I began to punch him, getting all my hate and anger out. After he was swollen and bleeding I let him go he couldn't get up. I just left him there and walked into my apartment, a part of me felt completely at peace. 'I got revenge to punch someone who sent me here, not exactly him. But it does feel good; I looked at the clock on the kitchen. It's 3 in the morning; I can wait for Simon or sleep I think I'll go to sleep. As I began to walk to my new room I heard a knock on the door.

"Knock again and you'll end up like the rest out there." I yelled out as I walked to the door. "Who is it?" I said behind the door anger clear in my voice.

"It's me, Simon." With that I opened the door, to reveal Simon in his suit he always wears.

"Hey light. Why are there 5 gang members beaten to a pulp out there?" Simon asked as he pointed towards the hallway.

"They knocked, and didn't follow instructions." Simon tensed.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here to give you this." He said as he handed me cash.

"A thousand dollars, thanks; idiots think that only because I don't have an arm they can beat me." I said as I finished counting.

"The rest is for the things you asked for. May I come in?" Simon asked cautiously.

"No." Those words made him stop in his tracks.

"Well... there's a job in Gotham, you were immediately requested there. Payment is of fifty thousand they paid in advance by the joker gang, to act as muscle and body guard." Simon explained.

"I'll do it."

"Good because they already paid, come to this address tomorrow so I can give you all you need so you can receive all your payments"

* * *

 **That ending was just an idea that I played around with when writing this, it's actually the best way to follow the story since it does not make sense that she just follows what was going to happen in cannon, and thinking about what would've been the best option to follow is actually the best way since there is no documents or anything that can demonstrate that she does exist, and it was previously hinted as to what was going to happen since it was supposed to be since what other evidence there is as if she doesn't exist already in that world. But I will be re-writing the story at the really early chapters, I already have the first 4 chapters and the re write of the first one. More so I can say that it will be heading in this exact same direction but I want this time to have sense and a better motivation for the main character. So now I will update a little more constantly since I have nothing else to do right now as in I don't have a job anymore.**

 **Now the next section is what would've been if she was not betrayed a story I will not be following cannon since it actually deviates from original since most of the chapters takes place in different parts of the world and missions with just some members of the team. Now I do have plans for the story since I almost wrote myself into a corner and the story as well, so now we will be following the rouge life of a green lantern that was betrayed by the league and with someone with the knowledge of future events and a high IQ.**

* * *

"What do you want to do? What do you really want to do?" Canary asked me.

"I don't know I feel like being a hero is good and all but this life I don't really want to fight for a good or a bad cause. I want to live, not survive, not run; for the first time in my life I can choose, and not get run over by life. I'm going to graduate school in a few months, and maybe enter college any college that I want and it won't cost Hal a cent after all the debts he is in." I admitted after so many years I never truly wanted to fight, but it was enough to survive and looking forward to my future.

"What do you mean by debts?" Canary asked as she finished by place a piece of cotton inside my ear. "Remove it before you go to bed and you'll be alright. But what did you mean by debt?"

"Right now Hal and I are living by loans Hal makes to either banks or other companies."

"Why did he never mention it?"

"He's too prideful the only one that knows is Barry Allen, he has helped us but it always gets spent in food among other necessities such as bills and what not. There is no food at home some days that's why I come here to cook sometimes. I won't be coming in the next few days but I'll see what I can do."

"Tell him that we can help him."

"You know him as much as I do; he won't like the help."

"I'm going to tell this to Batman he should be able to help."

"Okay, you do that; thanks Canary. Before I go I need to talk with Kara. Wish me luck, or else it's your fault." I said as I exited the room and dissolved the construct. "Good luck kid."

* * *

"Hey Sam, what did you wanted to talk about?" Kara arrived at the Hangar near the zeta tubes where the water ran and the Bioship was stationed.

"I, ah, I... my second name is Jessica..." I said in panic of saying something.

"... Okay?" Kara said confused, as she looked kinda off place for my comment her face making a face of confusion.

"That's something no one knows, that I have a second name... that didn't came out right." I tried talking but nothing came to mind as to what I had to say, Kara was expecting something from me.

"Ah, we kissed... and you told me it was for good luck; which we died later after... that's also not right." I'm about to slam my head to the nearest wall to think of something.  
"I mean, I don't know we kissed and it was fast and weird."

"Weird?" Kara's voice sounded annoyed and kinda angry.

"No! I mean it was nice and you're a good kisser... not that I know how someone is a good kisser..." My mind began to stop working and now my mouth is just running on what I'm thinking about.

"Sam."

"I'm just a normal girl, well not normal since I have an alien ring from space. That is not normal and you're an alien; and that came out wrong. Okay let's begin again, I partially know what I'm doing and I'm a mess... that's also not correct."

"Sam."

"So you're from krypton and I'm from here, Earth." My mind kept rambling and I was not thinking on what I was about to say.

"Sam."

"And I don't know how to say this, because you're you and I'm me; and I can see us both together together, but not just together. Like burger and fries, and now I'm thinking about food, which is wrong. We could go together like..."

"SAM!" Her voice pulled me out of my ramble.

"Yes?" I answered not knowing what to do or say.

"Shut up, I do too." She said as she smiled her cheeks having a red tint.

"Umm what?" I responded dumbfounded

"You're an idiot." She said as she took a step closer to me her face centimeters away from me.

"I'm not an idiot I have just been accepted into all the colleges in US, along with a ..." My sentence was cut off as I felt something crash against my lips; slowly I realized that she kissed me, my eyes widened. But before I could even react it was over, I saw Kara open her eyes with an expression of doubt as I kept looking at her.

"Umm Sam, you've been staring at me for a while."

"Sorry almost died of happiness..." Kara smirked and my face heated up once again. "I mean... please remove foot from mouth." She stopped me by kissing me once again, only this time I kissed back.

"Better?" Kara said as she stepped back from the first real kiss that I just gave.

"Y-ye-yeah." I said as my feet wobbled.

"Good." This time I leaned in and we met half way, my mind began to wander after a few minutes. 'What if someone walks in right now?'

"Wait." I told her making distance between us, she stopped and looked in doubt. "I think we should keep it in secret." I told her motioning to our surroundings with my hand.

"I understand, back in Krypton these types of relationships were not seen at all. Those who had them were interloping, hiding and doing discreet ways to show affection."

"Do you think it's okay if we keep it a secret from everyone else? At least for a while... I mean that was my first kiss, or kisses. But I still have to tell my dad and all my family."

"I understand, but yeah I knew you would ask for something like that. But I agree with you, but you have to take me on those things here called "dates"."

"That we can do." I told her as I smiled, my face felt like it was in a burner

"Oh I think it's time I go home, it's getting late and I don't want my dad to be mad that I arrived late."

* * *

"Someone here? Dad I have to tell you something really important." I asked as I placed my keys on the bowl near the door of my house, feeling happy that I can call someplace home, maybe I can finally unpack the escape plan.

"Yes Sam, here in the living room." I heard my dad's voice, I walked to the living room but instead of just my dad everyone is here, even Kyle and they looked sternly at me, the first thing came to mind and out my mouth without a filter.

"Okay, if this is about the secret door under my bed I swear I was about to unpack them." I confessed if they found out, all of them looked in doubt.

"Sam, please take a seat." 'Oh this is not good.' I moved to my usual seat on the living room everyone stared down at me.

"So... am I in trouble." I made the O longer making an emphasis to break the tension.

"No." John responded flatly, in a serious tone; the one he usually uses when he scolds me; I looked over to Kyle and Guy who are usually the ones who help me out.

"We have some... news for you, the tension between the Lantern Core and the Sinestro Core are rising, and from the looks of it we're going to go to war. Due to you being underage and after a few talks with the guardians we were able to convince them that you will not be going, your ring has to be reprogramed."

"What do you mean? I can't go to fight in my job? My core?" I said aloud clearly bothered by this statement.

"Ring, protocol 312 override Hal Jordan sector 2814, order authorized by Ganthet of the guardians of the universe." Hal said aloud.

"Emergency protocols and recall to Oa have been overwritten by senior lantern, authorization needed to be completed." My ring spoke from my finger.

"Hey, not cool; I can fly to Oa."

"Actually protocol 312 prevents you from leaving the planet, only way to remove it is by Lantern Jordan or Lantern Stewart since he is his partner." My ring told me.

"That's not fair, I can fight; you know I can fight, you've seen it." I argued

"Yes but look at how much you get hurt by being careless, every time I fear that you don't come back home after one of Batman's missions for your self sacrifice. You scared John, Kyle, Guy, and I was afraid of not seeing you again; it hasn't even been 3 days when you locked yourself in your room for a day without coming out. We had to go and talk with Batman, I swear if I hadn't spoken with you before I would've punched Batman first thing before he even directed a word at me."

"..." I had no words to speak or an answer.

"Sammy, we care for you we know you want to fight or else you would not be using that ring; but we want to keep you safe not as a coworker or as a senior, but as family."

"But why are you going to these lengths?"

"It's obvious you knuckle head." Guy approached me and tapped the top of my head with his fist, what he always did when reasoning with me. "We care a lot for you so,  
don't go doing dumb things."

"Gee Gardner I didn't knew you cared." I responded as he ruffled my hair, I tried to swat him away but he kept going; I powered up my ring to make him remove his hand but I also saw the light from his ring I laughed as we both got ready.

"Kids no fighting in the house." Kyle acted a mediator. "Sammy you had something important to tell us what was it?" Dad asked me as he sat down in the couch and pushed Guy away from me. I felt my heart rise to my throat and nerves getting to my stomach.

"Come on kiddo out with it; don't tell me you're afraid?" Guy teased but he received a smack on the back of his head by Kyle.

"Thanks Kyle." I said aloud.

"So what's what you wanted to tell me?" Dad asked with interest in his eyes.

"Well you see... umm... how can I say it..." I tried on different ways to break it down without coming as a shock to everyone.

"Just say it, don't worry." Dad told me, I just swallowed hard and decided to just say it bluntly.

"I, uh, I... I have, I like girls... as in I... I have a girlfriend." I spoke aloud, I felt how the whole house went silent, and I can hear the blood rushing to my face as I'm now sure it's completely red.

"HA PAY UP GARDNER!" Kyle broke the silence as he extended a hand towards Guy as Guy only growled in annoyment.

"Wait what?" I asked as I saw Guy taking out a few hundred dollar bills.

"You made a bet on if I liked boys or girls?" I asked shocked about this, but I saw Kyle passing 2 bills to Dad as he just smiled at me, John stood up and left the house; I know that he might not like these types of relationships. But I couldn't do anything to change his views, but it feels... bad knowing that he might not support me. I felt bad for not being what John hoped for me to be.

"Don't worry little light, I will talk to him." Dad said as he walked out the living room and the door opening and closing made me know that he went after John, but looking at the 2 idiots in front of me made me annoyed as Guy sulked and Kyle looked at me with mischief in his eyes.

"Why did you bet I'm gay?" I asked Kyle as he just smiled at me.

"Oh please, it was kinda obvious the way you look at girls on the street not bothering to look at boys and your haircut and attitude I knew you would never like a boy." Kyle explained matter of factly. But the doors opened and closed as a pair of footsteps sounded in the house I turned around to see Dad and John walking in and John had a plushie of a dolphin.

"So... um, I don't really know what to say. But I heard dolphins like other dolphins of the same sex and I believe that you can identify with one... right, just know that I support you, we do need another lantern with a degree in this sector since the other three didn't finished college." He said as I took the dolphin and I thanked him by hugging him.

"Hey! I do have a degree." Kyle said as he raised his voice.

"Art doesn't count, it's more like a way of living rather than something worth a diploma." Guy told him as he snickered.

"Shut up gardner you only graduated from the police academy." Kyle told him as Guy got angry and grabbed Kyle in a lock.

"Kids no fighting in the house." Dad told them as a bike came in the driveway making its presence known.

"Did you order pizza?" Dad asked as John just took out his wallet and walked out the door, later on the night we just had pizza and laughed oblivious as to what would happen in the next few weeks.

* * *

 **This was supposed to be the correct ending of this chapter, I have had this chapter written since March and never actually published it. From what I can say is that during some episodes of the series the green lanterns were off world due to some issues that were never mentioned, I thought that the most logical was the invasion from the sinestro core to the green lantern core. So that's the conclusion now I did work on a few chapters after this one, but after re reading what I wrote and published I saw that I had so many errors which now I'm going to re write and make some changes in the story as for it to make more sense since I did made a few changes since Karu-Sil does exist in the main dc universe. But anywho right now I do have regrets as to what I wrote before, from all the typos and all the errors and how the dialogue doesn't make sense sometimes. So I will be making some updates such as the first chapters and subsequently until I reach this exact direction.**

 **Really sorry about not updating even though this story is one that I write about a lot and the other is a side project but it doesn't matter, I will be updating soon.**

 **Thanks for the follows and favorites during my time that I was absent, I will try and update in the next few weeks to come before school starts.**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISC ION**

 **AN at the bottom**

* * *

"So that's my story up until now, like I mean I had everything I ever wanted, and poof just like that I no longer have a life, no longer have a name and no longer have friends." I said as I sighed trying to not get angry because it will react with my ring.

"Also you lost your arm and possible girlfriend..." I looked at her deadpanned as I'm sure I glowed red as anger passed through me.

"Yeah... not helping even though I knew the you were a doctor from looking into your story, also you will have to help me from time to time I do know that you have a phd on psychology." I told her as I reclined back in the small chair I was sat in.

"Aww you stalked me online, and yes I do have my PHD on psychology and mental trauma." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"God I miss Kara so much she was able to stand me even when I was annoying or a jerk and she could put me in my place in seconds with just a look. Even when I was being a smartass, she was just so beautiful... and I got betrayed because some idiot decided to begin pointing fingers at me." I said as I replayed the scene in my head. "Your plan didn't work." That's what Canary told him meaning that Batman is the one behind that plan.

"Well from my experience bats does know what he is doing." She said as she wrote down on her notepad, I just reclined back to the seat to be almost with my head back to the seat on the chair.

"He's an idiot dressed in a batsuit because he wants to stop crime along with a 13 year old kid." I sighed as I rubbed my face.

"And you're fifteen hon, you're not that better than him." She said as she focused and narrowed her eyes at the notes she was taking

"That doesn't matter, now I can just be angry that I was betrayed. I'm better on my own, it's just... I was just so glad to have friends that I never had the chance to be happy. But well now I just have to be here and get a paycheck." I said as I shrugged and sat back on the chair like a normal person.

"So how does this make you feel?" The question of the year, and the one I have not asked myself and really don't want to answer, but looking at her in a professional look I know I have to answer.

"It's like I'm powerless even though I know I have something in me telling me to give up, but this ring is the main reminder to not give up, and knowing me I don't give up, also I have a really high IQ and I cannot leave the planet due to a directive that was placed under it, and on top of that add the stress of constantly looking over your shoulder in case someone is after you." I said as I sighed and slumped down on the seat.

"Would you leave the planet?" She asked me, but I know the answer to that one; but it did brought me an idea.

"No, I would not dream of it; things will happen and it will bring destruction to the world in the long run if I leave." I said as I began to formulate a plan.

"And what would you do if you were invited back to the team?" She asked me thinking of a question I didn't even consider.

"I would say... no, they doubted me and my ways but I didn't actually think about that. I saw the face of someone with the same as mine, but knowing the big bad bat I couldn't even step close to her vicinity without been attacked by someone from the league. I need to think, but right now I don't think I can go on with this." I said as I stood up ending the session.

"Oh well anyway your time is up, so we will have to talk about this, another day." She said as she stood up as well. "Now about your job, let's begin." She said as she began walking towards the door of the small office, and walking into the warehouse.

"Of course Miss Quinn." I said to her as we began walking into the warehouse.

"Please hon, no need to be so formal." She said with a skip on her step.

"Of course." I responded as formal as possible, Harley just looked annoyed much like Batman used to do bringing a small smirk to my lips but quickly replaced by seriousness. As we passed another set of door we entered where every henchman in the joker gang was at. Everyone just looks shady and look like they enjoy being in this place almost brings a chill to my spine, as we entered all eyes were upon us some had clown masks on their head, others were stacking crates of what I could recognize as crates with weapons, while others just had packs of drugs en masse. But as I began to walk the construct in my arm present since I had no real need to not have my green lantern uniform or well this uniform since the last 2 days I realized I could change to red and yellow, meaning I can control them now but I cannot help but wonder if I can access all of the emotional spectrum. But that's a thought for later.

"Uh boss lady, that's a green lantern." A man near the crates said as he announced my presence as he took out an assault rifle, everyone in the warehouse got on edge as the entire mood changed and everyone was ready to open fire at me. I just smirked as I began to focus on my power and felt the fear around me.

"Relax guys, she's light; say hi light."

"..." I just glared around as I powered down stopping the glow from my ring.

"O-kay, now everyone she's here as muscle she'll be our surprise against the penguin and the bat as we free mistah Jay." Harley explained as she began walking with a sway on her hips, I saw how one henchman who looked like a wall of muscle was about to slap Harley on her butt as she walked. But following the instructions by letter I encased his hand in a construct.

"Hey what's the... ugh." He said as I made the construct to punch himself in the face repeatedly, and pulled his face to the nearest hard object which is the ground.

"Now, now no touching, you know the rules; and light over here she will make sure so that doesn't happen." Harley said as she just kept walking with a sway on her hips her leather pants with holding tightly to her behind, Harley just looked back towards me and winked. I could only groan in a low voice as I moved to keep up with her and stand beside her on the stage.

"What is the plan boss woman?" The same thug that pulled a rifle against me asked as everyone began to gather around, as we walked into a small stage, and I can see that this place is not a warehouse even though it smells and looks like one, its and empty church of some kind with a front stage or maybe it's an abandoned theater. I walked onto the stage beside Harley so she can announce her plan.

"It'll be easy, first we gonna free Mistah Jay, from Arkham as we've done before."

"But what about the bat?" Someone in the back asked.

"That's what she's here for." Harley said pointing at me, all eyes were on me and I just tried to keep a straight face I feel running out of air on my lungs, I made a construct to sit down. Harley began to explain about what were they going to do, I know that she will give me orders to do something so I began to tune her out as I began to get comfortable in my construct and made a small change so it became a single person comfortable chair, and the tiredness reminded me of yesterday and what I had to do, regarding this pains and tiredness.

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?" Simon asked me.

"Kidnap the best cardiologist on coast city, come on it's not that hard; we have people everywhere." I said as I sat on a chair in front of his desk.

"Why do you need one?" He asked confused as he pointed at me.

"Ring, run analysis and display al previous data collected." I said aloud to my ring.

"Of course Sa, oh sorry... Light." I felt myself glow as the energy passed through me, seconds later the results came in.

"Scan is complete, no change from previous condition. Analysis made indicates that the right side of you heart is facing severe myocardial necrosis, condition has not advanced from previous scans that were made different, since it's the outer layer there is no current absolute risk to your health only that the layers on your heart are going to keep on thinning; as of right now you need immediate treatment, since if no treatment is received you will die, and as you requested the estimated time left is of 28 days 13 hours and 39 minutes with 18 seconds, before deterioration reaches the complete heart failure. Also if you strain yourself too much the damage that has been done will increase reducing the time. Medication is required to make the strain in your heart to not be so extenuate and you will be getting tired as well as the use of the ring will cause this to accelerate lowering the amount of time. Also your left arm-" My ring explained but as it was about to go into my arm I interrupted it ordering through my mind to stop.

"So that is why I need a cardiologist, also I have enough for the kidnapping and for the medicines; since I cannot come closer to a place that has cameras I need someone else to do it." I said explaining my reasoning.

"I can't believe I'm helping you with this... actually that's not needed I will get an appointment to your address I will take it out of what the Joker gang payed us, remember that it's for tomorrow that job on the twenty first, which is tomorrow for the time being don't use that ring, and depending on what the doctor says I will determine what will happen with you." He told me trying to order me around as if he was my father.

"Shut up and get him to go to my apartment or kidnap him don't care." I told him as I made my way out the office.

"Alright." I heard Simon answer as I closed the door.

* * *

As I reached the third floor through the stairs never really liked the elevators but I've never felt so tired of just walking up the stairs. My apartment is on the next floor, don't really know why but it's something since yesterday. At least there hasn't been any announcement on TV regarding my identity or anything related to me... this became such a mess. I would like to see that girl that looks like me, well... the me of this universe that is happy. 'Does she have the potential for a ring? Or is she just happy being smart and with a family?'

I shook my head getting too into something that doesn't involve me; I got up and walked towards the next set of stairs. As I walked the last steps I felt like I was just finishing running a marathon, my lungs burning from the exhaustion of going up the stairs and my heart hammering against it.

"You alright kiddo?" I heard an all too familiar voice, a voice that I didn't expect to hear so soon.

"H-hey d-dad." I said weakly in between pants trying to get air into my lungs, he walked up to me and hugged me; his warmth his smell, his everything made me feel good... almost complete.

"Hey little light, you look tired." Dad said as he sat down beside me on the stairs where I decided to take a seat.

"I'm tired; I missed you even if it was just a day. Or are you here to capture me? If it's you then I surrender..." I told him as I reclined myself into his side, he responded by wrapping his arm around me his jacket giving me warmth.

"... no I'm not here to take you in, actually I came here to see how you were doing, and to warn you." He said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Batman knows that you live here but he won't act unless he is completely sure it will be a one hundred percent chance of success." Dad said looking at me his eyes filled with worry.

"Actually I know he knows, it's pretty obvious he knows, he's Batman after all... but do you believe I was lying or a mole?" I asked him expecting him to doubt my loyalties and just leave me here. 'Maybe he's here to scout the building and look at how I was doing, and from there plan an attack.' But to my surprise it was nothing like that, he began chuckling his voice rumbling against his chest as I leant into him.

"Actually I never believed that you were the mole on that team, actually I believe if you were the mole we would've never found out it was you unless you announced it out loud; you're too smart to be discovered and cornered like that then it means that you were caught off guard and you made an escape plan on the fly and fell to your last backup." Dad explained clearly the last few years he got to know how I acted and how I thought I found myself smiling and taking in his scent.

"Thank you." I found myself saying that to him and smiling.

"You're very welcome little light, also I might be in trouble well..." He extended the E making the word longer. "...not only me."

"What did you do?" I asked him; trying to figure out what did he do to get in trouble, but in trouble with whom?

"I kinda suckered punched Batman, when I found out about his stupid plan and theories."

"But you said we?" I asked him as he smiled and chuckled a bit.

"After I punched him John also did it, Guy and Kyle were not there they missed out on that." I laughed for what felt in ages, genuinely laughed.

"I love you dad." I found myself saying those four words without thinking without even a filter in my mouth, but I fully meant those words. "And thank you so much for that."

"I love you as well... a lot, you might not be my kid but you're a Jordan, and I'm trying my damn best to clean your name from being called a mole."

"What if... I was lying to you, about... things." I told him ready to get the gnawing feeling off my chest, the sensation of not being from here, or well this universe.

"I wouldn't care, because I know you're not a traitor you're too stubborn to commit crimes and you also suck at lying, like you're a bad liar." He said in joking way as he tightened the hug and I laughed, but after a short while he looked at me in a serious look on his features.

"We're leaving earth." Hal told me in a serious tone.

"What about cleaning my name?" I asked him trying to solve what he meant.

"You aren't; Ring, protocol 312 override by Hal Jordan Senior Lantern of sector 2814, authorized by Ganthet of the Guardians of the Universe, seconded by Sayd of The Guardians of the Universe." Hal said aloud my ring reacted.

"Override accepted, Junior Green Lantern of sector 2814 is not able to leave the Earth's exosphere." My ring announced making my eyes go wide.

"Why did you do that?" I asked with confusion as I pulled away from his hug my body immediately missing the warmth he provided.

"The war of light, Sinestro declared war on the core and we're being targeted; that's why all Lanterns are being recalled to Oa to fight against Sinestro. But I made a plea to not let you join this war, you're too young and you're my daughter; and I know that for a plea I needed five votes on favor for this to work. John, Kyle, Guy, Kilowog and Ch'p seconded me on this decision." 'So Kilowog does care, and Ch'p is a really cool friend.' I can feel a warmth in my chest that doesn't hurt at all, it's hope I think.

"I do have political immunity against any attempts of arrest... but the League does not care about that since they claim I am a traitor in their eyes. But for you I am not like that, I think I have an idea to clear my name but it will be very dangerous." I said to him.

"Hey one thing I have to give you before I go, it's your birthday today right?" Dad asked me as he stood up.

"Yeah... I forgot." I told him trying to shrug off the detail of a painful day.

"No you didn't, actually I was tasked with bringing you this." He took out of his jacket a small box. "It's from all of us." I opened the box slowly with my hand, a small pendant in the shape of a small heart with a green color that is like my ring exactly an emerald green color with a small bright stone at the center to contrast the outline of the pendant the small heart shaped stoned stared back at me.

"It's beautiful, can you... help me put it on?" He took it from the box the pendant has the green lantern symbol I didn't notice that on the back says all those nicknames each of them call me. 'Little Light' at the top, followed by 'Soldier', 'Troublemaker', and 'Squirt' at the bottom.

"I assume you can tell from which is which, p.s. the last one is from Guy."

"He's still a sweet jerk." I told him with a smile as I felt the pendant get set in place around my neck and trailing down all the way close to my heart. "Tell them thank you from my end." I said to him as I looked at dad, and I know I won't be able to see him in a while.

"Actually since it's going to be your sixteenth birthday I have something special for you, it's actually from my dad; I'm sure that if he saw you right now he would be proud to call you a Jordan." He said as he began to take off his jacket, the only one that says Jordan on the left as a nametag, and sheep's wool on the inside, and on the right side the old symbol for the US air force from the 70's before the change made on the 2000s. But this is not meant for me, this is something that Hal always had; this jacket is from his dad he got it after he died.

"I cannot take this, this is yours." I told him as he just smiled and threw it over my head, I removed it from my head and held it close to my face, the smell of coffee and the lotion he uses as well as a hint of leather.

"Actually it belonged to your grandfather, and he gave it to me; hey little light, he was my motivation to go join the Air Force, which led me to become a Green Lantern and that path led me to you." He said as I held close the jacket to my chest. "I had the jacket with me since I was five and it didn't fit until I turned 16 and it still was big but I didn't care I wore it with pride, knowing that my dad was a hero and a brave man. That is why I'm giving you this, and I take no for an answer." I can't think of anything to answer him, he is giving me his treasure, his most priced possession.

"Can we make a deal?" I asked him trying to find a way to not take this jacket.

"And what will that deal be about? You know you're still keeping the jacket, right?" And that left me without a way to talk my way out of this.

"But this is your most priced possession I cannot take this from you."

"Actually I decided this way back on July, that this would be yours this year... and actually... YOU are my most prized possession. Now come on I want to see how you look in it." Dad told me in an excited tone, I placed the little box where the pendant was and with a little struggle I was able to get into the jacket.

"It's huge my hands barely come out on the end of the sleeve, and it feels like an oversized T shit." I cannot complain since the warmth the wool provided is amazing.  
"Jordan come in, we are being ordered to report to Oa immediately, intel shows that the Sinestro corps are marching to Oa." John's voice came in from the ring in Hand as a hologram of John in his suit appeared.

"Yeah, I was just saying goodbye to Sam." I moved closer to John

"Hey Sergeant, I liked a lot the present."

"I'm really glad that you liked the gift, sorry that I'm not there for you. Jordan they need us." Dad sighed in a tired voice as he knew it was time to say goodbye.

"I'll be right there, go, I'll catch up with you." Dad said to John.

"Good, and soldier happy birthday sorry that I won't be able to be with you today; we will work hard for you to be able to return home." John told me in the seriousness that he always uses when I know he's serious.

"Thank you... maybe next year." I said aloud but the look on his face even through the hologram he knew I lied, or well a half-truth he just nodded and the transmission ended he did not believe me when I told him that.

"I have to go... I will miss you so much little light." His voice is so soothing to my nerves even though I know I'm under a death clock. "Thanks dad... for everything." "Hey this is not a goodbye, it's more of a see you later. Take care of yourself I know you can take care of yourself, I made sure to give out wrong information on your location; stay low and I promise as soon as I get back EVERYONE will help you as best as we can. I love you little light, I promise I will be back for you." Dad said as he stood up, he leaned and placed a kiss on my forehead and began to make his way down the stairs, the guilt of him not knowing that I might not see him again hurt me.

"I will me miss you... thank you, I was really happy for the love you gave me, and the family you and everyone else gave me. Goodbye daddy." I said to myself barely above a whisper, I stood up and walked into my apartment. As I sat down on my couch I felt myself getting really tired, my eyes slowly drifting shut. But my phone began to ring, the usual monotone ringtone that is loud enough for me to hear. "Yes?"

"We have the doctor, he's going to your house in a few minutes; and no we didn't kidnap him we will just have to pay a lot of money to him." Simon's voice came from the other line. 'At least we didn't have to go overboard.'

"Okay, I will wait for him here."

After half an hour the doctor arrived, to my apartment. "Hello?" He asked behind the door as he knocked, his voice sounds fearful. I opened the door to meet his gaze, his face turned serious as soon as his eyes made contact with me. "You're light, I suppose. The one who contacted me told me about your condition I will need you to take a seat so I can examine you." He instructed as he placed his bag with all the equipment in the table.

After what felt like forever he finished making the check-up, I also gave him the diagnosis my ring was having a countdown for. "Listen... well I don't have much to say aside from that you should be in a bed resting, it's a miracle you're even standing. I cannot say anything else aside from getting in contact with your family and spending time with your loved ones, do what you want to do. The most I could do right now is put in a word for you to place you as an emergency on the list of transplant, only thing I would need is your name and I will be stating your condition. I will need your contact information and you will have to rest, meaning you will not be using that ring of yours it deteriorates your health." I gave him all the information he needs in order for him to place me in that list and for contacting me.

"I know this is hard for you, but you will need to be strong, the most I can tell you to do is to rest a lot, your body needs it; this medicine is not much, but it will help you with the pain in your heart. For you to not experience pain you will take them every six hours, in one bottle is enough for a month doesn't take more than one every time you take them." He gave me a small bottle with pills. "This medicine will help you with the pain, only thing is that it's too strong for your body since it's not fully developed."

"I'll give you three thousand more if you leave more, because I can be really clumsy and lose them." He reluctantly sighed but he gave me 7 more bottles of the same medicine.

"Thanks doc, I will be waiting for your call." I told him as I took out 5,000 from my pocket that I had ready since he arrived.

"I'm really sorry about your condition, please take care of yourself and don't use that ring." He told me as he left, and I closed the door behind me.

"So... I am dying, well I can at least prepare the team for what they will be facing; maybe even get a Lazarus pit, that should work, only thing is I don't really want to fight my way into The League of Assassins... but taking the job from the joker gang can give me a gate into the criminal underworld and get into the light. Yeah that's actually the best idea, I have no other option to be honest with myself. Oh well being a bad guy can be rewarding but that means I have to be in contact with Batman; knowing the team they WILL go after me behind the back of The League. But if Batman does make me sure not to let the team go after me then I should be safe, He did made The Team not go after T.O. Morrow for about 2 months, and by then I will not have enough time twenty eight days should be enough, and using the ring it will only decrease time, I will give as much information to batman as soon as I am able to be in contact with him and knowing him he will be on my case as soon as I place a foot on Gotham."

* * *

"L... light, I lost you for a sec there." Harley tapped me on the shoulder shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh right, what do I have to do?" I told her as I put on a poker face.

"Ya will be in charge of monitoring everythin 'round, me and a team oh goons will go after the transport that has mistah Jay, it will arrive on Gotham in a few minutes. So  
you're in charge of loadin everythin into tha trucks, and if the bat shows up then give im hell." She said as her tone changed to a serious one.

"Alright mam, I'll take care of everything." I told her as I stood up.

"Alright people move out we need mistah Jay with us, get on so we can move out. Light yer in charge." Harley gave orders as she began to make her way to what seems to be an armored vehicle.

"See ya." I told her as I made my way to the center of the place, the truck left and I made myself float to be able to sit on a crate, and just check around the warehouse, but since nobody is doing anything just playing cards.

"HEY! LOAD THE TRUCKS!" I yelled out in an imposing voice.

"SHUT UP!" "YEAH SHUT UP!" 2 men yelled out, I looked around to see them laughing as they returned to smoke cigars beside them were beer bottles.

"I floated over to them and glared. I will ask again nicely, get to work or else." I threatened them, both didn't seemed fazed, and just kept their chin ups clearly as if they had power.

"Let me tell you something sweetie, we do not listen to brats with a ring that..." I made a construct on both their head and moved them to the ground, both landed on the floor with loud thuds, both began to groan in pain as I dropped the constructs, I made shackles to get them pinned to the ground, one in each hand and leg and one on their necks. "Fear accessed."

"Let me tell you something sweetie." I repeated what he told me, his eyes were bulging out of his head clearly scared. "Go against my orders and I will personally throw you through a few buildings, and just to prove that I can." I enveloped the bottom side of his body and sent him to the roof with me flying beside them the entire way, I stopped only an inch from the roof of the warehouse. I dropped both of them from the roof they screamed as they fell, I sighed and made a construct of a giant mattress so they can land, as they landed on the mattress a groan left their mouths, I dissolved the construct and both landed on a ground with a thump, I landed beside them and stepped on the one that spoke to me.

"Pull that again and I won't stop until you're dead." I removed my foot from his neck and made my way to the other one, he began to get up barely on his kneed and I kicked him in the back throwing him to the floor.

"And you if you want to put your opinion out there, it's better if you save it; you're here to shoot and do whatever it is you do." I placed my foot on his head he groaned. "And please obey direct orders." I applied a little pressure as I heard a pop from his nose I removed my foot. I looked around as I floated to the same crate I was seated, everyone is looking at me after this small show.

"GET TO WORK, OR ELSE..." I powered up my ring for it to glow, everyone began to move around and getting to work. "AND YOU!" I pointed to a lanky man that was picking up a deck of cards as fast as he could, he flinched as the cards flew out of his hands.

"M-me?" He said in a scared tone.

"YES YOU, YOU IDIOT. Get me a pretzel you have less than ten minutes and it better be a good one." I told him as I threw a 20 dollar bill at him.

"Y-yes s-sir." That annoyed me, I shot at him with a low powered blast from my ring, he screamed as he got tazed.

"I AM NOT A SIR!" I yelled at him.

"S-sorry m-mam." He just stood there not doing anything, I powered my ring again as his fear was giving me more power, as well all the warehouse brought me power.

"GO! Or I will shoot you again." I told him, he just scurried off like a rat, everyone got to load the trucks emptying the warehouse, he came back exactly ten minutes later with a pretzel, he gave it to me with reluctance and gave me the change of the pretzel, after I took a bite I immediately spat it out. 'Damn does it feel wrong but it's kind of fun being a bitch to everyone else.'

"This is garbage, wow you suck at this maybe you need a lesson." I heard a few snickers around me, while the rat looked scared out of his mind.

"Anyone beside this loser, knows a good place with decent pretzels?" I asked aloud.

"Yeah on the 8th street, a store has them, they're good." A guy that looks like he's more muscle than brain said aloud from the crowd.

"You heard him rat, get to it." I told him as I lined up a shot with my hand stretched out, rat immediately ran off. Rat arrived twenty minutes later with a warm pretzel, and what seemed like a weird substance on top of it.

"H-here it is mam..." Rat said as he handed the pretzel to me.

"Good job rat, just let me check one thing." I grabbed a piece of it with my arm construct and took a small piece. "Ring scan for poison." I said aloud as my ring analyzed the pretzel.

"It's clear Light no poison, but I do not recommend for you to..." "Mute." I said as I took a bite to my surprise it is a good one.

"Alright rat here take a fifty." I threw him a 50 dollar bill at him; he brightened up and sighed in relief.

After about an hour later, I checked the clock. 'Its 21:56 Batman should already be out patrolling and he should already be aware the Joker is free again. Everyone is getting antsy as the trucks have just been fully loaded and the warehouse is empty except for the office that it's supposed to be only for the Joker and Harley.'

"Alright everybody, get ready to move out get on the trucks." I said aloud as everyone loaded up and got ready to get on the trucks. Not even a minute later the same armored truck arrived only it had a few bullet holes. "HELLO! WE'RE BACK!~" Harley nearly jumped out the truck as she was just there hanging by the door. But a few seconds later she got a kick on her butt making her fall to the ground. Immediately I made a giant construct to stop her fall. "Thanks light, wait weren't cha like... green?" Harley asked as she got up. I rolled my eyes and focused on willpower overcoming easily the fear in me.

"There ya go!" Harley skipped up to me, and wrapped both her arms around me, I struggled to get out. "Mam, could you please let me go?" I asked in my most professional and monotone voice I could.

"Nah, you're too cute." She said as she lifted me up with her arms around me and began to swing me around as she spun in a circle.

"Ah, harley, is this who I think it is?" Joker sounded like a psycho, like someone who has no care for human life.

"Yas, she is Light Fists, we contracted her as muscle and my bodyguard. Since we couldn't bring her with us since it would've brought the League to us I decided for her to stay here and set everything up for your arrival." She said as she let me go and skipped over to The Joker. The Joker meanwhile looked around him to the entire warehouse, and rubbed his chin.

"I hope I did a good job sir; everything is in place and ready to go. I think the Bat idiot and the other idiot already know about your escape." I said aloud as I motioned to the empty warehouse.

"Hmm actually yeah, you did good... wait didn't you helped the league put me in jail?" He said in a sweet and inquisitive tone that is just disturbing.

"Yes, but they betrayed me; they're looking for me as a wanted criminal. So I assumed if they think I'm a traitor and a villain, why not become what they made me? So now I work for the highest bidder and get money for punching people, blowing stuff up count me in, and after all money moves the world and I really like money." I told him as I made myself as secure as possible of myself.

"That seems fair." He said as he took a phone from his pocket. "Your payment has been made; fifty thousand are on your account..." I checked my ring on the status of my account and saw how from 25 go up to 50.

"Thanks..." I answered but as I was about to speak I heard a window crashing. "Now I will pay extra ten if you escort us and take the Bat of my back while we get away." He said as he ran at the armored vehicle to get on. An all too ominous laugh filled the warehouse.

"Ah great both idiots are here." I said aloud waiting for the inevitable ambush. 'The lack of walls breaking and a speedster running around means that it's only the dynamic duo.'

"I'll cover you sir, I will make sure that you get away." I said as I saw a small grey pellet thrown into the middle of the warehouse. I covered the pellet in a half a sphere for the smoke to not cover the entire warehouse. "Good, let's go everyone." The joker said to everyone, I saw Harley rush at me and felt a small peck on the cheek.

"See ya~." She said as I felt my cheeks heat up, but as I began to hear steps from behind me I stirred into motion, as all the trucks began to leave the warehouse. I threw the pellet out the warehouse making a lot of smoke outside the warehouse.

"Batman, I know you think of me as a traitor; but..." I ducked to the side as I heard the distinctive sound of a batarang thrown in my direction. I began to look around to try and spot him and subdue him but I can't seem to find him. But lucky for me the other idiot is obvious. I took a small leap back completely avoiding the staff robin uses.

"Shut up traitor!" Robin leaped at me as his staff was divided into sticks, I began to dodge waiting for my opening to subdue him with a kick or a punch.

"Listen I am not a traitor..." He moved with more fury towards me, I just focused on blocking and dodging.

"You have no right to say that, you were our leader and you were just behind out backs giving information to the enemy. I bet you never liked any of us, I bet you never liked Kara." That last one hurt, but I kept dodging smartly taking steps back.

"I bet you don't even remember your sister, or your mother; it was just a made up story! For us to believe and to trust you!" That one made my chest ache, as he swung vertically with his baton I moved my arm construct and moved his right arm aside as he swung down leaving his entire stomach and chest open, I took a small step forward with my left and kneed him in the stomach with as much strength as I could with my right leg.

"You betrayed me, now stay down." I told him as he slumped to the ground gasping for air. I placed him in a cube construct, making sure nothing that there would be small holes for him to breathe and placed a small count for a countdown of 7 minutes. Which is for the amount of time I can maintain that construct. A small batarang landed in front of me I couldn't move out of the way I could only brace myself, it beeped twice and an explosion launched me to the office that Harley and I used for the therapy.

"It's over Samantha, surrender; I don't want to do this. You clearly are the mole in the team and with your record it does make sense that you go that way of being a criminal." Batman's voice came from the outside of the office but soon after he came in. I readied myself to fight freaking batman. 'I need him to be alone with me, but he will not listen to reason unless he gets it beaten into his skull.'

"Sorry boss, or ex-boss but I'm not the traitor." I told him as I stood up from the broken desk, he got into a stance for martial arts with one hand extended and another one ready for taking something from his belt. Immediately we sprung into motion he leaped as he threw multiple batarangs at me. I raised a barrier to avoid being hit by them, the batarangs before they even crashed into the barrier they blew up in flash making my vision blur as well as the noise making me not able to hear.

I began to blink trying to get the flashing light off me, I began to hear a small sound in a really low pitch. I closed my eyes trying to get my vision back, but as I opened them I could not see. 'Crap it's the babel protocol for a green lantern to make him believe as if he was blind. If a lantern can't see then they can't make a construct only jokes on him. I began to launch small pulsing waves of energy feeling the energy leaving my ring and body. I heard a grunt and a crack I began blinking again until I was able to see only blurs but the big blotch of black and grey is a dead giveaway as to who I have to punch.

"Looks like contingency 2814 doesn't work so well." I heard a small grunt as the blotch began to move at me, coming up with a really dumb plan. 'This will hurt a lot.' I thought to myself, I let my guard down on purpose as if to appear dazed, a punch landed on my cheek but it hurts less that others I've received even though he's wearing armor. 'He's holding back.' He threw another punch I couldn't defend myself against, but as his armored gauntlet made contact with myself, this one hurt a lot more. I made a bubble around myself and trapped his hand on the bubble after that I wrapped his entire body in a construct as for him to not move a muscle; since most of his suit has a way to incapacitate anyone.

"Okay let's try this again." I told him as I moved my lower face mask down and spat blood from the both punched I received. I looked at his cowl he was glaring at me, as I walked towards him I felt another pang in my chest. 'Not now!' I felt the pain increase again making me groan in pain as my chest was pounding with what feels like my heart is exploding, but just as it appeared it disappeared.

"Let's go." I made a construct of a cone behind him and flew with him outside the warehouse and into the nearest sewer entrance; I broke through the floor and into the sewer. As we crashed into the sewer we began to move into the sewer away from the warehouse. I stopped and made a transparent wall between me and the construct that restrained batman and placed another wall behind him. His scowl and glare dissipated as I felt my left cheek begin get swollen and dropped his construct, he landed in a position ready to attack.

"Okay, I already beaten you, and you need to listen to me." The pain came back making me lose all concentration even my suit disappeared, at least I landed on the concrete of the side. I took out the bottle and as fast as I could I took a pill into my mouth, swallowed it, and leaned back into the wall taking a seat with my head resting against it.

"Ring, what is the time I used it today?" "I was used for 5 hours 20 minutes and 53 seconds." The voice sounded sad, I sighed. "Time left." I braced myself foo the answer.

"From 26 days 8 hours 27 minutes and 13 seconds that was estimated, it has changed to 23 days 12 hours 21 minutes and 28 seconds." "I lost a few days with only that, well it looks like I don't have much time left." I chuckled to myself.

"You're dying..." Batman said to me as he knelt down beside me.

"Yeah... he doesn't know FYI, none of them know." Batman looks sad at me, he placed his hand on his ear.

"Robin randevú back at the cave." Batman said in a gruff voice, I can almost hear Robin complaining about this. "She got away; the league will take care of this. Batman out." Batman said as he removed his hand of his ear, half of his face looks sad.

"It's and advanced myocardial necrosis, the medication is to treat the pain. But what the doctor told me is to begin saying my goodbyes and spend time with my family and loved ones." I sighed

"I assume you want an explanation?" I asked as I made myself more comfortable.

"Yes." Batman answered but his cowl has a worried look.

"It's okay Mister Wayne, you don't have to hold the worry on your face, I can clearly see it." He looks surprised that I know his identity, but reluctantly he removed his cowl.

"How did you know?"

"Aside from Wayne Industries giving funds to the league, and most of your tech being part of Wayne industries, also the fact that Robin goes to GA and I immediately knew who he was, and by logic deduced the father, and even who is who in the league from flash, down to superman." He looks kinda surprised to know this.

"Hmm you are smart, I'm surprised you became a lantern, usually they are as smart as their muscles can carry them." I smiled a little from that, and sighed.

"Yeah, well it's time I come clean with you..." I stared directly at his eyes and beginning with the best question that can explain my situation to him, the first time I will be completely honest with someone from this universe. "So, what do you know about the multiverse?"

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Sorry about the delay regarding this situation but I just finished the first partial, but enough about me. I am really sorry for the delay, I am trying to get each chapter with enough development. Also the best part of this story on the first part is to come on the next chapters, with Sam's condition and the team considering her a traitor and now with Robin confronting her well let's just say it's about to get... intense.**

 **As of right now I have doubts regarding length, I can write up to 1,500 - 2,500 words in about 2-3 days or a lot if I have time for myself. Well I can give out more chapters with less words per week or a chapter about 3 weeks each with around 7,500 words up to 10,000 words but its up to you. Anywho follow, favorite and review.**

 **P.s. I will try and get another chapter out next week, Oh and if anyone wants to check something different with around the same premise check my other story which is the same story but with a twist more of an in-universe origin story with no foreknowledge of the events.**


	22. Chapter 22

I explained what I could keeping the most important details vague making sure that Batman wouldn't know that I come from a universe where this is a TV show.  
"So you're here because of a higher power brought you here."

"Technically that's the best way to describe it. You can ask Doctor Fate, even Naboo the entity inside it decided for me to be free."

"There are things that don't make sense yet a lot make sense." Batman agreed. "I want to say I'm sorry, but I can't, I can't go to the team or the Justice League demanding that you're innocent based off only you claiming to be from another universe."

"I know, even the team wouldn't like me being around them. I cannot go back, not yet anyway." I said sighing.

"Not yet?" He asked in a monotone tone of voice.

"No, I don't know what will happen next after all, I knew Kara was around the sun somewhere, but I don't know what will happen, I know some things, other I don't."

"But you come from another universe, with knowledge of this universe." He sounds as if he's in deep thought.

"I know what will come, and who... will die... but I can't say. I'm sure you understand." His cowl narrowed.

"I have a proposition. It's going to be in your favor and it will be dangerous for me. In the end I hope everything will be solved." I said sighing.

"What do you propose? I can't risk your life, if it's too dangerous I can move you into witness protection, where you'll never be found and only myself and the lanterns will know." I felt like I was tearing up, it would be great. I could get my family back, but... to my friends I would disappear... if they are still my friends.

"No, I will go undercover into this organization. It's starting to form, or well it has it's core members, who I previously mentioned. But we can't do anything unless..."

"Unless you can get proof. But you said they are carefull and get the work done free by others, we can't touch them until we get solid proof."

"For Queen be you can prove she cheats an election, but she will be armed to the teeth to get the info. The team will be needed there." I said remembering that episode.

"What will you do?"

"I'm right now a hired gun, I told you as much as I could. I am getting contracts from The Joker, who worked with The Light. I'm sure I called the attention of some supervillains. I only need two things."

"I can try." He sighed. "Speak your terms."

"I need you to record the missions on the team, if I am to comfront them I will give you messages in code. Second, I need for The League to let me go, I need to keep my  
cover. I will try to outsmart them and go my way, right now I'm sure I'm on the list for A list criminals."

"What about the team."

"They will try to take me down, only problem is that my heart is failing." I said with a grimace.

"Why are you doing this? You will die, and I cannot let you do this. For your safety." He said in an angry tone.

"Ring show counter." I ordered. "Counting 27 days, 14 hours, 24 minutes, 51 seconds." My ring announced. "I don't have much time, that, I know."

"I can still take you down."

"No, I have a construct ready to restrain you." I said pointing to his foot, where a green cuff is ready to snap close. He sighed loudly. "Of course you do, you're always one step ahead." I giggled, he smirked at me.

"There is not much I can do, but I do have one question."

"Alright, shoot." I stood up.

"What about Kara?"

"I really like her, like I have never like anyone. My heart soars by just seeing her smile, actually please tell her to answer her phone. I want to at least keep contact with her."

"I can arrange something. I will try for the team to back off."

"That's all I can ask, tell her I'm league business, while to the league that I'm team business. that way they don't know what to do. I do know that the team will go after me, no matter what you tell them."

"I can only tell you, good luck Samantha."

"I'll miss them... I'll give you the information once every three days. If there is a change I'll inform you."

"Very well." He said as he stood up. "Get the evidence linking them to this organization."

"Of course." I replied as I stood up, powering myself to leave this place and return to coast city.

* * *

I knew The Light would approach me sooner or later, mainly because they have a mole that informs them of me. It's been 3 days and I actually expected a visit by the second day. I walked into my apartment, knowing my status of a rouge that betrayed The League and a team of young heroes. It will either be Queen Bee since I'm a girl, or Luthor.

Brain is out of the question he's too flashy besides he has a gorilla around him always.

No Atlantean would reach this place inland without making a ruckus, I doubt the big man himself would come for me. So that leaves Luthor and Queen Bee, since Queen is in that political mess I know who is sitting in the shadows.

"So I would never expect anyone to come here for little ol me, and much less from someone so important and rich. Isn't that right, Mr. Luthor and bodyguard... Mary?"

"Mercy." The voice cut me off as I walked into the kitchen pulling out pans and a few vegetables and frozen minced meat that I prepared yesterday ready for homemade burgers. 'What it's not like I will live another month.'

"I don't really think that someone with a severe hearth condition should be eating a hamburger, judging from the meat and those potatoes you're about to deep fry." Luthor's voice sounded in my ears, it sounds silky smooth.

"It's not like it'll kill me... oh wait, it might." I joked. "So, they're homemade just like I learned. Want some?" I asked.

"No thank you."

"What about you Mary? You have an amazing figure, even if you have robotic arms and what half of your chest? which I am not complaining on the size."

"How do you know that?" She asked in curiosity.

"I'll tell you if you accept my offer, it's not like I have a girlfriend right now." I replied with a sad tone.

"I don't-" "We will stay for dinner." Luthor interrupted.

"Oh wonderful, give me about fifteen minutes and you'll be thanking me for the food. The way I knew you're a cyborg is mainly on the mission on Realeasia, you pulled a cannon out of your arm. Also your legs are obviously mechanic and artificial, the skin tone doesn't match your right hand tone. They're a shade lighter which is an example since your other hand is a shade tanner than the other, your chest tends to expand, when you breath but it expands to the right, means that the damage lead to the left side of your body. You either lost that lung or rib cage on your left side is made of metal, which is amazing. Yet at the same time, I feel like you miss touching someone, it must be cold."

"That's actually correct, also it's extremely accurate." Luthor responded in a polite voice.

"My deepest condolences, you're quite strong, standing here after all the damage you recieved. From what I also see, is that those tight uniforms you have is quite the view of your defined muscles, muscles made by practicing martial arts, also you were probably a soldier, I believe you were part of the marines judging by your posture, while infantry is more straight back, you have an ease on your stance, ready for action any second."

"Also correct, from the one O four." She said in an amused tone.

"I believe that's quite the observation from only two encounters and right now she's just standing there." Luthor interrupted as I made my way with two plates of the hamburgers, I returned to the kitchen for condiments and my own burger.

"So I suppose you're not here because you wanted to dine for free, I always saw you as a man of high class tastes." I said as I took a bite.

"You're correct, I have higher tastes... but I also know that you're being wrongly accused of treason and you're currently on every wanted list out there, everyone is looking for you. While you made sure to cover your tracks spectacularly, no document even relating to your name, only thing is a picture from you... in your costume, and so I found myself here."

"So you used an illegal face recognition software to find me by hacking different cameras from the government." I said reaching the conclusion.

"That is correct, also it was easy for me to find you, The League and that team of children are what? A few weeks behind?"

"From my calculations, you were supposed to find me a day ago, the team is supposed to reach this address in two weeks time. By then I would be two months ahead of them."

"Smart."

"Thank you after all I'm 204, you're 250?"

"I'm actually higher than that, smartest human, never really took the test, actually I fixed a few mistakes the test had. Bunch of incompetents."

"You mean idiots?" I deadpanned.

"Yes, that." He said with a small chuckle as he kept eating, after around fifteen minutes of eating in silence. We finished, I burped loudly not really caring for impressions. Which only made him chuckle once again.

"So let's get to business. My body won't last long, the food is going to work overtime on digesting leaving me exhausted, I will have to sleep and take medicine, so talk."

* * *

 **Hello and sorry about the delay, hopefully everything will be updated and I will try my hardest.**

 **-Lightblade23**

 **Review, follow and favorite. But above all enjoy.**


	23. Chapter 23 Episode 19

"I know a few things that go around in my information networks."

"Such as?"

"Well I know you can clone, things, make things exactly like others, I want you to grow a heart from my DNA."

"I can't do that."

"Really? The smartest man in the world, heck you're smarter than any computer that will come out in the next thirty years; and yet you cannot grow a heart from simple DNA in a few weeks? I'm actually disappointed." I placed my best poker face.

"Please, as if that would work."

"I am not counting on it working, I know it worked; you don't like to be underestimated. But I will propose a deal for you."

"I'm listening." He intertwined his fingers and leaned forward.

"I have a brief idea of what you're planning. Not really how, but I know you plan on fusing, or making something that is made out of every source of tech and non tech based things. I have a theory, but also I know that you're not in charge. People in charge would've reacted from my deduction."

"You are an asset, a liability towards The Justice League."

"Yeah, and also they are idiots you excluded that. Because thanks to Sports Master, they know there's a mole in The Team, it's not me because I would know."

"Do you?"

"I'm not stupid."

"That you aren't."

"Listen, I'm a merc, but what makes me different is that I'm a smart merc, people fear me because of my ring, because I'm a genius and above all I don't show mercy."

"That's what I've heard."

"I'm interested in your organization."

"And what would that be?"

"Please, as if the Injustice League, was in charge of an entire operation. Besides, I saw what happened in Atlantis, I know that the entity of chaos is working with you. I also  
know that you have different races working with you, even people in the biggest pies metaphorically speaking."

"And who might they be?"

"Well for starters, I know he's the ninth, I am the seventh, meaning I'm smarter and more so, he's stupid. He had collars that were used in Belle Reve, which recently changed directors of security, also you guys had someone there, oh right, Dr. Ivo, who's a genius, kind of an idiot in his inventions but still he's the fifth or well actually now that I think about it." I stopped and rubbed my chin.

"I'm now the Sixth, he's the fourth, and the brain is eight, Dr. T.O. Morrow died recently. Any who, you have Hugo Strange as the new head of security but oh surprise why did during the first days of his change of director there is now things missing."

"You deduced that out of your missions?"

"Duh, my ex-teammates were, are idiots. They show promise but still they're idiots. Now I can work for you, here's the time. Ring display the timer." "22 Days 9 hours 3 minutes, 20 seconds." This clock determines how much time I have left. I need the heart before that happens or else I'm dead. But more importantly I want in."

"You do make a valid point, but you have to know it's not cheap to make a heart."

"From my theory I have here the number you're thinking. Also give me an account for the deposit." I wrote down the number and I took my phone which I set it up for making bank transactions. He took it and smirked.

"I have to say I'm surprised, exactly the amount I need for the growth of a simple organ. Fine, here's the number." He wrote with a pen from his pocket that looks awfully expensive and handed it to me. I made the transaction in my phone.

"Mercy?" He turned his head towards her, she pulled a phone and it dinged. She nodded towards him.

"Alright, so that's done, Mercy the kit." Mercy took a briefcase from the corner and placed it in the table pulling out a syringe among other things for samples.

"Just please don't make a Superboy, or Green Lantern, rings don't work like that." He nodded and rolled his eyes as if already knowing. I winced a little as he took out a sample of my blood and saliva from a spit of mine into a cup. "Also, no bombs in the heart, I can detect that. Cellular level scans in the ring." 'What he doesn't know is that I will either die before, or make it all the way to the end of the plan.'

"I actually came here to offer you a contract."

"A contract?"

"Yes, I know what you do, muscle work for the highest bidder. What I want is that you become part of our organization, we pay you, and you become part of our muscle. You can act on the daylight, while we watch from the shadows ready to bring the light." I smirked and blinked slowly.

"I'm in, where do I start?"

"Do you know the identities of the members of the team?"

"Aside from the obvious ones no. I know that Artemis Croc is the sidekick of Green Arrow and daughter of Sportsmaster, I don't know the identities of each other, but I do  
know one thing. Who to exploit."

"That's more interesting."

"Superboy or Conner, he's susceptible to rage and resents his not full blooded kryptonian DNA, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, they resent being a sidekick, Artemis is scared of  
her family, Miss Martian is a White Martian."

"How do you know she's a white Martian?"

"Green Martians are extinct; the white Martians killed everyone in their planet to show supremacy. Last but not least, the kryptonian, I will make it clear, she is not to be harmed by any means. I will never hurt her."

"Ah the kryptonian, Supergirl. I take it you had something?"

"She's the first person to love me for whom I really am."

"Will you ever attack her? Is she a liability?"

"I would never raise a hand towards her, she is and so am I to her. I know she'd never punch me or harm me and so would I."

"Then I suppose we can do something." I blinked but I was slowly feeling tired.

"I can see that you're falling asleep. We will leave the details for later, I will redact everything and contact you through this computer. It's yours." He placed a computer in my table. I pulled out my medicine bottle and swallowed the recommended doze.

"See yourselves out." I said as I made my way to my room, where I landed on the bed and was out like a light.

* * *

"Should I place microphones or place someone to follow her?"

"No, her eyes, she's lost, she's broken. We have what we came for, another asset. But we do need her alive for the plan to work. Besides she won't betray us.

"How are you so sure?"

"She's smart we can show her the way. Also she knows who is who, my theory is that she knows who we work for. He's the number two after all."

"I am confused, why does she refer to people by numbers?"

"The list of smartest people, she's at two eleven IQ, smarter than most in the little group. She'll do nicely, with her power on light she will help us achieve our goals. She gave us information, useful information."

* * *

It's been a 4 days after his visit, I've been getting weaker I force myself to keep going, its taking a toll on my body, but I know that I can progress through. I've been receiving info on everyone in The Light, Queen Bee, Klarion and his abilities, The Brain, Ocean Master and Ra's al Ghul... But I know what happens later. The computer dinged where I received the notice of a mission, which will take place in 2 hours and looking at the details I can see who it is and where should I go. Roanoke Island. Reading the date November 5, I sigh and make my way out.

"He shows interest, he doesn't do that." Klarion states suspiciously I pick him by the arms using a construct around my arm.

"You're cute, I like your eyes, so pretty. But I know how cats work, so I will look at your nose so you don't feel threatened. Aww your nose is SO CUTE!" I compose myself.

"Sorry I don't react to things like this. I make a cat bed construct to fly beside me, and place him there. "Meow twice for change, once for comfortable enough." He just walks around feeling it.

"We have things to do move on."

"Of course sorcerer." I begin to float beside them holding Mr. Teekl in the cat bed, he meows twice, so I change the pillow a few times, from what the ring provides me with information; until it meows once. I stop but as we stop in an intersection Mr. Teekl jumps out of the bed and stands in the floor.

"Finally!" Klarion steps forward and places the yellow crystal, in the ground and a yellow symbol starts to form. Mr. Teekl walks towards me as I make a construct in the form of a seat and take out a book from my hammer space that I figured out it can store small things.

"Time to get the gang back together." I hear Klarion said, but I tune him out, Mr. Teekl looks straight at me, I look at his nose. "Don't say anything about my heart, I already know. I move my good hand and place it in front of him he closes his eyes and nudges at my fingers.

"I am sorry I will miss you, kinda. Please don't make those guys revive me. They can raise the dead right?" He nods and meows twice. I smirk and make the same bed construct for him.

A bright light consumed all the adult sorcerers, as Klarion finishes the last incantation he turns to me. "Head to Star Labs on Gotham and retrieve the copy of the specimen."  
He says as he turns to Mr Teekl.

"Very well." I focus on compassion, mercy, a feeling that I always made sure to have, don't show it but I do have it. "Compassion accessed."

"Gotham, NOK!" I chant as I feel the sense of compassion overwhelm me. I got transported to the dark streets of gotham, a place that I have memories. Focusing on rage inside me overwhelm the compassion. "Compassion overwritten. Rage." I land near Star Labs which is near Gotham academy. I begin walking down the street and power down to my regular clothes.

I can feel the eyes on me, the eyes of people following me. "If you follow me you will get hurt. So don't bother hiding, or I will break a few bones." I walk forward not really caring.

"Give us everything you have." A guy steps in front of me holding a knife, powering up I feel rage in me and spit napalm in front of him and he falls down to the ground. "Get away, before you get roasted alive kid." He nods and begins to run away followed by everyone else.

I find myself in front of Star Labs. "Ring, scan for alien life form." I point my fist forward and after a quick scan my ring pings. "Show me the way." A thin red line makes its way towards the inside. "Ring be a dear and place loops on the cameras." I say as I make my way inside.  
Following the line and taking the elevator minutes later I was standing in front of the case that has the alien life form or Starro the only alien that can affect kryptonians who were exposed to yellow sunlight. I follow the same way out and teleport once again to the coordinates that were specified.

I place the case where its supposed to go. "Light Fists, get back to where I am."

* * *

"Copy that." I reply and teleport back, only for seeing Klarion to stop arrows and birdarangs.

"So sorry for the delay. Lots of stuff to do." I announce as I focus on love. "Love." My ring says aloud, I feel my color change.

"YOU!" Superboy yells charges at me, as well as Aqualad holding a hammer. I make two giant fists and knock them both back into the ground.

"SAM! STOP!" I hear the familiar voice of Kara but I don't feel the tether that connects us, I can feel her not here but, in the middle of the pacific ocean, meaning only one thing.

"M'gann! " "Rage." making a bull construct it charges at the fake Kara. "NEVER EVER USE HER FACE IN FRONT OF ME!"

"You promised to not attack me!" She received the bull head on.

"M'gann!" Superboy yells as Miss Martian crashed into a tree, and Superboy charges at me once again. I shoot napalm at him from my mouth sending him back.

"Look in front of you, HA so weak and pathetic." I said as I swatted Kid Flash away as Klarion sends Zatanna flying away.

"You were our friend! Why did you betray us!?" Aqualad yells at me.

"Betray you? NO! You betrayed me!" I powered up Now disappear!" I fire napalm once again towards them but rocks cover both Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"I will not let you hurt them."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH, Shut up for once!" I shoot at her sending her into Zatanna.

"Klarion, has it always been so easy?" I land beside the force field where Mr. Teekl now is in a giant cat form and punched Superboy.

"I suppose so, after all they're kids. Barely important." He says but the crystal starks shaking and sparking. "So they teamed up with the grown ups. Teamwork is overated  
anyway, well not all the time you're a good bodyguard."

"At least supergirl is not here." I grumble in between my breath, Klarion launches electricity towards the team sending Robin and Artemis flying away as Aqualad tanks the lightning. Kid Flash rushes in only for me to raise a wall he stopped only for a pillar to sprout and hit Kid Flash in the chest sending him back.

I can see Zatanna looking at the helmet of fate, I know she has to put it on but, I have to keep up the act. I hear lightning crash. "GUY-" Its Billy Batson. I turn my attention towards him. "Willpower." My ring announces and the team stops fighting.

"Sam." Aqualad yells at me.

"Sorry, but not today!" I shoot two beams one at Zatanna and one at Billy but Aqualad jumps in front of the one directed at Zatanna and Miss Martian takes it for Billy.

I shoot again but I receive a drop kick from Kid Flash. "Really a dropkick while I'm distracted?" He smirked and raised his fists in a fighting stance. But our attention is split as the symbol of fate is in the sky.

"SHAZAM!" Smoke fills the air as magic clashes against magic and I can see others evacuating.

"Three of them are down!" I yell out as Aqualad charges at me, while Kid Flash tries to catch me off guard. Klarion and Fate crash against each other, I envelop Aqualad in green light and slam him into the ground twice launching him into the air, I envelop my foot in a construct of a boot and kick to my back which landed into Kid Flashes face. As Aqualad fell I punched him to the force field.

But as he crashes into it the force field it fell, and Doctor Fate enveloped Klarion. "NOW KID!" I turn around to try to stop him but Dr. Fate fires at me, I fly backward and take to the sky to fight him only for his magic beam to go through my shield construct. Sending me into the ground making a crater right beside Klarion.

The ground shakes as four sorcerer appear unconscious in the ground as well as Captain Marvel, Batman and Zatara appear standing. I stand up and power myself up as if ready to fight. "Guess they don't make evil immortal sorcerer like they used to. "Oh well." Klarion exclaims as he snaps his fingers his bind dissipates. "Fun while it lasted. Isn't that right Fists?" He stands up as he claps his hands twice. "Teekl!" The monstrous cat runs towards us slowly taking his regular cat form once again and leap into his arms.

"They were weak, can't believe I was part of them, ugh." I said as I float out of the crater.

"See you later, armadillos." A portal opens behind us. "Weaklings, or should I say sidekicks." I laugh as I focus on compassion. "Compassion." My ring announces as my costume changes. "Nok!" I exclaim as the staff touches the ground I can see a batarang come at me, but it's too late I already disappeared.

* * *

I appear in the small bunker like apartment, powering down, I feel the strain in my body and the pain in my chest. I fall to one knee; I take out the pill in my pocket and swallow it. It eases the pain a little. I make my way into the bed, removing my jacket and shirt I take the bed and cover myself and proceed to focus on sleeping. I'm so tired I hope Batman received the message.

* * *

 **There is a message hidden, but I will reveal it later, on future chapters next update will be on the third of february.**

 **So let me know what you guys think. I appreciate reviews and follows and favorites. Feedback is appreciated.**

 **Feb 3rd next update.**


End file.
